Guerra por el amor
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: UA Shaoran Li la odia porque ella lo traiciono. Sakura Kinomoto huyo para superar el dolor. Una herencia los vuelve a juntar, la venganza hace acto de apariciòn. La Guerra por el amor acaba de comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

**Guerra por el amor**

**Prologo**

**(Capitulo 1)**

-Estas equivocado no, no es lo que tu crees- le había dicho ella.

Pero sus palabras al parecer no eran escuchadas por el hombre que solo la miraba con furia en los ojos, aquel que se había entregado tantos veces por amor, no solo en cuerpo si no también el alma.

Y cual fue su recompensa. Terminar con el corazón roto.

Se volvió acomodar en el asiento, rozando accidentalmente su brazo con su acompañante de vuelo. Un anciano simpático de nombre Ian Carlo Rosset que por dos horas le había hecho olvidar su miedo a volar, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Sonrió con ternura y dirigió su vista a la ventanilla cerrada. Cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente el resto del vuelo, sabia que no iba a poder dormir a causa del miedo.

Cinco años atrás, no le hubiera costado nada dormir un poco y mucho menos temblar de miedo en cuanto fuera consiente de que pisaba suelo japonés. Cinco años atrás seguramente se encontraría excitada con la idea de regresar a Japón, tan solo para verlo a el.

Cinco años atrás podría jurar que en cuanto la viera Shaoran Li, se abalanzaría sobre ella como un animal hambriento, haciéndole el amor con la boca hasta excitarla y volverla loca de deseo.

Aun recordaba como los primeros meses se despertaba a mitad de la noche, excitada a causa de los sueños en donde el le hacia el amor con tanta pasión. Los primeros meses habían sido una total pesadilla para ella. Con el corazón hecho añicos, sin trabajo y con poco dinero, pero sobre todo humillada, se obligo a si misma a iniciar desde cero.

Poco a poco fue recuperando su vida. Al igual que fue reconstruyendo su corazón, aunque aun había heridas que se empeñaban en seguir abiertas, se obligo a cerrarlas por igual.

Comenzando a trabajar en un hotel como ayudante de un chef, y gracias al empeño que ponía fue escalando hasta llegar hacerse gerente del hotel.

Su sueldo se volvió considerable poco a poco se fue haciendo de sus propiedades. Primero el apartamento que se encontraba en un plaza elegante, en unos de los pisos mas altos y con una vista espectacular a gran parte de la ciudad italiana. Un año después fue el carro, que aunque no le gustaba tener que manejar, le era indispensable para el trabajo.

Y ahora su mas reciente ambición y pronta adquisición, un edificio abandonado estilo colonial, que la había cautivado desde que lo vio. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero siempre había querido tener algo que fuera suyo, y ese inmueble lo iba hacer. Lo transformaría, dedicaría su vida a ese lugar, transformaría aquel edificio destartalado en el mejor restaurante de la zona.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que su economía no tenía nada que desear, necesitaba todavía gran parte del dinero para comprar el lote. No quería ni pensar que alguien mas lo obtuviera, estaba puesto en venta a un precio considerable según los abogados gracias al estado del lugar.

Y si para obtener ese dinero tenia que volver aquel país y reclamar la herencia que acababa de recibir.

Lo haría.

Aunque para ello se tuviera que enfrentar a Shaoran Li, al hombre que le rompió el corazón años atrás.

ºººººººººººººº

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Shaoran Li, levanto la cabeza de los papeles que tenía regados sobre el escritorio del estudio de su casa. Al ver a un joven recargado en la puerta, volvió su mirada a los documentos, sin contestar la pregunta.

-¿Qué dijo el abogado?- pregunto. Entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el.

-El testamento de leerá pasado mañana en la tarde, y toda la familia necesita estar reunida- dijo, sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

-¿Toda la familia?

-Si.

-Entonces habrá que avisarle a Sakura-opino.

-Ella no es una Li- dijo otra voz.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la persona que dijo aquello. Sorprendidos por el cambio de la persona que tenían ante ellos. No cabía duda que Meiling Li había cambiado desde su última estadía en Japón. De aquella muchacha de cabellos recogidos en coletas, faldas debajo de las rodillas, blusas que cubrían todo rastro de su piel y lentes y de personalidad tímida no quedaba nada.

En cambio ante ellos, había toda una mujer, sus cabellos negros se encontraban sueltos, acentuando los perfectos pómulos con los que contaba ahora llevando un maquillaje ligero encima que nunca antes hubieran jurado ambos chicos se hubiera atrevido a usar, su ropa ahora se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, llevando encima unos pantalones cortos y una blusa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de ambos hombres presentes.

-Esta incluida en el testamento- dijo una voz ronca.

Que Meiling reconoció enseguida como la de su primo Shaoran.

-¿Entonces vendrá?- pregunto el otro joven. Con voz extraña.

-Si- afirmo este sin despegar la mirada de Meiling.

-Con premiso- y salio de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos, dijo e hizo nada ante el extraño comportamiento del otro. Solo después de unos minutos en silencio y sin despegar sus miradas, sonrieron mutuamente con complicidad.

-¿Estarás bien?- dijo ella.

-¿Y tu?

-Ya lo he superado.

-También yo- contesto el.

Y nuevamente dedico su atención a los documentos. Meiling sonrió y abandono la habitación.

ºººººººººº

-Cuanto tiempo, Sakura.

La voz le sobresalto, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, no pensaba volver a verlo después de lo que paso. Sintió miedo, estaba segura que se encontraría con Shaoran, aunque en su interior aun guardaba la pequeña esperanza de no verlo en los pocos días que estuviera allí.

Pero encontrarse con Eriol Hiraguizawa no era algo con lo que contara.

Sabía que en la lectura del testamento se tenía que encontrar reunida toda la familia.

Pero Eriol solo era el mejor amigo del heredero del imperio Li y aunque la madre de Shaoran lo apreciara dudaba que después de lo sucedido hace años, fuera aun bienvenido en aquella casa, lo ultimo que supo de el, fue que regreso a Inglaterra el mismo día que ella abandono Japón. Ambos se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto y sabían a donde se dirigía el otro, sin embargo en ningún momento el trato de tener contacto con ella, ni ella con el.

Tenía ganas de gritar, acababa de llegar su vuelo y solo quería un maldito taxi que la pudiera sacarla de la multitud de aquel lugar, y la pudiera llevar a un hotel. El único taxi que se encontraba en las filas se lo gano un hombre robusto y con una cicatriz en la cara, quiso reclamarle, pero cuando vio sus ojos le dieron temor. Así que enfadada tomo sus maletas en ambas manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida principal.

No esperaba que la reconocida familia Li enviara alguien por ella, claro que no, quien le daría una calurosa bienvenida a la perversa mujer que traiciono a Shaoran Li. Solamente un loco se dijo a si misma.

Se obligo a reunir todo su autocontrol y encarar al hombre que se encontraba atrás de ella.

-Hola Eriol- dijo ella con formalidad.

Vio como el fruncía el ceño.

Mantener una conversación normal era lo mejor que podía hacer, para ocultar el miedo que gobernaba su cuerpo.

Pronto se vio acorralada entre unos brazos fuertes y anchos. Eriol la estaba abrazando como cuando eran adolescentes y ella se refugiaba en sus brazos por miedo. O cuando el solo la abrazaba para darle muestras de su cariño.

El miedo que sentía para sorpresa de ella se vio sustituido por una armonía y su cuerpo se volvía a relajar de nuevo, mientras correspondía el abrazo, le daba gusto saber que después de todo lo que paso, tal vez ellos podrían reanudar la amistad que se vio interrumpida por las intrigas.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo una voz llena de frialdad.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Eriol se tensaba y separaba lentamente, pensó que era para apartarse de ella por completo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener los brazos mas grandes para cubrirle toda la espalda para impedirle que se alejara de ella. Aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Shaoran Li.

Pero sus ideas estaban equivocadas Eriol, no solo no se aparto de ella, si no todo lo contrario la hizo a un lado quedando de frente al hombre, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura.

Las tres miradas se cruzaron. Tres miradas que decían mucho mas, de lo que podrían decir las palabras.

Una de superioridad.

Otra de frialdad mezclada con ¿deseo? O era ¿apatía?

Y la otra de miedo, disfrazada de seguridad e indiferencia.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola Shaoran.

Sakura pudo ver las duras facciones de su rostro. Clara señal de que nada bueno iba a salir de aquello.

Pero ella ya no era la misma de hace años y no se iba a dejar que la humillara nuevamente.

-Veo que tuviste una _muy_ cálida bienvenida- dijo burlonamente.

_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_. Le había dicho su amiga cuando recién le acababa de decir que tenía que volver a Japón.

Si Shaoran Li quería guerra. Guerra le iba a dar.

Una guerra que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar.

Y una victoria que los dos siempre iban a recordar.

**

* * *

**

_¡¡¡!Hola a todos!!!!_

_Bien pues esta es una nueva historia, no tiene nada que ver con la magia, ni con las cartas Clow._

_Espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten._

_Espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos._

_Dejen sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraiant O. D._


	2. Chapter 2

**Guerra por el amor**

**Capitulo 2**

Shaoran Li conocía a Sakura Kinomoto. Sabía que aquel comentario carente de sutileza, le haría daño. Y se sintió pleno, lleno e increíblemente asqueado consigo mismo.

Así que solo era cuestión de segundos para que comenzara a convulsionarse y sus ojos se cristalizaran. Pero se sorprendió cuando de aquellos ojos verdes lo único que desprendía era fuego puro.

Sonrió con tristeza, y con pesar tuvo que reconocer que la Sakura que el conocía era la de cinco años atrás, alguien quien nunca existió en realidad.

Frente a el, midiendo un metro setenta, cabellera larga y castaña, unos ojos verdes, delicado cuerpo y perfecto, rostro envidiable y una boca extremadamente sexy. Se encontraba la verdadera Sakura.

Una mujer fuerte, decidida y segura de si misma.

Y por alguna extraña razón eso le gusto.

No, se maldijo. No iba a dejarse cautivar otra vez.

Aquella hechicera perversa que lo había cautivado desde que la conoció.

La mujer que lo había traicionado de la peor forma que encontró.

La conocía desde adolescente. Cuando los padres de ella murieron en al accidente de avión. La madre de el se había hecho cargo de ella, la había llevado a vivir a la mansión y todo mundo la adopto inmediatamente como miembro de la familia. Su apariencia de muñeca y su personalidad tan carismática cautivaban a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

Vivió con ellos, gran parte de su adolescencia. Y desde que había pisado un pie en la mansión había convertido su vida en un completo martirio. Y ese martirio no hizo mas que empeorar desde el momento en que ella había hablado con la madre de el, para informarle que iba a mudarse a un departamento en Tokio, bajo la excusa de que la preparatoria le quedaba algo retirada.

Que idiotas habían sido todos por creerle.

Porque desde el momento en que la vio sintió un excitación insoportablemente agradable. Que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo, por el desarrollo de la chica. Y el no tenerla cerca de el, no hacia mas que aumentar su deseo.

Recordó cuando la beso por primera vez, en alguna parte del jardín de la mansión, ocultos a la vista de los demás. En aquel entonces ella había salido corriendo hacia la casa, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Un gesto que a el le encanto.

Pocos días después de estársele ocultando y evadiéndolo le había confesado que ese había sido su primer beso. Y el se quedo tan sorprendido, porque ella le había respondido con la misma intensidad que el le había besado.

Para descubrir tiempo después que ese había sido la primera mentira que le había dicho.

El primer pasó para atraparlo y poder divertirse un rato.

Una ira lo invadió. El pasado era pasado, el tenia ya una vida.

Avanzo a esos dos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar al darse cuenta del brazo posesivo que Eriol había puesto en la cintura de Sakura.

Y entonces sintió asco, y ¿envidia?

Sakura lo observo caminar hacia ellos y sus sentidos se alertaron. Vio como recogía sus maletas y comenzaba a caminar hacia el mercedes benz negro aparcado a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban, murmurando un suave _Vàmonos._

-¿A dónde?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. Temerosa de la respuesta.

-A casa- contesto después de un rato, sin detenerse y meter las maletas en la cajuela.

Tardo en reaccionar unos segundos. Si el creía que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella se iba a ir con el estaba muy equivocado.

-Prefiero quedarme en un hotel.

Shaoran cerró la cajuela de golpe y la miro con furia.

-No- le espeto con furia.

Eriol enarco una ceja. No se la iba a poner nada fácil ¿eh?

-Puedes quedarte conmigo- sugirió el.

-Buena idea- contesto ella.

Shaoran no sintió más furia en toda su vida. Por Dios no podía creer que el cinismo de Sakura pudiera legar a ese extremo.

-Si quieres quedarte en la casa de el, por mi esta bien, pero mi abuela tiene deseos de verte- dijo Shaoran con voz tranquila.

Había escuchado mal. Shaoran había dicho _casa._

-¿No estas en un hotel?- pregunto ella, volteándolo a ver.

La ira de Shaoran no hizo más que crecer. Si Sakura creía el se iba a seguir creyendo en su ingenua inocencia, estaba equivocada.

Pero si seguía en su jueguito, no sabia por cuanto tiempo iba a contenerse.

-No, estoy en la mansión de mis padres-

Sakura guardo silencio. La situación se había vuelto incomoda. Ella había creído que el estaba en un hotel y no en la antigua mansión en la que el había habitado desde niño.

-Iré a ver a la abuela primero- dijo ella- lo siento Eriol.

-No hay problema- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Y observo como Sakura se dirigía al mercedes negro.

Eriol cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Shaoran sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior.

Vio como tanto Eriol como Shaoran caminaron hacia donde estaba ella, pero mientras Shaoran se detenía al otro lado de la puerta del carro negro, Eriol solo le dirigió una sonrisa y un suave _suerte_ a manera que solo ella lo escuchara, y siguió caminando de largo.

Si Eriol no iba ir con ellos, eso significaba que solo en el carro iban a ir Shaoran y ella.

Y si Shaoran ya había utilizado una vez su furia contra ella.

Que le garantizaba que esta vez no lo haría. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Claro síntoma de que tenia miedo.

Mucho miedo.

* * *

Un abrazo. Un beso.

Ella lo había sabido desde hace tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de que se sentía utilizada había callado. No por ellos, si no por la persona a la que mas había querido en su vida.

Por eso cuando se fue de Japón y volvió a su país natal, Hong-Kong, prometió que se vengaría ella misma la ofensa que aquellos dos les habían hecho.

Por eso mismo en cuanto ella piso la mansión y supo que Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba allí. Después de cinco años. Supo que era momento de cumplir su promesa.

Se venganza contra Eriol Hiraguizawa comenzaría.

Shaoran se encargaría de Sakura.

Sakura, sinónimo de hipocresía, traición y dolor.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, sinónimo de asesino.

_Tomoyo__, eres es la única que se salva de esta tempestad. _Pensó.

Si Meiling Li no solo cambio en el exterior, también en el interior.

Y Sakura y Eriol habían tenido mucho que ver en eso.

Se odiaba a si misma, por en lo que se había convertido.

Pero la única forma de enfrentarse a ellos.

Era: siendo igual que ellos.

* * *

Bajo del carro en cuanto Shaoran lo estaciono. Ni siquiera espero a que el le abriera la puerta.

El frió viento se coló por el ligero suéter que llevaba puesto, atravesando su cuerpo, pero poco le importo. Lo único que quería era llegar con la abuela para poder irse de esa casa cuanto antes.

Vio parado en la puerta al mayordomo. Un anciano muy amable y que siempre estaba sonriendo.

La segunda persona que creyó en ella. La primera había sido su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Y era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

Por eso en cuanto llego hasta su altura, lo abrazo. Como cuando una hija abraza a su padre. Y el, correspondió al abrazo, con el mismo o mas afecto que ella. Porque el también la quería como una hija.

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita Sakura- le dijo aun abrazándola.

Sakura sonrió no importaba cuantas veces le había dicho que no la llamara señorita, el nunca le haría caso.

-Gracias Wei- y se aparto de el.

Shaoran observo a lo lejos aquel gesto. Y envidio a Wei, le hubiera gustado que ella lo abrazara e el de esa misma forma.

Se pregunto si ella aun temblaría en sus brazos si el la abrazara.

Se maldijo por segunda vez en el día. No podía seguir pensando en ella, no al menos de esa forma.

El la odiaba.

-Buenas noches, joven Shaoran- le dijo Wei en cuanto estuvo a una distancia considerable.

-Buenas noches, Wei- dijo- ¿Mi abuela esta en su habitación?

-No, los esta esperando en el estudio. Iré a visarle que han llegado.

Sakura de volvió a sentir incomoda, así que dando media vuelta y entro en la casa.

No podía, simplemente le parecía imposible, que la anciana que se encontraba sentada en la silla atrás del escritorio, se parara y abriera sus brazos por que la abrasara.

En un principio había creído que aquella muestra de cariño era para Shaoran. Pero cuando la mujer hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Lo entendió.

Entendió el mensaje.

La había perdonado.

-Bienvenida a casa, mi pequeña- le dijo ella, mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Estaba tan feliz y sorprendida que se quedo sin palabras.

-¿Querías verme a mi también?- pregunto repentinamente Shaoran.

-Así es.

Sakura se extraño, estaban hablando con tanto formalismo, que la asusto.

¿Donde había quedado el inmenso cariño que Shaoran le tenia a su abuela?

¿Por qué se trataban con tanta frialdad?

-Te escucho- dijo el firmemente.

La anciana lo miro dudosa. No, su adorado nieto no iba a querer escudarla después de lo que iba a decir.

-Sakura pequeña, acércate- le dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

-¿Abuela?

-Sakura se quedara aquí, y no acepto excusa alguna- a ver que ella estaba a punto de decir algo- y si me entero de que alguien le toco sufrirá las consecuencias por desafiar mi autoridad.

Sakura observo como Shaoran apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza la mandíbula, aguantándose seguramente las ganas de quererle gritar.

Shaoran sabía que ella lo observaba, seguramente sintiéndose victoriosa por lo que había causado.

La segunda cosa por la que la odiaba era: por haber ocasionado su distanciamiento con su abuela. Jamás perdonaría a Sakura por haber destruido la vida de la gente que el mas quería.

La odiaba, verdaderamente la odiaba Sakura.

-Realmente yo preferiría quedarme en un hotel- dijo Sakura.

Seguramente si se quedaba en esa casa, no amanecería con vida mañana.

-No pequeña, esta aun sigue siendo mi casa- dijo la anciana- y mientras sea mía yo mando y la familia no podrá oponerse.

-Mi abuela tiene razón- dijo el- ella aquí es la que manda. Y nadie olvida que esta también sigue siendo tu casa, Sakura. _A pesar de todo._

Sakura trago en seco, estaba segura de que si se quedaba en _su _casa, viviría un tormento mayor al que vivió hace cinco años atrás.

-Nadie te hará nada. Lo prometo- volvió a decir el.

-Querido- dijo la abuela con voz conmovida.

-Con permiso. Le diré a Wei que prepare tu antigua habitación- dijo y salio por la puerta.

-Es hora de liberarte de tu tormento, mi pequeña- dijo la anciana.

Sakura se sorprendió, acaso Nanaì estaba al tanto de las cosas. Eso era imposible, se fue de ahí, dando a conocer a todos una verdad que todos suponían conocer.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, sus piernas le temblaban. No sabía si era de emoción o de tristeza. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que hubieran creído en ella hace años.

-Lo siento. Nadie debió juzgarte de la manera en que lo hicieron. Trate de localizarte para que regresaras a casa y solucionaras las cosas pero…-

-Entiendo- dijo Sakura-Oh, abuela esto es tan…Dios no encuentro las palabras.

-Tranquila la pequeña. Ahora es el momento de decir la verdad ¿No crees?- le pregunto la anciana con una sonrisa.

-¡No! Todos me juzgaron de mujerzuela, incluso hubo quienes me llamaron zorra. Es una ofensa que jamás perdonare.

-Entiendo- dijo la señora- pero no te pido que lo hagas por alguien más. Hazlo por ti, por Eriol.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Se que se han lastimado mucho, Sakura por favor…-

-No…no lo se- la interrumpió ella- que caso tendría ahora. Nadie podrá reparar el daño que hicimos.

-Te equivocas Sakura. Curarías muchos corazones. ¿Recuerdas como decías que ibas a ser medico?

-Si.

-¿Recuerdas por que querías serlo?

-Si, porque mi papa estaba enfermo del corazón. Quería _curar su corazón._

_-_Así es pequeña, ahora tienes el poder para hacerlo. Cumple tu sueño Sakura.

_Curar corazones_. Desde niña quería ser medico, quería ser ella quien salvara a su padre, quien lo curara del corazón. Pero ese sueño termino el día en que se entero del accidente de sus padres ambos muertos a causa de una falla técnica del avión. Había perdido a su padre por un accidente de avión y no por su corazón.

Que caso tenía salvar los demás corazones si no pudo salvar al que ella mas quería.

Su sueño término con la muerte de ellos.

¿Por qué salvar ahora unos corazones, que ya estaban condenados a sufrir?

¿Decir la verdad aliviaría después de tantos años un poco el dolor que ella había causado?

¿Realmente podría ella salvarlos o los condenaría a sufrimiento eterno por su silencio?

-Lo pensare- dijo ella.

La anciana la observo, sabia que estaba poniendo en un dilema a Sakura. Pero ella ya deseaba descansar, sin embargo no lo haría hasta que las cosas en esa casa volvieran a ser como desde un principio tenían que haber sido.

-Gracias. Ahora ve a descansar pequeña, irán avisarte cuando la cene esta lista.

-¿Tu no vienes?- pregunto Sakura.

-Mas tarde, ahora tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

Obligo a sus piernas nuevamente a reaccionar, habían sido demasiadas impresiones por un día. Le dio un beso a la anciana y salio del despacho, con la cabeza llena de ideas.

Estaba consiente de que si decía la verdad, la dejarían tranquila a ella y a Eriol, pero se armaría un nuevo escándalo que su abuela seguramente no podría soportar.

A pesar de que no sabía que había pasado entre la abuela y Shaoran, estaba segura de que ambos se apreciaban con más fuerza que cuando ella se fue.

Para su abuela seria un golpe muy duro saber que Shaoran Li era el único responsable del engaño de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura.

Sakura tembló. Esa era la voz de Meiling. La persona a la que seguramente había causado mas daño que ha nadie. Estaba parada de pie al final de las escaleras.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa. ¿Esa era Meiling?

Estaba muy cambiada. Sus ojos se toparon por unos segundos.

Frialdad y odio había en ellos.

¿Qué había pasado con la calidez que desprendían esos ojos de color rubí?

_Se perdieron cuando ella se entero de su engaño_, le dijo una voz interna.

La mirada de Meiling le daba un poco de miedo. Ahora entendía que había dicho la abuela. Ella podía curar muchos corazones y uno de esos corazones tendría que ser el de Meiling.

Pero estaba segura que no se la iba a poner fácil.

La miraba de Meiling, era una guerra declarada.

Una guerra que no estaba segura de poder ganar.

**

* * *

**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Estoy muy contenta por los cometarios tan positivos que he recibido. _

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y dejar sus reviews, y a los que la han leído sin dejar nada también, mil gracias._

_Ahora bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ya estaba listo desde hace dos días, pero no me convencía así que me di a la tarea de reeditarlo y me gusto como quedo._

_Espero que a ustedes también les guste._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O. D._


	3. Chapter 3

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 3**

Su mirada se poso en todos los lugares de la habitación de color amarillo pastel, estaba tal y como ella la dejo la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Salvo por la sobrecama de color beige y el jarrón sobre la mesa que no tenía los típicos tulipanes blancos que siempre estaban en el y el bonsái que le había regalado Shaoran y tanto cariño le tenía.

Se pregunto que habían hecho con el, lo mas seguro era que lo hubieran tirado.

Se despojo de la chaqueta negra, sus maletas ya se encontraban al lado izquierdo de la cama. Tomo su neceser y lo llevo al baño.

Abrió la llave del agua y dejo que saliera mientras se desvestía. Entro en la ducha dejando correr el agua por su cuerpo, necesitaba relajarse, después de su rencuentro con tantas personas que no estaba aun segura de que podía ver, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque recordó que no había comido nada en el avión, porque no creí que el juego de manzana entrara en una alimentación.

Tenia que llamar a Tomoyo para comunicarle que estaba bien y también decirle que estaba en casa de la familia Li, seguro su amiga se llevaría una sorpresa al recibir la noticia y deseo poder estar con ella y ver la cara que ponía.

Cerro las laves del agua y se enredo en una toalla blanca.

Escucho cerrar la puerta de su habitación y asustada salio. Sus maletas no estaban y sobre la mesa se encontraba una jarra de cristal con agua y un vaso.

Se llevo las manos a la boca en gesto de sorpresa… Aun lado estaba el jarrón con un ramo de tulipanes blancos.

Seguramente Wei envió a alguien para que desempacara sus cosas y subió la jarra de agua, indudablemente Wei todavía recordaba que se levantaba en la madrugada a tomar agua, una costumbre que tenia desde niña y su gusto por los tulipanes.

Se acerco al closet, sus trajes estaban colgados y sus blusas dobladas. Eligio un conjunto de ropa deportiva, cuando la cena comenzara subiría a cambiase. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y salia de la habitación, rogando por no encontrarse con Shaoran o Meiling.

Cruzo por el comedor y dirigió una mirada a los amplios jardines, recordó cuando Shaoran la beso por primera vez tras las murallas verdes del jardín.

Se recrimino por pensar en el pasado, donde había quedado su propósito par ese nuevo año.

Camino hasta el final del pasillo, hasta toparse con una puerta de madera. Empujo la puerta y entro, atrayendo la mirad de los empleados que se encontraban allí.

Era obvio que no la esperaban a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa que tenían, reconoció algunos rostros y otros no.

Una mujer se llevo las manos a la boca, y corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-Has vuelto- dijo

-Hola Mai- contesto Sakura, al mismo tiempo que respondía al abrazo.

-¿Le podemos ayudar en algo señorita?- dijo unos de las sirvientas, que estaba segura ella no trabajaba cuando ella vivía en la casa.

-Cierto ¿Deseas algo Sakura?- dijo Mai.

-De hecho si… quiero pedirles un favor a todos- explico Sakura.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Cada quien con una diferente mueca en la cara.

* * *

Se reprimió a si mismo por haber cometido esa estupidez, pero que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió ir a la habitación de ella y llevarle un ramo de tulipanes blancos. 

Ni siquiera había pensado en que iba a decirle en cuanto abriera la puerta y lo viera ahí parado, había sido una suerte haber tocado y que nadie le respondiera, decidió entrar en un arranque de furia al haber creído que no ella no quería verlo, cuando debería de ser al revés.

El era victima, aunque el calificativo sonaba muy trillado, el era quien debería sentirse enfadado ante la presencia de ella, y aunque así se sentía, tal parecía que ella era quien se creía la victima.

Pero al haber entrado de nuevo en aquella habitación, oculto a la vista de los demás. Recordó cuando eran adolescentes y el se escondía de su familia y los criados para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus encuentros nocturnos en la habitación de ella.

El haber pisado esa habitación de nuevo lo excito de una extraña manera y cuando escucho el agua correr del cuarto del baño comprendió por que no había abierto la puerta. Se estaba bañando. Su excitación creció, tuvo deseos de volver a tocar ese cuerpo, volver a poseerlo otra vez mas, escuchar nuevamente los gemidos de esa mujer, de sentirla bajo su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer y gritando su nombre.

Perderse en ella hasta caer completamente rendido de cansancio, para después sentirse completamente asqueado consigo mismo al haber recordado la traición de ella.

Salio de sus pensamientos al no escuchar el agua caer, lo mas probable era que Sakura ya hubiera terminado de ducharse. Deposito lo más rápido que pudo los tulipanes en jarrón y salio de la habitación antes de que ella lo encontrara allí.

-Shaoran- llamo la voz de Meiling.

-Hola Meiling- dijo, al verla dentro de su habitación de pie.

-Estuve tocando la puerta, supuse que no me escuchaste y decide pasar.

-Una muy mala costumbre. Te recuerdo que puedes encontrar con cosas muy desagradables.

-Si, lo se- fue la respuesta seca de ella- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-La abuela quiso que viniera.

-¿Qué diablos sucede con ella¿No somos nosotros sus nietos?- dijo ella.

-Los aprecia, y hasta hace años nosotros también.

-Si y ese aprecio ellos lo convirtieron en odio puro.

-No los odias, jamás has sabido odiar- dijo Shaoran.

-Bueno, digamos que aprendí del mejor. Además dicen el alumno supera al maestro, no crees Shaoran.

No contesto, sabía a que se refería su prima. Ella le había pedido mejor dicho suplicado con llanto que le enseñara como olvidar su amor por Eriol Hiraguizawa… Y el le enseño a su forma, de la misma forma en que el la tratando de olvidar a ella.

Remplazando su amor por odio.

Meiling se marcho de la habitación, dejando un olor a jazmín en la alcoba.

Shaoran por su parte comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre pero se resistía a salir de la habitación y evitar tener un seguramente segundo desagradable encuentro con Sakura.

* * *

-Mai¿Podrías pasarme la pimienta? Por favor- pidió Sakura. 

Sentía la mirada de todo el personal de cocina sobre ella. Pero poco le importo, no podía perder la concentración.

Seguramente pensaban que estaba loca. Y la verdad era que hace unos momentos ella misma se sentía así. Tal vez ella hubiera pensado lo mismo si se ponía en el lugar de ellos.

Y es que después de haber aclarado que clase de favor era el que realmente quería y quien era, los rostro asustados era algo para recordar de por vida.

No entendía el miedo de ellos, a lo mejor por creer que era parte de la familia y ser una _señorita con demasiada clase_ como se había encargado de decirles Mai, después de que un chico de servicio le dijera que era muy guapa en otro lenguaje mas soltado, los asusto a todos y se negaron por completo a participar en la como lo había llamado Chiharu así una muy _descabellada y loca idea no apta para llevarse a cabo por una señorita con demasiada clase_ _social._

Le inventaron mil excusas de por demás patéticas y una sarta de mentiras por igual, que fueron muy graciosas de descubrir ya que como no se ponían de acuerdo se echaban de cabeza los unos a los otros.

-¡Señorita Sakura ¿Pero que esta haciendo?!

Sakura sonrió con inocencia mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con un sorprendido Wei.

Vio como los criados, se juntaban todos y se miraban asustados entre ellos, para acabar mirándolos a Wei y a ella.

-Cocinando¿Acaso no se nota?- contesto ella.

-Se perfectamente lo que esta haciendo, señorita Sakura. Le pido que no ofenda mi inteligencia por favor- Dijo el mayordomo con el rostro serio.

Sakura sintió vergüenza y bajo la mirada. No era su intención ofenderlo de ninguna manera.

-No mal interprete mis palabras señorita Sakura. No quiero que se sienta mal.

-No…yo…ah lo siento.

-Disculpa aceptada- contesto Wei- ahora puede decirme ¿Por qué esta cocinando usted y no la señora Mai y los demás?

-Yo le pedí que me dejara hacer la cena por hoy- contesto ella, ahora entendía porque el miedo de ellos.

Seguramente si Wei descubría que la cena no la hicieron ellos, no les iba a creer que ella misma pidió que la dejaran cocinar, y ese les iba a acarrear una buena reprimenda o incluso la perdida de su trabajo.

-Niña Sakura no tiene….

-Necesitaba entretenerme en algo- se apresuro a contestar ella- y desquitarme con alguna manera- dijo mientras levantada el filoso cuchillo.

Sintió la mirada escudriñada de Wei sobre ella, solo esperaba que Wei se conformara con ello y no quisiera sacarla de la cocina para hablar con ella del pasado. Wei no debía de enterarse que ella rebelaría el secreto que el guardaba

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente el.

-Gracias.

-Pero tendrá que apurarse la señora adelantado la hora de la cena.

-¿Cuento tiempo?- pregunto ella.

-Una hora.

-No hay problema solo falta el postre.

-Bien, creo ahora si puede pedir un poco de ayuda.

Sakura quiso reír en ese momento hasta que el estomago le doliera de tanta risa.

Primero muerta antes de pedirle a Shaoran Li su ayuda.

Sabrá cocinar muy bien y todo, pero ella era una experta, ella era mejor que el en ese campo y en la cena lo iba a demostrar. No por nada después de haber juntado suficiente dinero había estudiado gastronomía.

Aunque claro en su carrera había influido Guido Busoni.

El había sido su apoyo en todo momento, la había impulsado a continuar con sus sueños, aunque claro esos sueños tomaron un camino diferente a sus planes originales.

El fue su inspiración para decidir ser Licenciada en Gastronomía, con el paso del tiempo el sueño de Guido también se convirtió en el suyo, y había llegado el momento de llevarlo acabo.

Faltaba muy poco para cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Eriol Hiraguizawa era más conocido entre la gente por la gran variedad de las portadas de revistas que encabezaba como sexsimbol y por sus cuentas de banco que por sus importantes proyectos y los premios obtenidos en su corta carrera como uno de los mejores arquitectos de Europa. 

Algo que no le importaría si no fuera por que ya habían afectado en su vida, no podía salir con ninguna mujer sin que esta pensara que solamente tendrían sexo de lo más en el penthouse donde vivía. O sin que creyeran que solamente estaban jugando con ella.

El que la abuela de Shaoran le hubiera llamado una tarde y le pediera que volviera a Japón para poder aclara las cosas, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Cuando todo aquello sucedió, ella se encontraba en la casa de reposo y estaba seguro que en cuanto se enterara iba apoyar a su nieto en todo. Incluso si ese también representaba excluir a Sakura de la familia. Y aunque estaba seguro que la abuela Nanaì adoraba a Sakura como a una nieta legitima, eso no ayudaba en que Shaoran si lo fuera y ella no.

Pero tal parece que tanto Sakura como el, actuaron antes de pensar con sensatez. El haberse ido ambos del país el mismo día aunque solo fuera por coincidencia no ayudo en nada, al contrario no hizo mas que confirmar los rumores que ya se habían esparcido en menos de un día.

El estaba lleno de coraje en contra de Meiling que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en responder a las acusaciones que ella había arremetido en contra suya; solamente se había mantenido en silencio abrazando a Sakura tan protectora mente como si aquello sirviera para que las agresiones que Meiling le dirigía a ella no la lastimaran, y para rematar había besado a Sakura en la boca sin pensar en los problemas en que la había metido al estar comprometida con nada mas y nada menos que el primo favorito de Meiling, Shaoran Li.

Pero Sakura pudo haberlo apartado y no lo hizo, dejo que la besara como lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

Se separaron después de unos minutos cuando Meiling ya se había marchado de la casa de el, no se habían dado cuenta de ello solamente se miraron por unos segundos para después volver a besarse.

Esa noche Sakura no llego a la mansión Li. Esa noche se quedo con el.

A la mañana siguiente a media noche se había enterado de la ruptura del compromiso entre Shaoran y Sakura y se sintió como una basura. Y aun sabiendo que estaba actuando mal, tomo algunas cosas y salio rumbo al aeropuerto a comprar un boleto que lo llevara de vuelta a Inglaterra. Ni siquiera pensó en aquellos momentos en jet privado que estaba a su disposición.

Encontró boleto para el día siguiente en la mañana y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sakura en el aeropuerto con unas cuantas maletas y el rostro invadido con una gran tristeza y rencor.

Sus miradas se habían cruzado, Sakura le había saludado desde distancia y después le había dado la espalda, para perderse entre la gente. El la había seguido quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, cuando escucho la llamada para abordar en vuelo a Italia. Vio a Sakura entregado el boleto, la ultima mirada que ella había dado hacia atrás y un adiós en silencio que en ese momento el estaba seguro había sido para siempre.

Y entonces lo había comprendido mas claro que la noche anterior, había perdido a Meiling y a Sakura para siempre.

El poder verla nuevamente esa tarde y poder abrazarla y que ella le respondieran de la misma forma, había despejado todas las dudas que aun tenia.

Ella ya lo había perdonado y eso era más que suficiente. Ahora solo necesitaban apoyarse el uno al otro y enfrentarse a los demás.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared marcando las siete en punto. Dejo la copa de whisky a lado de la mesita de noche tomo su abrigo y salio.

* * *

Había dejado a la gente de servicio arreglando la mesa después de una pequeña discusión entre May y ella para que subiera a cambiarse de ropa, en la que había ganado May gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Wei, accedió a la petición de ambos y se fue a su habitación. 

Esa noche sorprendentemente no hacia tanto frió como en la tarde sintió así que opto por un vestido de gasa negro y se amarraba en la espalda y por un suéter delgado del mismo color a juego con unas zapatillas de tacón alto. Libero su cabello a comparación de la tarde, dejándolo suelto cayéndole como una cascada por la espalda, retoco un poco el maquillaje de la tarde.

Se observo en el espejo y se aprobó a si misma. No quería que ni Shaoran o Meiling la vieran tan despectivamente. No quería mostrar el miedo que se había apoderado de ella desde que regreso a esa casa. Se dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la entrada del comedor, vio a la abuela sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Shaoran que ya se encontraba allí estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de la abuela y Meiling a un lado de Shaoran.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas- dijo la abuela.

-Buenas noches a todos- contesto Sakura- lamento la tardanza.

-Seguramente estabas muy ocupada Sakura, no te disculpes- le dijo Meiling que le sonreía falsamente.

-Ni te imaginas- respondió ella.

Observo de reojo a Shaoran, que se movió en su asiento incomodo, seguramente queriendo irse, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento y tampoco dijo nada.

-Bueno querida, lo importante es que ya estas aquí. Anda siéntate- le dijo la abuela señalando una silla a la derecha de ella.

Sakura camino hasta la silla, Wei quien estaba parado le corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse.

-En cuanto llegue mi invitado comenzaremos- dijo Nanaì.

Meiling volteo a ver a Shaoran en busca de una respuesta que no llego pues el tampoco sabia a que se refería su abuela, simplemente se limito a encogerse se hombros.

Sakura sintió de repente un gran alivio por una parte al saber que no cenaría ella sola con tres Li en la habitación, de la cual dos la odiaban hasta la muerte. Pero también sentía miedo y no tenia idea de porque.

-Buenas noches- dijo un Eriol. Sorprendiendo a tres personas en especial.

Entonces Sakura supo a que se debía se miedo y se tenso, el que Eriol estuviera allí era algo que no se esperaba. Pero entonces recordó la platica que tuvo en la tarde con Nanaì y entonces lo comprendió, ella lo había lo había invitado, ella quería que todo se arreglara.

Miro a Meiling que tenia una extraña mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, de la cual se hubiera reído de no ser porque tal vez ella estaba igual. En cambio Shaoran miraba a Eriol con odio puro.

Sakura de pronto se sintió como en un campo de batalla.

Troyanos contra griegos como en la Iliada.

Donde los troyanos fueron ingeniosamente engañados.

Donde los griegos fueron los perfectos vencedores.

La batalla acababa de comenzar.

La guerra abierta entre Shaoran y Sakura, Eriol y Meiling apenas empezaba.

Y cada uno de ellos iba a demostrar que tan buenos estrategas aprendieron hacer.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Lamento en retraso de la actualización, pero me fui de vacaciones y no me dejaron llevarme mi portátil, así que no pude hacer actualizaciones. Una disculpa._

_Se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero en cuanto llegue comencé a escribir, para que no tuvieran que esperar hasta la próxima semana, que en mi opinión no creo que sea lo justo hacerlos esperar. Sobre todo después de su apoyo. _

_ Ahora bien, me tardare de cuatro a cinco días en actualizar ya que tengo otra historia Testigo Enamorado que estoy a punto de terminar y quiero concluirla antes de que entre nuevamente a la escuela. Pero esto no significa que abandonare esta historia, solo tardare en actualizar unos cuantos días como ya había dicho anteriormente. Así que chica(o)s les pido paciencia, pero sobre todo su apoyo._

_Agradezco nuevamente el apoyo que le han brindado a la historia. Sin ustedes no existiría._

_Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. _

_**meli17: **Antes que nada agrdezco el apoyo que le estas brindando a la historia. Muchas Gracias. Contestando a tu duda, pues si Sakura y Shaoran si tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado. En todo caso en este capitulo nos enteramos de que estuvieron comprometidos._

_Asi mismo mis agradecimientos a: **bizcochia U-u, gabyhyatt, Celina Sosa, Khorih, abril-chan, meli17, yasnna, -figer-mazu-zuriku-, akirafic y juchiz.**_

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O. D._


	4. Chapter 4

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 4**

Dejaron de besarse y se separaron mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

Sakura le observo, se veía tan varonil con esa camisa verde oscuro y el pantalón de color caqui, el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada.

Seguramente ella se encontraba igual o mas de agitada que el, su corazón lo sentía palpitar con tanta constancia que no dudaba que se le saliera del pecho, si Shaoran la seguía tocando como hace unos segundos lo estaba haciendo iba a morir en ese instante. Se sobresalto al sentir los brazos de el rodear su cintura.

Volteo su rostro quedando de frente con el de el viendo sus ojos, siempre se la había dificultado leer su mirada, pero en aquellos momentos le era imposible saber que pensaba, había una mezcla de pasión, deseo, lujuria… y amor.

Se besaron hasta que ya no pudieron más. Los besos de Shaoran eran rudos y la besaba con posesión, tal vez en un pasado le intimidaba la forma en que le la besara; sin embargo ahora eso no importaba lo único que quería era responde a su beso de la misma forma salvaje.

Su barrera de miedo e intimidación Shaoran las había sabido vencer. Ya no le daba pena que Shaoran la tocara con tanto deseo, ya no se avergonzaba cuando el le decía que su inocencia que ella demostraba lo excitaba, cuando le decía que la deseaba.

Pero el miedo hizo acto de aparición. ¿Y si el solo la deseaba porque ella virgen? En el mismo momento en que el la poseyera, la inocencia que a el le gustaba se esfumaría y con ello el amor que sentía por ella o ¿no?

¿Seguiría deseándola después de hacer el amor, juntos? Sabía que Shaoran ya había tenido otras experiencias como aquellas y eso también le daba miedo… ¿Y si lo defraudaba?

Shaoran la sintió tensarse en sus brazos, y creía conocer la razón. Seguramente Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con más delicadeza.

El la deseaba poseerla cuanto antes que estaba olvidando ser delicado con ella.

La beso nuevamente con más calma esta vez, descendiendo poco a poco hasta el cuello, para después subir hasta el lóbulo de ella el cual mordisqueo, sintiéndose complacido cuando soltó un gemido.

-Confía en mí- le dijo Shaoran.

Todas las dudas que ella sentía hasta el momento se disiparon. Esas palabras de su parte era todo lo que necesitaba.

Su mente y su corazón estaban es coordinación. Amaba aquel hombre como nunca imagino. No sentía culpa alguna.

Y además su cuerpo le pedía a gritos la necesidad que sentía por Shaoran.

Las prendas se olvidaron el alguna parte de la habitación.

Sintió a Shaoran acariciar su cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, se sentía temblar en los brazos de el, pero aun así no podía reprimir sus ganas de tocarlo a el también.

Quería ser uno con el, por lo cual se aventura a tocar la excitación de el y se sintió gustosa y sumamente poderosa cuando escucho salir un gemido de su parte.

Lo necesitaba, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar, sintió a Shaoran acomodarse entre sus piernas como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. Después un dolor profundo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió a Shaoran tensarse y separarse de ella. Le extraño acaso había cometido un error.

-Dios bendito…¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le había preguntado con cierta rudeza.

-No…no se de que hablas.

-No me dijiste que era virgen…yo creí que…- no pudo acabar su frase porque la abrazo con demasiada fuerza.

-Te amo Sakura.

Ella sonrió en medio del abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también… y por eso quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Shaoran se separa de ella y la miro de una manera diferente, nunca supo de qué forma, le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a acostar en la cama.

-Gracias- lo escucho decir.

Para después posesionarse encima de ella e introducirse de una sola embestida.

Shaoran se movía dentro de ella con delicadeza, cuando ella comenzó a seguir de igual forma el ritmo que marco, el placer se incremento.

Cuando Shaoran la sintió acoplada a el, aumento sus embestidas marcando un ritmo las rápido y mas salvaje. Sentía a Sakura retorcerse de placer debajo de el, los gemidos de ella se volvieron música para sus oídos.

Sakura sintió sus piernas tratando de ceder cuando Shaoran se las sujeto tal vez al darse cuanta de su estado y sintió como comenzó acelerar el ritmo provocándole aun mas placer, preguntándose por un momento si aquello era posible.

Grito de goce cuando le llego por primera vez un orgasmo.

Despertó sobresaltada y llena de sudor. La cama era un revoltijo de sábanas.

Recordando que aquella fue la primera vez que la lastimo. La segunda… agito la cabeza no le había costado superar ese momento, no valía la pena recordarlo.

Que diablos pasaba con ella, no era posible que el volver a ver a Shaoran Li le provocara aquellos sueños nuevamente y sobre todo después de lo que paso entre ellos.

Aceptaba que el hombre no estaba nada mal, muy al contrario y con pesar tenía que reconocer que Shaoran se había vuelto aun más atractivo que cuando eran adolescentes.

Se levanto de la cama sin siquiera prender la luz de la mesa de noche y camino descalza hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la jarra de agua, necesitaba refrescarse y quitarse de su mente aquel sueño tan excitante, que le estaba empezando a provocar sensaciones que ella conocía bien.

Maldijo internamente a todos los dioses que conocía al notar la condenada jarra totalmente carente de agua.

Salio de la habitación reprimiéndose las ganas de azotar la puerta, ni siquiera le importo el hecho caminar descalza por los pasillos de la casa.

Llego hasta la cocina después de haberse golpeado varias veces, no hacia falta prender la luz, contaba con unas grandes ventanas con vista al jardín trasero de la casa permitiendo el paso de la luz natural. Se acerco a una de las alacenas y agarro un vaso abrió la nevera y saco un cartón de leche.

Se acerco hasta la puerta de servicio saliendo por ella, el frió golpeo su rostro, sus pies descalzos sintieron leves costillas al sentir el pasto de bajo de ellos.

Vio la luna en su máximo esplendor y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Hace años Shaoran y ella se sentaban en el columpio que se encontraba en el jardín a unos metros de distancia de la piscina a observar esas noches. Ella acurrucada en su pecho mientras el jugaba con su cabello para besarle después, y cuando ella se quedaba dormida el la despertaba suavemente y la llevaba de vuelta a Tokio.

Todas esas noches ella las hubiera atesorado, de no ser por la ultima. Ella se encontraba observando la oscura noche sin el a su lado, la ultima noche que paso en la casa Li.

Esa noche el había llegado hasta ella convertido en una fiera. Se encontraba desaliñado, estaba sin corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad, las mangas recogidas, el pantalón de vestir estaba arrugado y el cabello desordenado. Seguramente se le hubiera pensado en lo condenadamente sexy que se veía si no hubiera sido por la mirada consumida por la furia que le dedico en cuanto la vio.

Asustada ella comenzó a retroceder en cuanto el comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, sabiendo de ante mano que de nada funcionaria aquello. Eso había parecido haber molestado aun mas a Shaoran porque le había gritado que se estuviera quieta llamando con ello la atención de unas cuentas personas de servicio, que le se encargo de correr de una forma no muy agradable.

Presa del miedo ella se había quedado quieta ofreciéndole a Shaoran la oportunidad perfecta para llegar a su altura.

No dijo nada en unos minutos, simplemente se dedico a observarla de una manera que la hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía. El asco en la mirada de el la hizo temblar, en esos momentos agradeció por que el viento soplara y pudiera esconder su miedo tras la farsa de tener frió.

Sin embargo aquello no pareció funcionar, cuando Shaoran la miro con burla.

-Tienes frió, pequeña Sakura- le pregunto el.

Ella no dijo nada y se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bruja mentirosa- le grito el, tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.

-Déjame.

-No tienes frió cariño- dijo el haciendo mas presión en los hombros de ella- Me tienes miedo.

-¡No!- le había gritado ella.

-Si, me tienes miedo…y sabes que eso me agrada, me provoca placer.

-¡No! Déjame.

-¿Y sabes que mas me provocas en este estado _amor?- _pregunto el con burla.

-Me estas lastimando Shaoran, suéltame.

-Excitación. Me excitas- le dijo en el oído, mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

-¡No! Basta, por favor.

-¿Te lastimo Sakura¿Te ocasiono daño?

-¡Si! Basta.

-¿Me tienes miedo Sakura?

-¡No!- contesto Sakura. No le iba a dar el placer de verla humillada.

Shaoran soltó una maldición y se alejo de ella.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto de repente el.

-Shaoran…-

-¿Sabes que te amaba?- dijo el con la voz cansada.

Sakura sintió sus ojos picar, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Nunca me lo dijiste- respondió ella.

El la miro con furia contenida en los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! Tu crees que yo voy por ahí proponiendo matrimonió solo por que si.

-Yo necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba sentirme segura.

-Y supongo que Eriol se encargo de brindarte demasiada seguridad- le dijo con rencor.

Abrió sus ojos, como sabía el que había estado en la casa de Eriol. Solo una persona lo sabía.

-¿Cómo?- susurro Sakura.

-¡No!- le grito- No te atrevas a mentirme. No lo hagas Sakura.

-Meiling no tenía derecho a decirte nada- grito ella.

Shaoran se puso pálido y tenso. Mirando con ojos de infinito odio a su prometida.

-Meiling no me ha dicho nada- declaro arrastrando las palabras.

Notando como Sakura apretó las manos volvió acortar las distancias y la tomo del brazo.

-Has caído muy bajo Sakura Kinomoto. No solo te has atrevido a engañarme con quien creía mi mejor amigo, también has lastimado a Meiling quien desde que llegaste a esta casa te trato y quiso como una hermana y no conforme con eso ensucias el apellido de mi familia.

Las palabras hirientes de Shaoran se profundizaban una tras otra y no pudiéndolo soportar dejo que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus ojos. Importándole muy poco que el la viera llorar.

El se separo de ella como si su fuera la peste y le dio la espalda.

-Shaoran…- dijo tratando de acercarse a el.

-¿Pasaste la noche con el?- pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

Una respuesta eso era lo que era, una simple respuesta. Carente de vida pero si de importancia.

-Si.

Esperaba que el volteara nuevamente queriéndola matar, volviéndola aprisionar con sus brazos dejando las consecuencias de las marcas para mañana. Esperaba que le gritara que la insultara, se esperaba de todo menos lo que hizo.

Shaoran se giro y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-La boda se cancelara. No daremos explicaciones a nadie ni desmentiremos a ningún medio de las especulaciones que declaren, a estas horas no habrá nadie que no este al tanto de lo que paso con Eriol y contigo, seria una perdida de tiempo.

-No- chillo ella.

-No se inventara nada. No pienso mentir para solapar la verdad. A mi familia se le dirá lo indispensable, la abuela será la única que se encuentre al tanto de todo.

-¡No! Ella no me perdonaría.

-Debiste pensarlo antes- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó andar.

-Te amo- dijo ella.

Shaoran se detuvo y volteo a verla. Su rostro no mostró ninguna señal por las palabras dichas.

El la miro forma indiferente, y eso acabo por profundizar más la herida.

-Quiero casarme contigo.

Vio como nuevamente el se acerco, pero esta vez había una mueca de burla en su rostro.

-¿Y que beneficio obtengo yo al casarme contigo?

Ella la miro sin comprender de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué?

-Si Sakura, dime que obtengo yo al casarme con una cualquiera como tu- dijo el- yo quiero un matrimonió tranquilo, quiero que mi mujer me ame y que yo sea el único que la pueda tener ¿Puedes darme eso Sakura?...¿Sabes que es lo único que me puedes brindar?

-Yo…-

-Calentar mi cama todas las noches, como una prostituta de la calle. Eso es lo único que ya veo en ti y de ahora en adelante te tratare como tal.

En ese momento quiso golpearlo con fuerza o romperle una de las tantas macetas que había allí.

Pero no pudo, estaba paralizada por las palabras del hombre que amaba, a pesar del engaño de el y de sus palabras.

Paralizada con su dolor, y con la verdad. Totalmente paralizada viéndolo marchar.

Esa noche se quedo acostada hasta entrada la noche sobre el columpio familiar, llego hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies.

Le extraño que la luz de la mesa de noche no estuviera encendida, pero no le tomo importancia; se desvistió y se metió a la cama.

Ahora que se sentía un poco mas calmada, se sentía llena de ira en contra de ella misma. Dejo que Shaoran la humillara y pisoteará, recriminando su falta…y ella se quedo callada escuchando las atrocidades que le decía.

Y que pasaba con el, el si podía andar besando a cuanta mujer pisara un pie en su oficina y confesarle su amor hacia a ella cuando estaba ya comprometido con ella.

Aun recordaba la escena, había ido al trabajo de Shaoran por alguna extraña razón desde que se había comprometido con el se sentía insegura de el amor de el hacia ella. Y esa inseguridad se incremento desde que se había enterado del regreso de Victoria Kyntles.

Había llegado hasta la entrada de su oficina, se extraño de que la secretario de el no estuviera en su lugar…pero sin prestarle mas importancia abrió la puerta de la oficina de Shaoran.

Lo que vio le dejo sorprendida en un principio, para después sentir un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

Shaoran estaba abrazado de una mujer, y por Dios se estaban besando. De forma apasionada…como hace mucho ya no la besaba a ella.

Se vio a ella misma en el lugar de esa mujer mientras el la besaba en el jardín y le pedía matrimonio… cuando le había te amo con voz cargada de deseo y habían hecho el amor en ese mismo lugar.

Despertó de aquel sueño cuando escucho que la voz de la mujer. Se había separado de los labios de el pero no de su cuerpo.

Una mujer que de inmediato supo reconocer. Pelo largo rubio recogido en una coleta como siempre lo llevaba, buena estatura, de cuerpo y cara envidiables. La frivolidad de sus vestir la delataba.

Shaoran siempre le había dicho que ella era hermoso tal y como era…pero a lado de aquella mujer siempre se sentía insignificante.

Una modelo de gran prestigio en Europa, la mejor amiga de Meiling. La ex novia de su prometido. Victoria Kyntles.

La mujer que había estado desde siempre enamorada de el, pero a quien traiciono.

Regresaba, había oído de su estancia en Japón, en Tomoeda para ser exactas. Había soportado las bromas pesadas de la gente acerca de que Shaoran iba a tener una muy buena despedida de solteros a lado de Victoria.

Y ella siempre sonreía a los demás negando que era mentira, sin que se dieran cuanta nadie la inseguridad que plantaban en ella. Que tonta se sentía ahora.

Los observo mientras se miraban a los ojos, ambos ajenos a la presencia de ella.

-Dímelo Shaoran...por favor necesito oírlo- dijo con suplica.

Contuvo el aire, espero a que Shaoran dijera lo que tanto anhelaba oír su amante solo para convencerse a si misma que aquello era verdad.

-Te amo Victoria- dijo el.

Estaba hecho. Lo había dicho y como tal ella ya no tenía cabida ahí.

Debía romper con esa farsa de compromiso ahora, pero quería vivir la mentira unos instantes más, cerró la puerta con suavidad y dio la media vuelta.

Llamo al ascensor por el cual salio Chuharu la secretaria de Shaoran. Chiharu la miro reflejando miedo y vergüenza en los ojos.

-Yo…salí…- dijo mostrando unas tazas que seguramente contenían algún liquido.

Ella no dijo nada…una secretaria enamorada de su jefe era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por el. Y se pregunto como era que Chiharu siempre era amable con ella y le había brindado apoyo en el momento menos esperado hace ya algún tiempo.

No Chiharu no tenia la culpa. Ella era solo una mas en la lista de Shaoran como lo era ella misma. Ocupaban un lugar en una lista que siempre iba a estar encabezada por Victoria Kyntles.

-No le digas que he venido- y dicho esto entro al ascensor sin saber la respuesta de un corazón condenado a servir a su amo, sin obtener nada a cambio.

Sabía que Chiharu no diría nada. Y así lo hizo porque el no se entero de su vista y de lo que había visto en su oficina.

Salio con un rumbo en mente, buscar a las únicas personas que podía comprenderla. Eriol y Tomoyo.

Pero desgraciadamente no encontró a Tomoyo y solo puedo contar con Eriol.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un brusco jirón y unos labios sobre los suyos que la lastimaban.

Esa noche Shaoran la tomo con violencia, lastimándola, hiriéndola con palabras mientras la poseía como un animal en celo.

-Gracias…esto es todo lo que quería de ti- le dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones de dormir y salía de la habitación.

Esa fue la segunda vez que el la volvió a lastimar. La mas dolorosa de los dos.

La había hecho sentir como una vil prostituta y no pudiéndolo soportar tomo la decisión de irse de la casa. No podía regresar a Tokio, todos la buscarían ahí.

Al día siguiente abandono la casa y se marcho a Italia. La única que se entero fue Tomoyo so prima y mejor amiga quien después la alcanzo ahí.

Sintió la tela deslizar por sus hombros y se sobresalto.

Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Shaoran de pie justo a ella ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

-¿Qué…?- dijo mientras se incorporaba sin la ayuda de el.

-Hace frió y no quiero que la abuela se moleste culpe a nadie por tu estupidez- dijo el mientras entraba a la cocina.

Sakura no supo como reaccionar. La culpaba como si fuera a decirle a la abuela lo que Meiling o el fueran hacerle.

Molesta entro a la cocina, para encontrarla vacía.

Escucho voces en la sala así que se encamino hacia ella. Dejando el saco que el puso en ella sobre una de las sillas.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme nada, escuchaste- le grito ella mientras entraba en la estancia.

El no dijo nada, solo la miro de arriba a bajo, deteniendo su mirada sobre los pechos de ella.

Sakura se dio cuenta y cruzo sus manos sobre ellos. Shaoran al ver la reacción de ella le dio la espalda.

-Eres muy escandalosa….¿Que dirán nuestras visitas?- le dijo el.

Ella lo miro sin comprender hasta que escucho una voz.

-¿Sakura?- dijo una voz refinada de una mujer.

Se puso pálida y giro la cabeza localizando la voz, rogando que no fuera quien ella creía.

La vio de pie con un vestido rojo de seda adherido a su perfecto cuerpo. El cabello se lo había cortado a mitad de espalda y lo llevaba suelto. Pero su cuerpo y cara era perfectos. Al igual que su forma de vestir.

-Espero y te acuerdes de Victoria Kyntles. Sakura- le dijo Shaoran ofreciéndole una mano a la mujer para que se acercara.

No dijo nada y se dedico a mirarlos a ambos como cuando los observo aquella tarde.

Así que Shaoran se había quedado con ella al final. No era de extrañarse.

Y demonios tenia que reconocer que se veían bien juntos.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti Victoria…es un placer volverte a ver- dijo sin moverse de su lugar ni despegar la mirada de ambos.

No le iba a dar el gusto a Shaoran de verla humillada una vez mas.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Sakura.

La vio titubear antes de contestar, y a Shaoran apretar la mano de ella.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Disculpa mi aspecto, pero estaba descansando, solo baje a tomar agua.

-Oh no, no importa- le dijo Victoria.

-Bueno entonces me retiro los dejo solos…buenas noches- y les dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-Espera- le dijo Shaoran.

Ella se detuvo aun de espaldas.

-Lo mejor es que yo me vaya…buenas noches- dijo Victoria.

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió…siempre tratando de llamar la atención. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Hablaremos cuando llegue- le dijo.

Sakura se estremeció…aquello era una amenaza.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y entonces corrió hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro se tiro sobre la cama y lloro como no lo había hecho en años.

Se maldijo una y mil veces.

Esa noche Shaoran no llego a la casa. Se había quedado con ella. Lo supo cundo no fue a hablar con ella esa madrugada.

Y nuevamente se maldijo por seguir amando a un hombre que no la amaba.

Y se maldijo por haber perdido la guerra contra su propio corazón.

**

* * *

**

_Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!_

_Estoy de vuelta…jajajaja y no saben que alegría me da._

_Vaya son las 4:37 a.m. y el capitulo esta listo. Chicos no se pueden quejar._

_Bueno creo que ahora se resuelven algunas dudas sobre la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran._

_Espero y el capitulo les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi. Y se que esta mal decirlo sobre todo si aun no he acabado la historia pero hasta ahora es el que mas me ha gustado de todos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado._

_Cualquier recriminación, felicitación, duda o cualquier tipo de comentario hágamelo saber por medio de un reviews._

_Nuevamente agradezco a las personitas que me has estado apoyando._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O. D. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Guerra Por el Amor**

**Capitulo 5**

Sonrió mientras daba un trago al whisky. No era tan fácil de olvidar las reacciones que habían tenido tanto Shaoran como Meiling, al verlo llegar a la mansión de los Li.

Tenía una perfecta vista de todos.

Shaoran aunque no había mostrado reacción alguna a verlo llegar sabia que por dentro se estaba muriéndose las ganas de darle una golpiza.

Meiling quien al principio lo miraba con incredulidad, ahora lo veía con infinito odio y rabia.

Y por alguna extraña razón sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si era de dolor o culpabilidad no lo sabia y prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Sakura también lo veía con sorpresa, para después mostrar una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo no se movió del lugar donde estaba.

Nanaì fue la única y para sorpresa de todos, quien se levanto y lo abrazo plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Acabas de llegar y ya te sientes con el derecho de invitar a extraños en nuestra casa- le dijo Meiling a Sakura con rabia.

Sakura sabía que había Nanaì quien lo había invitado, pero se quedo callada. Dejaría que esa noche la abuela tomara las riendas…por lo menos hasta saber que tenía planeado.

-Calma Meiling- le susurro Shaoran a su prima, apretando la manos d esta.

Cuando observo que estaba a punto de levantarse y abandonar el comedor. Sabia que aquella artimaña no era obra de Sakura, si no todo lo contrario era un plan elaborado por su abuela.

Nada mas y nada menos que por la persona por la cual el daría la vida sin pensarlo, pero es que aun no se convencía de que la pequeña e inocente Sakura, ya no era ni pequeña en ningún sentido y mucho menos inocente. Y que el no la había juzgado sin fundamento alguno.

El la había visto salir de la casa de Eriol. Y eso no hizo más que aclarar las sospechas que desde hace algún tiempo ya tenia.

Tenia ganas de golpear a Eriol y también ganas de lastimar a Sakura, causarle tanto daño, que en los próximos días que ella estuviera allí el tan solo escuchar su nombre le causara miedo.

Además de que no iba a permitir que ella viniera interrumpir su vida como si nada, y tampoco iba a tolerar el hecho de hacerlos sentir menos, ni a Meiling ni a el mismo.

-Pero Shaoran ella…-

-No es el momento Meiling- le corto Shaoran.

Meiling volvió a sentarse en su silla, y se cruzo de manos.

A Shaoran aquella escena le causaba gracia, su prima estaba actuando como una niña pequeña cuando se le niega un juguete.

-Siéntate Eriol- le dijo Nanaì- Wei pongan otro lugar.

Wei obedeció lamentándose por todos los que estaban ahí.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, todos excepto Nanaì comían mecánicamente.

A Sakura la comida la sentía como púas que se enterraban en su garganta por cada bocado que daba, al igual que el agua la sentía como ácido.

Era obvio que nadie se sentía a gusto y estaba pensando que la ayuda que Nanaì les trataba de brindar era en vano. Ni Shaoran ni tampoco Meiling parecían dispuestos a cooperar.

La cena no paso con ningún percance más, para cuando se sirvió el postre Nanaì trato de entablar una conversación.

-¿Y dime Eriol, siguen tu padre trabajando en la embajada inglesa?- pregunto la anciana.

-Si- respondió más por compromiso que por gusto.

-Arquitecto ¿eh? Quien lo diría, tanto tu como Sakura compartían el mismo sueño de estudiar medicina…y ninguno de los dos siguió adelante con ello- finalizo.

Sakura sintió la mirada Eriol como la de Shaoran sobre ella. Más no dijo nada y permaneció callada, observando como era retirado su plato para ser remplazado por un más pequeño con manzanas horneadas abiertas en flor roseadas con azúcar refinada.

-¿No eres medico Sakura?- le pregunto Eriol.

Se llevo un pedazo de manzana a la boca tratando en vano de buscar tiempo y retirarse del comedor sin contestar a ella. Decir que no, conllevaría a una serie de preguntas queriendo saber que había pasado para que se retractara y al verse obligada a responderlas tendría que decir que no había tenido ni un centavo para costearse la escuela y la serie sucesos que tuvo que pasar, para llegar a ser lo que era ahora.

Sin embargo al verse sin alternativa alguna no le quedo mas que responder a la pregunta, atrayendo con ello la mirada de todos incluida la de la abuela que ya sabia de aquello.

-¿Dime pequeña si no has estudiado medicina que estudiaste entonces?- volvió a preguntar la anciana- o ¿acaso no seguiste con tus estudios?

Shaoran la observaba atento, cuando Sakura se había ido, el estaba consiente de que no se había llevado nada mas de dinero que el que tenia en su bolso, además de que en un arrebato de rabia al no encontrarla al día siguiente de la ruptura del compromiso y tampoco saber nada de Eriol y lo mas seguro era que hubieran huido juntos cancelo la cuenta de la que ella disponía por orden de la madre de el.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que supo reconocer como indicio de remordimiento.

Pero ¿Qué le garantizaba que no lo habían hecho¿Y si se habían separado después seguramente a causa de las infidelidades de alguno de los dos?

El había hecho lo correcto, no iba a permitir que ninguna furcia gastase el dinero de su familia con su amante.

-Gastronomía. Soy licenciada en gastronomía- contesto.

-¿Gastronomía? Eso tiene que ver con cocinar ¿no?- pregunto Meiling participando por primera vez en la conversación, dirigiéndose a los demás como buscando una confirmación- así que no eres mas que una simple cocinera.

-Meiling…- le advirtió su abuela.

-Te equivocas Meiling- interrumpió Sakura- hay gran diferencia entre una cocinera y un chef. Mi profesión llevo años de estudios y también un gran parte de mi bolsillo.

-¿Por qué no estudiaste medicina?

La pregunta no fue lo que la sorprendió si no quien la pregunto, no esperaba que Shaoran participara en la conversación, si es que a un intercambio de palabras forzadas y cargadas de hostilidad se le podía considerar así.

-Digamos que mis sueños tomaron otro rumbo.

-¿Cómo cual?- pregunto Meiling esta vez- ¿Qué te impulso a tomar otro camino Sakura?

-El amor- dijo con simpleza.

Sin saber que una rabia crecía en un corazón y en otro la tristeza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas hubo una revista que me mando Tomoyo, en la que estabas del brazo de un hombre mostrando un anillo de compromiso- dijo Eriol, pidiendo con la mirada una respuesta.

-¿Estas comprometida Sakura?- cuestiono Meiling con cierto tono de incredulidad, mientras sus ojos buscaban algo con insistencia en la mano de ella.

-No- dijo mientras dejaba salir un suave suspiro.

-Pero…

-La revista que le mando Tomoyo a Eriol- dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver- fue de hace un año y medio, cuando entonces estaba comprometida con Guido Busoni.

-¿Guido Busoni? No era aquel que contrataron para realizar la cena en el cumpleaños de la reina Elizabeth- comento Eriol.

-Si, era el.

-Bueno pasemos al la sala a tomar una copita de jerez- dijo Nanaì con una sonrisa picara mientras se levantaba de la mesa seguida por los demás.

Acepto el brazo que Eriol le ofrecía y juntos caminaron atrás de los primos hacia la sala.

La decoración era tal y como recordaba la frivolidad y elegancia se hacia presentes en aquella habitación que contenía solo algunas de las tantas antigüedades de gran valor que pertenecían a los Li.

Se soltó del brazo de su amigo y camino hasta un sillón, sin embrago no se sentó. Se quedo parada observando los jardines.

-Bonita noche- comento Nanaì sentada desde un sillón de una pieza mientras aceptaba la copa con jerez.

Sakura distinguió el aroma tan peculiar de Eriol y su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras la guiaba a uno de los sillones donde ambos se sentaron. Meiling estaba sentada en enfrente de ellos sin mirarlos y Shaoran estaba parado a un lado de donde se encontraba ella.

Nanaì los observo a todos y rogó al dueño de su corazón ayuda y fuerzas para soportar la guerra que se avecinaba.

-El testamento será leído mañana en la tarde- dijo y tomo un sorbo del jerez- es necesario que todos estén presentes eso incluye por supuesto a Sakura y Eriol- hizo una pausa pequeña y después continuo- sin la presencia de alguno de ustedes la lectura no se llevara a cabo y será leído dentro de cuatro meses después.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué haría esto tía Ielan?- cuestiono Meiling.

-Fue su voluntad y se respetara- respondió la anciana dejando la copa en una mesita y levantándose del lugar- buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches- contestaron los demás.

La anciana se detuvo antes de abandonar la estancia y se giro dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura.

-Estuvo deliciosa la cena Sakura, no cabe duda que tuviste un excelente maestro.

La anciana desapareció de la vista de los demás al doblar una esquina.

-¿Tu hiciste la cena?- pregunto un asombrado Eriol dirigiéndose a Sakura- ¿Tu?

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto ella.

-No te gustaba cocinar.

-Parece que Sakura sigue siendo un estuche de monerías- intervino Meiling- esperemos que esta ves si sean cosas positivas las que hay adentro.

-Siempre lo han sido- contraatacó Eriol, ganándose una mirada amenazadora de Meiling.

-Como sea, si tengo dolor estomacal ya se a causa de que fue- volvió a decir Meiling con voz burlona.

-No creo que sea necesario…-comenzó Eriol.

Meiling perdió los estribos y levantándose del sillón de un golpe se acerco a Eriol decidida a estamparle una abofeteada, que no logro dar por una mano que aprisiono la suya con tanta fuerza que soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Suéltame- grito a Shaoran

-¿Y tu?- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura- no te basto con todo el daño que ocasionaste hace tiempo¿que quieres seguir provocando mas?

-Sakura no me invito a cenar Meiling- le dijo Eriol, apretando los puños de sus manos.

Ella lo miro lleno de rabia, mientras aun trataba de soltarse del agarre de su primo.

-¿Entonces quien¿Quién se atrevió a invitarte a esta casa después de haberte revolcado con ella?- dijo señalando a Sakura con la mano.

-Es mejor que te vayas a descansar. Vamos- insistió su primo.

-No, quiero saber quien- dijo un poco más calmada.

-Tu abuela- dijo después de unos segundos Eriol.

Sakura permaneció callada al igual que los demás, Meiling dejo de forcejear con Shaoran. Aprovechando que su prima se encontraba en shock sin decir ni una palabra, tiro de ella fuera de la habitación.

-No debiste decírselo- le recriminó Sakura a Eriol.

-Lo se y lo siento.

-Esperemos que no pase a mayores- contesto con un suspiro.

-Nos ha perdonado- dijo el arquitecto mientras caminaba hacia los ventanales.

-Si. Pero nosotros…

-Lo se…lo se- dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Habían permanecido hablando durante un tiempo mas, vieron partir a Shaoran en su carro a través de los ventanales. Sakura no había comentado nada de lo que había pasado hace cinco años entre ellos.

Ambos sabían que llegado el momento lo iban a tener que enfrentar pero en aquellos momentos ninguno de los era capaz.

* * *

Se despidieron sabiendo que mañana se verían, abandonando la casa de los Li se dirigió hasta llegar a la mansión que pertenecía a su familia.

Ahora después de tanto tiempo se empezaba a sentir bien consigo mismo.

-Descuida estoy bien- dijo por la bocina del teléfono.

-_Pero cariño estas en casa de los Li._

_-_Lo se, pero fue la abuela quien me pidió quedarme aquí- contesto nuevamente.

-_Pero ahí esta seguramente Shaoran._

_-_Si y también Meiling- y Sakura tuvo que separarse la bocina del su oído por el grito que dio su mejor amiga.

-_Tu estas loca, como se te ocurre meterte nuevamente a la boca del lobo- exclamo con enfado Tomoyo- ¿Qué te asegura que no intentara hacerte nada?_

-Si quisiera hacerme algo lo hubiera intentado desde la primera noche que pasa aquí.

-_Posiblemente esta esperando un descuido de tu parte._

**-**No lo creo, ahora esta con Victoria Kyntles y dudo que estando yo aquí ella lo deje solo- respondió.

_-¿La viste?_

-Si ayer en la noche- dijo Sakura- estaba con Shaoran, parece que tienen alguna relación.

_-¡Oh cariño! como me gustaría estar contigo._

-Si a mi también me gustaría. En todas maneras solo estaré tres días más aquí.

_-¿Y que pasa con el testamento?- Pregunto su amiga._

-Bueno una vez realizada la lectura, dejare a Kero encargarsede todo.

-_Todos aquí te extrañan y te mandan saludos, Bianca estuvo ayer aquí esperaba que llamaras quería saludarte y hablar contigo, parecía algo ansiosa- comento Tomoyo._

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto.

_-Si no te preocupes, solo quería hacerte una proposición._

-¿Proposición?- pregunto.

_-Si y no preguntes mas ya te enteraras cuando regreses._

-De acuerdo, me saludas a todos.

_-Descuida lo haré._

-Te veo en tres días. Cuídate y te quiero.

_-Yo también, saludas a Nanaì y a Eriol de mi parte._

-Lo are, adiós- contesto ella mientras colgaba su móvil

Observo la hora aun faltaba menos de tres horas para la lectura. No había querido salir de su habitación desde el desagradable encuentro que había tenido con Shaoran el la mañana.

Había bajado a desayunar para encontrase con la desagradable noticia de que Nanaì se había con marchado con Meiling temprano. Solo estaba Shaoran. No queriendo tener un enfrentamiento con el y mucho menos estar a solas había entrado a la cocina con todo la intención de desayunar allí.

No estaba ni por meterse el primer bocado a la boca, cuando Shaoran entro a la cocina hecho una furia dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le grito.

-Comiendo que no ves- le respondió ella tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía.

Cuando Shaoran Li estaba enfadado era muy peligroso.

-No me tomes como un idiota- volvió a gritar el.

-No te comportes como uno- contesto Sakura en un arranque al sentirse humillada enfrente de tanta gente, arrepintiéndose al momento de haber dicho aquello.

La cara de Shaoran se había desfigurado del coraje y sus pupilas de habían vuelto repentinamente fuego que no iban a dudar en quemarla y no precisamente de placer.

-Estaba esperándote para desayunar, a diferencia de ti Sakura- dijo con demasiada suavidad que alerto los sentidos de ella- yo trato de comportarme normal ante la presencia de la mujer que se revolcó con mi mejor amigo.

Varios grititos de sorpresa se escucharon si bien el personal no se había metido en la conversación tampoco se habían retirado del todo, dos mujeres como de la edad de ella la observaban con burla.

Humillada, se levanto de la silla con toda la dignidad posible a pesar de que todo su ser temblada de furia y vergüenza, dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando sintió la mano de Shaoran tomarla del brazo y sacándola prácticamente arrastras de allí.

Se sentía como un completo idiota justamente como hace unos momentos le había dicho Sakura, estaba molesto cuando había bajado a desayunar olvidando por completo que no iba a estar ni su abuela ni su prima, lo cual significaba que tendría que compartir mesa con ella.

Anoche no había llegado a dormir a causa de Victoria, en cuanto se había subido al auto para llevarla de regreso a su casa había comenzado a llorar sin motivo ni razón y no había parado de hacerlo ni en su departamento.

Preocupado había tratado de hablar con ella y preguntado que le pasaba a lo que la modelo solo respondía con movimiento negativos de cabeza, ya cansado y frustrado por el estado de la mujer que en vez de calmarse mientras seguía llorando aumentaba con fuerza sorprendente decidió darle un calmante que surtió efecto después de quince minutos más.

La llevo hasta la recamara y la recostó sobre la cama tomando dos frazadas del closet tapando con una de ellas a Victoria mientras tomaba la otra y salía de la habitación dejando entre abierta la puerta. Entonces se dirigió hacia el la sala donde se tumbo en uno de los sillones, se quedo dormido hasta que despertó quince minutos de que fueran las seis. Comprobando que Victoria estaba bien dejo y una nota y se marcho de allí.

No había querido despertarla en cuanto llego, tanto Sakura como el necesitaba descansar después de la escena de ayer de Meiling, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Se había despertado a causa del insistente sonido de su móvil, era Chiharu quien llamaba para informarle que había perdido el caso de la señora Matsumo que intentaba divorciarse de su esposo y obtener la custodia de sus hijos. Lo mas seguro era que hubieran metido pruebas falsas. Levantándose molesto se arreglo y bajo a desayunar para encontrar el comedor vació.

Se molesto tanto cuando una empleada de servicio le había dicho que Sakura estaba desayunado en la cocina, seguía comportándose de forma ofendida cuando no tenía ni el menor derecho de hacerlo. Encontrando una excusa perfecta para descargar su coraje contra alguien y quien mejor que ella se dirigió hacia la cocina.

No soportando el hecho de que ella, precisamente ella le digiera idiota, había contestado de esa forma, ignorando por completo la presencia de dos personas más.

Cuando lo vio pálida y asustada se sintió mejor, sin embargo cuando escucho los gritos de las mujeres comprendió que no estaba precisamente ofendida por el comentario, si no humillada y dolida.

La vio frágil mientras se levantaba de la silla, pues aunque ella tratara de ocultarle el hecho de que estaba mal, el ya lo había visto.

Por ese motivo la saco el mismo de la cocina, Sakura parecía poder desmayarse en cualquier minuto.

Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo controlado por su dueño, detuvo su camino y Shaoran se detuvo al sentir que ya no caminaba.

-Eres un cerdo- le grito al momento de estrellarle la mano en la cara, con tanta fuerza que le quedo ardiendo.

Soltándose del brazo del hombre corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en la habitación negado así misma a salir de allí hasta que Nanaì regresara de vuelta.

Y ahí estaba desde hace como tres horas, había marcado a Tomoyo para distraerse un momento, pero su amiga tenía cosas que hacer y no podía estar hablando todo el tiempo.

Los sonidos de la puerta la alertaron. Pero, y si era Shaoran. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió sobresaltándola, par enseguida tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento creí que no había nadie- dijo una empleada al ver a Sakura de pie a mitad de habitación.

-Descuida. ¿Ya esta de vuelta Nanaì?- pregunto.

-No. Pero abajo esta el joven Hiraguizawa que desea verla- dijo la muchacha.

-Enseguida bajo- contesto.

La joven hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se marcho de la habitación.

* * *

Se observo al espejo y retoco su maquillaje, su puso las zapatillas y salio de la habitación.

Eriol se levanto del sillón en cuanto la vio entrar, espero a que Sakura se acercara para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto el.

-Bien¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Lo preparas tu?- le dijo con una sonrisa en su labios.

-Depende de que es lo que quieras, auque en una bebida no hay mucha diferencia preparada por quien sea saben igual.

-Te recuerdo mi preciosa Sakura que tu no tomabas la sangría al menos que yo te la preparara.

Sakura se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

-Ni siquiera de Shaoran- comento el.

-Se le revolvía el vino tinto- contestó ella de forma ausente.

Eriol la miro, ahora era el momento.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?- cuestiono.

Ella lo miro sin entender a que se refería y cuando comprendió solo negó con la cabeza.

-Que paso para que te fueras del país, no eras la única que chica que ha roto su compromiso.

-Shaoran se entero que pase la noche contigo- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Eso lo se.

-Lo que no sabes es que fue Shaoran quien me vio salir de tu casa luego de que yo no llegara esa noche a dormir…el…el llego a la conclusión de que tu y yo esa noche…nosotros dos…

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo. El imbecil de su amigo había pensado que Sakura y el se habían acostado. Pero como puedo su retorcida y asquerosa mente sacar esa conclusión.

El que el león fuera de su condición no significaba que los demás también.

Sakura jamás se hubiera atrevido hacerle eso. Sakura no era como el. Sakura jamás lo engañaría y menos con el.

Una rabia inmensa inundo su cuerpo, tenían que arreglar las cosas y rápido.

No por el bien de Shaoran si no por el bien tanto de Sakura y Meiling y hasta el suyo propio. Huir de esa forma no había sido lo más correcto.

Escucho un gemido que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sakura se encontraba sentada mientras sus hombros temblaban un poco, seguramente estaba llorando. Se levanto y la abrazo.

-Lo arreglaremos todo- le dijo el- en cuanto sea la lectura del testamento y en vista de que ambos nos marcharemos una vez más, hablaremos con todos mañana a la hora del desayuno.

-Pero…

-Nada, les dejamos creer lo que ellos quisieron creer y lo que les contaron, nos juzgaron a ambos de forma injusta, y nosotros tuvimos en parte la culpa. Te prometo que solucionaremos todo.

-Buenas tardes.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Victoria Kyntles del brazo de Shaoran.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kyntles- le saludo Eriol.

Victoria y Shaoran entraron en la estancia.

-Hola Sakura- le saludo Victoria por segunda vez.

-Hola.

-¿Y que hacían aquí los dos solos?- pregunto nuevamente la modelo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Shaoran.

-Hablábamos del trabajo de Sakura- respondió Eriol, al notar a Sakura pálida.

-Y dimos Sakura ¿En que restaurante trabajas?- le pregunto Shaoran.

-¿Restaurante?

-Soy licenciada en gastronomía- respondió Sakura a la pregunta de Victoria- pero no trabajo en ningún restaurante.

-A ¿no?

-No, soy gerente de un hotel- contesto.

-¿De donde?

-De Florencia.

-Vives en Florencia- dijo Victoria emocionada- hace un año y medio fui a una presentación de vestidos de novia ¡Oh Shaoran! Hubieras visto que maravillas de vestidos había- dijo dirigiéndose en especial a su acompañante- aunque hubo uno en especial que acaparo la atención de todos.

-¿Hablas de la colección que presento el diseñador Edgard Rose cerca de la plaza de Miguel Ángel?- pregunto con curiosidad Eriol- Eras una de las modelos seguramente.

-Debo suponer que fue una gran presentación- comento Shaoran.

-Claro que lo fue, incluso acudieron los padres de Eriol ¿cierto?- dijo la modelo esperando una afirmación por parte de este.

-Así es. En ese pequeño viaje me arrastraron a mí.

-Increíble- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué es tan increíble Sakura?- pregunto Victoria.

-Yo acudí a ese mismo desfile- dijo, aunque trato de no mencionar especialmente porque había acudido.

-¿Eso es verdad? Pues si que es increíble- comento maravillada Victoria- quien lo diría estábamos muy cerca los unos de los otros.

-Nunca te vi- le dijo Eriol.

-Claro que no, todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado comprando los vestidos- le contesto Sakura.

-Es verdad, en especial la mejor creación del maestro Rose, todavía de recordar la cantidad tan excesiva que pagaron por el, se me pone la piel gallina.

-Cinco millones y medio de euros. Casi seis- comento Eriol.

-Por un pedazo de tela es una exageración- respondió Shaoran sin demostrar sorpresa ante la cantidad mencionada- sin duda el hombre quería fidelidad por parte de la mujer.

-Pude ser que buscaba amor- respondió con frialdad Sakura.

-Hay mucha diferencia entre una mujer que se casa por interés y una que se case por amor. Una mujer que se case por amor no le importaría si el vestido es sencillo y poco costoso, a diferencia de una mujer interesada, quien exigiría el vestido mas caro que pueda encontrar en el mercado- contraatacó Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran! ese vestido realmente valía la pena, estaba bordado a mano y la cristalería no era poca cosa y mejor aun no era pomponoso ni grotesco, era un modelo sencillo- critico Victoria mientras veía a Shaoran como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Aun así, me gustaría encontrarme con ese hombre y preguntarle si su mujer vale lo que valió el vestido- dijo con voz burlona.

-Creo que eso será imposible Shaoran- le dijo Victoria.

-¿Conoces a la persona que compro el vestido?- pregunto Eriol.

-No personalmente, lo observe de lejos. Después de la presentación recordaran se llevo a cabo una celebración en honor al triunfo del maestro por su colección, yo y otra compañera estábamos cerca de Rose cuando un joven por cierto muy guapo se acerco a el para después alejarse juntos.

"Necesitaban a Rose para hacerle una mención honorífica por su trayectoria de trabajo; nadie lo encontraba y yo me ofrecí a buscarlo, al final lo encontré donde se había llevado a cabo el desfile estrechando la mano del aquel hombre. No quise interrumpir y espere a que se retirara, cuando entre Rose estaba muy contento incluso me abrazo, cuando le pregunte que pasaba contesto que si por lo menos no había podido conoce a la mujer que llevaría su mejor creación se conformaba con haber conocido al hombre que la haría feliz"

"Después me mostró un cheque por la cantidad de cinco millones y medio de euros al nombre de Guido Busoni, pero cuando se hizo la venta del vestido el comprador había sido otro- dijo pensativa –…supongo que actuó bajo un seudónimo"

Shaoran no dijo nada.

Sakura lo observo y pensó que Shaoran posiblemente se aburrió de la narración de Victoria. Y agradeció el que no hubiera recordado el nombre de Guido que menciono Eriol en la cena de anoche. Si lo recordaba estaba perdida seguramente Shaoran la acusaría a parte de todo de interesada

¡Oh Dios! Si tan solo hubiera podido insistir mas para que Guido no cometiera aquella locura y comprara ese vestido.

Aunque muy dentro de ella, se sentía alagada y muy bien el saber que portaría aquella belleza.

-Hola Queridos, Victoria no sabia que vendrías- dijo la Nanaì mientras se acercaba a Eriol Y Sakura y los saludaba.

-De hecho ya me voy- dijo la modelo mientras se ponía de pie- solo pase para tomar un refrigerio, dios nunca imagine que preparar una boda fuera tan cansado.

-Y decidiste pasar por mi primito favorito para que sufriera contigo- comento Meiling quien estaba detrás de su abuela.

-Quien mejor que la persona a la que quieres para ayudarte en estos momentos- dijo agarrando su bolso.

Meiling rió ante el comentario dirigiendo una mirada significativa tanto a Eriol como a Sakura, que Eriol no pudo entender y Sakura tenía una idea de que se trataba.

Pero no, ella no iba a preguntar nada ni hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Si Shaoran y Victoria estaban comprometidos a ella le venia dando igual.

-Bueno ahora si me retiro. Pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo a solas Shaoran-

Sakura los vio marcharse de la habitación y durante todo ese tiempo no los volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos, seguramente tendrían muchos que hablar. Se quedo en hablando con Eriol, la abuela se había retirado a su habitación a descansar en lo que llegaba la lectura del testamento y Meiling en cuenta su primo y la modelo había abandonado a la estancia.

* * *

Para las cuatro de la tarde el abogado de la familia tanto como Nanaì y Meiling se encontraban dentro de estudio. Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol aun no habían llegado. Unos golpes distrajeron a las personas de adentro, la puerta de abrió dando paso a Eriol con Sakura ofreciendo disculpas por su retraso, pocos minutos después entro Shaoran, quien traía las mangas de la camisa dobladas y no traía corbata.

Sakura lo observo un momento mas, era solo la imaginación de ella o Shaoran lucia abatido incluso veía en el una expresión de arrepentimiento y dolor. Pero en cuanto el le dedico una mirada llena de coraje resistió de pensamientos, aquel engreído no conocía para nada el arrepentimiento y mucho menos el dolor.

Se prometió así misma concentrarse en la lectura, para poder arreglar todo de forma que Kero se pudiera hacer cargo de los demás y poder marcharse de Japón cuanto antes. Aunque el saber que Nanaì se quedaría y no podría volver a verla por mucho tiempo o incluso jamás la hacia sentir mal.

Tal vez si la invitara a pasar algunos días ella aceptara.

_-…y así Sakura Kinomoto podrá hacerse cargo de la herencia de la cual es heredera universal por decisión de sus padres, Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshko Kinomoto__ ya fallecidos, cabe aclarar que si antes la fortuna ellos no fue pasada a manos de la señorita Sakura fue por voluntad de de los padres mismos, al igual que parte del 10 de mis acciones de la empresa están desde este momento bajo su mando de ella- _¿De que hablaba el abogado? ella ya había cobrado el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres y que era aquello de que era poseedora de acciones de la mamà de Shaoran_- 2.5 a mi sobrina Meiling_- quien apretó los puños y cerro los ojos tratando de creer esas palabras eran parte de una broma pesada-_ y el 25 restante pasan a ser propiedad de la Señora Nanaì Tsukeno- _Esta nada mas se limito a sonreír con complicidad_- El 20 que pertenecían al padre de mi hijo también fallecido pasan a posición de mi único hijo Shaoran Li al igual que el 2.5 restante de mis accione_- por otro lado Shaoran mantuvo una postura fría_-, y por ultimo el 5 restante queda bajo las manos y porque confió que actuara con responsalidad y sobre todo bajo el juramento de lealtad que me hizo hace años pasan a manos del señor Eriol Hiraguizawa…- _quien no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto ante lo mencionado.

Sakura no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, en primera porque la herencia de sus padres fue cobrada unas semanas después de la muerte de estos y la señora Ielan ni nadie mas le mencionaron algo sobre alguna herencia.

Segundo que le cediera a ella acciones de la empresa de que por años a pertenecido a la familia Li, y era a un mas increíble de creer que tomara aquella decisión después de lo pasado entre el hijo de ella y ella misma.

Además de que no había cedido todas las acciones de ella a Shaoran como era de esperar que lo hiciera sino que las repartió entre todos cediendo la mayora parte a Nanaì, incluso ella misma junto con Eriol tienen mayores acciones que su propia Familia.

¿Y a que se refería con aquello del juramento que le había hecho Eriol?

_-…Las acciones no podrán ser manejadas por ninguna persona que no se parte de la familia Li o tenga una relación demasiado estrecha con ella-_

Por alguna razón escuchar esa líneas le hicieron sentir mal y querer abandonar la estancia cuanto antes, aquello no se podía significar lo que estaba pensando.

Jamás podría abandonar Japón…

-_Y por ultimo y no menos importante solo cabe decir que el rencor, el odio y las mentiras que se guardan uno mismo no nos hacen ningún bien, al contrario solo nos acaban por destruir, por eso mismo les pido que busquen la verdad… no se dejen llevar por comentarios y patrañas por la demás gente, que no hacen mas que ensuciar la imagen de aquellos a quienes queremos. Esa gente no ocasiona mas que daños, son personas infelices que buscan la desdicha de los demás…las personas no son lo que uno cree ni lo que se ve. No juzguen a los demás por buscar apoyo en el momento y lugar menos apropiado. Y si aquella persona les interesa, sienten algo de simpatía, amistad, cariño o amor luchen por ella…una persona que no tiene amor siempre estará incompleta-_

-Eso es todo y un sobre que dejo la señora Ielan que será leído después de los doce meses de su muerte- termino por decir el abogado mientras mostraba un sobre amarillo.

-¿Por qué hasta esa fecha?- pregunto Meiling mientras cruzaba la pierna derecha.

-Porque así lo quiso tu tía y punto- respondió Nanaì golpeando el piso con su bastón –y se respetara su decisión.

-Con permiso- dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla, seguida por Eriol.

No tardaron en seguirles Shaoran y Meiling, aunque esta ultima mas bien por órdenes de la anciana que por su propia voluntad.

-Muchas gracias Tamaki- dijo la anciana estirando el brazo al abogado que ya guardaba el sobre.

-No es nada- contesto este- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Aun así, gracias por la lealtad que le has brindado a esta familia- dijo ella sentándose nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hizo del otro lado del escritorio.

-Mejor a mi favor, no hay nada que agradecer Hien era mi mejor amigo.

-Y tu el de el, mi esposo te consideraba su hermano.

-El cariño era mutuo- contesto.

-¿Por eso quisiste tanto a nuestro hijo Hien cuando nació verdad? Y cuando murió viste tanto a mi esposo como a mi hijo en Shaoran ¿Sabes que el se inspiro en ti, para estudiar leyes?- pregunto la anciana.

-Lo se, el me lo dijo- dijo sonriendo.

Nanaì lo observo por unos momentos hasta que por fin hablo.

-¿Tu fuiste quien lo apoyo para estudiar esa carrera verdad? Tú lo apoyaste cuando nadie lo hizo.

-Tú lo hiciste, al igual que Hien lo hubiera hecho.

-Mi hijo no…

-No hablo de tu hijo- interrumpió Tamaki.

-Tienes razón mi esposo también lo hubiera apoyado- hizo una pausa y después continuo- ¿Sabes que nunca entendí porque mi hijo se alejo tanto de nosotros después?

-Nadie lo sabe mi querida señora, solo Hien, solo el supo la verdad, pero lamentablemente se llevo la verdad hasta la muerte.

-No, la verdad nunca muere solo se mantiene oculta.

-Eso no lo sabemos, a estas alturas quien querrá saber lo que provoco que Hien se separara de su familia-

-Solo aquel que se encapricho en buscarla, y temo que se va encontrar con el castigo de encontrarla- anuncio la anciana mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de trasmitirse más calor.

-¿Y quien seria aquella personita?- pregunto el abogado.

-Mi nieto…Shaoran.

* * *

-Pero tu estas sordo…no escuchaste lo que leyó Tamaki- le decía Meiling.

Desde que habían salido del despacho no había hecho otra cosa mas que renegar de todo, incluso hubiera jurado que de haber sabido donde estaban aquellos dos iría a reclamarles el porque su madre les había dejado el legado de la familia.

Y la verdad era que el tampoco entendía la posición su madre, o lo que le había orillado a actuar de esa forma. Ella mas que nadie sabia lo mucho que había luchado su padre para que la familia Li tuviera en su poder todas a las acciones de la empresa, como para que ella se las diera a ellos; tal vez de Sakura todavía estuviera mas de acuerdo, su madre la veía como una hija mas y la había visto crecer bajo la educación brindada por ella, pero no entendí que tenia que ver Eriol.

Y era algo que tenia que definitivamente tenia que averiguar.

-Te das cuenta que la empresa ya no lo es del todo de los Li- le volvió a decir ella.

-Clara y perfectamente.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

-Por ahora no.

-¿Qué?

-Te pido Meiling que me dejes solo, ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver.

-Pero…ah esta bien- y se encamino a la puerta. Pero antes de salir se volteo- pero prométeme que aremos algo.

-Por supuesto que aremos algo- dijo el

Meiling lo observo unos momentos más antes de salir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Claro que haría algo, el no podía permitir que aquello pasara.

Ella no sabría como funciona una empresa, por los dioses era gastrónoma, cocinera como la había llamado Meiling, seguramente una mala decisión por parte de ella les costaría muy caro.

Además de que ya tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarse de nuevo a Sakura.

Y es que desde que la volvió a ver, mucha más desarrollada, mas segura de si misma, actuando como otra, tratando de ser indiferente ante el, lo había vuelto loco de deseo.

Deseaba a Sakura Kinomoto.

Y la deseaba con igual o mucha mas fuerza que la deseo la primera vez.

E iba a conseguirla, iba a tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, retorciéndose debajo de el goce, escucharla gemir con sus carisias, embestirla con más fuerza cada vez hasta que ella se sienta muerta de placer.

Si, Sakura volvería a ser de el. Solo que esta vez no iban a ver corazón ni sentimientos de por medio.

Y una vez satisfecho su deseo y capricho por ella se alejaría como lo había hecho durante estos cinco años y volvería a odiarla como trataba de creer.

Sabia que no Sakura no le haría fácil la pelea, pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

En toda forma sabia quien seria el ganador de esa batalla, era más que obvio que ella nunca había podido resistirse a el.

Sabia que Sakura le trataría de complicarle las cosas.

Sabía que no iba a salir ileso de la batalla.

Pero al final de la guerra solo habría un ganador.

Uno que no era otro mas que el.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

_¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!_

_No saben la emoción que me da el saber que por fin la inspiración me llego y por fin pude subir un nuevo capitulo. Y tan fuerte me llego la inspiración que ya me llegaron ideas nuevas para proyectos futuros, pero descuiden que pienso resistirme hasta que termine esta historia._

_Se que me tarde en subir el capitulo y por los mismo les pido de nueva cuenta una disculpa. Pero ya prometí que toda mi atención iba a hacer para esta historia y pienso mantener mi palabra._

_Por el momento eso es todo._

_Nuevamente mil gracias a las personas que se han encargado de dejarme sus reviews._

_No duden en dejarme sus comentarios o dudas._

_Nos vemos después._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O.D. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 6**

Caminaba por la habitación frotándose las manos con repentina frecuencia, desde la lectura del testamento se había retirado allí y no había querido salir, ni siquiera cuando la muchacha subió a decirle que Eriol se marchaba, y mucho menos había salido a la hora de la comida, se había metido a dar un baño y cuando salio se encontró con la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

Y a hora faltando diez minutos para que se sirviera la cena, no dudaba que mandaran a buscarla, por eso en cuanto escucho los pasos resonando por el pasillo se apresuro a apagar la luz y a meterse en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con las sabanas.

Percibo la puerta de su recamara abrirse. No hacia falta que abriera los ojos, le era fácil reconocer y difícil de olvidar el aroma tan característica de Li Shaoran. ¿Le abría pedido Nanaì que la fuera a buscar? De repente las palabras de Tomoyo retumbaron en su cabeza_ ¿Qué te asegura que no intentara hacerte nada?_

Y sintió miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Qué hacia realmente Shaoran en su habitación?

Lo sintió ubicarse en el lado derecho de la cama y observarla. Se sentía incomoda, por lo cual se movió dando la espalda a Shaoran levantándose parte del camisón y dejando al descubierto una parte de su muslo. Contuvo la respiración y se reprendió mentalmente.

Sintió la mano del hombre tocar su muslo descubierto. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y sus pezones endurecerse. Tenia que detenerlo. ¡Pero por dios desde hace cinco años que nadie la había tocado de esa manera!

Ni con Guido había podido llegar a tener la intimidada que había tenido con Shaoran. Guido jamás había tenido intenciones de llevar una relación sexual con ella; solo una solo vez las caricias se hicieron presentes con pasión y lujuria, Guido había logrado excitarla, había logrado hacerla temblar y dejar caer sus barreras, había estado dispuesta esa noche a entregarse si tan solo el no se hubiera apartado disculpándose por su actitud para marcharse después. Muerta de vergüenza por lo que había estado apunto de hacer le había costado tratarlo de nuevo.

Pero tres semanas después en una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que Tomoyo había organizada para ella, Guido le propuso ser su novia, tal vez se sentía obligado aun no conocía mucho de las costumbres italianas pero el hombre era todo un caballero con costumbres y modales muy marcadas, si bien podía tener la mente abierta para otra clase de temas en lo que se refería al sexo aun se mostraba retraído e incluso podía jurar que se sonrojaba, la respuesta con seguridad iba a ser un no, pero después de escuchar un leve _Te Amo_ y harta del recuerdo de Shaoran y completamente segura de que tenia que darse otra oportunidad acepto.

Año y medio era lo que había durado su noviazgo cuando este le propuso matrimonio el día que celebraban la graduación de ella como gastrónoma, recibiendo un si como respuesta. No dudaba de su decisión, a lado de el se sentía segura y tranquila y el recuerdo del hijo de Ielan cada momento era menos frecuente. Aunque aun le preocupaba el hecho de que algunas noches soñaran con el. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a pedirle a su ahora prometido que se quedara con ella mas de una noche, pero dudaba que el accediera.

Por un momento pensó que ya siendo novios si relación avanzaría un poco mas, pero el la trataba tal y como antes solo que ahora ya la tomaba de la mano y la besaba frente a los demás, y ahora con pocos meses para que se casaran dudaba que el chico cambiara en su forma de ver las cosas; así que nunca le hablo del tema y se adapto a su forma de ser.

Por eso en cuanto sintió la mano de Shaoran subir mas, tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gemido y mantener todo su autocontrol para lo revolverse en la cama, tal vez las caricias de ese hombre serian todas las que probara en toda su vida, pues al paso que iba seguramente se quedaría siendo una solterona, amargada y con mucho gatos de todos colores.

De repente sintió la mano dejar de moverse y a Shaoran apartarse de ella bruscamente soltando una maldición y salir de la habitación silenciosamente.

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentarse en su cama y cubrirse bien. Shaoran se había apartado de ella como si tuviera lepra o alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Lo mas probable era que sintiera asco con el mismo por haberla tocado y lo mas seguro era que se hubiera retirado a su habitación a lavarse las manos con agua y demasiado jabón para terminar por desinfectárselas con alcohol, con bastante alcohol.

Eriol tenía razón, gran parte de culpa fue de ellos, haberse marchado de esa forma tan precipitada, no hicieron más que reafirmar las teorías que se habían formado alrededor de ellos y de Shaoran.

Por eso mismo en cuanta resolviera el asunto de la herencia de sus padres y se librara de las acciones de Ielan se marcharía de Japón, no sin antes revelar toda la verdad. Y después Shaoran se sentiría el peor ser sobra la faz de la tierra y le iría a buscar le diría que jamás dejo de amarla y la besaría con tanto amor para después pedirle matrimonio nuevamente y ella diría que… ¿si?

¡Dios! Pero en que clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo ¿Desde cuando ella se estaba volviendo masoquista¿Desde que momento se estaba dejando enredar nuevamente en las redes de Shaoran Li¿Desde que momento estaba perdiendo su dignidad como mujer?...o si ahora lo recordaba, desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver, desde ese momento en que cruzaron miradas nuevamente y supo para desgracia suya y a pesar de que se odio en ese mismo momento: Que aun lo seguía amando.

Y lloro, lloro con mucho más dolor que hace cinco años. Pero esta vez no de humillación y de un amor perdido. Si no de un amor que supo que jamás iba hacer correspondido y claramente pudo escuchar su corazón hacerse añicos. Lloro porque si ese hombre se enteraba que aun lo seguía amando, se burlaría y le diría que el jamás la amaría a ella.

Porque Shaoran amaba a Victoria. El iba a casarse con Victoria, lo había escuchado, iba a casarse como lo iba a hacer con ella hace años. Solo que esta vez era con la novia correcta.

Con la persona con la que el realmente deseaba casarse hace cinco años.

-Si Shaoran no acepta entonces yo me haré cargo de todo.

-Pero…

-Es la única condición que te pongo.

-De acuerdo, pero que sepas que al primer insulto doy media vuelta y tu viejita mañosa no tendrás otra opción que hacerte cargo de todo.

-Me parece un trato justo.

-Bien, entonces que me voy hablar de una buena vez con el ogro de tu nieto.

-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?

-…Si

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Nanaì y se recargo sobre ella.

Había ido a comunicarle que pasado mañana ella volvía a Italia. Tenia pensado que su abuela se encargara de las acciones heredadas y finalmente Kero se haría cargo de la herencia proporcionada por sus padres. Por eso mismo esa misma mañana después del desayuno y consiente de que Nanaì siempre tomaba su café en su recamara tomo la decisión de hablar con ella, pero jamás nadie le advirtió que se negara aceptar manejar las acciones. Protesto que quien tenía mas derecho de manejarlas seria Shaoran, aun así cuando escucho lo que decía pensó que la anciana se estaba volviendo loca en un inicio, de verdad creía que su nieto la escucharía y aceptaría; por supuesto que no. Lo mas seguro seria que lo tomara como una especie de limosna o de pago, seguro que se exaltaría, y ella aun prefería mantener su cuello intacto.

Le daba miedo enfrentarse a un Shaoran molesto, no por nada sabía ella de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Pero si quería salir de esa casa, lo más recomendable era enfrentarse a ese dominio con cuerpo de hombre cuanto antes.

* * *

Se masajeo las sienes por tercera vez. Siempre que estaba en la constructora pasaba lo mismo, aquel habiente definitivamente no era el de el, siempre se sentía fuera de lugar e incomodo.

Y las miradas de los demás mirándolo con recelo no hacia mas agradable su estancia, siempre que estaba allí su mal humor hacia acto de aparición en segundos triplicándose al instante, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces le había gritado a la pobre de la secretaria. Podía jurar que la mujer cada vez que lo veía en la entrada del elevador temblaba y encogía a cada paso que el se acercaba, empezaba a sentir pena por esa pobre mujer.

Reviso por quinta vez los papeles que se encontraban frente a el regados por el escritorio, no teniendo la maldita idea de que mal momento había podido complicársele las cosas en el caso de Kaho Mitzuki, quien trataba de obtener en ese momento la custodia de sus dos hijos.

Todo había marchado viento en popa, hasta que el abogado del ex-marido de ella había tomándolo por sorpresa al haber acusado ante el juzgado a la señora de incompetencia para poder cuidara a los niños, presentando como pruebas los nombres de medicamentos antidepresivos que ella tomaba sin receta medica obteniéndolos de manos de una de sus amigas. Cosa que obviamente el había ignorado hasta ese momento, de alguna manera que ahora ya no recordaba o simplemente había tratado de olvidar había podido conseguir mas tiempo para poder repelar las acusaciones en contra.

Hasta hace un momento había pensado en la idea de abandonar el caso y cedérselo a un colega, el que fuera pero que pudiera solventar las mentiras de un cliente. Pero después de pensárselo tomo la decisión de seguir adelante; aun ni el sabia bien porque lo había hecho, tal vez el hecho de que el mismo había llevado el caso del divorcio de ella, después de que ella misma no quisiera hacerlo, el miedo que la señora la tenia a su marido era descomunal; aquel día en que lo llamaron del hospital lo pillo por sorpresa y aun mas cuando se encontró con la persona que lo había mandado a llamar, la había encontrado en la habitación del hospital tendida en una cama con un contusión en la cabeza, cuatro costillas rotas al igual que una pierna y le había pedido, no, mejor dicho exigido que llevara a cabo su divorcio cuanto antes, el cual se llevo con éxito a las pocas semanas ambos estaban divorciados. Sin embargo ahora las cosas parecían complicársele cada vez más.

El sonido de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomándolo checo el numero que le marcaba, tardo como tres segundos en pensar si contestar o no, pero conociendo a Victoria lo mas probable seria que el ver ignorada su llamada cambiara el rumbo de donde quiera que se dirigiera por ir a verlo a la constructora.

-¿Diga?

_-Shaoran cariño ¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar¡Dios estoy tan preocupada!- comento con voz chillona Victoria._

-¿Qué pasa¿Tan rápido se arrepintió el novio?

_-No lo se. Dímelo tú- exigió saber ella._

El silencio se apodero de ambos.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió el al cabo de unos segundos después – fue solo una broma.

_-Bien, pues hoy no estoy para ellas. Yo preocupada y tu no haces mas que meterme falsos temores._

-Como sea, me dirás qué pasa o vas a seguir quejándote.

_-Dios que clase de hombre eres. _

-…

_-Bien, bien. Me ha llamado la florista y me ha dicho que los centros de mesa no pueden llevar orquídeas rojas._

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunto el con un dejo de fastidio.

_-¿Disculpa¡Por supuesto que es malo! Las orquídeas rojas son indispensables, si las cambian tendría que cambiar también los vestidos que escogí para chicas, que no te das cuenta que escogí ese color de flor para que combinara con los atuendos de las damas._

-Las rosas rojas no se verían mal

_-¡No!- grito ella, como si aquello hubiera sido una blasfemia- puedes creer que la florista me a recomendado cambiarlas por orquídeas blancas. _

-Es lo más común.

_-Y eso es lo que quiero evitar. ¡Tener una boda común!_

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.

_-¡Oh cielo! Eres un amor._

-Te hablare mas tarde para decirte si puede lograr algo.

_-Conociéndote se que algo lograras._

-Adiós.

_-Nos vemos._

Colgó el teléfono si Victoria seguí llamándole por cualquier tontería más referente de su boda y terminar por cambiar el número de su celular y no dárselo a nadie más.

Dirigió nuevamente la vista a los documentos que momentos antes revisaba, las punzadas en su cabeza volvían hacer acto de aparición. Levantando el teléfono oprimió unos de los botones.

-Pan consígame unas aspirinas- dijo a través del comunicador.

-Si, enseguida señor.

Recogió los papeles que no tenían nada que ver con la constructora y los metió dentro de un portafolio. A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase.

-Permiso- dijo una mujer- la aspirina señor. ¿Quiere que le sirva un vaso de agua?

-No…- la observo unos minutos. La cara de pánico era tan notoria en aquella mujer que lo hizo sentir como si fuera un monstruo- gracias, puede retirarse.

-Si…eh, con su permiso.

-Claro- se limito a contestar -antes de irse, haga una reservación en el restauran Floran's.

-¿Para cuantas personas?

-Dos.

-Enseguida.

-Y necesito que se comunique a mi casa, con mi abuela.

-Por supuesto. ¿Algo mas?- pregunto la mujer antes de retirarse.

-No. Puede retirarse.

-Con permiso- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella.

Volvió a masajearse las sienes por lo que esperaba fuera la ultima vez, se dirigió hacia la pequeña cava llena de licores y saco de la nevera una botella de agua, se tomo las aspirinas e inhaló fuertemente. La llamada a su casa significaba el principio de la batalla.

Y algo le decía que no iba a ser nada comparada con todos los juicios que hasta ahora había llevado. Iba a ser algo mucho peor.

Pero una cosa sabia, todos los juicios llevados por el eran un éxito seguro y esta guerra lo iba hacer. De ello no cabía duda.

* * *

El timbre llamando con tanta insistencia logro irritarlo por fin, podía recordar que en todo el tiempo que vivió allí ese molesto aparato no era tan fastidioso el escucharlo aunque tampoco era frecuente el que alguien tocara con tanta insistencia, fastidiado salio del estudio con un maldito objetivo en mira: abrir esa condenada puerta de una vez y mandar demasiado lejos a quien estuviera de insistente.

Pero ni teniendo toda la experiencia que había logrado obtener en hasta su ahora corta vida; nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo había preparado para lo que vio en cuanto abrió esa puerta.

-Buenas tardes, joven Eriol.

-Wei… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Pasa algo?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado permitiendo el paso.

-Gracias… ¿Estamos solos?- pregunto una vez adentro.

-Si, no hay nadie.

-Bien, es mejor así. ¿Dónde podemos hablar?

Estaba nervioso; de que querría hablar el mayordomo de la familia Li, que durante el todo el tiempo que vivió la madre de Shaoran Wei le fue fiel hasta el final.

-Joven Eriol- interrumpió sus pensamientos el anciano.

-En el estudio- contesto el.

No hacia falta que le dirigiera hacia el estudio consiente que el mayordomo conocía tan bien la casa, como conocía la casa de la familia Li. El era el encargado de llevar a Shaoran, a Sakura o ambos de niños a jugar con el, cuando el no podía ir a casa de sus amigos.

Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo, Wei era tan apegado a los modales que no se movería a menos que el fuera adelante.

A penas entraron el en estudio ofreció asiento al anciano tomando Eriol asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea aquel que era su favorito desde niño.

-¿Algo de tomar?- pregunto Eriol.

-No joven muchas gracias. Pero me temo que usted si puede necesitar de un trago.

-Tan malo es lo que me tienes que decir.

-De hecho joven, me temo que no será de su total agrado lo que vamos hablar.

-Creo que no entiendo.

-Iré directo al grano joven Eriol, y espero pueda disculpar mi brutalidad.

-Wei…

-Déjeme terminar, la señora Ielan antes de morir me confeso que usted sabia un secreto de ella…

-Entenderá que si es un secreto yo no puedo hablar de ello- interrumpió con un deje de irritación Eriol.

-Ambos sabemos que ese secreto esta a mi entera disposición.

-Wei ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar del asunto?

-La madre del joven Shaoran tenia planeado aclarar las cosas antes de morir- respondió ignorando el comentario.

-¿Qué caso tiene ahora?- pregunto con molestia- ella esta muerta, el tema no solo lastimaría a Shaoran también en el provocaría la decepción hacia la única persona en la que el creyó y confió hasta el final.

-El caso es que la señora Ielan antes de morir me pidió que se rebelara ese terrible secreto que tanto daño causo.

-¿Y porque ahora¿Por qué a Shaoran? Era el esposo de Ielan, Hien quien necesitaba una explicación.

-Porque el joven Shaoran guarda antipatía hacia su padre, un resentimiento mal infundado y sin validez.

-Si, un resentimiento infundado por su propia madre.

-Señor Eriol no estoy aquí para escuchar sus recriminaciones contra un muerto.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-Su ayuda- se limito a contestar de manera sorprendentemente amable para la situación que se hallaban.

Eriol se tenso, una parte de el estaba de acuerdo en decir ese secreto con el que la madre de Ielan se encargo de mantenerlo unido a esa familia indirectamente y sobre todo con el hijo de ella.

Pero por otro lado estaba consiente de que había lastimado a Shaoran con su silencio, y no solo a es también a Sakura, si ayudaba en lo que fuera que tenia planeado aquel hombre frente a el, ocasionaría probablemente un daño tal vez irreparable al que alguna vez fue su amigo.

-No lo haré- contesto totalmente seguro de la decisión.

-Señor Eriol- llamo el mayordomo- siento tener que hacerlo, confiaba en que se rehusaría un poco pero que al final aceptaría. Pero en vista de su negativa, me veo forzado hacerlo.

-¿Me he perdido algo más?- pregunto un tanto mareado por el discurso.

-La señora Ielan sabia que tanto la señorita Sakura como usted no eran…bueno…

-¿Amantes?- término la oración Eriol.

-Es un termino algo sumamente grotesco pero si, amantes. Ella sabia que ustedes jamás engañaron a su hijo por lo cual escribió una carta que me ordeno solo lo entregará a alguno de los tres principales involucrado que vienen siendo ustedes; pero si solo se trataba de una emergencia…Y este favor es urgente.

-De una emergencia- la cólera de Eriol se reflejo en sus ojos, pero se limito a contestar arrastrando las palabras aun sentando en su lugar- entonces debo suponer que el hecho de que permitiera que la boda se cancelara y dejara que calumniarán a Sakura no fue una emergencia.

-Le aseguro que la señora Ielan estaba al tanto de la situación y jamás permitió que en su presencia se insultara a la niña Sakura; le vuelvo a repetir que ella siempre estuvo al tanto de todo.

-¿Y que tan al tanto estaba¿Qué le aseguraba que la prometida de su hijo y yo no teníamos una relación clandestina?

-Demasiado.

-¿Y porque estaba tan segura, cuando su hijo no creyó nada?

El silencio se hizo presente, cuando Eriol supuso que no recibiría respuesta alguna se levanto del sillón comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio pero el suave murmullo de unas palabras lo paralizaron totalmente, el color se fue de su rostro y sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo lo abandonaba totalmente.

Aun a poco menos de dos metros de la puerta, hablo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que fue la señora Ielan quien llamo a su propio hijo para decirle donde y con quien paso la noche la señorita Sakura- respondió el anciano parándose de su lugar mientras observada al joven frente a el.

De acuerdo, eso cambiaba todos sus planes. Ahora si que necesitaba una copa.

* * *

En cuanto cruzo las puertas de cristal de ese imponente edificio, una sensación que no sabia como describir se instalo en ella. Camino hasta la recepción de la entrada para poder hacer su registro con paso seguro ocultando con ello el nerviosismo que sentía a cada paso más que daba.

-Bueno días. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto una mujer que le daba la sensación de haber visto su rostro en alguna ocasión.

-Busco al señor Shaoran Li- dijo, mientras observaba como el la enorme sonrisa de la recepcionista cambiaba por una mueca burlona

-¿Su nombre?- pregunto con un deje de burla.

-Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto- la cara de la mujer la miro con sorpresa mientras dirigía su vista al monitor.

-Bienvenida señora Sakura- le saludo la recepcionista mirándola con una mueca de molestia mientas depositaba sobre el cristal un gafete.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar. Había visto clara su intención y ella no pensaba corregirla si la había llamado señora a propósito no era nada mas por que si. Seguramente Shaoran se encargo de decirle a todo el mundo lo que su farsante, mentirosa, bruja prometida le había hecho.

Se coloco en gafete y comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores, haciendo oidos sordos al cuchicheo que había a su alrededor. Espero paciente a que alguno de los elevadores bajara para poder subir y cuando este lo hizo iba tan abarrotado de personas que a base de empujones se subió y teniendo que hacer uno y mil esfuerzos para que su pequeña mano presionara el numero veintidós.

Conforme el ascensor iba mas pisos arriba las personas iban bajando y por lo tanto quedaba mas espacio, por lo que pudo notar que la parte del fondo era solo un simple cristal grueso que dejaba ver una vista espectacular hacia el centro de la ciudad, de la cual hubiera disfrutado enormemente de no ser porque no soportaba tener que subirse a un elevador por su miedo a las alturas y el mareo que ese endemoniado aparato causaba siempre en ella.

Tratando e ignorar la vista panorámica se acerco mas a la puerta y vio el numero quince marcado el lo alto de la puerta, solo quedaban una mujer de mediana edad que iba sosteniendo la mano de un hombre de la misma edad de la señora y ella. Llegando al piso diecinueve se bajaron, dejándola solo y con la horrible sensación de que esa cosa podía detenerse en cualquier momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dando pasó al que el último piso salio sosteniéndose de la pared y con ligera sensación de que pronto se iba a desvanecer.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No- contesto con los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza cosa que se reprocho en seguida cuando el mareo se hizo más fuerte.

-Voy por un vaso de agua- escucho que alguien le decía.

-¡No! Solo necesito sentarme- dijo, abriendo los ojos para ver a la persona frente a ella, pero en seguida los volvió a cerrar en cuanto vio como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y su cuerpo lo sentía pesado.

-¡Ayuda¡Por favor ayúdenme una mujer se encuentra mal!

Escucho una puerta abrirse después de una blasfemia y unos pasos que retumbaron en su cabeza acercándose hacia ellas.

-Maldición Sakura - escucho después de que unos brazos la cargaran como si fueran una pluma, para volverse todo oscuro.

La fuerte aroma la despertó alertando sus sentidos, abrió los ojos rápidamente la suavidad de bajo de ella la alerto y trato de incorporarse siendo impedido su abrupto movimiento por un par de manos, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que una mujer mayor de los treinta la observaba preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto.

-Si, gracias. ¿Dónde…donde estoy?

-En mi oficina.

La mujer frente a ella se levanto de un salto frotándose las manos, dejando a su vista un escritorio de espaldas a toda una pared de cristal que le regreso la sensación de mareo en cuanto lo vio, pero el ruido de un teléfono colgando la distrajo y dirigió si mirada a la persona que le contesto.

Shaoran estaba ahí parado con el ceño fruncido mirándola, quiso retenerle la mirada pero resistió de la idea. Lo que no pudo resistir fue el recorrer su cuerpo, la camisa blanca sin corbata abierta de los primeros botones y las mangas alzadas que dejaban ver sus brazos fuertes y bronceados, el pantalón negro que escondía de igual forma sus piernas fuertes y su masculinidad.

-¿Quieres que me desnude para que me escanès mejor?

Sintió su cara arder y quiso ocultarla pero llevarse las manos a la cara seria demasiado obvio.

-Tal vez hasta podríamos revivir buenos tiempos- lo escucho decir con burla.

El desconsuelo la invadió tanto como la rabia de haberlo escuchado decir eso. Giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que la mujer que hace un momento había estado con ella ya no se encontraba.

-Si buscas a Pan se marcho por unas pastillas- le dijo Shaoran.

-No me di cuenta- dijo mientras una leve carcajada de el se escucho.

-No, claro que no. Estabas mas entretenida mirándome. ¿Te gusto lo que viste?

-Sigues siendo igual de arrogante- arrebato ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente, cosa que provoco un nuevo mareo.

-Serás estùpida- rugió Shaoran mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la sentaba de nuevo.

Sakura ni siquiera lo sintió hasta que la tomo del brazo tembló ante su contacto y aparto su brazo de el rápidamente.

Si huera visto la cara de de Shaoran se hubiera dado cuenta de que como apretó la mandíbula y su cerraba los puños. Aparto de ella su mano y se alejo a una distancia prudente.

-¿Son frecuentes tus mareos?- pregunto Shaoran.

-No- respondió ella arrugando la frente al no entender la pregunta.

Lo vio caminar hacia una mueble que abrió y extrajo una botellita de agua, sirvió un poco en un vaso y le dirigió una mirada de inconformidad.

-Tomate esto- le extendió el vaso y una pastilla.

Ella tomo el vaso bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

-El agua era para que te tomaras la pastilla también.

-No tomo pastillas.

Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros y camino de nuevo al escritorio sentándose detrás de el, en el sillón de cuero negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el.

-Viene hablar contigo- dijo ella, mientras el solo levantaba una ceja.

-¿De que?

-De la herencia de tu madre- contesto esperando una reacción por parte del.

-¿Comiste algo de camino aquí?- pregunto repentinamente tomándola por sorpresa.

-No- dijo, el solo asintió de cabeza poniéndose de pie.

-Vàmonos- ordeno mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Aun consternada tomo su bolso y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Cuando salio vio a lado izquierdo de la oficina de Shaoran a la mujer que la había ayudado, que miraba atentamente el ordenador y camino hacia ella.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ella la miro sorprendida y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Suerte- la escucho murmurar mirando sobre sus hombros.

Siguió su vista y miro a un Shaoran que la esperaba a lado de una puerta. Y supo a que se refería.

-Gracias- y se alejo.

-¿Alguien más a quien agradecer?- le dijo el cuando Sakura se situó a su lado.

-No. Vamos.- respondió ella con el mismo tono autoritario que el había empleado adentro de la oficina.

Shaoran solo apretó los puños y abrió la puerta.

Sakura entro y se detuvo al ver una reja frente a ella, espero a Shaoran a que la abriera y se metió en ella deteniéndose en seco. Se giro hacia Shaoran quien cerraba la reja y bajaba otra.

-¿Qué esto?- pregunto ella.

-No se a que te refieres- le dijo aun de espaldas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-A esto- y se volteo a observarla- es un ascensor de los años sesenta me parece.

Sakura lo miro asustada y totalmente pálida.

-Otra vez no- murmuro y por segunda vez en el día perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

-Vamos despierta.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, para toparse con unos marrones que la miraban muy de cerca. No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando Shaoran le tendió de nueva cuanta un vaso con agua.

-Tómatelo- le ordeno.

Ella lo hizo sin replicar.

-¿Me desmaye?- pregunto después de dejar el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-Si, estoy empezando a creer que te esta empieza a gustar desmayarte cuando yo estoy cerca para que te cargue.

-¿Estas diciendo que lo hago propósito?

-Tal vez- le respondió el y se puso de pie.

-Eres un imbecil- le grito ella.

-No decía eso cuando tenías sexo conmigo- contesto de manera fría.

-¡Cállate!- exigió.

-Oh lo siento santa y puritana Sakura- le contesto el con dramatismo.

-Te digo que te calles- volvió a exigir ella.

-Olvidaba que daño tu virtud.

-Me estas cansando Shaoran- dijo esta vez, sorprendiendo a Shaoran.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero si no hemos hecho nada- contesto.

-Y no lo haremos.

-Lo disfrutarías.

-Lo dudo- respondió.

El rostro de Shaoran se transformo de la burla a la frialdad.

-Di lo que quieras, se cuando mientes- le dijo y se encamino a una puerta.

-No estoy mintiendo. Nunca volvería a acostarme contigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos- y salio por la puerta.

Sakura observo a su alrededor, ya no estaban en la oficina y lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse desmayado en el elevador. Estaba en una habitación de color amarillo pastel que contrastaba con los muebles de madera oscura que por alguna extraña razón se le hacían familiar; una cama matrimonial, el sofá negro, el armario abierto de las puertas de en medio dejaban ver la pantalla de televisión, a un costado de la cama había una puerta blanca que llevaría al baño. Se encontraba en una habitación, lo mas seguro que de Shaoran.

Pero ahí había algo extraño, la habitación era grande, pero no lo era la de la mansión Li.

Entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

Se levanto lentamente tratando de no volverse a marear y salio por la misma puerta por la cual había salido momentos antes Shaoran.

Escucho ruido y camino tratando de localizarlo.

Encontró a Shaoran de pie tomado un trago, traía la misma ropa que le había visto en la oficina solo que estaba descalzo. Camino hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones blancos frente a el, bajo la atenta mirada de Shaoran.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Descuida no voy hacerte nada- le respondió con la misma frialdad que hace unos momentos había empleado.

-No lo volveré a repetir.

-En un departamento.

-Eso ya lo se- dijo con irritación- Lo que quiero saber es ¿De quien es?

-Mío.

-Pero…

-Antes de que digas algo mas, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero las acciones que te dio mi madre.

-Nunca pretendí quitártelas. Y de eso mismo quería hablarte.

-Te escucho- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había frente a ella y dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Quiero que tú las manejes. Se lo había propuesto antes a Nanaì, pero lo rechazo, dijo que tu tenias mas derecho.

-…

-Shaoran… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Esas acciones literalmente serian tuyas – le dijo ella al ver que el no decía nada y la veía con seriedad.

-La que no entiende eres tú Sakura.

-Explícate.

-Tu lo has dicho las acciones _literalmente_ serian mías estarías bajo mi responsabilidad, pero no serian de mi propiedad ni de mi familia- explico.

-Tienes razón, no te entiendo- respondió ella con duda.

-Sakura, perteneces a la familia, sin embargo no eres una Li. Esa constructora fue fundada por el abuelo de mi padre y desde entonces todo el manejo de la empresa a sido por un miembro de la familia y las acciones divididas a personas que formen parte de ella.

-Eso es muy racista.

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero el que tu como Eriol tengan cierto porcentaje hace a la empresa ya no propiedad de los Li, si no también de ustedes. Y es algo que no pienso permitir.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunto dudosa, sintiendo dentro de ella la misma ansiedad que sentía que en la tarde que fue a verlo.

-La única solución de que tus acciones sean parte de la familia.

-¿Y cual es?

-Casándote conmigo.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Se que había prometido que subiría el capitulo el 25 de diciembre, pero juro que esta vez no fue culpa mía. Para empezar mi madre se molesto bastante porque según ella tres días seguidos me la pase pegada a la computadora cuando debería de haber pasado ese tiempo con mi familia (pero es que ni un solo regalo daban que tacaños) así que complotaron en mi contra y el mero 25 me tomaron de improvisto y me pidieron, mejor dicho que exigieron que hiciera una maleta, por todos los magos y brujas me dieron exactamente diez minutos para hacerla y después me secuestraron. Y en mi USB no había guardado el nuevo capitulo, y aunque patalee y grite no me dejaron regresar. Por eso hasta ahora lo subo._

_La otra razón es que el capitulo no me convencía y lo edite como mas de seis veces, hasta que por fin quedo._

_Así que chicos, disfruten del capitulo._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un reviews._

_Felices Fiestas y un Feliz 2008; un beso, un abrazo y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Celebraint O.D. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 7**

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto, seguro que Shaoran se había vuelto loco.

-No es la proposición de matrinomio que toda mujer desea, pero en vista de que nuestro matrinomio no seria más que de conveniencia no veo el caso de hacer una petición mas intima.

-Hablas como si yo ya hubiera aceptado- dijo al comprender que Shaoran estaba en sus cinco sentidos

-Es un hecho- respondió con seriedad.

-No, no lo es. Yo no puedo casarme contigo.

-¿Y por que no?- pregunto con irritación –Lo ibas hacer ya una vez.

Sakura lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una.

-Entonces era diferente.

-¿Si?

-Si… nosotros teníamos otra clase de relación mas intima- expuso.

Shaoran se puso tenso. Si en aquel entonces su relación se había basado en el amor que sentían ambos; hasta que se dio cuenta que ella solo jugaba con el.

-La atracción sexual que había entre nosotros podemos revivirla y volver a llevar la misma relación íntima que deseas- dijo con indiferencia.

-No me refería a eso- puntualizo una avergonzada Sakura.

-Lamento decirte que no se de hablas.

Del amor quiso decir gritarle ella, pero se tuvo que reprimir las ganas de decirlo. Solo le basto recordar a Victoria tomada del brazo de Shaoran la primera noche que llego a Japón, Victoria y el entrando al salón juntos, Victoria y Shaoran organizando una boda… ¿Una boda?

-¿Cómo puedes exigirme que me case contigo cuando ya estas comprometido?- le acuso.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De tu boda con Victoria.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de la boda?- pregunto.

-Meiling lo menciono- contesto impresionada por su cinismo –vas a negar que ayudas en los preparativos.

-No- nuevamente contesto el con fastidio.

-Eres un cínico.

-Y yo diría que eres tú una tonta- le dijo el cansado de sus sutiles insultos- si prestaras mas atención sabrías que efectivamente, es cierto que Victoria se va a casar, pero lamentablemente yo no soy el novio.

_Lamentablemente_ pensó con amargura Sakura.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te gustaría ocupar el lugar del novio?

-Y por que no. Victoria es una mujer muy hermosa, es sofisticada, buena anfitriona y sabe comportarse. Todo lo que un hombre desearía.

La descripción que le hizo Shaoran no entraba cuadraba de todo en la que ella tenia a Victoria.

Con pesar tenia que reconocer que era hermosa, aun recordaba como mas de una vez había envidiado la belleza de su rival, así como también aceptaba que era sofisticada y buena anfitriona. Pero estaba claro que para ella Victoria no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comportarse, si fuera así, ella habría podido sobrellevarse ante el compromiso que había entre ella y Shaoran y no hubiera regresado a destrozar los futuros de todos ellos.

-Pues si tanto deseas estar con ella, largarte y proponle un escape juntos, no dudo que Victoria aceptaría encantada- le propuso con amargura.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido, para después mirla con furia que la hizo sentir miedo una vez más.

-Victoria jamás actuaría como una paria, sabe que no solo ella seria señalada también su familia formaría parte de su vergüenza. No todos actúan y piensan tan egoístamente como tu.

Furiosa por lo que Shaoran le había dicho se levantado del sillón como un resorte y camino hacia la habitación donde había despertado, había visto su bolso y su abrigo allí, pensaba largarse cuanto antes, no pensaba seguir soportando los insultos de un hombre que no tenia ni el mas mínimo derecho de acusarla de ser egoísta cuando el lo había sido, y de una manera mucho peor y mas cruel que ella.

Estaba por salir de la aquella recamara, cundo choco con el pecho de Shaoran haciéndola retroceder. Shaoran entro en la habitación le quito el bolso y el abrigo de las manos y los dejo sobre cama.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-No me has dado una respuesta, aunque no se por que lo pregunto ya la se.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella levantando la cabeza para verlo mejor- me alegra entonces que sepas que es un rotundo no.

Tomo de nuevo sus cosas dispuesta a irse de ese lugar, pero Shaoran estaba apoyado en la puerta con un tobillo cru­zado sobre el otro y el pulgar de la mano izquierda metido en una de las hebillas del pantalón.

-Hazte a un lado- exigió ella.

Con horror lo vio acercándose de nuevo a ella, pero su mirada había cambiado ya no la veía con furia ni arrogancia, podía jurar que en esos momentos sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos.

-Shaoran- dijo cuando sintió sus dedos rozar su mejilla.

-Shhhh- le susurro el y puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Cerró los ojos mientras Shaoran continuaba tocándola con esa calidez, pronto sintió sus labios sobre los suyos furiosamente, sus brazos actuando posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Shaoran acercó la boca a su oreja y le mordis­queó el lóbulo.

Sakura se removió inquieta entre sus brazos. Dejando caer tanto el bolso como el abrigo.

-Tranquila- dijo.

Y entonces dejo de moverse. Dejó que Shaoran la besara por el cuello, los hombros y el escote. Tembló cuando le bajó los tirantes del vestido, gritó su nombre cuando sintió la punta de su lengua entre los pe­chos y, cuando se puso de rodillas ante ella arras­trando el vestido al suelo con él, Sakura lo aga­rró del pelo y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Shaoran aspiró su delicado e inolvidable aroma y le acarició las caderas. A continuación, introdujo sus dedos dentro de sus braguitas, le separó las piernas y la acarició

Sakura dio un respingo y gimió de placer.

Shaoran deslizo la boca hasta el triangulo de la tela que cubría su feminidad y dibujo círculos con la lengua sobre el antes de agarrarlo con los dientes y deslizarlo por las piernas de Sakura centímetro a centímetro.

Para cuando llego a los tobillos, Sakura estaba suplicando y el aroma de excitación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Shaoran se puso de pie, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, el vestido de Sakura quedo en el piso, junto a sus braguitas y sus zapatos.

Shaoran su quito los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Sakura sintió la mano de el posarse sobre su pecho y estaba segura que el podía sentir su corazón latir como un pajarillo enjaulado. Pronto comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Te deseo- lo escucho decir mientras lo sentía tumbarse sobre ella.

Sakura le acaricio los hombros, estaba sintiéndose como dentro de un de sus sueños.

Shaoran le beso los pechos deslizándose hasta su vientre. La beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna y comprobaba que estaba deliciosamente húmeda.

-¡Ah!- jadeo Sakura al sentir su mano entre sus piernas- ¡Ah!

Shaoran formo círculos en el centro de su feminidad de manera experta, recordando lo que mas le gustaba a Sakura para llegar al orgasmo. Pronto la tuvo jadeando y arqueando la espalda contra el.

-¡Ahora!- suplico aferrándose a el- ¡Por favor Shaoran!

-Di que aceptas casarte conmigo- exigió.

-No.

-Dilo- le volvió a exigir presionando más su mano contra su entrepierna.

-¡Shaoran!- jadeo su nombre.

-Solo di que si- no sabía por cuanto más iba a poder aguantar.

-¡Si¡Si!- grito- ¡Por favor hazlo ya!

-Por supuesto, cariño- contesto el introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

Por fin, estaba exactamente donde Sakura quería desde que lo había vuelto a su vida: en el interior de su cuerpo.

Shaoran sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de el con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax antes de que le hubiera dado el tiempo de saborear el momento. Para el colmo. Sakura le acariciaba la entrepierna.

Le aparto las manos y se las puso detrás de la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-No tan rápido, Sakura.

Sakura le abrazo la cintura con las piernas y acompaso con sus caderas el ritmo de Shaoran y el se dio por vencido. No había nada que pudiera hacer para prolongar aquel momento, así que la tomo de las nalgas y se dejo caer en el abismo.

Cuando termino se sintió un hombre de nuevo. Recupero fuerzas y miro a Sakura a los ojos.

-Di lo que quieras, pero la atracción sexual sigue viva. La llama de la pasión y el fuego siguen siendo parte de ti, te dije que podíamos volver atener la misma relación intima de antes- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sentándose en la cama y preguntándose como se había podido dejar llevar una vez mas.

-¡Ah sido un sexo estupendo!- contesto el.

-¡Me das asco!- le grito antes de que entrara.

-Vaya, no sabia que eras tan promiscua que al no tener a lado a tu amante te ponía de malhumor- le espeto con frialdad mientras azotaba la puerta detrás de el.

Sakura quiso llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, aun temblando se levantó de la cama tomo sus braguitas, los zapatos y el vestido y se vistió como pudo. Sentía su cuerpo sudoroso y tenia ganas de darse un baño antes, pero prefería no hacerlo en ese departamento.

Se acerco al espejo y se miro, tenia un contraste extraño su rostro estaba pálido pero sus mejillas estaban rosas producto de la excitación, se puso un poco de color en su rostro y en sus labios, trato de peinar su cabello tomo su abrigo y su bolso y salio de allí.

El molesto sonido del teléfono no la dejaba dormir, desde que Sakura se había ido, en el hotel había cierto descontrol. Ayer habían solicitado el salón de eventos para una boda y tuvo que hacerse cargo ella sola de la organización ni Bianca la había podido ayudar por su embarazo.

El tener que espirar la mano y tomar el inalámbrico le daba tanta pereza como pararse.

-Cioa.

_-Tomoyo escucha es… _

-¿Eriol?- pregunto ella interrumpiendo ella la plática.

_-Si, so yo. _

-¿Pasa algo¿Esta bien Sakura?- pregunto sentándose de golpe en la cama.

_-Ella esta bien y yo también. Necesito un favor._

_-_Habla- exigió volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

_-Necesito localizar a Kerberos._

-¿Qué? Tu también.

_-¿De que hablas? _

-Sakura me marco y dijo que era importante hablar con el.

_-Cuestiones de la herencia supongo._

_-_Algo así. ¿Tienes problemas?

_-Si, pero los resolveré pronto. ¿Has dicho que Sakura quiere hablar con Kero?_

-Si eso dije. Puedes ir directo al grano quiero dormir- dijo un poco molesta.

_-Bien olvida lo que dije. Localiza entonces a Yue._

-¿Tu te has vuelto loco?- repentinamente todo el sueño se le había ido.

_-Empiezo a creerlo.__ Tomoyo mira…_

_-_No, a mi ese tipo no me agrada, no entiendo como es que tu y Sakura tienen trato con el. Lo que quieras menos que habla con Yue.

_-¿Te da miedo hablar con un exnovio?_

-Nunca fue mi novio, si lo dices por el beso de fin de año, solo fue eso y nada mas, y su cara de asco cuando se alejo de mi lo decía todo. Me sentí muy mal.

_-Estabas tomada- le dijo como su hubiera sido lo mas normal._

-Como sea. Ese hombre cada vez que me ve, me mira como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a violarlo.

_-¿Y no?_

-¡Por supuesto que no! Antes muerta que enredarme con un tipo así.

_-Como quieras, volviendo al asunto, por favor es importante._

-¿Por qué no con Kero?

_-Esta con Sakura._

_-_Si y con miles de clientes mas y siempre ha puesto prioridad a ti y a ella.

_-Si y ahora solo seriamos Sakura y yo ¿A quien crees que daría prioridad ahora?_

-Si hablaras con el…

_-No. De todas maneras Kerberos estima mucho a Sakura._

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

_-Mucho, todo._

_-_Eriol- dijo a modo de advertencia.

_-Solo localiza a Yue si._

-Pero…

_-Gracias, estaré en contacto contigo- interrumpió._

-No te atrevas…Eriol- demasiado tarde ya había colgado el teléfono

Había escuchado la puerta cerrarse y supo que Sakura se había ido.

No se sentía mal por ello, el había obtenido lo que quería. Volver a sentir su cuerpo después de tantos años había sido como estar en la gloria. No cabía duda que seguía siendo una droga muy exquisita de la cual poder vivir, una droga que se podía tornar peligrosa y que te volvía adicto.

Demonios no podía que volver a caer en las garrar de esa mujer perversa.

Salio de la ducha, hecho un vistazo a la cama totalmente desarreglada, y la excitación volvió a crecer dentro de el. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó aun podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella así como su olor. Y furioso consigo se aparto.

Tomo algo de ropa del armario y se vistió dispuesto a salir de allí como lo había hecho ella.

Tenia que hablar con los abogados, había convencido a Sakura de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio e iba a lograr su objetivo. Las acciones que poseía ella volverían hacer parte de su familia. Después se encargaría de ella.

Salio de la habitación dispuesto a marcharse cuando la vio sentada en un sofá ojeando un libro, ignorante de la presencia de el.

-¿No te habías marchado?- le pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura se sobresalto en cuanto lo escucho ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí¿Y como podía tratarla así después de haber tenido relaciones?

-No había cosa que deseara más. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo - contesto con frialdad y dejo el libro de derecho sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos todo aclarado. Las acciones pasaran hacer parte mi familia de nuevo.

-De eso quiero hablar. No puedo casarme contigo- le dijo.

-Ya hablamos de esto Sakura.

-No. Tú diste por hecho que iba aceptar.

-A ti no parecía molestarte la idea.

-Me utilizaste.

-No recuerdo escucharte quejar.

Nuevamente sintió como la vergüenza hacia acto de aparición.

-Oh mira te sonrojas, en una persona como tu es extraño.

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿A que te refieres con una persona como yo?

-Ya lo dije. Eres promiscua.

-Ya basta de insultos no los voy a tolerar más, y ten por seguro que no me voy a comprometer en matrimonio contigo- tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Tu compromiso con Guido Busoni ya no existe

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto totalmente pálida.

-Eso no importa, contesta lo que te pregunte.

-Yo... dentro de tres días me vuelvo a Italia- dijo por explicación.

-¿Te has comprometido con alguien?- cuestiono con seriedad Shaoran eso podría arruinar sus planes.

-¿Qué? No- se limito a contestar.

-Entonces todo esta resuelto, nos casaremos dentro de diez días tiempo suficiente para planear una boda.

-No me has escuchado. ¡No puedo casarme contigo!

-No puedes o no quieres- pregunto con burla.

-Ambas- contesto como explicarle a ese hombre que ella no quería las acciones y que si no fuera por Nanaì se desligaría de esa familia- Yo no quiero las acciones jamás pensé que tu madre me dejaría algo así.

-Yo tampoco- contesto el.

-¿No puedes ni pensarte lo que te propuse?

-No- dijo con firmeza.

-¿Pero por que?

-Ya te lo explique las acciones no pertenecerían a mi familia y no quiero que pasen a manos de alguien desconocido.

-Yo no soy una desconocida…-comenzó a decir.

-Pero tu futuro marido si- interrumpió Shaoran.

-Ya te dije que no estoy con nadie.

-No ahora, pero dentro de algunos años uno de tus tantos amantes te convencerá de casarse y pasara a formar parte de los Li y a tener derecho en la constructora. Ya te dije que es un negocio familiar y no pienso permitir intrusos.

-Alguna otra opción- aconsejó.

-No por ahora- dijo y vio como Sakura se dejaba caer desganada en el sillón.

-Y si te las sedo.

-Mis abogados están revisando el testamento; mi madre no dejo cabos sueltos, me temo que la única solución es casarnos.

-Debe de haber otra solución contactare a Kerberos y…

-No quiero desconocidos en este asunto- gruño interrumpiendo la solución que trataba de darle.

-Kero no es un desconocido- ataco Sakura.

-Para mi y mi familia los es.

Sakura lo vio con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado. Es que Shaoran no se daba cuenta de lo que proponía era de locos.

El nunca había demostrado ser una persona ambiciosa, pero tal vez nunca lo llego a conocer a fondo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tan ambicioso podía llegar hacer.

-No, me rehúso. Definitivamente no atare mi vida a una persona que odio-mintió.

La Shaoran la miro con sorpresa, para después mirarla con furia.

-¿Y que harás entonces? Hacerte cargo de las acciones- dijo riendo secamente.

-¿Y porque no?- lo desafió.

El la miro con incredulidad.

-Esto no es un hotel Sakura, una mala decisión o manejo y puede costar muy caro. No pienso permitirte jugar con el patrimonio de mi familia.

-Me asesorare- se defendió un poco avergonzada consiente de que el tenia razón.

-No es lo mismo, deberías dejar el tema en manos de un experto.

-Y ese experto serás tu supongo.

-Sin duda. Pero claro hay otra opción.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Llevarlo a tribunales y tratar de anular el testamento. Involucrándonos en un nuevo escándalo y bajo tu responsabilidad de una recaída de Nanaì.

-¿Recaída¿Esta enferma?- pregunto.

-Ha sufrido dos paros cardiacos en menos de un año, uno más y seria mortal.

-Ella no me dijo nada- dijo lentamente.

-No, claro que no. Solo piensas en ti y nunca en los demás; eres demasiado egoísta Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura se sentía mareada ¿Por qué Nanaì no le habría dicho nada? Ella sabia que su abuela sabia de lo desesperaba que estaba por irse y tal vez por ello no le había dicho nada. Y ella tan egoísta solo había pensado en ella misma sin nisiquiera preguntar como había estado en todos estos años en que no la había visto.

Se sintió pequeña al saber que Shaoran tenia razón cuando le dijo que era una egoísta. ¿Pero es que ella no tenia derecho a ser feliz? O por lo menos tratar de serlo, porque estaba claro que si no estaba con Shaoran nunca seria feliz en su totalidad. Pero por otra parte no podía llevar al tema a un juzgado y que Nanaì se enfrentara a otro para cardiaco y pudiera morir por su culpa.

-Nadie nos creerá si soltamos que queremos casarnos tan repentinamente después de lo que paso entre nosotros- le dijo Sakura.

Shaoran la miro curioso y se acerco hasta ella ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, que ella tomo de un solo trago.

-Les diremos que reencuentro no hizo mas que darnos cuenta que seguíamos tan enamorados el uno del otro que decidimos darle una oportunidad al amor- concluyo con frialdad.

Sakura estuvo a punto de sonreír a pesar del tono de su voz, si tan solo sus palabras fueran ciertas y en ese reencuentro no solo ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que aun seguía enamorada sino también el todo seria mejor.

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado a la vida que le había tomado tanto tiempo recuperar y convertirse en la esposa de Shaoran Li?

Realmente quería atar su vida a un hombre que no la amaba y que nunca lo haría.

-Yo necesito volver a Italia que explicación daremos cuando después de casarnos abandone a mi marido- dijo ella.

-A nadie le parecerá extraño que quieras volver a Italia por un tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Por supuesto volverás a Japón. El deber de una esposa es estar a lado de su marido.

-Pero mi trabajo…

-Renunciaras, después de casarte no le veo la necesidad de que tengas que trabajar.

-No tendré nada que hacer y en la casa de Nanaì hay tanto servicio que no encontrare en que gastar mi tiempo.

-Veras como no te alcanzara el día para todo lo que tendrás que hacerle a la casa que comprare. No pensaras que viviríamos con la abuela.

-Pero ella entonces no sobra nada de nuestro matrimonio- dijo alarmada.

-Crees que si ella supiera de que pensamos casarnos por conveniencia lo aceptaría- explico con burla.

-No.

-Es mejor que nadie este enterado de nada. Que se crean la idea de que estamos perdidamente enamorados.

-Nadie- repitió Sakura.

-Si, nadie. Nisiquiera Eriol ¿Entendido?- pregunto con los ojos destallando de una furia que ella no entendía.

Sakura solo se limito asentir con la cabeza.

El departamento se quedo sumido en silencio.

-Después de casarnos que pasara- dijo Sakura sin atreverse a encararlo.

Shaoran la miro arqueando una ceja.

-Nos iremos de luna de miel por una semana, después volaras a Italia por unos días para renunciar a tu trabajo y empacar algunas cosas que quieras traerte para instalarlas en la casa que comparare las demás las dejaras en Italia, y regresaras para aparentar el papel de la esposa feliz y el matrimonio perfecto.

-Lo tienes todo planeado- dijo sorprendida- pero ¿Qué explicaremos cuando decidamos separarnos¿No pensaras que fingiremos toda la vida cierto?

Shaoran se quedo callado unos segundos y Sakura temió que estuviera pensando en tomar esa decisión.

Ella estaría encantada de ser la esposa de Shaoran aunque ante los ojos de el ella solo fingiera, pero temía no poder soportar cargar con el dolor de saber que lo amaba y tener que callarlo para que el no pudiera verla débil y humillada.

-No, por supuesto que no- le contesto- hablare con los abogados y redactare un contrato donde se estipulara que después de un año podremos divorciarnos.

Sakura quiso abrir la boca pero el conociendo sus intenciones la hizo callar con un gesto de mano.

-Y antes de que preguntes, explicaremos que tu ya no te adaptaste a la vida aquí en Japón y nos dimos un tiempo, tu regresas a Italia y yo me quedo; dejamos correr el período y presentamos definitivamente la acta de divorció.

-Y si alguien pregunta por que nos separamos en su totalidad- cuestiono Sakura.

-Diremos que en ese tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que nos seguimos apreciando pero que nos podíamos abandonar nuestras responsabilidades así que decidimos separarnos definitivamente.

-Nunca se le dirá a Nanaì nada ¿Verdad?

-No.

-¿Y a Meiling?

-Tampoco.

-Bien- dijo ella.

-Esto es un si definitivo o solo querías ver que tan beneficiada podías resultar.

Sakura lo miro indignada se levanto del su lugar y camino a hasta Shaoran. Todo paso demasiado rápido y cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho Shaoran le veía con furia contenida en los ojos seguramente haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerle nada y ella con una dolor el la mano derecha gracias a la abofeteada que le había proporcionado.

-Bien ahora que has demostrado lo salvaje y ardiente que puedes llegar hacer incluso fuera de la cama, es hora de irnos y dar la noticia- le dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sintió vergüenza por su debilidad, no podía dejarse provocar por el con tanta facilidad, eso no le demostraría a el que tenia cierto poder sobre ella que no se podía dar el lujo de demostrar.

-Espera- le llamo Sakura- dijiste que la boda será en diez días, pero yo quiero que sea dentro de un mes.

-No- le dijo furioso Shaoran.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono ella.

Shaoran se acerco hasta ella y Sakura tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No solo son tus acciones las que necesito recuperar también las de Eriol- le explico.

-¿Cómo las obtendrás?- pregunto llena de curiosidad.

Shaoran la miro como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? Para ir corriendo a sus brazos y decirle. Me temo que no Sakura.

-Como te ocurre- dijo alzando nuevamente la mano derecha, que Shaoran logro detener en vuelo.

-Esta vez no-dijo con un tono peligrosamente suave y severo.

Sakura lo miro irritada. Y decidió cambiar de tema

-La boda será dentro de un mes- repitió ella con seguridad.

Shaoran aun sin soltar su mano la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso. Sakura inmediatamente sintió que el cuerpo se le convertía en fuego líquido.

-La boda será dentro de diez días- dijo el aun besándola.

-Shaoran- replico.

Pero cuando el la beso con mas ardor y pasión y deslizo una de sus manos hasta sus caderas no pudo negarse.

-Diez días- dijo el, apartándola un poco de su cuerpo y observándola detenidamente.

-Diez días- repitió Sakura como un loro.

Y de nuevo sintió los posesivos labios de Shaoran sobre los de ella.

**

* * *

Notas de Autora:**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Wow un capitulo nuevo, muchas cosas se descubrieron ¿No creen? Bueno sola una, Shaoran no se casa con Victoria, oh vamos no se enojen era necesario que lo creyeran para la historia. Además se recompensa este capitulo ha sido casi en su totalidad dedicado a S&S, la razón porque muchos de ustedes querían ver a esta parejita junta, y como verán de ahora en adelante lo estarán mas ¡Habrá boda! En el próximo capitulo veremos las reacciones de los demás y si algunos de ellos trataran de impedirla._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O.D. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 8**

Era más de medio día y aun se resistía a salir de la cama. Y es que no quería enfrentarse ni a Nanaì, ni a Meling, ni a nadie más.

Shaoran y ella habían anunciado desde hace tres días, en una cena que se iban a casar y ciertamente las reacciones que esperaba de tanto de la abuela como de la prima de Shaoran no la hacían sentirse nada cómoda, ni satisfecha; al contrario solo lograban inquietarla mas de lo normal.

La abuela se había limitado a observarles con tanta seriedad que la habían logrado intimidarla un poco, después les deseo un simple _felicidades,_ siguió comiendo tan tranquilamente como si la noticia no la hubiera afectado, ni para bien ni para mal. Lo cierto es que había deseado un poco de alegría por parte de ella.

Por otra parte había esperado de Meiling un arranque de furia en contra de Shaoran como hacia ella; un arranque de furia que nunca llego. La noticia de su repentina boda no logro alterar ni ápice a Meiling, simplemente a diferencia de Nanaì, ella había seguido comiendo ignorante a la noticia que en esos momentos ellos había soltado. Y ciertamente el hecho de que Meiling no hubiera reaccionado de una forma ofensiva la asustaba demasiado.

Muerta de miedo porque aquello de verdad no se lo esperaba, había alegado un dolor de cabeza y se había retirado de la mesa mucho antes de que sirvieran el postre. Para después encerrarse en su habitación. Minutos después tocaron a su puerta, supo de Inmediato que era Shaoran, había acudido a ella para hacer más creída su actuación de novio enamorado.

El se lo había dicho, tendría que fingir estar enamorados, fingir un matrimonio perfecto durante el tiempo estipulado en el contrato, solo eso fingir.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a ello¿En que maldito momento se le ocurrió aceptar casarse con un hombre que la odiaba?

Escucho el sonido de su móvil, hecho un ojeada a la habitación mientras trataba de localizarlo lo hallo sobre la mesita de noche, tomándolo contesto sin ni siquiera revisar el identificador.

-¿Shaoran?- pregunto con pereza.

_-No, tonta. No soy Shaoran._

-Tomoyo. Lo siento creí que…

_-Era Shaoran, si ya me lo hiciste saber- interrumpió su amiga con un risita que Sakura pudo escuchar a través del teléfono._

-Lo siento- volvió a decir Sakura avergonzada.

_-No pasa nada. Ahora dime ¿Ya estas en Florencia?_

-No.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos. Había olvidado hablar con Tomoyo de su reciente decisión. Y era claro que su amiga no tardaría en saber donde estaba.

_-Por favor dime que al menos ya esta en el aeropuerto que te traerá de regreso a nosotros_.

-Tomoyo…

_-¿Todavía estas en casa de los Li¿Qué haces aun ahí?_

-Si dejaras de interrumpirme podría explicarme.

_-Te escucho- exigió._

-Voy a casarme con Shaoran- soltó de golpe.

El silencio volvió hacer acto de aparición seguido de un golpe sordo. Sin embargo no faltaba mucho…3, 2, 1.

_-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto con voz ahogada._

-¿Tomoyo te has caído?

_-No…- dudo- bueno si._

-Se que es inesperado…- comenzó

_-__Es más que simplemente inesperado Sakura. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

-Nada, solo me di cuenta que Shaoran tiene que tener las acciones de su madre.

_-Eso es absurdo, ahora te pertenecen._

-No, solo le pertenecen a los Li y además yo no quiero tener nada que me ate a ellos en un futuro.

_-¿En un futuro? Hay algo que no me has dicho Sakura._

-Es un matrimonio de conveniencia de un año

_-No hablaras en serio._

-Si lo hago, y es lo mejor.

_-¿Para quién¿Para esa familia¿Para ti o Shaoran?_

-Para todos.

_-Si lo que quieres es renunciar a la herencia de la madre de Shaoran porque simplemente no se la sedes._

-No se puede.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Los has intentado._

-No, yo no. Pero Shaoran dijo que sus abogados habían revisado el testamento y que era imposible, yo misma se lo propuse.

_-Y piensas que te dice la verdad._

-No tendría porque mentir, que ganaría el casándose conmigo cuando me odia.

_-Sakura no te puedes sacrificar tú, para satisfacer los deseos de Li. A menos…_

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura.

_-Que tu de verdad quieras casarte con el._

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?- cuestiono temerosa de que su amiga supiera que una parte de ella estaba feliz por aquel matrimonio.

_-No. Te conozco, si lo quisieras hubieras encontrado la forma de rechazar el compromiso y dejarle las acciones .Pero no lo has hecho y eso solo me hace pensar que aun lo amas y por eso aceptaste ese loca idea… ¿Dime Sakura sigues enamorada de Shaoran Li?_

No era una pregunta, sonaba a una afirmación. Si trataba de mentirle, Tomoyo se daría cuenta antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta. Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Si- dijo con firmeza- igual de enamorada que la primera vez

_-¿Y el?_

-Me odia.

Más silencio.

_-Tiene que haber otra manera, intenta anular el testamento- aconsejo Tomoyo._

-¿Y a favor de quien crees que de el fallo?

_-Sin duda al de Ielan._

_-_Por eso mismo no quiero ir a tribunales, quedaría todo como en el principio.

-_Pero no me negaras que tiene más sentido que una proposición de boda._

-No lo haré. Es mas Shaoran también me dio esa opción.

_-¿Y entonces?_

-Arriesgaría la vida de Nanaì.

_-¿De que manera?_

-Ha sufrido dos infartos en menos de un año, un tercero y seria mortal. Llevar el asunto a tribunal seria matarla de un disgusto.

-_Sakura no puedes anteponer los deseos de otros a los tuyos- rogó. _

-No lo hago.

_-De verdad quieres casarte con el ¿No es así?_

-Yo… no lo se. Una parte esta de acuerdo y la otra se opone.

_-La parte de tu corazón, supongo._

-No quiero resultar más lastimada.

_-Ya es un poco tarde ¿No te parece?_

-Aun no, podría cancelar el compromiso.

_-Sakura, estamos hablando de Shaoran Li no de Guido. No se quedara de brazos cruzados mirándote partir._

-Eso es injusto, yo nunca cancele mi compromiso con el.

_-No, claro que no, solo lo rechazaste la primera vez que te propuso matrimonió._

-No quería que se sintiera obligado por mi condición.

_-Te amaba._

-Si, como una amiga.

_-No le hubiera costado amarte como mujer, se enamoro de ti ¿No?_

-Mucho después.

_-Pero lo hizo. _

-No hubiera sido lo mismo, Guido solo trataba de proteger al bebe y a mi de las habladurías de los demás.

_-Pero tú no lo rechazaste por eso ¿verdad?_

-No, lo que había pasado con Shaoran aun estaba muy reciente y lo seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todo aunque con ello consiguiera detestarme a mi misma por hacerlo. No iba hacer justo para Guido, y yo no podía casarme con un hombre amando a otro.

-_Creo que te entiendo._

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo- dijo un poco ofendida.

_-¿Entonces piensas seguir adelante?- comento sin prestar atención al sarcasmo de su amiga._

-Si.

_-¿Hace cuanto se comprometieron?_

Sakura se quiso morder la lengua o al menos tratar de decirle una mentirilla, Tomoyo se iba a poner furiosa.

-Dos días.

_-¿Dos días?- repitió con calma- Estaré allí a más tardar mañana_.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

_-No es obvio, voy a diseñarte el vestido de novia_.

-Oh no, Tomoyo.

_-¿Cuándo es la boda?_

-En ocho días.

-_Vaya eso no me lo esperaba. Es muy pronto._

-Quise retrazarla un mes, pero Shaoran dejo muy claro que diez días eran suficientes para organizar una boda.

_-Si, cuando lo novios se han comido el pastel antes de partirlo_.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

_-Es eso ¿Ya te has vuelto a acostar con el?_

-¡Oye que yo no te pregunto si te has acostado con Eriol!

_-Bueno eso es muy obvio, que crees que hacemos cuando estamos en su piso¿Charlar toda la noche?_

-No supongo que no- acepto más acalorada.

_-Sakura¿Shaoran ya estaba comprometido en matrimonio con Victoria_?

-No, solo le esta ayudando con la organización.

_-Vaya, espero y así te ayude a ti._

-No lo creo, apenas lo he visto solo en las cenas. Los sirvientes se están haciendo cargo de lo demás

_-¡Ay cariño!- dijo en un suspiro- estas jugando con fuego._

-Bueno pues espero tener a un bombero a lado- dijo tratando de sonar graciosa.

_-No es gracioso Sakura, estaré a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti, pero se cuando estas triste._

-No estoy tiste.

_-¿Cuándo se hará publico el compromiso?_

-Mañana en la noche.

-_Bueno pues cuenta conmigo_.

-Estoy segura de que si. Te extraño, los extraño a todos.

_-Y nosotros a ti. Bianca seguramente se decepcionara- dijo mirando el calendario_.

-¿Por mi boda?

-_No, por eso no. Quiere bautizar a Lucciana y que tu seas su madrina_.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

_-Es un día antes de tu boda._

-No veo complicación alguna.

Quería a Bianca como a una hermana, además de que era la hermana del que fue su prometido.

-Lo que no se, es como tomara el hecho de que me case.

_-Si crees que se enfadara, te equivocas. Recuerdas esa cita a ciegas a la que te hicimos ir._

-Como olvidarla, Rafael se la paso toda la noche flirteando conmigo a pesar de que le dije que no quería ningún compromiso.

_-Si, te negaste a contestar sus llamadas al día siguiente y durante toda una semana…_

-Era muy insistente.

_-Como sea, es un amigo de Bianca, ella organizo la cena y todo lo demás._

-¡No es verdad!

_-Te lo juro, dijo que ya no soportaba verte mal por la muerte de Guido, que necesitabas divertirte y planeo todo._

-Con tu ayuda.

_-No pudo negarme._

-Con que te soborno.

_-No es mi culpa ser adicta al chocolate- reconoció._

-No puedo creerlo me mejor amiga me cambio por un simple chocolate.

_-Eso no es verdad._

-¿A no?

_-No. No era un simple chocolate, era uno de esos chocolates rellenos de crema de nuez._

-Eres imposible- dijo Sakura riendo.

_-También te quiero._

Los toques de la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Tomoyo…

_-Tienes que irte, no te preocupes._

-Lo siento.

_-Descuida, nos vemos mañana_.

-Te estaré esperando. Adiós.

_-Sakura- la llamo antes de que colgara_.

-Dime- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

_-Si Shaoran y tú siguen con esto, lo mejor para ambos es que lo hagan sin secretos. Nos vemos- y colgó._

Sakura se quedo observando el teléfono que tenia entre sus manos.

_Sin secretos._

_No_ se dijo mentalmente, no iba a desencadenar un pasado ya muerto y que le dolía aun más que la muerte de sus padres y Guido juntas.

No estaba dispuesta a contarle a Shaoran que había tenido un hijo.

* * *

-Siento la tardanza.

Meiling levanto la mirada de su café, para observar a Victoria.

-Podré superarla. Siéntate- ordeno.

Victoria la observo con el ceño fruncido, nunca le había gustado que le dieran ordenes y que fuera su amiga precisamente quien le ordenara que hacer no era de su agrado.

Aun así se sentó en una silla frente a su amiga.

-¿Puedes decirme que pasa? No es que tenga mucho tiempo precisamente- dijo con frialdad Victoria.

-Alguien no esta de buen humor- dijo levantando una ceja.

-…

-De acuerdo, se que no te has enterado y por ello me alegro en ser yo quien te de la noticia.

-¿Cuál noticia?- pregunto intrigada.

-Que impaciente. Permite hacerla un poco mas emocionante- la burla en sus ojos no paso desapercibida para Victoria.

-Meiling- advirtió Victoria.

-Shaoran le ha propuesto matrimonio a Sakura- soltó.

Meiling observo el rostro impasible de su amiga que seguía tomando café.

-No dices nada.

-¿Acepto?- pregunto y volvió a dar otro sorbo al café.

-Si estuvieras en su lugar tú que decisión tomarías.

-Contesta- exigió con tono calmado.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Aun no lo sabes- dijo con una risa socarrona- Quiere quedarse con todo.

Victoria dejo el café sobre la mesa y observo a Meiling mientras hablaba.

-Primero de alguna forma consigue que tía Ielan le deje un porcentaje mayor de las acciones al de Shaoran o mío. Shaoran ahora de casa con ella para después separase y Sakura se quedara con la mitad de los bienes de mi primo; y para finalizar como ya tiene engatusada a Nanaì no dudo que le deje gran parte de la herencia que por derecho solo nos toca a mi primo y a mi.

Victoria la observo para volver a tomar de su taza un sorbo de café.

-Meiling lo que a ti de verdad te molesta es que la señora Ielan no te dejo un porcentaje mayor ¿o me equivoco?

-En parte. Yo no esperaba más de lo que me dejo tía Ielan- le dijo Meiling dando el primer sorbo a su café.

-Entonces me temo que no entiendo- admitió un tanto desconcertada Victoria.

-Lo que me molesta es que tomara en consideración a Sakura después de lo que le hizo a Shaoran.

No era eso y lo sabia, conocía a Meiling y si bien su cambio la sorprendió también a ella –hubiera jurado que nunca habría imaginado ver a la tímida de su amiga vestida con otra ropa que no fuera faldas largas y blusas hasta el cuello- sabia que debajo de esa fachada seguía siendo la misma muchacha tímida que siempre había sido.

Pero también tenia que reconocer, que en algo si había cambiado. De alguna forma u otra Meiling ahora disfrutaba burlarse de los demás inclusive poder lastimarlos físicas o mentalmente; y eso la hacia sentir miedo de la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

Desde la primera vez que la vio desde su regreso de China, sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado y medir sus comentarios si quería seguir conservando su amistad.

Lamentablemente nunca había sido buena tratando de llevarse armoniosamente con los demás. Mucho menos con aquellos que traban de imponérsele.

Tomo un ultimo trago del café, recogió sus cosas de la silla de a lado y se puso de pie.

-Me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Meiling la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿No harás nada?- cuestiono Meiling.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto esta vez Victoria.

-Cancelar la boda.

Su cuerpo se tenso y cerró sus manos en puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

-Adiós- dijo y se marcho.

* * *

Sentía el pesado de su cuerpo moverse mecánicamente mientras caminaba hacia a su cama ni siquiera el baño que había tomado minutos antes podía relajar la tensión de la cual era presa su cuerpo.

Por segunda ocasión se había retirado de la mesa mucho antes de que sirvieran el postre consiente de que tanto Meiling como Nanaì la observaban marcharse tan deprisa como si el mismo Diablo la fuera persiguiendo.

Solo que esta vez Shaoran no había asumido el papel del novio preocupado, había llamado esa misma tarde para informar que había ocurrido una serie de complicaciones que demandaban de su presencia y no podía estar presente en la cena; todo hubiera estado bien si ese hombre la hubiera llamado a ella también para prevenirla de la situación y no quedar mal frente a los demás, sobre todo si eso implicaba el tener que soportar las burlas de Meiling cuando ella pregunto por Shaoran ignorante a la decisión de este y la mirada fija de Nanaì sobre ella.

Era extraño pero estaba segura de que la abuela la trataba de evitar; después del anuncio del compromiso la había visto en pocas ocasiones y cuando estaban a solas solo se limitaba a decir monosílabos cuando Sakura hablaba y salía de la habitación a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Ciertamente esa situación la incomodaba aun más de lo normal. Seguramente Nanaì no quería que se único nieto se casara con la mujer que lo traiciono, y a pesar de que Nanaì le había otorgado el perdón, tal parecía que ya no la consideraba la novia adecuada para su nieto como la había aceptado años atrás.

Estaba segura que nadie aprobaba el matrimonio entre Shaoran y ella, seguramente a esas alturas la noticia ya circulaba en todo el país, no por nada la familia Li era una de las mas prestigiadas; ya casi podía oír las habladurías de toda la gente, la misma gente que destrozo tanto como su prestigio como su dignidad. Ignorantes de la verdad.

Eso mismo la llevaba a Eriol aun no le había informado de la loca idea de Shaoran y del gravísimo error que ella cometió al aceptarla.

Lo mas probable seria que el no la juzgara y hasta posiblemente la apoyara, pero tomando en cuanta como se han comportado los demás ciertamente lo dudaba. Aun así tenia que hablar, tenia que convencerlo de deshacerse de las acciones heredadas antes de que Shaoran tomara cartas en el asunto y pudiera obligarlo a hacer algo o en el peor de los casos tratar de dañarlo.

Auque no estaba muy segura, Shaoran siempre había sabido actuar y mantener sus emociones intactas de tal forma que nada parecía afectarlo; pero también hace años descubrió que no lo conocía del todo bien, Shaoran podía amar con locura, ser un amante excelente, e inclusive a veces podía llegar a hacer bondadoso, pero también sabia manejar a la gente, chantajearla y lastimarla de la manera mas cruel posible, siempre actuando con una doble cara y con sus verdaderas intenciones escondidas.

Había algo que le decía que en ese momento el estaba actuando con otras intenciones de las que mostraba. Shaoran quería algo mas aparte de recuperar las acciones que la madre de el le dejo a ella, ese hombre deseaba algo que aun no lograba saber y eso la había hecho mantenerse siempre a la defensiva pero causalmente solo con el.

Era como si su mismo subconsciente le gritara que corría un grave peligro si seguía con aquel juego y se comprometía, como si le tratara de prevenir de algo y a la vez tratara de protegerla. Y cada vez que trataba de pensar que podía ser mas doloroso que el casarte con un hombre que te despreciaba tanto como se aferraba a vivir la vida.

¡No! Ella no quería eso.

Ella quiere el respeto de el, la confianza…Y sobre todo su amor. Algo que estaba muy claro jamás iba a obtener.

No, definitivamente no.

Esa mentira tenia que acabar cuanto antes y que mejor que el presente.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, chocando con el musculoso pecho de Shaoran, asustada retrocedió hasta quedar a mitad de la habitación mientras Shaoran entraba al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Me dijeron que te habías sentido mal durante la cena- dijo el después rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura quiso hablar y decirle todo lo que había pensado acerca de terminar aquella boda de conveniencia, pero por más que habría la boca ningún sonido salía de ella.

Es que acaso Shaoran se había preocupado por ella y por eso había ido a verla.

Shaoran se acerco hasta la mesita de noche y sirvió agua en un vaso de cristal que extendió enseguida a Sakura.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto cuando la vio dejar el vaso en el mismo lugar donde antes el lo había tomado.

-Gracias.

Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza, esperando un poco antes de hablar con ella.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto finalmente.

-No me he sentido mal en ningún momento, solo no tenia deseos de ingerir más glucosa a mi cuerpo.

-Tú preparaste el pastel.

-No quería probar mi propio veneno.

Sakura lo observo fruncir el entrecejo.

-Nanaì ha hablado conmigo- soltó bruscamente.

Sakura dio un respingo ante su cambio de actitud.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto.

-Si. Pasa que eres pésima actriz- le critico.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono.

-Dice que te ves peor que un zombi, que no te ve muy contenta por nuestra próxima boda.

Ella no supo que contestar, estaba consiente de que las palabras de la abuela no habían sido mal empleadas, pero había hecho todo lo posible para parecer _normal._

Pero _normal_ no es como una novia debe estar, una novia debe de estar _feliz_ irradiando de alegría, como hace años atrás lo estuvo.

-Será porque no lo estoy- le dijo altaneramente Sakura.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nidillos prácticamente blancos, consiente que en cualquier momento iba a atrapar ese delicioso cuello blanco y apretarlo hasta que su ira disminuyera.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho algo chocar.

Sakura había retrocedido de espaldas chocando contra la mesa de diseño que estaba al centro de la recamara, lo estaba mirando con miedo en sus ojos como si fuera un monstruo, y un extraño sentimiento lo embargo. Ella lo había mirado así la última vez que pasaron juntos hace cinco años, cuando la había tomado a la fuerza.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el.

Miro a Sakura relajar su cuerpo, pero sin bajar la defensa que había construido a su alrededor.

-Todo esta bien- dijo ella muy bajito, de modo que no supo definir si estaba hablando para el o con ella misma.

-No quise asustarte- dijo Shaoran tratando de acercársele.

-No lo hiciste- le contesto ella.

Pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de retroceder mas al verlo caminar hacia ella. Shaoran se detuvo y frunció aun más el ceño.

-Estoy seguro de que Nanaì empieza a sospechar algo- le dijo el.

-Y yo creo que deberíamos detener esto.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento mirándose fijamente

-No- dijo Shaoran mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto desafiante.

-Porque entonces Nanaì sabría que sus sospechas eran ciertas y eso no pienso permitirlo. Y porque tampoco voy a permitirme ser la burla de los demás por una segunda ocasión.

Sakura se sintió irritada.

-¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que anteponer a los demás sobre mi?- le pregunto ella.

-Hasta que tu deuda este pagada- dijo con voz fría.

-Te puedo asegurar que la pague hace años- contestó fríamente.

-Disculpa si lo dudo- se burlo

-Shaoran…- comenzó a decir.

-No vine hablar contigo del pasado. Vine a pedirte que te comportes de una mejor manera.

Sakura no lo podía creer, de verdad Shaoran no se daba cuenta de lo que le pedía.

-¿A pedirme o a exigirme?- le cuestiono.

-Muy bien, te exijo que te adaptes a la actitud de una novia cuanto antes.

-Vaya y supongo que tu eres muy buen actor- dijo sarcásticamente.

Shaoran la observo en silencio entonces Sakura prosiguió.

-Me exiges que aparente una felicidad que no tengo ante una boda de conveniencia y obligatoria que no deseo ¿Y que hay de ti?- le pregunto ella señalándolo con un dedo- ¿Qué hay de tu forma de comportarte?

-¿Hay algo malo conmigo?- le exigió saber.

-Que si hay algo malo contigo- se mofo ella- ¡Por supuesto que lo hay¿Crees que la gente nada mas se fija en mi?...No- se respondió ella misma- déjame decirte que tu también cuentas y tu actitud igualmente da de que hablar.

"Te comportas frió y distante conmigo yo al menos trato de aparentar, nos vemos solamente una vez en todo el día en las noches y cuando llegas a la hora de la cena ni siquiera una mirada te atreves a dirigirme, no me permites involucrarme en los preparativos de la boda y tu tampoco te haces cargo de ellos, pero claro yo no soy Victoria, siempre fue ella antes que yo ¿No Shaoran? Incluso hace cinco años…incluso ahora- termino en un susurro.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto rugiendo.

Esta vez Sakura no se dejo intimidar y le contesto.

-De la fiesta de mañana, una fiesta que yo debería estar preparando, pero que lo hace Victoria porque claro tampoco me permitiste involucrarme en eso. No se me hace raro que Nanaì comience a dudar de los verdaderos motivos del compromiso. No eres un ser perfecto Shaoran- termino por decir Sakura.

Shaoran se mantenía en silencio observándola y Sakura no sabía por cuanto tiempo más iba a poder soportar.

-¿No dices nada?- le pregunto ella.

-De acuerdo, me comportare más cariñoso contigo si es lo que quieres- consiente de que ella entendería el doble sentido de las palabras.

Y una vez más Sakura comprobaba lo cruel que Shaoran Li podía llegar hacer.

-Eres despreciable ¡Te odio!- le grito al final.

-Al final te muestras tal como eres. Si Victoria esta preparando la fiesta de mañana es porque debe de estar a la altura, algo que se que tu no lograrías jamás- le dijo con la voz cargada de frialdad.

-Largarte- le pidió- y si me sigues forzando a continuar con esto no me presentare ni mañana ni el día de la boda, y solo quedaras en ridículo- le amenazo.

Shaoran estaba rojo de furia, se acerco a ella y apretándola de los brazos la acerco a el.

-Conmigo no funcionan las amenazas Sakura, te lo advierto mañana espero un comportamiento adecuado para la ocasión; y si el día de la boda no apareces como amenazas soy capaz de buscarte y llevarte de los cabellos a la ceremonia y ya veremos a quien se le da bien arrastrarse por el piso- le dijo en la cara.

Sakura estaba llorando de indignación, coraje y sobre todo dolor. Se zafo de los brazos de Shaoran y sin pensarlo dos veces le escupió en la cara.

Y le dio miedo lo que vio, los ojos de Shaoran eran furia pura. Sin saber como logro correr al baño y cerro la puerta con seguro, para después dejarse caer de al suelo.

Se quedo quieta esperando que Shaoran fuera a aporrear la puerta, pero todo lo que escucho fuera, fue el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe.

Y entonces las lágrimas invadieron su rostro y dolor por segunda vez se albergo en su corazón a causa de mismo hombre y del mismo amor.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Siento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero no encontraba la forma de desarrollar la escena de enfrentamiento entre eso dos, al final creo que quedo bien ya vimos que rápido el amor se puede convertir en odio, pero descuiden que les prometo una reconciliación muy muy buena. Y otra sorprendente noticia Sakura estuvo embarazada y tuvo un bebè. Mas intrigas entran cada vez mas, pero descuiden tratare de no meter mas, ademas que poco a poco se iràn descubriendo, solo les pido paciencia y sobre todo apoyo. Recuerden que esta historia es para todos ustedes y de ustedes._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia y al entusiasmo que han mostrado en sus reviews, estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios tan buenos que he recibido. _

_¡MIL GRACIAS!_

_Por otro lado te puedo asegurar querida HaRuNo-SaMy que Shaoran no tiene ninguna efermedad sexual que le pueda transmitir a Sakura, tal vez posiblemente la unica consecuensia que pueda haber seria un pequeño embarazo, aun asì Sakura agredece tu preocupaciòn por ella._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios por medio de sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos_

_Celebriant O. D._


	9. Chapter 9

**Guerra por**** el Amor**

**Capitulo 9**

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho y giro alarmada esperando encontrase con el rostro de Shaoran Li, aunque sabia que eso era imposible el ahora mismo estaría en su trabajo y no siguiéndola como creí cada vez que sentía a alguien observándola.

Había salido desde temprano de la mansión Li, ni siquiera había desayunado con ellos y podía jurar que Shaoran habría tomado aquello como una especie de rebelión en su contra, sin saber que tan equivocado podía llegar a estar. Era cierto que aun seguía muy molesta por lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche y también que no lo quería ver, necesita salir de esa casa que sin saberlo había llagado a convertirse en una prisión; dentro de pocas horas seria la fiesta de compromiso y tenia que reunir suficiente autocontrol.

Y tampoco tenía el más mínimo deseo de ver tan temprano a Shaoran. Por eso mismo cada vez que sentía a alguien la observarla o caminar tan cerca de ella la paranoia surtía efecto y le daba la sensación de que el podría estar vigilándola, temiendo que fuera a tratar de irse de Japón.

Por eso mismo giro alarmada para quedar de frente con la persona que la toco.

-Buenos días Sakura.

Eriol, solo se trataba de Eriol.

-Hola Eriol- le contesto mientras dejaba sobre su mejilla un beso.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálida- dijo tocando la frente de ella.

-Estoy bien.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Eriol miro su reloj.

-Las 9:23 a.m. ¿Qué haces en la calle a estas horas?- le pregunto con burla.

-Buscaba un lugar donde poder desayunar- dijo con sinceridad.

Eriol la observo confundido.

-¿Por qué no desayunaste en casa de Nanaì?

-No me apetecía.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos- le dijo el.

La tomo del codo y la guió hacia un mercedes negro estacionado a lado en la calle. Ella no protesto y se subió al automóvil, escucho abrir la puerta del conductor y Eriol insertar la llave para poner en marcha el auto.

Llevaban menos de diez minutos, cuando en un semáforo Eriol volteo a observarle con molestia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le soltó bruscamente.

Sakura lo miro sin comprender.

-No se a que te refieres.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Shaoran?- le cuestiono con furia en la mirada.

Ella se movió inquieta en el asiento.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el me ha hecho algo?

-Porque la única vez que te he visto como un cadáver con vida fue cuando descubriste a Shaoran con Victoria. ¿Qué te hizo?

Sakura no dijo nada y se limito a observar por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Sakura?

-Eriol, yo…tengo algo que decirte- le dijo nerviosa.

Lo volteo a ver, el tenia la mirada puesta el en camino. Miro al frente y se dio cuenta que cada vez había menos gente, entonces lo vio tomar una desviación hacia alguna carretera.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer algo.

-¿Es necesario ir tan lejos?- le pregunto.

-Si.

Sakura lo miro con miedo. Y el solo se limito a sonreírle con tranquilidad.

-Detenme si estoy mal. Pero si alguien nos viera comer juntos en un lugar publico te sentirías incomoda, no porque te vean conmigo si no porque seguramente antes de que termine la mañana la noticia de que estas saliendo con tu ex –amante de nuevo se habrá expandido y esto puede llagar hasta los oídos de tu prometido, Shaoran Li.

Ella se puso pálida de nuevo y no supo que decir.

-Lo que no traería más que problemas, teniendo en cuanta que por mi culpa hace cinco años, la boda de ustedes se cancelo.

-No fue culpa tuya- dijo ella con voz ahogada.

-No por supuesto que no, pero a gente no lo ve así. Entonces ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Sakura se limito asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunto ella.

El retiro su vista del camino para voltear a verla con una sonrisa y después mirar de nuevo al frente.

-¿Lo de tu boda? Desde hace tiempo. Shaoran se tomo la molestia de que me llagara la invitación, debo de sentirme contento por ser el primero en enterarse.

Sakura soltó un gritito.

-¡Santo cielo¿Te envió una invitación?

-Algo así- dijo riendo- de hecho la invitación escrita llego mucho después que la verbal.

-No entiendo- pregunto ella.

-Shaoran fue a verme.

Eriol la observo de reojo y se preocupo.

-No paso nada Saku -cariño.

Sakura pego un saltito al escuchar el sobrenombre. Hace años que ya nadie la llamaba así.

Eriol siguió hablando sin haberse percatado de su sobresalto.

-Confieso que me sorprendió verlo en la entrada de mi piso, creí que venia hablar del testamento de su madre, supongo que saque conclusiones muy rápidas; pero nada sorprendió mas cuando me dijo que se iba casar contigo.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella cohibida.

-Descuida, de ahora de adelante si veo hipopótamos rosas con alas ya nada me sorprenderé.

Sakura se forzó a sonreír. Se acomodo en el asiente y se limito a guardar silencio. Eriol tampoco le pregunta ya nada más y se lo agradeció.

Pero aun una duda rondaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué Shaoran habría hablado con Eriol acerca de su boda?

¿Acaso podría ser…?

-Llegamos- anuncio Eriol mientras bajaba del carro.

Sakura vio el letrero de _Harrys Italiny_ colgado en la entrada del restaurante, soltó un suspiro y salio del carro.

-¿Te molesta el lugar?- le pregunto Eriol.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para poder responderle.

-En absoluto.

Y realmente no le molestaría si no fuera por los dolorosos recuerdos que le traía el simple nombre de aquella cadena de restaurantes.

* * *

Ya había perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había mirado el reloj en menos de quince minutos. Era sábado y se suponía que ese día tenia que ser el día menos pesado del trabajo después de haber trabajado toda la semana, y sin embargo pasaba todo lo contrario con dos trabajos era imposible no estar sumido en el constante estrés que este le proporcionaba. 

Pero después de la inesperada llamada de Meiling informándole de la llegada de Tomoyo a Japón y el hecho de Sakura no hubiera ido por ella al aeropuerto y ahora no estuviera con ella le pusieron de muy mal humor.

No la creí capaz de irse como lo había amenazado ayer en la noche, pero si le molestaba saber que podía estar con Eriol después de que el mismo llamara a las oficinas que tenia en Japón y la secretaria le informara que el señor aun no había llegado.

Se levanto del escritorio sin molestarse en arreglar con documentos, tomo su saco y salio de ese lugar.

El no volvería hacer el cornudo de la misma mujer por segunda vez.

* * *

-Es suficiente Sakura. 

El tono autoritario de Eriol le hizo levantar la mirada de su copa y verlo directamente a los ojos y deseo no haberlo hecho, había enojo, tristeza y lastima y eso si que no lo podía soportar, no toleraba el que sintieran lastima de ella.

Bebió el resto de su copa de un trago y bajo el vaso ocasionando un sonido seco, el mesero que se encontraba a una mesa de la ellos le dirigió una mirada de reproche que ella supo disimular muy bien.

-Lo mejor será irnos, iré a pagar y pedir unas aspirinas.

Observo a Eriol levantarse y tuvo ganas de llorar, sabia que lo había decepcionado y que estaba haciendo el ridículo; si fuera Shaoran quien estuviera con ella en ese momento ya se lo podría imaginar, estaría peor que un león enjaulado una risa salio de sus labios que pronto se torno en carcajadas, la gente le observaba pero poco le importaba siguió riendo hasta que sintió que la jalaban poniéndola de pie.

-Vamos- le ordeno Eriol.

Y ella no podía dejar de reír y solo se dejo llevar.

Salieron y se sorprendió al encontrar una limosina en lugar del elegantizo mercedes negro en el cual sintió que Eriol la arrastraba hasta ella y volteo a verlo sorprendido mas sin embargo no dijo nada y dejo simplemente llevar.

Llevaban quince minutos de viaje y ninguno de los dos decía nada cosa que la incomodaba de sobremanera sabia que había actuado mal al embriagarse con alcohol pero no encontró forma mas fácil de evadir su amarga realidad.

-Lo siento- se disculpo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

La caricia brindada a su mejilla la hizo levantar la cara y mirarlo.

No había enojo, tampoco decepción y mucho menos lastima. Había una mirada de cariño de un hermano preocupado por su hermana, Eriol la abrazo y pudo recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintió un beso en su cabeza y cerro los ojos, repentinamente le surgieron una enormes ganas de dormir sin miedo a sentirse sola y desprotegida.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer a unos meses de su boda de poder ver sus sueños realizarse y ella… ella estaba a punto de echar todo por la borda.

Ya casi daba la hora y sabía a la perfección de que la abuela de Shaoran llegaría con una exagerada puntualidad. Por un momento se sintió tentada a irse de la suite que había reservado en un hotel a las afueras de la cuidad de Tokio para ese encuentro.

Después de que Meiling le hubiera dicho que Sakura y Shaoran se iban a casar como hace años lo iban a hacer, supo que el momento había llegado.

Nanaì tenía que el derecho de saber que había tenido un bisnieto. Y si para ello tenia que retroceder a cinco añas atrás lo haría.

Cada vez que trataba de dormir el rostro de ese bebé aparecía en sus sueños y la culpa no la dejaba dormir.

Las lágrimas brotaron, un bebé, un hijo que crece dentro de ti, una experiencia que ella jamás podría vivir, su infertilidad era el castigo que tenia que pagar por todo lo que hizo en un pasado.

Pero ella tampoco tenia toda la culpa, Sakura Kinomoto había llegado a la casa Li como una intrusa, la desplazo y quito su lugar con su carisma e inocencia y contra eso no se podía competir ni siquiera la hermosa belleza de la cual era dueña podía competir contra ella, por eso la odio se gano el cariño de todos en días cuando ella por su familia los conocía desde mucho antes, le había costado ganarse todo lo que Sakura consiguió en poco tiempo. Incluso se había hecho amiga de Meling con tanta facilidad que le molesto.

Y la odio mas cuando se percato de que Shaoran, heredero del imperio Li, el niño mas guapo que había conocido, un niño que prometía mucho como hombre, su primer amor, se mostró interesado en la pequeña Sakura. Lo consiguió mucho antes que ella es verdad, fue suyo antes de que ella se lo arrebatara, le hizo el amor primero a ella, pero al final de cuentas Sakura había salido victoriosa cuando Shaoran termino con ella por culpa de esa intrusa.

El dolor gobernó su corazón y se fue a Volterra donde dio inicio con su carrera de modelaje, mantuvo el contacto con Meiling y por ella se entero del noviazgo de su primo con Sakura. Se concentro en su trabajo para tratar de olvidar su amor no correspondido y dejo pasar los años negándose a regresar a Japón cada vez que sus padres o alguien más se lo propusieran.

Pero no pudo resistirse a volver cuando Meiling le menciono que su primo había pedido a Sakura matrimonio y ella había aceptado, entonces la rabia le gano a su lógica y viajo a Japón con el pretexto de su carrera, su presencia planto la inseguridad en Sakura y ella supo aprovecharla muy bien, esos días que estuvo ahí paso mas tiempo con Shaoran que con nadie mas, sin embargo una tarde perdió el control en ella misma y lo beso, demostró una vez mas sus sentimientos, y pudo obtener lo que tanto quería escuchar de parte de el.

Le había ganado a Sakura Kinomoto la batalla, cuando la vio allí parada en la puerta viendo a su prometido y a su mayor rival besándose. Cuando supo que la muchacha había huido de Japón, supo que había ganado la guerra.

Se mantuvo a lado de Shaoran y trato de tener una relación que al final fue un fracazo, no obstante sabía perfectamente bien que la relación había fracasado nuevamente por Sakura y la culpabilidad que se tenía el mismo y el rencor que le tenía a su ex prometida.

Aun así después de haber terminado con la relación estuvo con el, a excepción de la vez que tuvo que viajar a Florencia y la vio. Sakura Kinomoto estaba a solo unos metros de distancia de ella decaída, triste y desprotegida, pero lo que termino por destrozarla fue el ver el vientre abultado de ella para saber que estaba embrazada y auque la misma Sakura le negara que Shaoran fuera el padre de su hijo ella no le creería, la criatura que crecía dentro de la que una vez fu su rival era del hombre que ella amaba.

Y la odio con más fuerza que antes, Sakura estaba viviendo la experiencia de ser madre en cambio ella tenia que pasar toda la vida siendo estéril. Al final de cuantas Sakura le había ganado la guerra. Sakura se había quedado con una parte del hombre que amo, en cambio ella se había se había quedado sin nada.

Esa misma tarde volvió a Japón y compartió con Sakura sin que ella lo supiera el secreto de su embarazo.

Y hacia lo haba hecho hasta ahora. Pero por todos los cielos ya no podía mas, el momento había llagado.

Primero hablaría con Nanaì y después lo haría con Shaoran.

Escucho que alguien llamaba en la puerta, tomo el aire necesario y giro el pomo.

Frente a ella estaba, la impecable y elegante abuela de Shaoran Li.

-Buenas tardes Victoria- dijo la anciana.

Victoria contesto el saludo y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar Nanaì, la anciana hizo una seña para que sus protectores las dejaran solas y entro a la suite.

-¿Algo de tomar?- pregunto Victoria.

Nanaì enarco una ceja y le brindo una sonrisa picara, después siguió caminando hasta los sillones sentándose en uno.

Victoria se encogió de hombros y le sirvió un wiskhy a la anciana, rogaba que Shaoran nunca se enterara que había dado alcohol a su abuela mas allá de su copa de jerez, o dejaría al su novio plantado en el altar.

Ofreció el vaso a la anciana y después ella misma se sentó en el sillón frente al de Nanaì, vio a la abuela tomar un trago y después mirarla con fijeza.

-Y bien ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que me querías decir?- pregunto la anciana.

* * *

La incomoda postura en que se encontraba la hizo moverse para poder acoplarse al cuerpo de Eriol, mas no se esperaba que el pecho de su amigo fuera tan suave y extrañamente frió y mucho menos recordaba que llevara puesto ningún saco de piel, el silencio de pronto la alarmo y despertó asustada. 

Recorrió su mirada por el lugar, se trataba de una habitación elegante pero sin un toque femenino, lo que sin duda le hacia ver que se encontraba en un algún lugar con un hombre sin compañía de alguna mujer, y si había dudaba que esa persona pudiera opinar mucho de la decoración tan masculina que gobernaba en el lugar.

Pronto de encontró con la mirada de dos personas y la piel se le erizo.

Ante ella se encontraba la mirada azul Eriol que la observaba con vergüenza y la otra mirada ámbar no era otra que la de Shaoran Li que la miraba con rabia y asco.

No puedo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de los dos hombres y apretarse más contra el sillón de piel en donde estaba en una por cierto muy mala posición.

Trato de poner en orden su cabeza y pensar en que momento había llagado a la casa de Eriol y peor aun en que maldito momento había llegado Shaoran allí, porque ciertamente dudaba mucho que Eriol le hubiera llamado para que fuera por ella; lo único que pudo lograr en su leve escaneo mental fue recordar que se había quedado dormida y un dolor de cabeza multiplicado por diez.

Trato de ponerse de pie, pero su equilibrio era tan pésimo que traspillo y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por unos brazos que la sujetaron con fuerza ocasionándole dolor. Sabia que ese era Shaoran, pero necesitaba comprobarlo y alzo la miraba solo para encontrarse con el rostro de el fruncido en una mueca de asco y ¡burla¿Shaoran Li se estaba burlando de ella? Molesta se aparto de el.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras se abrasaba a si misma

El no le contesto el saludo, pero se limito a tomar unas cosas de la mesa y después acercarse a ella y tomarla del brazo.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor por la fuerza en que apretaba su brazo, cosa que logro poner en alerta a Eriol que se interpuso en la puerta exigiendo que la soltara.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es obvio que no puede caminar y tengo que llevarla hasta la limosina- explico Shaoran como si estuviera tratando con un niño.

Eriol frunció el ceño molesto con la actitud de Li.

-Entonces llamare a alguien de servicio para que los acompañe.

-No es necesario, puedo llevarla yo- dijo fríamente Shaoran.

-Eriol gracias pero…- intervino Sakura.

-La lastimas- interrumpió Eriol sin dejar terminar a Sakura- y si no quieres que nadie del servicio los acompañe lo haré yo mismo.

Sakura sintió menos la presión ejercida en su brazo y con delicadeza pudo zafarse de Shaoran, camino hasta Eriol a quien abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias Eriol pero creo que Shaoran se encargara de mi bien, gracias por todo- le dijo.

Eriol le dio una última mirada a Shaoran y la observo a los ojos.

-Por favor- le rogó ella en un susurro que solo el podía escuchar.

Eriol no contesto solo que quito de la puerta.

-Te veré en la noche- le dijo el.

Solo entonces recordó que ese día era el anuncio del compromiso y sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella.

-Te esperamos- le dijo Shaoran con frialdad.

Dejo que Shaoran la tomara del brazo una vez más y la llevara hasta la limosina. Una vez adentro ambos el chofer se puso en marcha.

Entonces sintió su cuerpo temblar y las lagrimas salir.

-No es necesario que finjas llorar para que te perdone- comento Shaoran sin emoción y la mirada fija en algún lugar que no era ella.

De pronto Sakura se sintió mareada ante las palabras de el.

-Dios… lo que leí y dicen de ti es cierto. Lo vas a atar todo de una manera que no pueda utilizar esto nunca en mi beneficio. No tienes corazón.

Un destello de algo cruzo por el rostro de Shaoran un segundo. Si Sakura hubiera estado menos predispuesta en ese momento casi podría haber dicho que era dolor, pero ese hombre ya le había demostrado que no era capaz de sentir un sentimiento semejante. Su rostro de nuevo era como una mascara… seguramente habría sido su imaginación.

Shaoran ignoro su palabras y se puso a darle ordenas al conductor.

Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida.

-Se que no estas dormida- le dijo Shaoran tocando su mejilla.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le miro.

-Vamos- le dijo mientras Shaoran bajaba ya de la limosina.

En cuanto vio el lugar donde se encontraban, creyó estar soñando ¿De verdad se había quedado dormida? Que no se dio cuenta hacia donde iban, pero no se había mantenido todo e tiempo tratando e controlar el dolor que se apodero de su cabeza.

Pero no había alguna otra razón para estar ahí, la casa que estaba allí en la villa no podía ser real.

-Hermosa ¿No?- le pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura solo se limito asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos adentro- le dijo el y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le cuestiono ella.

-Esperar a que te tranquilices, no puedes presentarte en la fiesta ebria-

-No estoy ebria- le contradijo ella.

Shaoran enarco una ceja y miro con burla.

-Bueno tal vez un poco- reconoció Sakura.

Lo escucho reírse a carcajada limpia y le sorprendió verlo así que tuvo que voltear a verlo.

Era tan agradable estar cogida de su mano y que el estuviera de buen humor, siguieron caminado hasta la casa así.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada principal Shaoran la soltó y se sintió abandonada, cruzo el lumbral de la puerta y espero a Shaoran a que cerrara la puerta, quiso observar la casa pero a pesar del que hacia buen tiempo por alguna extraña razón no pudo ver nada.

De pronto noto que una luz tenue se encendía y la agarraban de la cintura dándole la vuelta. Se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Shaoran tan deprisa que casi se quedo sin respiración. El le acariciaba la cara con las dos manos. Inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a responder… lo miro indefensa.

-No trates de entenderme. Todo lo que necesito de ti- la miro a la boca- es esto.

Y la beso con fiereza mientras le tomaba ambas manos.

La crueldad de sus palabras la quemaba. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba cuando se inclino sobre ella y la besó posesivamente. Y mientras su cuerpo se alegraba del contacto, su cabeza desmentía sus palabras repitiéndole a cada momento lo que quería ignorar, lo que no quería afrontar. Lo que no podía afrontar. Shaoran finalmente suavizo el beso y le soltó las manos y ella dudo durante un segundo antes de sucumbir a la sensualidad por lo inevitable de la situación. Estaba a una carrera a punto de llagar, una carrera que ella había aceptado. Por mucho que quisiera golpear a Shaoran por hacerla sentir así, sus traidoras manos subieron por su pecho, arriba… hasta entrelazarlas detrás del cuello enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello. Sabiendo que todo estaba perdido, se entrego a lo que de momento tenia. Y lo que sentía era a el… besándola, haciéndole el amor, respondiendo a sus besos. Aquello era todo lo que tenía, su desprecio y su pasión, así que de momento lo aceptaría. Shaoran se echo para atrás, podía sentir como Sakura temblaba de forma violenta entre sus brazos.

-Eh… baja el ritmo- dijo para reconfortarla.

Un destello de algo muy guardado dentro de ella le llego en una mirada, le recordó a un amical acorralado que luchaba para defenderse.

-Shaoran… yo…

La hizo callar apoyándole un dedo en los labios. Si no la hubiera conocido que estaba abrumada.

La respiración acelerada de Sakura empujaba sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Shaoran. Le pasó un dedo por la acalorada mejilla, recorrió la delicada línea de la mandíbula. El borde del cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de la blusa de ella. Lo desabrochó, después el siguiente, el siguiente… podía sentir como la respiración de ella cada vez se le entrecortaba más pero, al menos, la desesperación parecía haber desaparecido. Ese enigmático destello de sus ojos había sido reemplazado por algo más reconocible. Deseo.

La blusa abierta dejaba ver un sencillo sujetador casi transparente. Podía ver las areolas de los pezones alrededor de las erguidas puntas. Recorrió la línea de los pechos con una mano manteniéndose alejado del punto mas sensible, pasando del valle a la montaña y finalmente, despacio, llegando a unos pezones que se habían puesto aun mas duros.

Sakura sintió que se le doblaban las piernas. Shaoran la sujeto y la llevo a un sofá. Ella se tumbo y lo miro mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando a la vista el perfecto torso.

Puso las manos encima de las de ella a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la beso en la boca. Después bajo los labios por el cuello, el valle y finalmente los deseosos pezones. Sakura se retorcía de de placer mientras la boca cambiaba al otro pezón. No podía pensar, ni podía hablar. Todo lo que podía era sentir placer mientras Shaoran le chupaba y agarraba uno de los pezones con los dientes.

Con un suave movimiento Shaoran se incorporo y le quito la blusa, le desabrocho el sujetador y se lo quito. Volvió a tumbarla y la miro.

-¡Que hermoso!

Recorrió la cuerva de la cintura, el suave vientre, y los dedos se detuvieron en l botón del pantalón. Se inclino sobre ella y Sakura sintió como s pecho le rozaba los senos de un modo delicioso. La beso en la boca y ella le paso los brazos por el cuello mientras sus lenguas se enlazaban en una danza que la dejaban sin respiración. La mano de los pantalones desabrocho el botón. Deseaba que los quitara y levanto las caderas para ayudarlo a que se los bajara.

Shaoran se detuvo y bajo la vista. Vio sus bragas lisas, las delgadas y bien formadas piernas. Deslizo una meno por el borde de la seda en busca de la evidencia del deseo de ella. Oyó, sintió como Sakura dejaba de respirar.

Era tan hermosa solo con las bragas puestas, que sintió que la deseaba más desesperadamente que nunca. Los vaqueros retenían su excitación.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio. Se sentía tan vulnerable desnuda entre sus brazos.

Una vez en el dormitorio, la puso de pie. Sakura tenía una mirada insondable. Se inclino sobre ella y le soltó el pelo. Una cortina de ondas cayó. Sin dejar de mirarla se quito los vaqueros.

Estaba desnudo. La caliente mirada de Sakura lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Era magnifico. Levantó la vista un momento y lo que vio en los ojos de Shaoran disparo su pulso. Con una sensación de aventura sensual, envalentonada por la mirada que había visto en sus ojos y ante lo evidente de la excitación de Shaoran, preguntándose como tenia el valor para hacer algo así, cerro su pequeña mano sobre la longitud de su sexo. Podía sentirlo latir, moverse ligeramente mientras deslizaba la suave mano a lo largo de su dureza. La mano parecía pálida y diminuta alrededor de el, apenas capaz de rodearlo. Sintió una espiral de deseo dentro de ella.

Miro a Shaoran a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos como hendiduras mientras intentaba mantener la respiración a un ritmo pausado. Pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo hacia a Sakura sentirse feliz.

Shaoran había ido más allá de la razón o de la coherencia. La embriagadora mezcle de inocencia y obvio conocimiento de ella eran demasiado. Sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, de llenarla… a esa mujer, a ninguna otra. No quería, no podía pensar en los demás hombres a los que ella les habría hecho lo mismo antes. Se propuso poseerla de un modo tan completo que ella nunca deseara a otro hombre. Le sujeto la mano y con voz ronca dijo:

-Sakura… para o esto se acabara demasiado pronto.

La llevo a la cama y la tumbo. Lo miro mientras se echaba sobre ella y se apoyaba en sus fuertes brazos. Se movió para dejarle que se pusiera a su lado.

Las manos de Shaoran recorrieron su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a las bragas y despacio pero de forma segura empezaron a bajarlas. Se las quitó y las tiro al suelo. Ya estaba completamente desnuda y sintió como Shaoran le separaba las piernas con su cuerpo. Sintió un aliento ahí, dentro de su feminidad. No podía mirar y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Las manos de el se deslizaron debajo de sus nalgas levantándola ligeramente y entonces pudo sentir la lengua que exploraba dejando un húmedo camino, primero en el interior de uno de los muslos y después en el otro, antes de que le separa las piernas un poco mas de modo que la boca… la lengua pudiera buscar y encontrar ese diminuto y duro rincón de su cuerpo que ningún hombre había acariciado de un modo tan intimo como lo hacia el.

Cuando su lengua lo encontró, lo rodeo, lo chupo… Sakura pensó que se desmayaba… y entonces la lengua bajo… y entro en ella. Arqueo la espalda. Una mano se agarraba a las sábanas. Respiraba de un modo tan agitado que creía que iba a morir. No podía controlarse, la espiral iba creciendo, la lengua era mas dura, entraba cada vez mas hasta que llego aun punto sin retorno y su cuerpo entero se sacudió en espasmos fruto del orgasmo. Seguía teniendo el brazo sobre la cara, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos debido a la intensidad de la emoción. Sintió que Shaoran subía por su cuerpo y se aparto el brazo de la cara. Se seco las lágrimas antes de que pidiera verlas.

Shaoran le beso tan profundamente que descubrió en su boca el sabor de si misma. Estaba borracho por su aroma, su sabor, la sensación de que no podía esperar más. Después de ponerse protección, intento que la urgencia de entrar en ella no hiciera que se vertiera inmediatamente. Ella lo miraba y lo que vio en sus ojos le hizo sentir una profunda ternura, pero el deseo era tan poderoso que no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

-No cierres los ojos, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podría aunque quisiera. Sintió como el empujaba entre sus hinchados pliegues y levanto las caderas para ayudarlo. Shaoran pasó una mano por debajo de su cintura y la levanto un poco mas para poder empujar con más fuerza. Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Toda la longitud de su erección abrazaba su cuerpo.

De forma instintiva, Sakura le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, le pus las manos en los hombros mientras el seguía llenándola. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos y a base de rítmicas embestidas, Shaoran la llevo hasta otro universo donde olvido tiempo y espacio, su nombre todo. Espero hasta que el cuerpo de ella se convulsiono alrededor suyo y entonces, con gotas de sudor en las cejas, dejo paso a su propia capitulación.

Mientras el placer carnal lo recorría y se sentía explotar, segundos después cuando el mundo volvió a su sitio, cuando la constatación… de lo que acaba de hacer le golpeo la cabeza el cuerpo entero se le tenso encima de ella. El solo quería demostrarle que era mejor que todos los amates que ella hubiera tenido y después dejarla a medias. La terrible idea de haberse dejado llevar hasta el final hizo que se librara bruscamente de ella y pudo escucharla gemir. Sus cuerpos estaban todavía dolorosamente sensibles, incluso el suyo se quejo cuando se separo… todas las células querían permanecer allí, mezcladas con las de ella. Todavía estaba excitado, pero tenia que escapar, se levanto de la cama y quedando se de pie a lado de esta.

La observo directamente a los ojos, Sakura lo miro sin entender.

-¿Espero que después de esto ya no busques consuelo en nadie mas?

Y sin mirar a Sakura, se fue al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha.

Las lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura, pero no las dejaría correr. Por segunda vez comprobaba que era posible el hacer el amor y tener ganas de llorar con el corazón roto al mismo tiempo. Porque ya no podía negarlo más tiempo, ya no podía negar que había entregado su corazón por completo a Shaoran por segunda ocasión. Cada latido era para el. Y eso al final sabia que la mataría.

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Espero que es capitulo les guste, juro con todo mi corazón que el lemmon no ha sido con otra intención mas que dar pie a la historia de los chicos y porque en el capitulo anterior había prometido una reconciliación (porque vale, aunque fuera por unos minutos se las di, lo demás es culpa de Shaoran)._

_Por otra parte y para que no haya mas preocupaciones menciono el hecho de que Shaoran esta usando preservativo. Además de que el hijo que Sakura tuvo si era de Shaoran, mas adelante sabremos que ha sido del bebé._

_El próximo capitulo, espero aclarar con que intención Victoria piensa revelar el secreto de Sakura, y mas datos sobre el plan tan descabellado que Shaoran tiene ( la boda por conveniencia no va a ser todo). Tampoco se preocupen por Sakura, llegado el momento ella sabrá defenderse mejor de lo que creen, Shaoran llorara si es posible sangre por todo._

_Ahora si los dejo._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos_

_Celebriant O. D._


	10. Chapter 10

Estùpido pensó Sakura

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 10**

_Estùpido _pensó Sakura.

Se levanto de la cama y se vistió lo mas rápido posible, un _deja _vù de ya haber vivido la misma situación llego a su mente, la primera vez que su volvió a entregar a Shaoran tras haber regresado a Japón la había dejado destrozada y sola en la cama después de haber compartido lo que había sido un maravilloso momento.

La rabia le gano, la ultima vez ella había salido herida y con el orgullo pisoteado; ahora seria Shaoran quien saliera perdiendo solo por esta vez. Termino de colocarse la falda, y el sujetador su blusa no estaba allí así que peino rápido su cabello con las manos, tomo sus zapatillas en la mano y salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera, la luz aun estaba prendida lo que le permitía ver, su bolso estaba tirado en el suelo con la mitad del contenido regado, la blusa estaba botada aun lado del sillón, se apresuro a ponérsela y abrocharla, recogió sus cosas y su bolso, ahora solo rogaba que Shaoran siguiera teniendo la misma costumbre, se acerco hasta una mesita situada a un lado de la puerta y observo el maravilloso llavero de plata que tomo sin pensarlo. Salio de la casa colocándose las zapatillas afuera y camino hacia el carro sin mirar atrás.

Lo encendió y condujo hacia la mansión Li.

En unas horas mas se hacia oficial el compromiso entre Shaoran y ella. Y por primera vez desde que comenzó esa absurda mentira tenia ganas de estar presente.

Amaba a Shaoran Li, pero de la misma manera que lo amaba también tenia ganas de humillarlo.

Y si para poder lograrlo tenia que casarse con el lo haría.

Ella también podía jugar el mismo juego.

Ya no solo una guerra de amor se desataría. También una guerra de pasión y venganza acaba de iniciar.

Shaoran pagaría una a una las humillaciones y el dolor que a sentido a lo largo de estos cinco años.

Distinguió a los lejos la entrada de la hermosa mansión, se detuvo unos momentos y se miro al espejo percatándose de que las lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Le dolía y le dolería lastimar a Shaoran, pero ya no más solo humillaciones y verdades mezcladas con mentiras para ella. Las personas casadas compartían todo ¿no? Y si eso incluía desamor y dolor así seria.

Arranco el auto una vez más con una sola idea en mente.

Casarse con Shaoran.

**º º º º º º**

Furioso era una palabra que le quedaba corta para expresar la rabia que crecía dentro de el.

¡La maldita mujer se había marchado de la casa! Y no le hubiera importado en lo mas mínimo si no hubiera sido por el simple hecho de que había ido en el carro que había mandado a traer para que no estuviera esperando ahí el chofer; y esa mujer ¡se había robado su auto!

No había escuchado ruido alguno después de haber entrado en la ducha e ingenuamente supuso que le condenada mujer seguía en la habitación tendida en la cama como una diosa griega.

Realmente no le sorprendió no encontrarla en la habitación y tampoco a sus cosas; así que comenzó a vestirse con algo de ropa que tenia en el guardarropa de la casa, comenzó a vestirse observado por segunda vez la cama donde momentos antes habían…

Debería decir _hacer el amor_ o solo usar burdamente la palabra _sexo._

Decir que había hecho el amor no era la expresión correcta para los encuentros íntimos que habían compartido; el por su parte solo disfrutaba del exquisito cuerpo del que Sakura era dueña llenándose de ella, sin sentir amor hacia esa mujer. Y ella….bueno ella teniendo en cuanta su verdadera naturaleza precoz recién descubierta hace años podía deducir que compartía la misma opinión que el.

Y solo lo consideraban como una buena sesión de sexo.

Reconocía que con nadie mas lo disfrutaba como con ella, pero hasta ahí quedaba.

Continuo vistiéndose hasta que se percato del extraño silencio que llenaba en ambiente, no era precisamente que si Sakura estuviera por algún lugar de la casa pudiera escucharla, la casa era bastante grande; pero se encontraba en remodelación y en muchas de las habitaciones no había luz incluso la mayoría de ellas se encontraban cerradas o con muchas cosas regadas por todos lados, impidiendo un recorrido por ellas.

Sabia que Sakura no se arriesgaría a entrar a lugares así. De adolescentes Sakura y el habían ido a Tokio por los regalos para navidad cuando la cuidad fue victima de un sismo bastante fuerte, no se encontraban en las calles pero si dentro de un centro comercial donde fueron testigos de cómo dos edificios en construcciones se habían derrumbado dejando a varia gente herida y varios muertos por lo que escucharon en las noticias. Los paramédicos, bomberos y policías comenzaron a llegar y tomar control tratando de despejar a niños y mujeres; ellos fueron sacados del centro comercial y de la zona de peligro, aun podía sentir en cuerpo tembloroso de la chica y su cara desfigurada de miedo, afortunadamente su madre había mandado a Wei a buscarlos por lo que no se tuvieron que ver en la necesidad de entrar al estacionamiento que al parecer ese era mas el miedo de Sakura; pero si tuvieron que caminar a las afueras de la cuidad que era donde los esperaban para irse a casa.

No definitivamente Sakura no podía andar por la casa, a menos de que su miedo a los lugares en proceso de construcción fuera superado.

Lo que significaba que tendría que haber vuelto ya la habitación, pues no había ningún lugar en la casa donde ella pudiera sentirse segura.

Ternito de calzar sus zapatos y salio de habitación con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a buscarla y regresar a tiempo para le cena de compromiso.

Le había tomado menos de quince minutos percatarse que Sakura no estaba en la casa, molesto se había acercado a la mesa donde había dejado las llaves solo para encontrarla vacía, las llaves no estaban por ningún lado; una idea cruzo su mente y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con el llamativo Porsche negro, pero su furia creció mas el solo encontrarse con el lugar vació donde había estado estacionado el auto.

Apretó los puños que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Si tuviera esa mujer frente a el estaba seguro de sus manos estarían ya rodeando ese cuello tan delicioso de ella.

Entro de nuevo a la casa azotando la puerta.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Todos sabían que nadie podía tomar alguno de sus carros, es mas le pensaban dos veces antes de acercarse alguno de ellos sin la autorización de el.

Pero claro tenia que ser Sakura Kinomoto la que tuviera que sacarle de sus casillas y la única que se atrevía a enfrentarse a el.

**º ****º º º º º**

Los suaves golpes a la puerta distrajeron su atención, frunció el seño antes de dar el pase. Luego recordó a Sakura y se puso de pie inmediatamente temeroso de que le hubiera pasado algo. Abrió la puerta solo para sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y unos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Con suavidad logro sacarse de encima a la persona y alejarla un poco de el.

Su mente estaba medio nublada pero consiente para saber que esa persona no podía ser Sakura.

-Eriol- escucho lo llamaban y levanto la mirada.

El gozo y la sorpresa aparecieron en el y no hizo mas que sonreír con sinceridad. Mientras un par de ojos amatistas lo veían con alegría.

-Tomoyo- susurro mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Hacia mas de tres meses que no la veía por culpa de su trabajo y volverla a ver le emocionaba de una manera extraña.

Amaba a Tomoyo como no tenia idea y sabía que su amor era correspondido, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura.

Tomoyo se libro de su abrazo con un suave beso en los labios. Y camino hasta sentarse en una de las sillas que había enfrente del escritorio.

Eriol permitió que se apartara de el y tomo asiento al otro lado del escritorio. La observo mientras ella se quedaba pensativa y luego verla fruncir el ceño, eso no era muy común en ella así que supuso que si encontraba allí era porque Sakura ya le había dado la noticia y no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga.

-¿Algo de tomar?- ofreció el.

Tomoyo lo miro antes de asentir.

No hacia falta que le preguntara que quería así que se levanto y salio de habitación.

Tomoyo soltó el aire que había contenido dentro de ella, y se puso de pie como lo había hecho Eriol caminando hasta uno de los sillones de piel y tomando entre sus manos una estola blanca que apretó. No hacia falta preguntarle de quien era; ella conocía muy bien esa prenda y la fragancia fresca que desprendía. Escucho la puerta abrirse mas no se giro y espero a que el se acercara.

Eriol la vio de espaldas y se acerco hasta ella, antes de poder tocarla Tomoyo giro abruptamente.

-La a olvido- le dijo ella mientras estiraba la mano y le sonreía.

Solo entonces Eriol se percato de la estola blanca que ella tenía entre sus manos y que Sakura llevaba puesta esa mañana.

-Es de Sakura- le dijo simplemente, mientras la tomaba y la doblaba.

-Lo se. Yo se la regale- contesto y dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja.

Eriol se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio la estola, y rogaba porque Tomoyo no le preguntara nada más.

-Así que estuvo aquí- aquello no era una pregunta era una confirmación.

-También Shaoran- contesto omitiendo el desayuno que habían compartido juntos.

La observo ponerse más pálida de lo normal.

-No paso nada estate tranquila- se apresuro añadir.

-Discutieron- volvió a afirmar.

-Lo normal- contestó mientras sonreía de forma juguetona.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía.

-Espero que al menos lo pusieras en su lugar.

-Sakura no me dejo- suspiro.

Ganas no le faltaban de golpear a su amigo por lo imbecil que era.

-Ya tenía que salir la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

Eriol sonrió.

-Aun lo quiere.

Tomoyo lo observo sentarse de nueva cuenta el sillón que estaba hace momentos y sonrió a medias.

-Como tú aun la quieres a ella.

Eriol la volteo a ver sorprendido dejando ver su incredulidad ¿De verdad acaba de oír lo que creí que había escuchado salir de los labios de Tomoyo?

Sintió su cuerpo ponerse tenso y tuvo que apretar los puños tratando de contener un poco del coraje que estaba sintiendo. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ella aun dudaba.

La duda aun estaba presente en ella y eso le dolía.

Le dolía saber que aun no contaba con una confianza por parte de ella, le dolía saber que la confianza que le tenia Tomoyo a el era a medias.

Tomoyo volvió su rostro para mirarlo y tuvo que reprimir un grito. Eriol estaba de pie con la mandíbula apretada al igual que los nudillos. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Sin quererlo acababa de herir el orgullo de Eriol.

-Eriol yo…

-Suficiente- la interrumpió antes de tuviera la oportunidad de poder disculparse.

Tembló levemente al escucharlo hablar con frialdad, pocas veces Eriol actuaba así ante ella y eso era símbolo del enorme enfado de el.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella.

Eriol no contesto y se limito a observarla con furia, una furia que no estaba seguro de seguir conteniendo si seguía teniéndola frente a el.

Espero a que el dijera algo, pero se limito a observarla para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta con toda la intención de salir. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta interponerse a la única salida de el.

-Ya dije que lo siento- le recrimino.

¿Por qué para los hombres nunca podían acabar de escucharlas? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan necios?

¡Dios! Aquello era molesto.

No podía aceptar una simple disculpa por el error cometido de su parte.

-Ya he escuchado bastante, necesito aire.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que era un terco, le sentaba mal ver a Eriol tan molesto con ella, pero es que el no podía aunque sea un poco tratar de comprenderla.

Eriol la miraba impaciente a espera de que se hiciera a un lado, pero tal parecía que Tomoyo no pensaba moverse de su lugar.

Suspiro y soltó una palabrota que la hizo brincar. Sabía que tenia que mantenerse bajo control pero con ella tan cerca y tan testaruda se le complicaban un poco las cosas.

-Tomoyo- la llamo.

Ella levantó la vista, en los ojos de su novio ya no solo había coraje, si no también impotencia y dolor. Soltó un suspiro y derrotada se quito del lugar, permitiéndolo salir del lugar.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir.

-Lo se- contesto el- yo también lo siento- y salio del despacho.

Se vio sola en el estudio; no quedaba mas que decir ni que hacer así que tomo el bolso que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla y salio de allí.

**º ****º º º º º**

Mientras esperaba que las fuerzas necesarias acudieran a ella para salir de la habitación y enfrentarse a toda esa gente y aun compromiso no deseado, Sakura que quedo mirando al espejo.

Había llegado dos horas antes de que el primer invitado hubiera llegado ya, Wei la había visto bajar del carro de Shaoran y le había sonreído con complicidad; tal parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado pues Nanaì ni Meiling se encontraba en la casa. Así que inmediatamente se retiro a su habitación y tomo un baño durante un buen rato.

Tomoyo le había dicho que iba estar ahí esa noche pero nadie le informo de ninguna visita y no podía contar con ella, así que tomo una toalla que cubriera su cuerpo y salio en busca de un vestido que el día anterior se había encontrado dentro de una caja sobre la cama. No había ni una nota ni nada y supuso que el vestido era un regalo de Nanaì, conocía a la anciana y ella era la única en la casa que después de todo lo ocurrido se atrevería a obsequiarle un presente.

Se recordó que tenía que agradecer a su abuela esta misma noche. Y felicitarla por el exquisito gusto que tenia.

Una vez más se miro al espejo. Se sentía algo irreconocible. La mayoría de veces se había negado hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Bianca para que se arreglara. No era que no lo hiciera, pero las recomendaciones de su amiga eran demasiado juveniles para su gusto y desentonaban para la presentación de su trabajo. Tomoyo en cambio siempre le decía lo muy bien que se veía, pues ambas trabajaban en el mismo hotel y con muy buenos puestos, sabia que ninguna de las dos podían andar de minifaldas todo el día y mucho menos llevar puestos los modelos de chicas de diecisiete años que tanto usaba su amiga.

Pero ahora se volvía a sentir una adolescente, y se alegraba de su logro; mientras sentía las mariposas en el estomago al oír los golpes de la puerta.

-Pase.

-_Dio_, que bien te vez cariño.

Sakura se volteo en cuanto escucho esa voz ¿Cómo era posible?

-Viniste.

-No te dije que aquí estaría.

Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo. El abrazo fue prolongado por unos momentos y después se separaron.

-Si dices que yo me veo bien, tu estas guapísima.

Tomoyo llevaba el pelo recogido en la cima de su cabeza y el vestido negro era engañosamente sencillo. Un escote alto hasta el cuello no revelaba nada, pero entonces, detrás, desaparecía, mostrando toda la espalda. Llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes en forma de gotas.

-Corrijo te ves guapísima Sakura.

Sakura le agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que Shaoran se ira de espaldas cuando te vea.

-No lo creo- dijo.

Shaoran solo tenía ojos para Victoria.

-Además no se si estará aquí esta noche.

-¿A pasado algo?

Sakura le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-A pasado que le robado su coche y lo he dejado en medio del desierto- y se dedico a contarle la historia de la mañana omitiendo algunos detalles.

Tomoyo la miro sonriente una vez que acabo de escuchar la pequeña aventura de Sakura.

-Eso explica su mal genio y porque me miro con ojos de querer matarme.

-¿Qué?- pregunto pálida Sakura.

Tomoyo observo a su amiga con lastima.

-Estaba abajo discutiendo con alguien, siento lastima del pobre que sufrió las consecuencias.

-Dime que no es verdad- dijo con angustia.

Seguro que ahora si estaba metida en problemas.

Si bien hace horas estaba dispuesta a casarse solo para vengarse de Shaoran, cuando hubo pensado con la cabeza fría se dio cuenta de que ella no era como el y no podría hacerlo.

Su única esperanza era que Shaoran hubiera captado su mensaje y no llegara a la celebración de esta noche, pero con lo que le había contado Tomoyo sus planes se venían abajo.

Su única opción ahora era escaparse o la menos intentarlo, porque correría con mucha suerte si lograba aunque fuera acercarse a la puerta.

Shaoran no era tonto y seguramente no había pasado por alto las más de mil veces que ella le había advertido de escaparse. No se sorprendía si Shaoran había mandado a vigilar la mansión y mucho menos si no le permitían salir de la casa.

Pero tenía otra opción.

Si enfrentarse a toda esa gente y rechazarlo frente a todos. Pero Nanaì no aguantaría aquello en su estado de salud.

¡Maldito Shaoran! ¡Y mil veces maldito! La tenía atada de manos.

-Pensando en como escapar- escucho decir a Tomoyo.

-No hay posibilidades- contesto con resignación.

-Ni que lo digas, la mansión esta completamente asegurada.

Sakura tembló ante la idea.

-Descuida cariño, aun tienes posibilidades el día de la boda.

-Supongo que si.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara todo saldrá bien, disfruta de esta noche.

-Lo intentare, pero lo dudo sinceramente.

-Que lo intentes es un buen comienzo. Anda date el último retoque y vamos abajo, la mayoría de los invitados ya deben de haber llegado y seguro que Shaoran ya esta esperándote.

Sakura la miro con burla.

-No eres tu quien dice que las mujeres siempre deben de llagar con un elegante retraso.

-Cierto, hazle esperar un poco mas. Después de todo se lo merece.

**º ****º º º º º**

Shaoran disfrutaba de un wiskhy mientras esperaba la aparición de su supuesta prometida en el salón con los demás invitados. Aun estaba muy molesto por lo que Sakura le había hecho, pero disfrutaría viéndola atormentada toda la noche ese seria su mayor cobro. Así que se limitaría a disfrutar de la noche.

Estaba impresionante y era el centro de las miradas de todas las mujeres. El lo sabia, pero la única mirada que le importaba en ese momento era la de unos ojos verdes.

Se había reforzado para volverla a ver. Todas las defensas estaban levantadas nuevamente. Ella le había hecho perder la cabeza durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Había perdido el control. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes. Y no se lo podía permitir.

Un repentino sonido de conversaciones sordas hizo que levantara la vista. El pelo de la nuca se le erizo cuando vio a través de su vaso a Sakura de pie en los escalones que daban paso al salón. Sintió que el pecho se le quedaba sin aire. Estaba… impresionante.

Pudo ver como lo buscaba con los ojos y se dio cuanta de que no podía verlo bien desde donde ella estaba. Llevaba un vestido color aceituna oscuro con solapas que se encontraban formando una V por encima de una línea debajo de los pechos, haciendo que la palidez y voluptuosidad de lo que se apreciaba sugiriera lo que no se veía. El cabello lo llevaba recogido a un lado y caía por encima del otro hombro en una ola bermeja. Destacaba por encima de cualquier otra mujer de las que había allí como una brillante perla en medio de un oscuro coral.

Apretó con fuerza el vaso, cuando ella se ruborizo al ver a Eriol. Se abrió paso entre los invitados y camino hacia ella.

Sakura se dio cuenta de repente del camino que se habría y vio a Shaoran caminar hasta ella y casi sintió ganas de huir. Como si estuviera a punto de chocar con algo que definitivamente era peligroso.

Y entonces el se detuvo delante de ella. Sakura lo miro con sus ojos verdes acentuados por el rimel y un fresco aroma. Sintió como todas sus fueras se derrumbaban.

-Si estas lista, que comience el juego- le susurro.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar cuando Shaoran ya la tomo de la mano, posesivo y la llevo hasta el centro del salón. Sintió como la pegaba a su cuerpo y la música comenzaba a sonar.

Sakura levanto la mirada en busca de alguna clave para saber que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera le había dicho si pensaba que estaba bien, pero ya nada podía esperar de el. Lo miro secretamente y tuvo que reconocer una vez mas de que con el esmoquin se veía aun mas guapo, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, lo que le permitía apreciar la fuerza de su frente y la línea de su nariz.

Pero Shaoran no podía ocultar su descontento y se sintió molesta. El se la pasaba recriminándole de su torpe actuación. Y el no hacia nada por poder ocultar la molestia que sentía ante la cercanía de ella. Se suponía que esa día ambos debían de están contentos y demostrar sus mejores dotes de actuación. Después de dudar un momento, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Va… va todo bien?- el se limito a mirarla- si de algo te sirve lamento lo que hice.

-¿Qué es esto?- se mofo- ¿La alegre, preocupada y considerada Sakura tratando de hacerme sentir falsamente mejor?

Sakura lo miro altiva.

-Después de todo voy hacer tu juguete por esta noche, ¿no? A menos, por supuesto que dejes esta mentira y me permitas marchar. Si soy tan desagradable para ti…

De pronto Shaoran silencio sus palabras con la boca. Y por mucho que la dignidad le exigía a Sakura apartarse de el y gritar enfrente de todos la verdad y reclamar su inocencia, se descubrí a si misma acurrucándose en el pecho de Shaoran, sintiendo como su suaves curvas se apoyaban en los músculos duros como rocas. Se sentía embriagada y de pronto el se separo de ella, mientras los fuertes aplausos le taladraban los oídos.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban fieros, mientras la cercaba más a el y susurraba a su oído:

-Tú lo has dicho, así que lo olvides. Eso es todo lo que serás para mí de ahora en adelante. _Mi juguete._

**º º º º º º**

En el salón hacia un calor sofocante a pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas. A Sakura le ardían las mejillas y le dolían los pies debido a los tacones. Se movía apoyándose en un pie y luego en otro. Shaoran a su lado la miro cortante.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- dijo sin mirarlo.

A penas habían hablado toda la noche, y tampoco le había permitido que se alejara de su lado para ir con Tomoyo y Eriol. Y ahora que pensaba en aquellos dos, no los había visto desde hace más de media hora y durante la comida se percato del trato tan formal entre ambos.

Comenzó a buscarlos con la cabeza. Shaoran parecía no haberlo notado. Durante lo que a ella le habían parecido horas había soportado toda clase de temas superficiales y había sido relegada a un segundo plano mientras Shaoran entretenía a una interminable sucesión de aduladores. También había tenido que soportar toda clase de miradas por parte de todas las personas que había en el salón. Incluso Victoria la había estado mirando desde el otro extremo del salón acompañada de su prometido y de Meiling, solo se habían acercado a felicitarlos y se mantuvieron alejados desde ese momento. Algo extraño tanto como en la modelo como en la prima de Shaoran, cosa que a ella que no le convencía de nada. Victoria y Meiling se traía algo entre manos que lo único que le traería a ella serian problemas.

En un momento concreto había habido una oleada de gente y Sakura se había encontrado separada de Shaoran.

Aprovecho ese momento para decidirse a buscar a sus amigos. No estaban en ninguna parte del salón lo que significaba que se encontraban en algún otro lugar de la casa. Solo era cuestión de buscarlos.

Camino hacia la puerta del salón pasando a lado de un grupo de mujeres. Iban todas vestidas de alta costura como se acostumbraba. Sintió las miradas de todas ellas mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera un espécimen expuesto en una urna. Siguió caminando hasta salir sin poder creer lo groseras que habían sido. Una vez afuera pregunto al servicio si los habían visto.

Sabia que no se habían marchado ya, aun no se anunciaba el compromiso y no creí que ninguno de los dos la dejara sola. Varios negaron con la cabeza haber visto a la pareja, hasta que uno de los seguridad le dijo haber visto a los personas entrar a una habitación. Sakura se dirigió a la habitación que había señalado aquel hombre, estaba por tocar la puerta del estudio cuando esta se abrió repentinamente.

Eriol se paro en seco cuando vio a Sakura frente a el, tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible le dedico una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte Sakura.

Ella le sonrió apenada, Shaoran se había comportado muy descortés al no haberle permitido acercarse ni a Tomoyo ni a Eriol.

-Lo siento- se disculpo en nombre de Shaoran.

-Descuida, la maldición de tener un prometido celoso.

Sakura volvió a sonreír sin saber que mas decir.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo repentinamente Eriol y la abrazo.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada una vez se separaron.

Vio a Eriol girar la cabeza hacia dentro de la habitación y fruncir el ceño. Entonces recordó que los estaba buscando.

-¿Esta Tomoyo contigo?

El la miro con seriedad.

-Si. Esta adentro.

Sakura se preocupo, el tono de voz de Eriol había cambiando ya no era amigable era seco. Se había perdido de algo pero ¿De que?

-Todo esta bien, ¿se siente mal?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Déjame pasar, quiero verla- dijo dando un paso hacia delante desafiante.

Eriol la tomo del brazo con delicadeza y la hizo retroceder, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-No creo que sea lo mejor ahora. Necesita aclarar sus ideas.

Ella frunció el ceño ¿Aclarar ideas?

-Soy su amiga, tengo derecho.

-Y soy su pareja y me ha echado- dijo con cierto resentimiento.

Sakura se rió musicalmente, y dando unas palmaditas a la espalda de Eriol logro avanzar hasta la puerta del despacho.

-Es diferente Eriol, entre mujeres las cosas cambian- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Sakura…

-Descuida, soy su amiga. Yo la ayudare.

Y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Eriol soltó un suspiro, dudaba ciertamente que esta vez Sakura pudiera ayudar a Tomoyo.

Camino tratando de localizar a Wei y pedirle unos calmantes.

Realmente esta noche Tomoyo los iba a necesitar.

**º º º º º º**

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y sabía que Sakura habían entrado. Quería voltear y gritarle que la dejara a solas y culparla de la discusión que había tenido con Eriol antes de que ella llegara.

Pero ¿De que la culparía? De que Eriol durante toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia estuvo enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la propia Sakura lo supiera, el carácter de su amiga en aquellos tiempos era tan inocente que lo mas seguro seria que Sakura no estuviera enterada de los sentimientos que Eriol le profesaba.

No, definitivamente no podía culparla de nada.

Mucho menos de la inseguridad que estaba instalada dentro de ella, desde que supo que Eriol la vería después de tantos años. Porque a pesar de que Eriol y ella eran amantes, entre Sakura y el nunca se había producido ninguna cercanía entre ambos. Eriol y ella habían mantenido su romance alejado de todos aquellos a los que una vez fueron unidos.

Sin embargo la mayor traición era para Sakura o para Meiling.

-Soy una tonta- le dijo Tomoyo antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo.

-Esta tarde cuando hablamos te note extraña. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sin mirarla.

-Eres mi prima para los demás… para mí, eres mi hermana. Y no yo no he sabido comportarme como una.

No podía creerlo, Sakura su prima, su hermana le estaba diciendo que nunca se había comportado como una. _Loca_ pensó, ella se había comportado mucho más que eso. En cambio ella, de tan solo pensar a Eriol cerca de ella, sonriéndole, haciéndole caricias, tratándola como hace mucho, no podía considerarla mas que como su rival.

-Tu también eres una tonta- sentencio Tomoyo.

-Supongo que si, por al amar a un hombre que me odia- expreso sonriendo con pesar.

-No solo por eso.

-Vaya ahora si estoy ofendida.

-Lo que has dicho es mentira- le dijo girando para quedar de frente a Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Tomoyo tuviera los ojos hinchados y rojos y restos de lágrimas secas por su rostro. Temeros avanzo hacia ella.

-Quédate donde estas. Por favor- le pidió bajando la mirada.

Y Sakura se quedo paraliza a unos pasos de ella.

-Tomoyo- le susurro Sakura.

Ella no hizo más que levantar la vista.

-Discutí con Eriol- dijo a modo de explicación.

Sakura no necesito saber más, y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento de los dos.

-No quieres saber el porque- le pregunto desafiante.

Se que do callada unos segundos, preguntándose porque de repente se sentía culpable. Después susurro un si.

-Basta, ella no tiene nada que ver.

Ambas voltearon la cabeza hacia Eriol que se encontraba dentro del estudio con la puerta cerrada tras el y un vaso en la mano.

¿En que momento había entrado? se pregunto Sakura. Y ¿Por qué había callado a Tomoyo?

-Largo- demandó Tomoyo a Eriol.

-No

Ella lo miro desafiante.

-Bien mejor, así aclaramos todo.

Tomoyo se giro hacia Sakura, quien la miraba con recelo.

-Te pregunte si querías saber porque ¿no?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Tomoyo veía desafiante a Eriol.

Eriol miraba a Sakura con lastima.

-Por ti.

Sakura la miro sin comprender.

-Porque estoy celosa de ti.

**º º º º º º**

Shaoran giro la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba a su lado minutos antes. Se había puesto a conversar con inversor francés interesado en la constructora y no se había podido librar de el. Se sentía algo culpable por no haber prestado mas atención a Sakura, se suponía que en esos momentos ella debía de ser su prioridad, pero todavía tenia la desagradable sensación de ser un imbecil por desearla… tenia que tener mucho mas cuidad al estar cerca de ella, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Dispuesto a también salir de ese sofocante lugar y de la situación, se excuso y se retiro a buscar a Sakura. Entonces se percato de que Eriol tampoco estaba. Había estado manteniéndola a su lado para evitar un encuentro durante la fiesta entre esos dos. Y ahora resultaba que tras un momento de descuido Sakura y Eriol se escapaban como dos adolescentes enamorados que se encuentran en secreto. Apretó los labios y se dedico a buscarlos cuanto antes.

No lo había dejado claro. Sakura ahora era su juguete y como todo niño necesitaba de el para poder entretenerse. Además de tan solo pensar a Sakura en brazos de Eriol esa noche y en su casa le movía las tripas de una manera rabiosa.

El no volvería a ser un cuernudo por segunda ocasión y mucho menos por el mismo hombre.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tomoyo celosa de ella. Giro la cabeza en dirección de Eriol, pero el solo miraba a Tomoyo con enojo.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Hasta que fue sustituido por unos pasos.

Sakura camino hasta Tomoyo y la abrazo.

-Lo siento- le susurro al oído- no era mi intención ni la Eriol hacerte sentir mal.

Tomoyo se separo de ella sorprendida, busco la mirada de Eriol y se dio cuanta que el tampoco sabia que estaba pasando.

-Y tampoco tienes que sentirte celosa de mí- le explico.

-El te amaba- le grito Tomoyo- aun te ama.

-Lo se- fue la respuesta corta de ella.

Eriol la miro sorprendido. Todo este tiempo lo había sabido y no había dicho nada. Sonrió abiertamente y Tomoyo la vio sorprendida.

-Pero me ama como a una hermana.

Tomoyo resoplo.

-Es verdad. El amor que sentía Eriol por mí como mujer, murió. Y ahora lo siente por ti.

Ya no sabia que pensar, esperaba que con su confesión Sakura se exaltara, le dijera que estaba alucinando, que eso era imposible. Así por lo menos aun guardaría un poco de esperanzas. Pero que reconociera abiertamente las cosas… miro a Eriol que se reía a carcajada limpia, lo vio acercarse a Sakura y darle un corto beso en la frente y después acercarse hasta ella.

-Tomoyo. Te amo.

Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada. Miro a Sakura y después a Eriol.

-Yo también.

-Es bueno saberlo- y la beso rápidamente- y ahora aquí en frente de nuestra mejor amiga te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa.

Sakura no lo creí, de verdad Eriol el soltero mas codiciado de toda Inglaterra le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Tomoyo. Sonrió a medias, sin tan solo Shaoran hubiera tenido una manera mas decente de pedirle de nuevo que se casaran… tal vez las cosas serian un poco diferentes.

Tomoyo guardo silencio, sintiendo sus ojos escocer.

-Esto seria mejo si tuviera el anillo- susurro Eriol.

-Si. Acepto casarme contigo.

El a la acerco todo lo que pudo y la beso, bajo los aplausos de Sakura.

Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y camino hasta Sakura y la abrazo.

-De verdad lo siento, pero yo…

-Esta bien- le corto Sakura y la abrazo con más fuerza- felicidades.

Ambas se separaron.

-Bueno supongo que debo verme fatal, iré al tocador. Ahora vuelvo.

Y salio por una puerta del lado derecho de las paredes del tocador.

Una vez solos, Sakura miro con ternura y emoción a Eriol y corrió abrazarlo. El la levanto del piso dando vueltas en el aire con ella.

-Felicidades- le dijo Sakura una vez la hubo dejado en el piso.

-Gracias.

Le dijo todavía brazado a ella.

-Y la próxima vez te mas fe en una mujer.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Ambos rieron.

-¿De verdad lo sabias?- le pregunto de repente el.

-¿Qué estabas enamorado de mi? Si, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque amaba a Shaoran.

Eriol le sonrió.

-Dime una cosa.

Ella asintió.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?

-Aun te amo- contesto obsequiándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Un beso demasiado cortó por la repentina presencia de nada más y nada menos que de Shaoran Li.

**

* * *

**

Notas de autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Una vez más estoy de vuelta. Y no, no estoy muerta como tal vez pensaron, es solo que se me han complicado un poco las cosas y por eso hasta estos momentos estoy actualizando._

_Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, solo que me ha gustado como ha quedado este capitulo, sobre todo el triángulo que se crea Tomoyo. Aunque tampoco olvidemos el que hay entre VictoriaxShaoranxSakura, porque a pesar de que nuestra gran odiada Vicky pronto se casara aun no sabemos si realmente lo hará, además que tendrá gran importancia entre los problemas ocasionados en un futuro a SXS._

_Así que no dejen de leer, en el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de Shaoran y si aun después de lo que vio sigue adelante con los planes de boda entre Sakura y el._

_Ustedes que opinan habrá boda o ¿no? No olviden que todo puede suceder._

_Sin más me despido de todos ustedes, no sin antes agradecerles por todo los reviews que me han llegado, queda de más decir que esta historia esta hecha para ustedes, sus comentarios son mi combustible para seguir adelante con el proyecto._

_**¡MIL GRACIAS!**_

_No prometo actualizar pronto porque no se si podré cumplir con mi palabra por lo menos el martes tengo un examen de gran importancia que presentar y que esta por calcinar mi cabeza. Así que deséeme mucha suerte, porque de verdad lo voy a necesitar. De ese pequeño trozo de papel depende que tan pronto actualizare. _

_Ahora si nos vemos._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Celebriant O. D. _

_P.D.: Agredezco mucho que me hicieras ver la gran cantidad de errores ortograficos que he tenido y tengo. He estado prestando mas atencion a este capitulo en cuanto a ellos; sin embargo no puedo garantizarles una excelente redaccion, eso es algo que ire ganando con el tiempo. Asì que agradezco mucho esta observacion._


	11. Chapter 11

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 11**

Sakura se separo de Eriol asustada por la repentina aparición de Shaoran. Trato de retroceder, pero Eriol la tomo del brazo obligándola a permanecer a un lado de el.

Shaoran los miro de manera asqueada y Sakura sintió su corazón encogerse. Tenia que estar pagando todos los pecados de su vida pasada para merecer un castigo como este.

No era suficiente como amar a un hombre que no la amaba ¡Por Dios si la odiaba y la despreciaba!

Tembló bajo el agarre de Eriol en cuanto vio a su prometido entrar al estudio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sabia que a ella no le haría nada; pero había miles de invitados afuera que no se percatarían si Eriol estaba presente o no. Shaoran podía agarrarse a golpes con el, aunque ciertamente lo dudaba, no era para nada su modo de actuar. Pero Tomoyo estaba en la habitación continua, se sorprendía que aun no se hubiera percatado del tenso ambiente que gobernaba ahora. Y rogaba que tardara unos minutos más dentro del servicio.

Shaoran se detuvo a un metro de distancia de ellos y tendió la mano. Lo miro sin comprender, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar que pretendía cuando Eriol se adelanto a ello.

-No ira contigo a ningún lado- le dijo Eriol- no por lo menos hasta que me prometas que no la lastimaras.

Shaoran lo miro esta vez amenazadoramente.

-Jamás le haría daño.

-¡Bah!- bufo Eriol.

Sakura dio un paso hacia Shaoran, dispuesta a soltarse del agarre de su amigo. Pero Eriol presiono aun más su brazo.

-No, espera- le susurro a Sakura.

-Eriol…- le rogó ella.

Shaoran los miro con rabia y apretó los puños.

-¡Dilo!- exigió el.

-¡Maldita sea! Suéltala de una maldita vez- rugió Shaoran.

Sakura tembló ante el tono de voz de Shaoran.

-Eriol, por favor…- le volvió a pedir.

Eriol la miro con rabia contenida en los ojos. Y Sakura se estremeció pese a saber que esa rabia no iba dirigida a ella, si no, al que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento- le dijo el antes de soltarla, mirando su brazo.

Sakura lo miro sin comprender y dirigió una mirada a su brazo, el agarre de Eriol no había sido nada delicado, y su brazo había quedado marcado por su fuerte agarre. Se encogió de hombros. Al fina ella tampoco había sentido nada; y camino hacia Shaoran.

El le paso un brazo por su cintura en señal de posesión.

-Shaoran, no es lo…- pero se quedo muda cuando el la miro con furia.

-Espero que al menos se hallan divertido una vez más a costa mía. Porque será la última.

Sakura volvió abrir la boca, tratando de explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas. Pero volvió a cerrarla. Shaoran jamás le creería, así ella tuviera que caminar bajo fuego mientras de recitaba la verdad el seguiría dudando de ella.

-¿Ves?- le dijo el mirándola con burla- ni siquiera sabes que excusa darme.

Sakura no dijo nada.

-¿Y tu?- dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol- No vas a tratar de explicarme ¿Por qué besabas a mi futura esposa?

-¿Qué?

Las tres dirigieron una mirada a Tomoyo, que estaba mirando a Eriol a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Soltando un suspiro se volvió hacia Shaoran.

-Creo que estas malinterpretando todo Shaoran- dijo.

-Debo suponer que ahora estoy ciego y que no se distinguir cuando veo a un hombre y a una mujer besándose.

Tomoyo lo dirigió una mirada sombría.

-Insisto que es un error- dijo cerrando los ojos- seguramente Sakura estaba felicitando a Eriol por haberme propuesto matrimonio.

Sakura miro agradecida a Tomoyo y le sonrió. A como habían estado las cosas había temido por un momento que se volviera de parte de Shaoran. La verdad es que sin saberlo Tomoyo había dicho la verdad.

-Y se supone que debo hacer ¿felicitarte?- le pregunto Shaoran.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo más común- dijo. Acercándose a Eriol quien poso una mano sobre la espalda de ella.

Shaoran estaba a punto de responder cuando nuevamente la puerta del estudio fue abierta, revelando la imponente belleza de Victoria.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, dando una bocada de aire antes de entrar, seguramente por el tenso ambiente que había adentro.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Shaoran con rudeza.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando Victoria se limito a mirarlo con arrogancia.

-Solo informarles que tu abuela quiere hacer el brindis ahora- explico- sin embargo, la ausencia de ambos novios complica las cosas.

Sakura sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre ella. Había olvidado por completo que la fiesta que se estaba dando afuera del estudio era por su compromiso con el heredero del imperio Li.

Quería correr lejos de la casa, de esa vida que se había empeñado tanto en tratar de dejar en el pasado, escapar de todas las mentiras de las que había sido cómplice junto a Shaoran… Pero sobre todo correr muy lejos de el.

Quería volver a Florencia, a su vida, junto a sus amigos, junto al recuerdo de Guido. Junto… a su hijo.

Escapar de un amor no correspondido. De un amor que la mataba lentamente con cada mirada de odio que Shaoran la dedicaba, con cada una de las palabras llenas de antipatía.

¡No! Ella no podía seguir con esa mentira

¡No podía! Pero…

-Vamos- dijo Shaoran llevándola consigo.

Camino por inercia, a pesar de sentir sus piernas tan pesadas como si estuviera cargando plomo en ellas.

-Espera Shaoran- le pidió Victoria.

Sakura levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Y por primera vez agradecía a Victoria por interrumpir. Shaoran por su parte la miro con impaciencia.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos al salón- les dijo Eriol, tomando la mano de Tomoyo para salir de ahí.

Una vez afuera, Eriol juraría que aun podía sentir la mirada de Shaoran sobre el.

-¿Estas molesta?- le pregunto a Tomoyo, mientras continuaban caminando.

-¿Tengo que?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-No

Tomoyo detuvo su paso y Eriol tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

-No estoy molesta, déjame continuar- pidió cuando el estaba a punto de decir algo- solo estoy confundida. Quiero entender que estaba pasando ahí adentro y porque Shaoran dijo que tu y Sakura se estaban besando.

Eriol le acaricio una mejilla con la mano.

-¿Confías en mi?- le pregunto el.

Tomoyo suspiro y Eriol contuvo su respiración.

-Confió en ti y también en Sakura- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Eriol le sonrió con gentileza.

-Te prometo que mañana aclararemos las cosas.

-De acuerdo- le dijo ella.

-¿Vamos?

Tomoyo miro hacia atrás soltó otro suspiro y tomo el brazo que Eriol le ofrecía.

-Espero que Sakura este bien- le dijo ella.

-Descuida esta muy bien cuidada.

-¿Por quien? ¿Por Shaoran?- pregunto con sorna.

-Bueno por lo menos me he dado cuanta de algo- dijo el sonriendo.

-¿De que?- quiso saber Tomoyo.

Eriol solo se limito a sonreír.

-¡Ah! Eres la persona más enigmática que conozco.

-Pese a ello te enamoraste de mí- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Dios no hagas eso! Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿A quien?- pregunto.

-A… Yue.

Eriol soltó la carcajada.

-Vaya de todos los hombres del mundo, precisamente me comparas con ese hombre. Debería sentirme herido.

-¿Por qué? Reconozco que no es una persona que me caiga muy bien después de lo que sucedió. Pero es un hombre… muy guapo.

Eriol volvió a reírse con más fuerza.

-Ruega porque Yue nunca se entere que has dicho eso. O ahora si que se planteará el poner una orden de restricción en contra tuya.

-Eres malo Eriol.

**º º º º º º**

-Ahora no- dijo por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos.

-Shaoran de verdad es importante- rogó Victoria.

Sakura no había dicho ni una palabra y tampoco se había movido de su lugar. Lo único que tenía claro era que Victoria tenía mucha insistencia en hablar con ella y Shaoran se negaba a ello.

-Sakura. Quiero hablar contigo- exigió la modelo.

-¡Victoria!- llamo Shaoran, obviamente visiblemente aun mas molesto por ir en contra de el.

Sakura se enderezo todo lo que pudo y miro a Victoria con molestia. Una cosa era que tuviera que soportar a Shaoran decidiendo por ella, y otra muy diferente que Victoria también quisiera hacerlo.

-Ahora no Victoria- respondió ella con voz segura- después.

Acerco a Shaoran mas a ella y entrelazo su brazo con el de el. Consiente de la mirada incrédula de Victoria, se inclino al rostro de Shaoran, agradecida por traer esas zapatillas altas, y se atrevió a rozar sus labios. Quería besarlo… se moría por besarlo. Pero se aguanto las ganas y tuvo que separase de el.

Shaoran la miraba sorprendido por su acto. Sabía que después le pediría una explicación y no sabia si estaba dispuesta a dársela.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo a Shaoran, jalándolo.

-Si quieres hablar con ella Victoria tendrá que ser después de hoy- le dijo, sin darle tiempo a hablar salio, acercando mas a Sakura a el.

Y si alguna de la dos le hubiera prestado mas atención a Shaoran se hubieran podido dar cuenta de la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

Victoria miraba aun la puerta por donde había salido los novios con incredulidad. Aun le constaba creer que había sido la misma Sakura quien rechazo hablar con ella de manera poco cordial. Aquella actitud que había tomado era más propia de Shaoran que de Sakura. No cabía duda que estar cerca de el era contagioso.

-Tu así lo quisiste Sakura- dijo Victoria saliendo de allí.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura entro del brazo de Shaoran, cuando una melodía inundaba todo el salón. Había pocas parejas bailando en la pista, la mayora estaba hablando animadamente entre ellos. Sin embargo cuando ellos llegaron haciendo esa entrada tan triunfal, muchas de las parejas que se encontraban bailando se detuvieron y los murmullos se escucharon.

La llevo hasta donde se encontraba Nanaì, Tomoyo y Eriol. Después Shaoran fue al bar y pidió que les sirvieran un vaso de wiskhy. Se volvió y lanzo una mirada a Sakura, y ella supo al instante que la pesadilla real acababa de comenzar.

Shaoran pidió una vez más a la orquesta que dejara de tocar. Y Nanaì se puso de pie con copa en mano y camino hacia su único nieto.

-Damas y Caballeros. Hay algo que quiero anunciarles- hablo levantando su vaso- Es para mi un placer anunciarles, que mi querido nieto Shaoran Li va a casarse. Permítanme presentarles a la mujer que ha escogido para que haga con él el camino de la vida: mi nieta tal vez no de sangre. Pero si por lazos de amor: Sakura Kinomoto- dijo haciendo un brindis en su dirección, con una sonrisa maternal.

Sakura noto como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas pero no dejaba de mirar a Shaoran a los ojos.

Los invitados se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso mientras avanzaba hacia Shaoran.

Una vez que llego a su lado, agradeció a Nanaì y la abrazo, no pudo evitar no llorar. La anciana se aparto de ella mirándola con cariño, tomando su mano para posarla sobre la de Shaoran. Y así con las manos unidas se alejo de ellos.

Shaoran la miraba directamente a los ojos y Sakura se sintió incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de él, se sentía atrapada por sus ojos. Pero fue el quien rompió el contacto volviéndose hacia los invitados.

-Agradezco a todos esta noche por su presencia- comenzó a decir- por compartir este momento tan importante para toda mi familia y para mi- después se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura- Pero sobre todo, te agradezco a ti Sakura el haber permito darme la oportunidad de volver a amarte. Se que no será fácil remplazar el amor que sientes por Guido Busoni, sobre todo después de tomar en cuenta que murió a unos pocos días de su boda a causa de su adicción. Pero te prometo amarte cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo de mi vida.

Sakura lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no precisamente por su declaración de amor eterno que al parecer había logrado conmover a todo el mundo. Si no por lo que había dicho de Guido.

¡Como se había atrevido pedazo de…!

De repente se vio interrumpida por el beso tan cargado de rabia que Shaoran le brindo. Ella lo sabia, sabia que ese beso era un castigo por lo que había presenciado en el estudio al verles a Eriol y a ella abrazados y dándose un beso.

Cerro los ojos, no precisamente por que disfrutara de aquel beso, todo lo contrario la lastimaba. Pero los cerro para reprimir los deseos tan poderosos que estaban surgiendo en ella de separarse de el, y voltearle un buen golpe que desfigurará ese rostro tan perfecto y tan masculino.

Es que no había manera, de que Shaoran comprendiera que había distintas maneras de amar. Y que el amor que ella sentía hacia Eriol, era fraternal. Lo quería como un hermano, como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Y ¡Si! Lo había besado en el estudio ¡Pero que Dios la castigara mas si era posible, si había sentido algo en ese beso que no fuera cariño de una hermano a su hermano!

Sintió las lagrimas acumularse y cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos. Los abrió solamente cuando sintió a Shaoran separarse de ella. Que la miraba con una sonrisa cruel que sola ella podía ver.

De repente se llevo una mano a su boca ahogando un grito. Cuando su mirada se topo con unos ojos azules de Bianca que la miraban con dolor.

¡No podía ser!

¡No! Se suponía que ella jamás debería de haberse enterado de la verdadera muerte de su hermano.

Sintió a su corazón apretarse, al verla marchar tan destrozada, agarrada del brazo de su marido como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Dirigió una mirada rabiosa a Shaoran cuando el la pego a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura mientras caminaban hacia el jardín exquisitamente decorado para esa noche en especial.

Una vez afuera, lejos de los ojos de curiosos. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Shaoran y camino tratando de alejarse de el. Supo que era imposible cuando lo sintió caminar detrás suyo.

Molesta de que la siguiera lo encaro.

-¿Por qué no te largas a arruinar la vida de otra hermana y me dejas a mí en paz?- le grito con rabia.

Shaoran detuvo su andar.

-¿Hermana?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Si!... ¡Oh Dios Shaoran!... ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo?

-¿Hacer el que?- pregunto con paciencia.

-Decir eso sobre Guido allí adentro- le explico como si se tratara de un niño.

-Dije la verdad- le dijo el altanero.

Sakura lo miro con rabia.

-No sabes de que estas hablando- le dijo ella, golpeando su pecho- no tienes derecho hablar sobre algo que no sabes. ¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho de pronunciar su nombre!

Shaoran la miro con fuego en los ojos por la rabia, harto de recibir sus golpes la tomo de las muñecas aprisionándolas con fuerza, jalándola hasta que el aliento de el, golpeo a Sakura directamente en su cara.

-¿Dije o no la verdad?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio tratando de librarse de su agarra, negándose a responderle.

-Lo que dije ahí adentro, era solo la verdad, querida. Si te duele tanto el haber manchado el nombre de tu ex prometido confórmate con saber que fue en Japón que su prestigio se vino abajo y no en Italia.

-No lo digo por eso imbecil- exploto ella contra el. Logrando zafarse de su agarre.

Shaoran arrugo frunció mas es el cejo y la miro con mas rabia.

-Pero ella no tenía porque enterarse de esa manera tan cruel de la verdad- le dijo llorando.

-¿Ella?

-Su hermana. Bianca Busoni- le explico Sakura.

-¿Estaba aquí?

-Si. Supongo que vino con Tomoyo, pero ella no me dijo nada. La vio después de que me besaras posteriormente a que anunciaste el compromiso.

-¿No sabia que su hermano esta muerto?- pregunto el sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era como murió Guido realmente.

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio y Sakura tampoco menciono nada más. Le dio la espalda y así se mantuvo.

-Lo siento.

Sakura volteo a mirar a Shaoran con sorpresa ¿De verdad se había acabado de disculpar?

Quiso burlarse de el, pero le era imposible por la situación y por el rostro pálido que tenia Shaoran en esos momentos.

-Yo solo quería…- susurro.

-Dejarme en ridículo a mi- le corto ella.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues te felicito- le dijo Sakura hablando con frialdad.

El la miro con indiferencia. Y Sakura se sorprendió, al menos por un momento había creído ver en Shaoran arrepentimiento.

-Sakura yo…- hablo con apatía. Sakura cerró los ojos.

-Lo lograste. Pero a costa de lastimar a los demás- dijo Sakura.

Lo miro un momento con dolor en los ojos. Shaoran no dijo nada solo le sostuvo la mirada sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento. Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente y dio media vuelta regresando a la fiesta.

**º º º º º º**

Despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió una mano moviéndola con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y observo a una muchacha de servicio que la miraba con vergüenza en los ojos.

-Buenos días señorita- le dijo, mientras dejaba una charola de comida a un lado de la cama.

-Buenos días- respondió ella- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto señalando con la cabeza la charola de comida.

-El señor Shaoran me pidió que la despertara a las nueve, si usted seguía dormida para entonces. Y le trajera el desayuno a la cama- le explico ella.

-¿Por qué?

-La señora Nanaì salio muy temprano esta mañana en compañía de la señorita Meiling.

-¿Dijo que hora regresaban?

-Me temo que no volverán señorita. Las señoras llevaban maletas.

-¿Maletas?- pregunto.

-Si. Al parecer iban a estar fuera hasta su boda.

-Gracias.

-El señor Shaoran la llamara dentro de media hora.

Sakura arrugo el ceño. ¿Y ahora que quería? Pero no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Con permiso- dijo la muchacha y se retiro.

Por fin salio de la cama con un extraño presentimiento, después de que le dieran la noticia de Nanaì y Meiling abandonando la mansión.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber entrado al salón y disculpándose con los demás por tener que retirarse. Llegar a su habitación, arrancarse el vestido y deshacerse a tirones el peinado, ponerse el pijama y quedarse dormida.

Y ahora era despertada con la noticia de que prácticamente Shaoran y ella se iban a quedar solos en la casa, con solo la presencia de el personal de servicio.

Miro el reloj de pulsera y el corazón le empezó a latir con más fuerza, faltaban veinte minutos para que la llamara Shaoran, así que tenía tiempo de darse una ducha rápida y no habría conveniente de no poder atender.

**º º º º º º**

Eriol miraba a Shaoran muy serio, por supuesto Shaoran no le prestaba la más mínima atención y se dedicaba a revisar los papeles que estaba estudiando hasta la interrupción de Eriol en su oficina.

-No me dices nada.

-¿Por qué debería?- pregunto Shaoran sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

-Estoy tratando de disculparme por mi actitud de ayer con tu prometida.

Shaoran arrugo el ceño y le dedico atención total a Eriol.

-Ahora reconoces que es mi prometida.

-Siempre lo he reconocida- declaro Eriol.

Si interlocutor levanto una ceja.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que en uno de tus ataques de celos, no lastimes a Sakura- hablo con frialdad.

Se levanto de la silla inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Shaoran de decir algo y abandono la oficina.

Observo el asiento donde había estado Eriol con seriedad y después con molestia. ¿De donde demonios había sacado que el estaba celoso?...Celoso. La sola pronunciación de la palabra le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca.

El nunca había estado celoso, ni por nada y mucho menos por nadie. Ni siquiera cuando había estado de pareja de Sakura por primera vez y era acosada por muchos hombres. Y en aquel entonces el la amaba y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella si era necesario.

¿Por qué ahora tendría que estar celoso de una mujer por la que no sentía más que odio y repulsión?

Arrugo el entre cejo cuando ayer que había discutido con Nanaì por su comportamiento durante el discurso de la noche. Ella le había dicho lo mismo, le había gritado que estaba celoso.

Entonces el había reaccionado muy molesto y la discusión se hizo mas intensa. Al final su abuela la había dicho que no estaba dispuesta a vivir con un nieto testarudo, y que lo mejor para ella era que se fuera unos días a la casa de campo, a la que solía ir con su abuelo. La cual Shaoran solía visitar de niño en compañía de sus padres, su abuela, su prima y Sakura.

No había podido dormir casi nada y al levantarse se encontró con Nanaì y Meiling en la entrada de la mansión mientras Wei subía sus maletas en uno de los carros. Su abuela y apenas le dirigió unas palabras y se despidió de el de manera muy fría. Meiling solo le dedico una mirada furiosa y subió al auto sin decirle nada. Estaba claro que estaba muy enfadada por tener que irse de la casa y más que fuera obligada por Nanaì.

Dejo instrucciones al servicio y salio de la casa sin desayunar nada. Lo que menos quería era tener que ver a Sakura tan temprano, después del incidente de ayer en la noche.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en la hora de la comida.

Miro la hora y suspiro, esa mañana el tendría que haberla pasado revisando el caso de la señora Matsumo, quería dejar listo el caso antes de irse de luna de miel con Sakura. Pero la repentina llamada de Victoria, suplicándole verle, cambio sus planes de esa mañana.

Había quedado de versa a las diez en el restaurante que solía ir con frecuencia con ella y Meiling, después de la repentina huida de Sakura del país.

Metió los papeles dentro de una carpeta y los guardo en el cajón el escritorio. Tomo su saco y salio de la oficina.

Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio, el mercedes negro ya estaba esperándolo con el chofer a un lado de la puerta trasera abierta parado. Subió al carro y dio instrucciones al chofer.

Eran las nueve veintiocho minutos cuando busco su móvil y llamo a Sakura. Después de dos timbres respondieron del otro lado de la línea. Pidió la llamada con Sakura y frunció el ceño cuando tardo en contestarle.

-¿Shaoran?- le pregunto Sakura- ¿Pasa algo?

Quería preguntarle porque se había tardado en contestar, pero se contuvo y contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿A que refieres?

-Me entere que Nanaì y Meiling se marcharon esta mañana muy temprano.

Shaoran maldijo entre dientes.

-Hablaremos mas tarde. Alístate iremos a comer, mandare a recogerte a las tres.

-Pero…

-Ahora no Sakura- le interrumpió- En la comida hablaremos. Adiós.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder le colgó.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura colgó molesta el teléfono y termino por arreglarse. Le había pedido a Tomoyo que la acompañara a ver a Bianca, al hotel donde se hospedaba antes de que se fuera de Japón.

-La señorita Tomoyo acaba de llegar.

-Gracias. Ahora estoy con ella.

Se giro una vez mas frente al espejo.

-No hace falta. Aquí me tienes.

Sakura volteo a mirarla.

-Tomoyo… lo de anoche

-Olvídalo. Eriol ya me lo explico- le dijo interrumpiéndola- quien te debe una disculpa soy yo. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no hablaste antes conmigo? Podría haberme alejado- le dijo Sakura.

-Eriol jamás me lo hubiera perdonado- contesto Tomoyo- Pensaba hacerlo, no para que te alejaras de el- se apresuro a declarar- Pero si para hacerte ver como me sentía… Pero cuando el te vio después de tantos años… junto a ti se ve muy contento y yo no me atreví a decir nada… Y yo… Yo comencé a tener celos de ti.

-Eriol y yo crecimos juntos. Lo veo como a un hermano.

-Lo se- dijo con sinceridad- sin embargo Eriol te llego a ver como algo más.

-Lo importante es que ahora te ama a ti.

-Si. Eso es lo mejor.

-Y te pidió matrimonio.

Tomoyo se acerco y abrazo a Sakura.

-Estoy tan feliz- confeso Tomoyo.

-Solo prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-No quieras casarte en diez días.

-Nunca- prometió.

Y se separaron.

-Hay que darnos prisa. Bianca no se ira hasta el día de tu boda. Pero merece una explicación.

Sakura tomo su bolso y asintió con la cabeza.

-No se que decirle- dijo apenada Sakura.

-La verdad. Sola la verdad.

**º º º º º º**

Se aflojo la corbata por tercera vez en poco tiempo. Había tratado de comunicarse con Sakura, pero la muchacha que contesto el teléfono le había dicho que había salido desde la mañana con Tomoyo y aun no había regresado. Intento con su móvil pero se dio cuenta que nunca se lo había pedido.

Aun no podía creer el tema que había tratado con Victoria.

¿Cómo había sido capaz Sakura de ocultar algo así? Ya se había dado cuenta de lo mentirosa y trepadora que era su futura esposa. Pero jamás pensó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Aun así, si era verdad todo lo que Victoria le había dicho. Todos sus planes se venían abajo. ¿Cómo iba a explicar el hecho de que su prometida tenía un hijo?

Maldijo una vez más con mayor fuerza. Esa revelación solo complicaba sus planes.

En cuanto el auto atravesó la entrada de la mansión y a pocos metros de detenerse en la escaletita de la entrada principal a la casa. Shaoran abrió de golpe la puerta, ocasionando que el chofer frenara de golpe y bajo de un salto del auto.

No hizo caso al grito del chofer sorprendido, ni respondió al saludo de Wei cuando le abrió la puerta. Lo único que quería era ver a esa condenada mujer y exigirle la verdad.

**º º º º º º**

Iba a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta fue abierta. Sakura se sorprendió al no encontrar a Wei, sino a Shaoran mirándola con más furia que otras veces. Asustada dio un paso a tras e iba a dar otro, cuando Shaoran previendo su reacción la jalo de un brazo y la hizo entrar a la casa.

Estaba muda por el trato que estaba recibiendo de Shaoran y se dejo arrastrar. Pronto se dio cuenta que algo no esta bien. La mansión estaba demasiado silenciosa y se detuvo.

Shaoran volteo a mirarla con frialdad y la soltó.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunto con voz temblorosa mientras sobaba su brazo.

El miro su acto con indiferencia, sintiendo gusto ante el hecho de haberla lastimado aunque fuera un poco. Y después sonrió con crueldad.

-Les pedí que se fueran- respondió con frialdad.

Sakura lo miro aterrorizada.

-Despediste a la gente-afirmo ella.

-¿Por quien me tomas?- le respondió molesto Shaoran.

-¿No hay nadie?

-No.

Ella mantuvo silencio, pero sintió la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella.

-¿Eso te asusta?- pregunto repentinamente el.

-Por supuesto que no.

Shaoran respondió con una sonrisa, que hizo temblar a Sakura.

-Dime Sakura ¿Es cierto que Guido Busoni te propuso matrimonio dos veces?

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Shaoran ¿Por qué el querría saber sobre eso? Pero algo le decía que lo mejor era responder con la verdad.

-Si- dijo lo mas segura que pudo.

-¿Por qué se te declaro la primera vez?-

-Eso no te importa- respondió molesta.

¿Acaso Shaoran ya sospechaba algo? ¿Sabría que había estado embarazada de su hijo? La solo idea de que Shaoran pudiera saberlo la hizo temblar.

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste?- volvió a preguntar con otra pregunta.

Le habría gustado decirle la verdad. Decirle que había rechazado a un hombre excepcional por que no lo amaba. Porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando solo a el.

Pero confesar esa verdad, la dejaría vulnerable a las humillaciones y burlas de el. Así que tuvo que morderse la lengua y contestar otra cosa.

-Porque el no me amaba.

Shaoran la miro con sorpresa que inmediatamente fue remplazada por burla.

-¿Por qué te propuso entonces matrimonio?- exigió saber el.

-Ya te dije, eso no es tu incumbencia.

El la miro con rabia y se acerco a ella. Sakura esta vez le hizo frente y no retrocedió. No obstante aquel repentino interés que mostraba Shaoran la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Entonces es verdad que te propuso matrimonio, para salvar la poco dignidad que te quedaba- le espeto el con frialdad.

-No se de que hablas. Explícate- le pidió Sakura más nerviosa.

-Y para darle un apellido a tu hijo- continuo el ignorándola.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que no se de que hablas- contesto rápidamente.

Pero a pesar de que mostraba seguridad, no podía ocultar los estremecimientos que sentía en ese momento.

Lo sabía. Shaoran sabia que había estado embarazada y seguramente eso si no se lo perdonaría.

-No me mientas Sakura- amenazo el- se que te fuiste embarazada de Japón.

Sakura sintió el corazón acelerarse y las piernas flaquear. Estaba a punto de caer al piso, cuando sintió unos brazos que la tomaban.

Escucho a Shaoran maldecir y llevarla en brazos. Ninguno de los dos dijo. Sakura se sentía muy débil como para hablar. Tampoco pregunto a donde la llevaba, y solo supo la respuesta cuando vio las paredes amarillas pastel y sintió bajo ella la comodidad del colchón.

Shaoran la dejo en la cama, le dio la espalda y camino hasta el ventanal. No dijo nada por unos minutos y Sakura empezó a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Lo sabe Eriol?- pregunto repentinamente.

-¿Eriol?- pregunto desconcertada Sakura- Si… lo sabe- dijo suspirando.

Ella misma se lo había dicho hace poco.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Si se había descubierto la verdad, entonces lo mejor era hablar con ella.

Lo mejor era decirle a Shaoran que había llevado en su vientre al hijo de ambos.

Shaoran volteo a mirarla con frialdad. Y Sakura cerró la boca.

-Es el padre de tu hijo- dijo con seguridad

Sakura se quedo helada ante esa revelación ¿Había escuchado bien? De verdad Shaoran había asegurado que el padre de su bebé era Eriol.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sorprendida- Eso no es verdad.

-No lo niegues. Tu misma lo has dicho Guido Busoni te propuso matrimonio- le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura cada vez se sentía más mareada ¿Cómo era posible que Shaoran pensara eso?

-Si. Pero…

-Seguramente Eriol no quiso hacerse responsable. Viste a Busoni se acostaron y le hiciste creer que te quedaste embarazada de él. Pese a que él no podía tener hijos nunca lo supo. Que tonto fue al creerte.

Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su malestar y apretó la colcha.

No. Ella no estaba escuchando eso.

-Por eso te propuso matrimonio. Porque se sentía responsable y estaba dispuesto a casarse contigo. Aun si amarte.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miro con odio en ellos. Se puso de pie, a expensas de que en cualquier momento se podía venir abajo.

-_Eso no es verdad_- se defendió recalcando cada palabra.

Shaoran la miro indiferente, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguna mentira más de ella.

Sakura lo vio pasar de largo directo a la puerta. Era ahora o nunca. Sabía que después Shaoran ya no la escucharía.

-Es cierto que estuve embarazada- dijo volteando a verlo.

Shaoran se detuvo inmediatamente y se giro a verla, dedicándole atención. Auque todo su ser le gritaba que no iba a escuchar más que mentiras de su parte.

-También es cierto que Guido me propuso matrimonio cuando se entero que estaba esperando- continuo Sakura viendo que había logrado llamar la atención de Shaoran- Pero no porque yo le hiciera creer que mi hijo era de el. Porque yo jamás me acosté con el. Ni con Eriol… aunque se que no me creerás.

"Si Guido me propuso matrimonio pese a no amarme, fue porque no quería que el bebé naciera siendo un bastardo. Suena mal pero eso es lo que seria a los ojos de la sociedad de Florencia, la mayoría de la gente allí es muy conservadora. El quería evitar que el niño fuera rechazado y tachado por ser hijo de una madre soltera."

"Lo rechace, porque no se me hizo justo que llevara una responsabilidad que solo era mía y del padre del niño"

-Dime querida. Si Eriol y esta claro que Busoni no eran el padre de tu hijo ¿Quien lo era?

Sakura cerró los ojos una vez más. ¿Tenia caso decírselo? Estaba mas que claro que no le iba a creer. Pero la rabia que sentía dentro de ella era tan fuerte que tenia que decírselo. Seria una buena forma de vengarse de el. Era un arrebato de una niña pero no importaba. Quería lastimarlo de la misma forma que él, la lastimaba a ella.

-El padre de mi hijo eres tu, Shaoran.

Shaoran la miro con frialdad. Pero ¿Cómo podía asegurar ella eso? Sakura había estado la noche anterior con Eriol, se había entregado a el. Era imposible que ese hijo hubiera sido de el.

No. Si Sakura había tenido un hijo. Ese hijo tenia que ser de Sakura y de Eriol. No de el.

-Mentirosa- le grito el- Ese hijo no es mío. Te entregaste a Eriol antes de irte.

Sakura levanto la cara.

-Y te recuerdo, que la noche antes de que me fuera. Te lanzaste sobre mí como un animal en celo, lastimándome cada vez que entrabas en mi cuerpo. Y no recuerdo que usaras protección- declaro Sakura con frialdad.

Shaoran sintió si cuerpo tensarse y apretó los puños.

-Tu hijo no es mío- sentencio.

Sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, y agradecía por que su bebé jamás conoció a su padre.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no me interesa sacarte de tu error- le dijo ella dolida, desprendiendo rencor con esas palabras.

-¿Dónde esta? Mis investigadores no pudieron localizarle en Florencia.

Sakura sintió helarse la sangre.

-Tuve un accidente- comenzó bajando la mirada- perdí al bebé antes de que pudiera nacer.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Olvidas que te conozco Sakura. Ese supuesto accidente bien podía haber sido planeado.

Ella levanto la mirada horrorizada.

No. Ella no… el no…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto, temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

-Te provocaste el aborto con la única intención de perder a tu hijo.

Sakura cerro los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Después todo lo que sintió fue su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo y oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

_¡¡Hola a todos!!_

_Ahora por fin sabemos que fue del bebé de Sakura, de verdad que me dolió escribir que el niño muriera. Por favor no me maten por ello. También cada vez mas nos damos cuanta de lo ciego que esta Shaoran (miren que en ves de desmayarme, lo hubiera castrado) así no podría andar renegando de ningún niño. Y por fin conocemos que el amor que existe en EriolxSakura solo es fraternal (Tomoyo por esa parte te aseguro que puedes estar tranquila)._

_Poco a poco iremos viendo el desarrollo de la historia, y como cada decisión de que tomen los personajes acaban afectando a los demás. _

_Nuevamente mil gracias por todo su apoyo que me han brindado. _

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D. _

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuantas en un relato"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 12**

Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuanta de que estaba acostada en la cama. Shaoran estaba de pie a los pies de la cama, un hombre joven y apuesto se acerco a Sakura cuando ella volvió en si.

-Sakura, soy el doctor Yukito Tsukishiro. Shaoran me llamo cuado te desmayaste. Afortunadamente estaba cerca, si no, habrías tenido que ser trasladada al hospital.

De pronto Sakura recordó lo que había sucedido. Y se sobresalto. El doctor le palmeó la mano y miro a Shaoran.

-Si nos disculpas un momento Shaoran… ahora que esta despierta, tengo que hacerle un examen, para asegurarme que no sufrió alguna lesión. Pero tiene que ir al hospital a primera hora de la mañana.

-Por supuesto- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura frunció el ceño, detestaba los hospitales. Además solo había sido un simple desmayo de los tantos que había tenido desde que llego a Japón, producto del estrés.

El medico examino a Sakura y le dijo que no había pasado nada grave. Y confirmó sus sospechas cuando le dijo que lo que había sucedido era culpa del estrés.

-Tienes que cuidarte Sakura- le aconsejo- ¿Tienes algún problema que te preocupe?

Solo que estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre ambicioso y vengativo… y que no la amaba, pensó.

-No, doctor. No se preocupe. Tendré cuidado.

El medico le dirigió una mirada misteriosa, asintió y después se marcho, no sin antes recordarle que tenia que ir al hospital. Sakura escucho los pasos del hombre y de Shaoran en el pasillo.

Sakura sonrió con amargura. La actuación de Shaoran frente a los demás era admirable. Pero a ella solo le producía tormento.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Shaoran. Sakura contuvo la respiración y las ganas de lanzársele a golpes.

Lo miro todo lo orgullosa que pudo mientras se encontraba echada en la cama, pálida y desaliñada, esperando a que Shaoran continuara con otra serie de insultos que esta vez estaba dispuesta a corresponderle.

Shaoran entro en la habitación dándole la luz en la cara. Y entonces Sakura pudo percibir su rostro pálido.

Quiso preguntarle si pasaba algo mal con ella, que el doctor no le hubiera querido decir para que luciera así. Pero recordó que Shaoran jamás se preocuparía por ella a no ser que hubiera alguien con ellos donde tuvieran que fingir. Comenzó a querer salir de la cama cuando Shaoran la detuvo.

-El doctor dijo que no te puedes mover- le advirtió desde el marco de la puerta.

-Fue un desmayo. No estoy inválida- respondió con amargura.

-Son órdenes.

-Tengo la garganta seca y quiero algo de tomar- se quejo Sakura.

-Te traeré un vaso de leche- le dijo él.

-Preferiría una capa de vino.

-No. El doctor dijo que te podrían ocasionar malestar- explico y salio de la habitación.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se volvió a acostar. El día había sido muy pesado y había terminado con un final muy amargo. Vio que el reloj el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba casi las once de la noche.

Se pregunto porque el doctor había recalcado con tanta insistencia que no olvidara ir mañana al hospital. Un nuevo temor le recorrió. Probablemente el doctor había encontrado algo mal en ella y no estaba seguro y por eso quería que fuera a hacerse los exámenes más minuciosos.

Shoaran regreso a la habitación con un vaso de leche y dos manzanas. Sakura bebió la leche de un solo trago.

-Tenías sed.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Toma- dijo mientras le extendía una de las manzanas.

Sakura dejo la manzana sobre la mesita de noche. Se recostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Shaoran.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió Shoaran.

Sakura se removió inquieta bajo las cobijas. Sabia de que quería hablar, pero ella ya no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para volver a retomar la discusión. Aun así se sentó y lo encaro.

-¿Qué paso conmigo?- pregunto ella.

-Muchas cosas- dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño- ¿Algo en especial?

-¿Por qué el doctor quiere que valla al hospital? Solo fue un desmayo.

Sakura pudo ver como una un rastro de amargura surcaba el rostro de su futuro marido.

-Exámenes de rutina.

-Pero solo fue un desmayo- continuo insistiendo ella.

-Mejor duerme Sakura. Hablaremos mañana antes de ir al hospital.

-No- sentencio- Quiero saber que te dijo a ti el doctor.

-Nada importante- dijo con simpleza.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo. Es mi vida.

-Solo me dio recomendaciones para ti- contesto con paciencia.

-¿Qué clase de recomendaciones?- pregunto.

Shaoran enarco las cejas, más que preguntar lo había exigido. Aun así respondió.

-Tomar mucha agua y comer bien… Y sobre todo evitar los disgustos.

Sakura bufo ¿Cómo si con Shaoran allí fuera fácil?

-Solo eso.

-¿Solo eso?- repitió Shaoran- esperabas más.

-No. Pero me extraño su actitud.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto con tenacidad- ¿Te dijo algo?- pregunto esta vez con indiferencia.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No.

El afirmo con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Shaoran?- llamo Sakura.

No contesto pero se detuvo antes de poder cerrar la puerta.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir al hospital?- pregunto medio dormida.

-De verdad- contesto el. Y Sakura creyó verlo sonreír a través de la luz de pasillo. Pero desecho inmediatamente la idea.

-No me gustan los hospitales- declaro.

-A mi tampoco. Pero tengo que ir.

-¿A ti también te pidió que fueras?- pregunto ella.

-No…- pareció dudar de decir algo.

-¿Tu porque tienes que ir?- curioso Sakura.

-…

-¿Shaoran?- quiso saber ella.

-Voy a acompañarte- declaro el derrotado.

Sakura sonrió.

-Gracias.

Entonces escucho la puerta azotarse y Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida, por el arrebato de Shaoran. Pensó que se había marchado y encontrarlo parado aun lado de la puerta la sorprendió. No podía verlo del todo bien, la única luz que había en la habitación era la que entraba a través de la ventana.

Shaoran camino hasta Sakura y el tomo de los hombros. Shaoran la miro a los ojos y, sin pensarlo, se puso de rodillas en la cama inclinándose hacia ella.

Sus bocas se unieron de golpe en una ataque de pasión que Sakura no fue capaz de reaccionar y separarse de el. Shaoran tomo su rostro entre las manos, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, tomo aire y volvió a su boca. Capturo sus labios una y otra vez, sensualmente y con una intensidad que ella tembló entre sus brazos. Sakura entrelazó las manos tras su nuca y enredo los dedos en su cabello castaño, atrayéndolo hacia si.

Se sentía como si un fuego ardiera en cada una de sus células, y cada caricia de su lengua, acrecentaba las llamas. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando el la hecho contra la almohada, aplastándola con su peso.

Arqueo la espalda, consiente solo del doloroso latir d sus pezones y la necesidad de apoyar su pecho contra la tela de su chaqueta.

-Llevo puesta demasiada ropa- gruño Shoaran, apartándose de ella para quitarse la chaqueta, pero quedándose ensimismado con la visión de sus pequeños y perfectamente formados senos, coronados por delicados capullos de color rosado.

En eso momento Sakura se dio cuanta de que las sabanas que los separaban se habían deslizado hacia abajo. Ya se había percatado que estaba con uno de sus sencillos camisones de seda cuando fue revisada por el doctor; ruborizada, intento alzar la sabana, pero Shaoran la sujeto con la pierna.

-No… eres perfecta- jadeo Shaoran, con los ojos clavados en sus pechos, e inclino la cabeza para lamer una de esas perlas rosadas.

Ella dejo escapar un tenue gemido, y la excitación la atravesó como un puñal. Alzo los ojos y, al ver su mirad ardiente sintió que estallaba en llamas. Todo su cuerpo estaba inquieto y caliente, deseoso de más. Se sentía incapaz de apartarse ni un milímetro del él, y la intensidad de su reacción la atemorizo.

Nuevamente volvió a estar a mercedes de Shaoran por culpa de sus malditos atractivos. Y por su debilidad hacia el.

-Te deseo, cariño- juro él sensualmente, acariciando la frágil curva de su mandíbula- Haré que te guste.

Con un salto ágil, Shaoran se levanto y comenzó a desnudarse. Sakura observó como se desabrochaba la camisa, dejando a la vista un torso musculoso y moreno, salpicado de rizos castaños. Se quito los pantalones y los dejo caer al suelo. Sakura lo miro fascinada, nunca se cansaría de verlo, desde los hombros hasta sus poderosos, largos y velludos muslos, todo el era ángulo y musculoso, espectacularmente varonil. Los calzoncillos cayeron al suelo. El hizo una mueca traviesa al notar su mirada deseosa de ella.

-Ahora sabes cuanto te deseo- se burlo Shaoran, echándose a la cama y acariciándole el rostro con el aliento, antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos.

-Si- Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro cuando él pasó la palma de la mano por sus pezones.

-Siempre ha sido una de sus zonas más sensibles- gruño con satisfacción y acarició sus pechos hinchados y continuo con el tormento provocándola con su boca ardiente.

Sakura se estremeció y gimió en voz alta, acercándose más a él y, finalmente, tirando de su cabeza para hacer que esos labios volvieran a su boca. Se le iba a la cabeza con la fuerza de su explosiva respuesta.

Cada caricia de su lengua hacia que la tensión y el anhelo que sentía entre las piernas se hiciera más y más insoportable.

-Deja que te dé placer- pidió Shaoran con voz ronca, deslizando la mano por su esbelto muslo, recorriendo los suaves y castaños rizos hasta llegar al centro, húmedo y ardiente de su ser.

-Oh…- sin previo aviso, Sakura perdió el último atisbo de control. Giro las caderas y apretó las manos, incapaz de soportar la excitación que crecía imparable, gimiendo y retorciéndose febrilmente, para intentar satisfacer el dolor que la torturaba.

El se coloco sobre ella, clavando los ojos chocolates en su cara arrebolada de pasión. Mientras alzaba sus muslos le dio un suave beso en la boca.

Sakura se quedo inmóvil al notar el calor y la presión centímetro a centímetro, la penetraba. Después el se introdujo profundamente en ella y la excitación volvió a dominarla. Se dejo llevar, rindiéndose ante él, con un profundo y oscuro placer. Hasta que Shaoran le condujo a una cima increíble en la que dominaban las sensaciones. Sintió el dulce éxtasis que, un segundo después, se convirtió en una cascada de placer que exploto en mil gotas.

Cuando él se estremeció sobre ella, Sakura no pudo resistir abrazarlo con fuerza, con los ojos húmedos por la excitación y la felicidad.

-Ha sido extraordinario- Shaoran alzo la cabeza, la miro con ojos oscuros como la noche y percibió las profundas ojeras que delataban su cansancio. Paso una mano alrededor de su cintura acercándola a él y la acomodo entre sus brazos.

Sakura se tenso en cuanto Shaoran la abrazo, hasta ahora el siempre se levantaba y la dejaba en la cama después de dedicarle algún comentario que la humillara. Su repentino cambio de esta noche la hizo sentirse como años atrás. Cuando ambos se amaban con locura y dejaba que le hiciera el amor de manera cariñosa como esta noche.

-Duérmete, cariño. Casi esta amaneciendo.

Pero fue él quien se durmió mientras ella lo observaba, fascinada por haber vuelto a estar entre los brazos de Shaoran como antes. Shaoran dormía relajado, con la sabana enredada en las caderas, y ocupaba mucha mas parte de la cama que le correspondía.

Supo que cada día pese a todo estaba más enamorada de él y que no había modo de evitarlo.

La libertad que anhelaba había sido superada por un anhelo infinitamente mayor de estar junto a él.

Se relajo entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormirse. Segura de que mañana tanto Shaoran como ella se arrepentirían de lo sucedido esa noche. Pese a todo, recordaría ese momento como uno de los más bello recuerdos.

**º º º º º º**

Victoria miraba caminar a Meiling de un lado para otro en el salón. Termino su té dejando la taza sobre la mesa mientras su acompañante lanzaba otro bufido.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Meiling exasperada, girando hacia ella.

-No insitas, no te diré nada.

Meiling le lanzo una miraba furiosa. Y tomo asiento frente a su anfitriona.

-¿Por qué? Somos amigas- chantajeó- Y tengo derecho a saber que fue lo que hablaste con Nanaì.

-Si tu abuela no te dijo nada. No lo haré yo.

-Eres exasperante.

-Me lo dice alguien que estuvo a punto de hacer un hoyo en mi salón- le dijo con burla.

Meiling ignoro su comentario y se limito a tomar su té en completo silencio. Victoria la miraba con precaución. Su amiga era de las que se quedaban tranquilas sola hasta conseguir su propósito. Y estaba más que claro que esta vez, no había estado siquiera cerca de conseguirlo.

Tendría que dar sus próximos pasos, con más cuidado. Si no quería que Meiling se interpusiera y lo echará todo a perder.

El deseo de venganza de su amiga era tan fuerte que no iba le iba a importar pasar por los demás para lograr su cometido. Añoraba a la amiga que le podía contar todo sin que la criticara, mejor aun cuestionara sus decisiones.

La venganza era un platillo que se saborea frió, pero ciertamente Meiling se estaba haciendo mucha mas daño ella misma, que a sus victimas.

Ni la misma Meiling sabia realmente que había pasado entre Eriol Hiraguizawa y Sakura. Solo recordaba que a su amiga llegar tarde a su casa y contarle entre llanto la absurda historia de Eriol y Sakura engañándolos a Shaoran y a ella.

Ella nunca creyó esa historia. Sabía mejor que nadie del amor tan grande que Sakura tenia por su futuro marido.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo del novio de Meiling, Eriol había estado actuando muy distinto desde hace tiempo. Y ella misma había sido testigo de por quien la estaba cambiando.

Y sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de decirle nada.

Tenía una deuda con Meiling que pagar. Y la pagaría ayudando a su amiga a salir de la oscuridad en la que se encerraba.

Dirigió una mirada a su reloj de pulsera y de reojo pudo ver a Meiling poniéndose de pie con su bolso en mano.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Victoria.

Meiling asintió con la cabeza, alisando las marcas invisibles de su falda.

-Solo vine por unas cosas que necesito antes de irme a encerrar a la isla.

-¿Nanaì esta en la isla?

-¿No lo sabias?- le pegunto Meiling mirándola con sorna- Oh vamos, lo que sea que le hayas dicho a mi abuela. Tu sabias como reaccionaria.

Victoria se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué crees que me escape para preguntarte que demonios de habías dicho?

-¿Te escapaste?- cuestiono sorprendida- ¿Tu abuela no sabes que estas aquí?- pregunto esta vez alarmada.

-Oh mira, te ves tan pálida- se burlo Meiling- No se de que sorprendes. Parece que no me conoces.

_Y no te conozco_ quiso decirle Victoria.

-Yo también cuido por mi misma- dijo arrogante. Y después salio del salón.

Victoria la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió. Sentía el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa. Meiling le había mentido.

Había dejado que jugara con ella. Había dejado que solo ella hablara, mientras Meiling solo afirmaba con la cabeza. Sabía que Nanaì no le iba a contar todo lo que habían hablado, pero si esperaba que al menos le contara que se había entrevistado con ella.

Todo indicaba que la anciana había guardado silencio. Si no porque escaparse para hablar con ella. Y la insistencia que tenía por saber de que habían hablado.

Al parecer sabía exactamente en que clase de persona se había convertido su nieta. Y ahora por una falta de sincronización de ella, ahora su amiga sabía que había hablado con su abuela. Pero… si la señora no le había comentado nada ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que habían hablado con Nanaì?

A menos que… _Yo también cuido por mi misma._ Eso era lo que le acababa de decir.

Dios, no cabía duda Meiling se había vuelto peligrosa.

Pero ella aun conservaba la delantera. Meiling podría saber que Nanaì y ella habían hablado de un asunto importante. Pero desconocía de qué clase de asunto se trataba.

Tenia que darse prisa. Si no actuaba con rapidez, seria muy tarde para ayudarla.

Pero primero tenia que ver los arreglos de flores. Aun quedaban cinco minutos para las nueve, si se daba prisa llegaría con tiempo a las nueve y media.

**º º º º º º**

Sakura miraba por la ventanilla mientras se dirigían hacia el hospital, tratando de mantener la mirada en el aburrido paisaje y evitar mirar a Shaoran que se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella revisando unos papeles.

Cada vez se sentía mas incomoda dentro del carro, con él a su lado sentado como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Cuando ella por su parte estaba mas que nerviosa de tenerlo cerca.

Shaoran había reaccionado como lo pensó. Ella sabia que se había arrepentido de haber pasado el resto de la noche con ella abrazada a su cuerpo. Se había arrepentido de haberle hecho el amor con tanta pasión y cariño de por medio, de una manera que el ya no lo consideraba digna.

Claro para Shoaran, no había habido nada anormal en la forma en que ayer la había tomado. Para el solo fue otra ronda de sexo y nada más. Pero para ella representó algo diferente. El la había poseído con el cariño que tanto había anhelado desde que dejo que el la tocara de nuevo.

Quiso golpearlo en ese momento. Cerrando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sintió las uñas clavarse en su carne.

Sentía la ira y la decepción correr como lava hirviendo dentro de ella. Ira por permitir que Shaoran cada día que pasaba le fuera moldeando como una muñeca de trapo. Una muñeca que utilizaba a diario para sus humillaciones y para satisfacer sus instintos carnales y ella… ella era incapaz de resistirse. Caía entre sus brazos como una marioneta, que él manejada a su antojo.

Y decepción, hacia ella misma. Por no poder tener la fuerza de voluntad que hasta hace poco poseía y poder resistirse a él como quería. Pero cada beso, cada caricia, siempre que lo sentía dentro de ella moverse, rompía la barrera que ella levantaba con tanto esmero. Y que él con solo un toque derrumbaba en segundos.

Barrera que había sido destruida cundo ayer se dejo vencer una vez mas por él.

Había despertado esa mañana sola en esa fría y desolada cama. Los ojos se le habían inundado de lágrimas mas no se permitió derramar ninguna. Ella mejor que nadie sabía como reaccionario Shaoran, en cuanto se diera cuenta de su comportamiento. Pero no perdía nada con guardar la esperanza de que se quedara a su lado.

Shaoran había vuelto a comportarse, arrogante y frió con ella durante todo momento. Ni siquiera contesto al saludo matutino que ella le dio al entrar al comedor y mucho menos le dedico una mirada en ningún momento. Sakura sintió el corazón acongojarse de dolor, pero no lo demostró y comió ignorando a Shaoran como el lo hacia con ella.

Y ahora se encontraban ambos sentados en la parte trasera de la limosina, sumergidos en un silencio lleno de tensión.

_Sakura. _Escucho que la llamaban. Pero estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no respondió. Brinco cuando sintió unos dedos recorrer se brazo, en lo que era una suave caricia.

Giro su rostro y miro el ceño fruncido de Shaoran. El tomo una de las manos de ella que aun se encontraban cerradas en puños.

-Estas sangrando- le dijo con tono reprobatorio.

Dirigió una mirada a su mano, la fuerza que había empleado a cerrarla fue tanta que se clavo las uñas provocando que sangraran sus palmas. Las retiro bruscamente del agarre de Shaoran.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- pregunto él repentinamente.

-No estoy molesta- contesto Sakura.

-Las personas normales no le clavas las uñas, hasta sangrarse.

-Ya te dije…- pero no pudo terminar, pues Shaoran había aprovechado la discusión para comenzar a limpiar su mano con las servilletas blancas del pequeño bar de la limosina.

Contuvo el aire y sintió un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas. Se movió nerviosa en su lugar y trato de retirar su mano. Pero Shaoran lo impidió.

-Compórtate- dijo autoritariamente.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, se había dado cuenta que con solo una caricia la estaba excitando.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto nerviosa, tratando inútilmente de librar su mano.

-Tu comportamiento es el de una niña, que hace un berrinche y se lastima para llamar la atención, de sus padres.

-No eres mi padre- contesto molesta.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- declaro feliz- si fueras mi hija ya te hubiera encontrado la menara de controlarte.

-¿Con golpes?- le pregunto altiva.

Shaoran la miro con ofensa refleja en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió molesto- nunca le levantaría la mano a una mujer, menos a una hija mía.

Sakura bufo y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, dejando de luchar por liberar su mano y dejando que él la curara.

-Tus gestos. No me crees- afirmo él.

-Pues la verdad es que no- respondió evitando su mirada- A veces eres tan… explosivo que…- no pudo terminar la oración Sakura.

-Solo pasa cundo me sacan de exasperan- respondió el con voz fría.

Sakura lo miro a la cara molesta.

-¿Quieres decir que soy de las pocas personas que te sacan de quicio?

-De hecho eres la única- declaro mirándola molesto.

-Pues me alegra saber que no soy la única que la pasa mal- le dijo con complacencia.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Vuelves hacerlo.

-¿El que?- quiso saber ella.

-Comportarte como una niña.

-Pues anoche no me consideras una niña- le dijo con arrogancia.

Shaoran se tenso y se aparto bruscamente de ella.

-Toma- y le aventó la servilleta- termina de limpiarte esa sangre- ordenó.

Sakura miro la servilleta sorprendida y después sintió el enorme placer de haberlo provocado, por su pequeño desliz del ayer.

-¿Qué te molesta Shaoran? Saber que también eres débil- lo provoco.

Shaoran la miro con furia.

-Repite eso- le exigió.

-Lo que oíste. Eres débil- repitió- después de todo solo eres humano. No eres un dios como siempre lo has creído.

El la miro con rabia, que fue remplazada por burla inmediatamente. Sakura sintió las ganas de apartarse del él. Nada bueno podía resultar de aquello.

-Tienes razón- declaro, sorprendiendo a Sakura- soy humano y soy hombre. Y como cualquier hombre que soy, bajo mis defensas ante el cuerpo desnudo de cualquier mujer.

_Cualquier mujer_. Repitió en su mente con amargura Sakura. Ella solo representaba eso, una mujer de las tantas que había en la lista de Shaoran.

-La lujuria es considerada un pecado. Pero es imposible resistir la tentación- le dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada que logro en ella escalofríos- Y nadie- continuo, posando una mano la rodilla de ella que poco a poco subió junto con su falda, hasta tocar sus muslos- Ni siquiera _tu_- remarco, mientras adentrada su mano entre las braguitas de ella y movía sus dedos en círculos- puede resistirse- y sin mas reparo adentro sus dedos en la intimidad de ella con brusquedad, provocando que Sakura gimiera y se curvara hacia atrás.

Shaoran la miró con unos ojos abrasadores y ella pudo notar la indisimulable excitación de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que ella rebosara de anhelo. La besó lentamente y fue aumentando la presión. Sakura notó el ansia de su lengua y separó los labios para deleitarse con sus movimientos.

shaoran se apartó y la miró con unos ojos resplandecientes de deseo.

Entonces sintió los labios de Shaoran una vez mas, sobre los de ella moverse con ansiedad, sin dejar de penetrarla con sus dedos, perdió el sentido común y ya nada más le importaba. Nada, más que el placer que le brindaba.

Sin poder contener sus manos, recorrió el pecho de Shaoran sobre la camisa y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones. Entonces Shaoran la tomo de las manos y se separo de ella. La tomo de las piernas y la jalo hasta lograr dejarla recargada entre la puerta. Él le levantó la falda, le quito las braguitas con desesperación y le abrió las piernas.

Lo que pasó después la impresionó y la maravilló. Él le recorrió hasta el más mínimo rincón del cuerpo con la lengua, elevándola a una pasión desenfrenada y sin límites; embriagadora y abrumadora; desbordante y enardecedora. Ella se derrumbó cuando pasó el torbellino. El pecho le subía y bajaba para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Él se apartó y la miró con unos ojos cargados de deseo voraz.

-Al paracer no soy el ùnico debil- dijo burlon, mientras miaraba como Sakura trataba controlar su respiracion agitada.

-Shaoran- pronuncio con agitacion.

-No somos tan diferentes Sakura.

Ella lo miro sin comprender a que se refereia. Su mente aun estaba bloqueada, y le costaba tratar de comprender lo que hablaba. Se arreglo la falda y se acomodo bien en su asiento.

-Despues de todo, tu reacciones con la misma debilidad que yo, ante cualquier hombre.

Sakura quiso decir pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca. Shaoran la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Y Sakura mantuvo su cabeza altiva y orgullosa. Esta vez no bajaría la cabeza.

-Pero hay algo que marca la diferencia- comento.

-¿Qué?- y se sintió aliviada cuando su habla regreso a ella.

-A diferencia de ti. Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera- dijo con frialdad- solo hago una excepción. En la que por supuesto tú marcas la diferencia.

Sakura sopeso sus palabras durante unos segundos, llena de dolor. Shaoran la miraba con esa arrogancia tan característica en el. Pero solo tardo unos segundos para verse lleno de sorpresa que paso rápidamente a la furia, cuando la mano de Sakura se había estrellado en su cara.

El la miraba con rabia contenida, y cuando Shaoran hizo ademán de acercarse a ella. La limusina se detuvo. Sakura tomo su bolso temblando sin apartar la miraba de Shoaran, asustada de lo que fuera hacerle.

-Te odio, espero te vallas al infierno muy pronto- y sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta, bajo del carro, y camino a paso rápido hacia la entrada del hospital, sin voltear a ver a Shaoran ni una vez.

**º º º º º º**

-Puede darme ese ramo de rosas de allí- pidió Meiling.

La mujer levanto la miro extrañada. Posiblemente estaba viendo mal. Y siguió nuevamente el trayecto que indicaba Meiling con la mano.

-¿Ese?- pregunto dudosa la mujer.

-Si- confirmo.

-Pero… -dudo de decir algo, no quería ofender a la joven- están marchitas. Más que eso están muertas.

-¿Y porque están en el escaparate?- le pregunto con amabilidad fingida.

La mujer dio un suspiro de pesadez.

-Mi hijo…- comenzó apenada- se niega a quitarlas de las demás flores- concluyo en un susurro.

Meiling volteo a mirarla sorprendida. Había escuchado bien.

-Se niega- repitió en voz alta.

-Si- dio con resinación la vendedora- cada vez que intentaba retirar esas flores disecadas… mi hijo las traía de regreso con las demás. Después de miles de intentos, me di por vencida y les deje estar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Mi hijo es un tanto especial…

-No me refiero a eso- interrumpió Meiling- ¿Por qué ponerlas con las demás?

-Reyi dice que son hermosas, más hermosas que las demás que destilan vida.

Meiling frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía ser aquello hermoso para una persona?

-¿De que manera?

-Eh… pues, el dice que esas rosas a pesar de estar muertas y tener una apariencia poco agradable, sobre sale por las demás y las hace distintas de todas. Para el son hermosas a su manera… a mi me dan la impresión de una vida consumida por el dolor y rencor.

-Las quiero- dijo Meiling.

-Pero…

-Su hijo no es único al que le gusta la naturaleza muerta- declaro.

La mujer no dijo nada y camino por el ramo de rosas muertas.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Nada. Solo váyase con ellas.

Tomo el ramo de rosas dejando unas monedas sobre el escaparate. Antes de salir se detuvo y llamo a la señora.

-¿Si?- le pregunto.

-Me dijo que su hijo guarda flores muertas.

-Así es.

-Me gustaría comprarle más.

La mujer la miro desconcertada y después se encogió de hombros.

-Pase por aquí en tres días, le tendré más flores.

-Gracias- respondió y salio de la florería.

Camino con el ramo hasta el carro y espero que el chofer le abriera la puerta, sintió la mirada de este al darse cuanta de las flores que llevaba cargando.

Esas flores se parecían a ella.

Eran diferentes.

Se distinguían de las demás, por su fealdad. Nadie se atrevía a ver mas allá de lo que había en el exterior. Solo Eriol se había atrevido. Y aun así, el la cambio por Sakura al final.

Y cuando eso paso. Se sintió igual que esa flor cuando dejan de darle agua y amor.

Esas flores se habían consumido.

Igual que ella, estaba consumida por el rencor y el dolor.

Esas flores estaban muertas. Igual que ella.

**º º º º º º**

-Vas a decirme que te pasa o tendré que adivinar.

Tomoyo se movió incomoda entre los brazos de Eriol.

-No… no es nada- aseguro.

-¿No me tienes confianza?

-Solo pensaba en lo que me has contado- comentó.

-Te dije que te lo diría, con la condición de que no te preocuparas.

-No puedo evitarlo Sakura es mi amiga- reprocho, separándose del abrazo de él.

-Todo se solucionara- contesto mientras consentía que ella que alejara de de su lado.

-No lo entiendo- dijo exasperada- ¿Por qué Ielan quería separar a Shaoran de Sakura?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, me gustaría saber también la razón- admitió.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Wei en todo esto?- pregunto mientras se volteaba a encararlo.

Eriol la miro fijamente durante un momento, después suspiro y se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacia el mini bar.

-Tampoco lo se- mintió descaradamente.

Claro que lo sabia. Wei solo había sido el mensajero de la madre de Shaoran. Ielan esperaba que el detonara la bomba nuclear que destruiría a su propio hijo.

Pero ¿Qué caso tenia ahora? El daño había sido hecho a Shaoran durante mucho tiempo. El hijo de Ielan no sufriría más que la decepción más grande al enterarse de que la mujer que el más admiraba y respetaba en el mundo, era quien mas daño le había hecho.

Infundirle un odio hacia Hien Li, su propio padre, fue probablemente el primer mayor error de Ielan. El segundo… fue mentirle a Shaoran sobre Sakura y él.

Tenia bien claro que era lo que debía hacer con respecto a las acciones heredadas, y en cuanto Yue hiciera acto de presencia, actuaría cuanto antes. Conocía a Shaoran, y eso le brindaba cierta ventaja sobre su amigo. Shaoran encontraría alguna forma de quitarle las acciones y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. No ahora que había obtenido tan rápidamente, el control sobre las acciones de Sakura.

Porque el lo sabia. Claro que lo sabia. La boda entre Shaoran y Sakura no era un acuerdo más que de conveniencia, claro más para él que para ella. Pero aun así un acuerdo muy peligroso. Ambos habían empezado a jugar un juego demasiado arriesgado. Donde esos dos seguramente acabarían perdiendo.

Wei había hablado claro. Debía hablar con Shoaran y decirle el secreto que durante años le había guardado a Ielan.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el móvil de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar, la miro mientras ella contestaba.

-Sakura…- comenzó Tomoyo pero su saludo se vio interrumpido.

Eriol la miro intrigado mientas hablaba, el rostro de Tomoyo cambio rápidamente a una mueca de preocupación, miro como cerraba su mano hasta convertirle en un puño, clara de señal de la molestia que la invadía. Dejando la copa sobre un estante, y se acerco hasta ella preocupado.

-Te espero en la cafetería de siempre. No tardare- escuchó a Tomoyo decir mientras cortaba la comunicación.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Eriol.

-Esta llorando, no me ha querido decir mucho. Solo que necesita a su mejor amiga- contestó.

El asintió con la cabeza y no pregunto nada más. Observo como Tomoyo comenzaba a temblar levemente.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

-No soporto la idea de verla decaída otra vez. La primera fue muy dura para ella…De solo pensar que volviera a tratar de hacer algo- declaro entre sollozos.

-¿Algo?- repitió Eriol.

Ella se tenso y se abrazo con fuerza a Eriol.

-Tomoyo- la llamó.

-Ella… una vez intento… intento suicidarse.

Eriol la aparto con cierta brusquedad de su lado, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Solo fue una vez- respondió tratando de defenderse.

-Suficiente para toda una vida- respondió con amargura- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Sakura va a matarme si se entera…- comenzó a decir

-No creo que después de decirme que trato de hacer, el cuando a estas alturas tenga mucha relevancia- dijo interrumpiendo su discurso.

-La vez que sufrió el accidente, donde perdió al bebé- confeso- durante un tiempo Sakura sufrió un tipo de trastornó distímico, ningún doctor aprobaba el uso de fármacos anti-depresivos, la mayoría tenia que Sakura tratara de suicidarse. Así que la trasladaron con un psicoterapeuta.

-¿Qué paso?

-Se negó a ir. No discutió ni alego mientras hablábamos con ella. Pero al final con mucha determinación dejo muy claro que no iría, en ese momento nadie quería contradecirla y nos muy conformes atacamos su decisión…

-Tomoyo…

-Lo se, hicimos mal- acepto ella- pero lo que menos queríamos era presionarla y procurábamos que alguno de nosotros se quedara con ella. Paso unos pocos meses en ese estado, no sabíamos de qué manera ayudarla y cuando estábamos dispuestos a llevarla forzosamente a terapia nos sorprendió, comenzó a salir de su encierro, convivir con nosotros… creímos que comenzaba haber una recuperación en ella.

"Nos engaño a todos. Jugaba con nosotros, su recuperación dio un avance rápidamente que nos pillo con la guardia baja, le tuvimos la misma confianza de antes y comenzamos a dejarla sola por algunos pequeños momentos. Fue solo cinco minutos… cinco minutos- se repitió a si misma- en que comprendimos lo que hacia. Solo fingía estar mejorando para no preocuparnos más… ella trato de cortarse"

Le recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensar en ello. Eriol cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba a Sakura cortarse las venas.

-No lo consiguió- aseguro Tomoyo- Guido esa tarde iba a dejar unas cosas y saludar a Sakura. Él la encontró cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. No tenía más que una leve cortada. Pero que fue suficiente para todos.

"Igual Sakura se sintió mal con todos nosotros. Se disculpo y para recompensarnos comenzó a ir con el psicoterapeuta, su avance fue rápido, pero esta vez estábamos seguros de que era efectivo. Logro salir de su depresión y comenzó a vivir de nuevo. Guido después la comenzó a pretenderla y ella acepto dejar su pasado atrás. El resto ya lo sabes- termino ella."

Hubo un silencio incomodo que reino hasta que Tomoyo sollozo con mas fuerza. Eriol la estrecho con más fuerza.

-Quiero a Sakura…- le dijo- y si le pasa algo a mi prima. Te juro que yo mato a Shaoran Li. Te lo juro- dijo con determinación.

-Ese no será necesario. Yo lo haré antes que tú- dijo él.

Tomoyo sonrió entre lágrimas. Después se separo de él.

-Sakura debe estar esperándome- se excusó.

-Estas muy nerviosa. Vamos yo te llevo- se ofreció Eriol.

-Gracias.

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta abrazados, antes de salir Eriol se detuvo y jalo a Tomoyo de un brazo. La confusión se calco en su rostro.

-Te amo- le dijo- juntos ayudaremos a Sakura.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

**º º º º º º**

Miraba ansiosamente su móvil, tentada cada vez más con la idea de llamar de nuevo a Tomoyo. Había pedido un privado y estar sola precisamente en ese momento no le era de su agrado.

De solo pensar de nuevo en ello, hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a salir. Seguramente a estas alturas ya tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara demacrada. Se sentía con diez años más encima. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia las sensación de irse en ahorcadas muy pronto. Pero se negaba hacerlo. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que ser mas fuerte.

No podía darse la libertad de flaquear; aun si el miedo era su principal compañero de lucha.

¿Qué clase de persona había sido en su vida pasada, que todo el maño hecho, ahora lo estaba pagando con su presente? Su vida había dado un cambio relativo en menos de una semana.

Y todo por Shoaran. ¡Maldito sea! Ese hombre no hacia otra cosa más que arruinarle la vida. Ya lo había hecho una primera vez… y ahora volvía hacerlo.

Ella no estaba preparada. No estaba lista.

¡No se sentía lista! Y se odio por ello. No era justo. Nada de lo que le estaba pasando era justo.

Su único pecado había sido que se enamora de un demonio. Porque eso era Shoaran ahora, un demonio salido de su infierno personal, para atormentarla. Para impedirle su felicidad.

¡Cuanto lo odiaba! Pensó sollozando más fuerte ¡y cuanto se odiaba ella misma!

El miedo la invadió y sintió los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, se sentí sola y confundida; y su miedo no hacia más que empeorar las cosas.

Solo tenía una cosa en mente y seguiría hasta el final. Lo demás ya no importaba.

Rabiosa con ella, se limpio las lágrimas bruscamente, justo cuando la puerta de la pequeña sala decorada exquisitamente daba paso a Tomoyo.

En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada detrás de su amiga. Sakura abandono su asiento y se lanzo a los brazos de ella, buscando algo de protección.

Tomoyo creyó perder su estabilidad ante la efusiva muestra de cariño por parte de Sakura. La sintió temblar contra ella y supo que estaba llorando. La rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a tararear la canción que varias veces le escuchaba cantar a Nadeshiko cuando ella se quedaba con Sakura a dormir.

Sakura sintió las piernas débiles y separo de Tomoyo y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesita donde había servidos dos cafés. Tomoyo la siguió. Permanecieron en silencio, ninguna de las se atrevía a romperlo. Hasta que Tomoyo le pregunto quedamente que le sucedía, Sakura le respondió tan bajo que pidió que le repitiera su respuesta.

-Estoy embarazada- repitió Sakura esta vez hablando alto.

Se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando su grito de terror ante la confesión hecha por parte de su amiga. Sakura solo bajo la miraba hasta sus manos.

-Pero… no… no puedes- le dijo ella.

Sakura seguía en silencio, mientras observaba a Tomoyo pasar del horror a la furia.

-¡Tu no puedes hacerlo!- grito- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?!

Sakura que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar en contra de ella, se llevo la taza de café bebiendo de un solo trago su contenido.

-¿Puedes tomar café?- le pregunto Tomoyo.

Sakura se parto la taza mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Es solo un té- respondió con frialdad.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunto ella.

-Desde hace solo unas horas. El ginecólogo que me trato esta muy seguro de ello, aun así me hizo el examen para confirmar.

-¿Entonces aun hay probabilidades…?- Comenzó Tomoyo.

-No- le interrumpió Sakura- no hay ninguna. El medico esta seguro de ello… y yo también. Desde hace dos días mi periodo debió de haber llegado. Hace ocho días me entregue nuevamente a él. Y desde hace cinco días vengo sintiendo los mismos síntomas que cuando estaba embarazada de…- no pudo terminar.

Tomoyo le apretó la mano.

-Los síntomas son los mismos Tomoyo- aseguró ahogando un sollozo- yo ya lo presentía, pero me negaba a creerlo… aceptarlo. No quiero- concluyo con rabia.

-¿Qué te dijo el ginecólogo?

-Lo mismo que el último doctor que me atendió cuando sufrí el accidente. Solo basto que revisara mi historial medico, para hacerme ver que mi embarazo es demasiado arriesgado… demasiado complicado y muy problemático.

-Pero…- Tomoyo deseaba preguntar pero no se atrevía, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua. Como si Sakura le hubiera leído el pensamiento le dijo:

-La única forma de que permanezca con vida… es abortando- el dolor cubrió los ojos de Sakura- si sigo adelante, hay muchas probabilidades de que se muera dentro de mi y se produzcan daños irreparables.

-Con daños irreparables te refieres a…

-No poder volver a quedar embarazada. No poder tener hijos- sonrió con amargura- no es como si ahora mismo si pudiera ¿no?

-Sakura…

-Si logró llevar el embarazo hasta el final, lo cual seria un milagro. Ninguno de los dos sobreviviría al parto- las lagrimas caían nuevamente- y si de verdad existieran los milagros, solo uno vivirá…

-Sacrificando la vida del otro- termino Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Sakura- comenzó Tomoyo-… debes…

-¡No!- la interrumpió consiente de las palabras que iba a decir Tomoyo- me niego me oyes. No lo haré- y se hecho a llorar.

Tomoyo sintió picazón en los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, tragándose las ganas de llorar junto a Sakura. No podía derrumbarse no cuando Sakura la necesitaba más que nunca.

Esta situación nadie debería de vivirla. Decidir entre la vida que llevas dentro de uno o la tuya. Hasta la pregunta es ilógica. Que madre no daría su vida por la de su hijo. Claro si supieras que con seguridad, que va a vivir.

-Shaoran… ¿él lo sabe?- le pregunto.

-No y no se lo diré por ahora.

-Debe saberlo- aseguro Tomoyo.

-Me obligara a abortar- reconoció con amargura- detestara la idea de haber creado vida conmigo y me obligara a deshacerme de mi bebé. Pero no por mi bien ni la del niño. Pero si por su propio egoísmo.

-No creo que Shaoran sea capaz de eso.

-Si que lo es. Yo lo conozco- asevero.

-No se lo dirás- Tomoyo aseguro.

-En su momento, cuando no pueda obligarme a nada.

-Pero necesitaras cuidados.

-Sabré cuidarme sola- aseguro Sakura.

-Te ayudare- dijo soltando un suspiro- Y Eriol también lo hará- esta vez había cierta alegría en su voz.

-Gracias.

Sakura respiro mas tranquila, no estaría sola y se alegraba de saberlo. Al menos iba a contar con sus amigos.

Lastima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Shaoran.

El la obligaría a abortar. ¡Dios si no se quiso responsabilizar del bebé que había perdido! Que le aseguraba que esta vez seria diferente. Ocultaría su embarazo de él hasta el momento que le fuera posible. Por suerte el mismo doctor que la había atendido esa mañana había accedido a guardar su secreto.

Recordó el rostro del joven doctor y por unos momentos se sintió más liviana, como si todo su dolor y miedo desaparecieran repentinamente y un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

No cabía duda de que Yukito Tsukishiro era un doctor muy guapo. Sonrió ante la idea. Con el se había sentido querida cuando el se acerco a consolarle; querida, protegida y amada. Sintió a su corazón brincar. Y su sonrisa se ensancho.

De pronto sentía que todo estaría bien.

Y sin duda contar con el apoyo de Yukito Tsukishiro la hacia sentirse mucho mejor.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora

**: **

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bien ya estoy de vuelta nuevamente. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no quieran matarme. Se que Sakura esta haciendo un papel de victima muy excesivo, y creadme a mi tampoco me gusta le idea, pero es necesario. Pronto le tocara a ella planear su plan de guerra. Ahora por otro lado ¡Quién lo diría Sakura embarazada! ¡y su extraña reacción ante nuestro querido doctor Yukito! ¡Ya se vera mas adelante si le doy importancia a este personaje o no! ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Seria bueno que Shaoran tuviera un rival? Todo depende de que tanto lo quieran ustedes, ya saben por medio de sus comentarios._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Nos olviden dejarme sus reviews._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D. _

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuantas en un relato"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Guerra por el Amor**

**Capitulo 13**

-¿Como has dicho?- exigió saber.

El guardaespaldas bajo la cabeza avergonzado de su confesión.

-La señorita Kinomoto, se nos ha perdido señor. Lo ultimo que supimos fue que salió del hospital y tomo un taxi. La perdimos en un semáforo que nos detuvo.

Shaoran mascullo una maldición en alto, mientras soltaba una serie de órdenes al guardaespaldas. Reprochándose haber sucumbido bajo sus caprichos y haberla dejado sola como Sakura se lo había exigido.

Se dirigió al teléfono, una vez el guardaespaldas hubo salido. Su única esperanza era Tomoyo. Si lograba localizaba a la amiga de su prometida, sabia donde encontrar a Sakura. Solo había un pequeño detalle que no había tomado en cuenta. Tomoyo seguramente se quedaba con Hiraguizawa. Llamarla a casa de Eriol, seria comenzar a involucrarlo en su vida. Si bien con Sakura aun había permanecido un lazo que los mantenía unidos, él por su parte no quería tener que ver en lo más mínimo. Quiso golpear a alguien en ese momento, como nunca había deseado hacerlo antes.

Tomo su saco del respaldo del sillón y salio de su oficina; bajo la mirada sorprendida de su secretaria.

-No pienso regresar- advirtió deteniéndose- cancele todas las juntas y páselas para los próximos días- agrego sin mirarla.

-Si señor- solo escucho mientras entraba al elevador.

**º º º º º º**

Se sentía mas calmada después de haber hablado con Tomoyo. Pero no podía evitar tener estremecimientos, conforme el taxi se acercaba a la mansión Li.

Enfrentar a Shaoran no le seria fácil, más aun cuando no contesto sus llamadas en toda la tarde. Las pocas ganas de verlo, se habían esfumado cuando se entero del embarazo. Tenia que lograr tranquilizarse, y soportar sus arrogantes órdenes no tenia nada que ver con la tranquilidad.

Por lo menos tendría toda la noche para ensayar lo que le diría a Shaoran en cuanto lo viera y él preguntara el diagnostico que dio el doctor. Sin tener la necesidad de mencionar su embarazo. Por primera vez agradecía que se la pasara encerrado en la oficina como forma de evitarla, llegando hasta muy tarde a la casa.

Lo primero que haría seria tomar un baño, y después comer algo. No había probado bocado en toda la tarde, ni siquiera cuando Tomoyo se lo rogó. No pensaba arriesgar la vida de si hijo o hija, y no comer no ayudaba.

El taxi se paro, y Sakura se percato que ya había llegado. Pago el servicio y bajo del carro. Llamó su atención que las luces del porche no estuvieran prendidas, teniendo unos deseos de detener al auto que se alejaba tanto como ella quería en ese momento. Llamo a la puerta y espero a que Wei le abriera. Quiso desmayarse cuando quien abrió fue Shaoran.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto calmado.

No supo que contestar, sabia que bajo esa calma se encontraba escondido su enojo; y se sorprendió cuando sintió las ganas de gritarle y pegarle. Levantó la cabeza orgullosa pasando de largo. Y sin tener la menor intención de contestar a su pregunta camino hacia las escaleras.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido de que Sakura lo dejara plantado hablando solo. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco. Quien se creía que era para andar en la calle vagando hasta tarde. Mientras el se encontraba con un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberla dejado sola en el hospital.

Saliendo de su sorpresa cerró la puerta con enojo y se encamino a la habitación de ella.

Sakura se encontraba desvistiéndose cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entró Shaoran.

-No me gusta que me dejen hablando solo.

-Y a mí que invadan mi intimidad- respondió molesta. Lamentándose no haber cerrado con cerrojo la puerta.

-Demasiado tarde, hace tiempo que invadí tu intimidad- dijo con cinismo recorriéndola con la mirada.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-¡Por Dios cúbrete con algo!- le dijo con enojo- o deseas que termine lo que comenzamos en la limosina.

Sorprendida por el repentino cambio de voz de Shaoran. Sakura corrió hacia el baño y se puso encima su albornoz.

-Quiero estar sola, vete- le exigió Sakura.

El no hizo ningún ademán de querer irse.

-Dije que…

-Escuche lo que dijiste mujer, no soy sordo- dijo interrumpiéndola- Pero creo que quedarme deja en claro que no pienso irme.

-¿Dónde fuiste después del hospital?- pregunto él.

-No soy tu prisionera.

-No. Pero me estoy pensando que lo seas si no me contestas.

-No eres nadie para exigirme nada.

Sakura se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando noto la sonrisa socarrona de él.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, mi hermosa prometida. Dentro de unos días seré tu esposo y como tal tengo derecho a saber donde has estado y con quien.

-Aun no estamos casados; no tienes derecho a saber nada- contraatacó con ironía.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula.

-Solo quiero saber donde has estado- explicó- ¿Qué tienes en contra de la preocupación?- quiso saber exasperado.

-…- Sakura no supo que contestar. No sabia de que estaba hablando Shaoran.

-¿Tienes idea de lo nervioso estuve toda la tarde?- le preguntó- cuando me informaron los guardaespaldas que te siguen, que te perdieron me preocupe.

Atónita ante aquella confesión y aquel arranque de sinceridad de un hombre que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Me la pase reprochándome no haberme quedado contigo en el hospital… llegue a pensar en quien sabe cuantas enfermedades y tu diagnostico…y… tu sola.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Entonces recordó que él iba a estar con ella esa mañana sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Fue ella quien después le pidió que se marchara y había creído ver el rostro de Shaoran descomponerse por un momento. Tenían validez sus fundamentos.

Solo entonces se sorprendió al reconocer, de que su reacción al enterarse de su embarazo también se debió en gran parte al afrontar por segunda vez la noticia sola. Había deseado en ese que Shaoran estuviera con ella, y la consolará cuando el doctor le recomendaba que lo mejor era abortar a su bebé.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Tomoyo había tenido razón, tenia que decirle de su estado, si quería evitar algún malestar que tuviera que ver con sus problemas con él. El mismo doctor le había recomendado nada de preocupaciones, ni tensiones. Estar con Shaoran en la misma habitación traía consigo una pelea tras otra, arriesgándose con el hijo de ambos. Solo si tenían sexo podían estar en tranquilidad. Y aunque ella deseaba estar entre sus brazos jamás se lo iba a decir.

Tenia que reconocer a regañadientes que Shaoran nunca le pediría que abortara. Sabía que hubo un momento en que él le había confesado de su deseo de tener hijos… con ella. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura que siguiera deseando tener descendencia precisamente con ella. Sin embrago no podía evitar tener cierto recelo al confesarle la verdad. Hace tan solo un día se había enterado del embarazo que había tenido y rehuyo de su responsabilidad, atribuyéndosela a otro. ¿Que esperanzas había que aceptara a este bebé?

Tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, se abría ido de Japón sin saberlo y habría enfrentado la misma situación que en su anterior embarazo.

Ahora podía cambiar las cosas y poder tener lograr que este bebé tuviera un destino diferente. Tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y sin repetir el amargo pasado que venia atormentándola… Shaoran estaría con ella, tal vez no la amara pero la acompañaría durante los nueves meses. Una vez que Shaoran asimilara la noticia había grandes posibilidades de que le agradara la idea de ser padre. Y cuando tuviera al hijo de ambos entre sus brazos, posiblemente su amor por su hijo se haría más grande. Hace años el había sido capaz de amarla. No pedía que fuera amarla otra vez. Pero si de querer y desear a su hijo, como ahora ella libre del miedo ya lo hacia.

Porque la semilla que crecía ya dentro de ella el derecho de nacer ¡Dios sabia que debía de nacer!... Aun si ella moría, no le importaría con tal de saber que su hijo vivía.

Sakura sintió como se le formaba un doloroso mudo en la garganta.

-Lo….lo siento- tartamudeo tratando útilmente de ahogar un sollozo.

Shaoran recorrió la distancia que sobraba entre Sakura y él estrechándola. Sentir nuevamente su calidez contra él lo estimulo como cada vez que la tenía cerca. Le acaricio una mano la sedosa cabellera, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba suavemente su espalda en círculos.

-¿Me vas a decir donde estabas?

-Me fui con Tomoyo.

Shaoran no dijo nada y continúo abrazándola.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó después de un tiempo aun teniéndola abrazada a él.

-Si.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo es una infección estomacal- mintió.

Le diría de su embarazo, cuando tuviera el resultado final en sus manos. No tenia duda de que estuviera embarazada, pero necesitaba tener las pruebas para poder enfrentar a Shaoran.

-Sakura…- comenzó él, soltándose de ella.

Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando él la soltó. Quería continuar en sus brazos, pero jamás le diría nada. Hace tiempo ya se había dado cuenta que confesarle sus sentimientos solo la expondrían ante sus humillaciones.

-Lamento haberte pedido que me dejaras en el hospital- lo interrumpió- No creí que te sintieras responsable de mi.

Él no dijo nada y Sakura ya no supo que mas decir, cuando recordó que había mencionado a unos guardaespaldas siguiéndola.

-¡Me pusiste custodios para tenerme vigilada!- dijo molesta -¿Por qué?- exigió saber.

-Tu ya lo dijiste- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. No pienso irme.

-Después de la veces que mes has amenazado con ello, piensas que te voy a creer.

Sakura se sonrojo ante sus palabras. Obviamente tratar de amenazarlo era lo que había querido en un principio, pero inmediatamente desistió de hacerlo. Shaoran no era fácil de intimidar.

-Eso no te da derecho a ponerme guardaespaldas sin consultármelo- le reprochó.

-¿Hubieras aceptado si tu lo hubiese dicho?- le preguntó él con calma.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Eres una mujer hermosa Sakura- comentó mirándola a los ojos, Sakura sintió un hormigueo un el estomago, al menos la seguía considerando hermosa- eso y que pronto serás la esposa de un millonario, te gusta pasearte exponiéndote a varias clases de peligros.

-Pudiste consultármelo- dijo con más calma.

-¿Para que?- preguntó con rudeza, él jamás consultaba con nadie sus decisiones, y mucho menos lo cuestionaban por ellas. Se conformaban con que decía y punto. ¿Porque Sakura tenía que ser tan diferente?- ya había tomado la decisión.

-Sabes Shaoran, eso es lo malo de ti. Tomas decisiones tan minuciosamente calculadas y ordenadas en tu trabajo, sin consultarlo con nadie. Que te sientes con el mismo derecho sobre la vida de los demás, tomas las decisiones que tu crees son las mejores. Pero ignoras lo que ellos quieren.

-La mayoría de las personas toman decisiones basándose en sus sentimientos, cometiendo errores y terminado por culpar al corazón. Yo no cometo errores, así que yo decido con la cabeza.

-Y sin consultarlo con nadie- le recordó.

-Da lo mismo, nunca debiste haberte enterado de que contrate a los guardaespaldas.

Sakura sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello, si Shaoran no hubiera estado tan preocupado y alterado por ella, jamás habría cometido el error de hablar de mas.

-En todo caso ahora ya da lo mismo. Mañana mismo los despediré.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada.

Él la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?- preguntó- llevabas un día bajo su cuidado y no pudieron seguirte los pasos. ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas se suponen que son?

-Unos que seguramente no sabían quien eras tú- comentó sonriente- vamos dales otra oportunidad.

-¿Los aceptaras?- pregunto escéptico.

-Si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no eres tú quien acaba de decir que lo mejor es estar custodiada. Además si no me hubieras dicho nada, jamás me habría enterado, lo que significa que no van a estar pegados a mis faldas.

-¡No!- negó Shaoran caminando hasta ella- ningún hombre jamás estará pegado a ti a menos que sea yo.

Sakura se sonrojo ante su comentario. Sonriendo con tristeza, como le gustaría que él hablara así por amor a ella y no simplemente por creer que andaría por allí engañándolo con otro.

Sintió las horcadas venir y corrió al baño hincándose en el retrete para vomitar. Se sorprendió cuando las manos de Shaoran se posaron en su espalda frotándosela con suavidad. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la llevo al lavabo donde Sakura se quedo lavándose los dientes mientras Shaoran salía del baño.

Dejo el cepillo de dientes y salió del baño, encontrándose arreglando la cama para que ella pudiera acostarse.

-Si no hubieras descansado al personal no tendrías porque estar arreglando la cama tú- comentó risueña al ver a Shaoran doblando las sabanas.

-No me importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- de todas formas necesitaban vacaciones.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto él cuando termino de arreglar la cama.

-Mucha- declaro Sakura- no he cenado nada- le confesó.

-Bien, entonces descansa en lo que yo preparó algo que comer.

Cuando Shaoran salió, no pudo evitar ver al hombre del que hace años se enamoró. Al Shaoran de antaño. Aquel que demostraba su preocupación y su amor como hace unos momentos le demostró.

Por una vez desde que llegó se dedico hacer exactamente lo que Shaoran le había dicho. Relajarse.

**º º º º º º**

Victoria dirigió una mirada hacia su compañero de cama. No había duda de que era el amante perfecto para ella cada vez que la tocaba se sentía plena y llena.

Pero no podía evitar compararlo con Shaoran, cuando hacia el amor con él la pasión los llenaba ambos, había sido el único hombre que la había podido llevar al cielo cubierta de placer, sus caricias eran como fuego cuando recorrían su piel, sus besos la lava de un volcán ardiente. Solo Shaoran había podido brindarle la confianza de sentirse segura y feliz cuando estaba con él.

Sin embargo con pesar tenia que admitir que Shaoran jamás llego a sentirse como ella. Para Shaoran, ella era una mujer experimentada, pese a que en su vida antes de que estuviera íntimamente con él, solo había contado con la experiencia de dos hombres mayores que ella, había aprendido tanto sobre satisfacer a un hombre, que cuando estuvo con Shaoran, el le había declarado que había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido hasta ahora.

Sonrió con melancolía. Entonces la palabra _sexo_, ingenuamente la había interpretado _hacer el amor_. Sabía que Shaoran era un hombre orgulloso y poco sentimental, que no utilizaría palabras románticas, por eso cambiaba el significado de las palabras que él le decía a su propia conveniencia. Que equivocada estaba. Cuando Sakura entró en la vida se Shaoran, este le demostró no solo a ella si no a todos que si era un hombre con sentimientos. Las palabras románticas para Sakura no se hicieron esperar y entonces por fin pudo comprender la diferencia, entre el sexo y hacer el amor.

Shaoran había tenido con ella el mejor sexo, pero no había duda de que era con Sakura con quien el había hecho el amor. Él jamás le dijo nada, pero ella lo sabía, y la lastimaba. Por eso no podía evitar odiar a Sakura.

Al principio había querido creer que lo que le atraía a Shaoran de Sakura era su inexperiencia con los hombres. Por eso había permitido que Shaoran se acerca tanto a ella, una vez que el obtuviera lo que buscaba en la pequeña Sakura, regresaría a su lecho.

Tarde comprendió el enorme error que cometió.

Jamás podría acusar a Sakura de mujerzuela, aunque hubiera deseado muchas veces que lo fuera. Pero si podía acusarla de ladrona. Ella le robo el cariño y la pasión de Shaoran y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

El movimiento a su lado, la saco de sus ensimismamientos y miro a su acompañante estirarse y buscarla.

-¿Cuanto llevas despierta?- le preguntó.

-No mucho, me has dejado agotada.

-Suelo hacerlo.

Victoria lo miro mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

-¿Te parece si lo haces de nuevo? Necesito dormir y no puedo. He sobre cargado baterías.

-Entonces tendremos que bajarlas- le dijo mientras se posicionaba encima de ella.

**º º º º º º**

Aparto la bandeja de comida de ella tanto como pudo, recargándose en los cojines de la cama.

-Eso estuvo delicioso.

Shaoran la miro con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

-No se supone que las mujeres tratan de evitar comer, tal vez si hubiera traído un caballo conmigo también te lo hubieras comido.

-Posiblemente, tenia mucha hambre- declaró. Además de que ahora que se había enterado que estaba embarazada tenía que empezar a comer por dos.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Solo que esta vez el silencio se hizo incomodo como en las ocasiones pasadas. Sakura se encontraba a gusto en ese momento en compañía de Shaoran. Pero no podía evitar sentir cosquillas en su vientre. Estar a lado del padre de su hijo y no poder decirle nada, le era molesto.

Había mentido al decirle que solo se trataba de un simple malestar, cuando en realidad se iban a tratar de nueve meses de malestares, que la llevarían al final a una labor de parto, donde ella moriría al escoger a su hijo. Si se daba la necesidad de escoger entre alguno de los dos, seria su hijo el viviría.

Inquieta ante esos pensamientos tomo un cubierto jugando con el, mientras sentía la picazón en sus ojos. Necesitaba decirle a Shaoran todo y cuanto antes mejor, tenía el apoyo de su doctor y de Tomoyo. Pero necesitaba el de Shaoran. Tomó una bocada de aire y lo soltó. Era ahora o…

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar.

Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos ¿Se había dado cuenta de su embarazo? ¿De que quería que hablaran? Su nerviosismo se hizo más grande y se limito a permanecer en silencio.

-Sakura ¿Me escuchaste?

Se movía inquieta entre los almohadones.

-Si

-Mírame a los ojos, Sakura- ordenó.

Ella lo miro a los ojos tratando inútilmente de esconder su nerviosismo.

-Por Dios Sakura, no voy hacerte nada. No tienes porque tenerme miedo. Se que últimamente me he comportado como un completo patán, pero no soporto ver que me mires así.

-Lo siento- susurro ella.

-Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo- exclamó desesperado.

-Shaoran…- comenzó.

-No- cortó - déjame hablar a mi primero. Tengo algo que decirte.

Sakura se asusto ante sus palabras. Shoaran nunca decía nada a nadie a menos de que fuera un asusto muy importante. ¿Y si ya había encontrado la manera de anular el testamento? Entonces ya no habría necesidad de que ambos contrajeran nupcias. Las acciones de la empresa quedarían dentro de la familia sin necesidad de que vieran su matrimonio con ella como un sacrificio.

-Estas temblando- le dijo él -¿Tienes frió?- preguntó.

-Un poco- mintió. Cubriéndose con las mantas hasta arriba.

-Te preparare un café- anuncio poniéndose de pie.

-No. No es necesario.

Shaoran la miro con duda en los ojos desde la puerta.

-De verdad Shaoran, solo necesito quedarme aquí y las mantas me calentaran.

-De acuerdo- aceptó. Y camino hasta sentarse en el sillón que adornaba la habitación.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada esperando que digiera algo. El vació que se había abierto creado desde que le había dicho que tenían que hablar se hacia mas y mas grande ante su silencio. Lo observo sentarse y quedarse quieto como si fuera una estatua, y aun no decía nada. Repentinamente el frió que momentos antes había fingido tener, ahora lo sentía. Quería correr a su lado y abrazarlo, rogarle que la besara y le hiciera el amor por última vez antes de escuchar sus palabras de despedida.

-Lo siento- susurro Shaoran.

Sakura parpadeo ante sus palabras. Había escuchado bien ¿De que se disculpaba? Antes de pudiera hablar, Shaoran continuo.

-Siento mucho, como te he tratado desde tu llegada. La muerte de mi madre fue un muy duro para toda la familia, pero en especial para mi- le confesó – desde su muerte he descargado mi dolor contra todos- dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello despeinándolo – pero sin duda tu has sido contra quien mas me he desquitado. No he dejado de ofenderte y humillarte, te he dicho cosas horribles removiendo en ti recuerdos dolorosos. Me olvide de que habías adoptado a mi madre como tuya también e ignore tu dolor por ella. Te acuse de interesada en la lectura del testamento y te obligue aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia, que me beneficia en todo a mí y no conforme con eso me he aprovechado de ti, para después tratarte de la peor forma que se le puede tratar a una mujer.

Para ese entonces Shaoran ya estaba de pie mirándola fijamente. Sakura sintió la boca seca ante sus palabras y su corazón no dejaba de latirle mas deprisa, ese era el primer paso, después de la disculpa vendría la separación definitiva. Y entonces la historia se volverá a repetir. No estaba dispuesta a contarle a Shaoran que iba a tener un hijo suyo, no permitiría que ambos se vieran atados por un hijo. Estaba segura que en cuanto Shaoran lo supiera, todas las disculpas serian olvidadas y la acusaría de utilizar al hijo de ambos como excusa para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a volver a exponer a su hijo ante él.

-¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- le preguntó.

Sakura quiso negar, pero solo seria un martirio volver a escuchar a Shaoran repetir el mismo discurso, sus palabras atribuirían un doble herida a la anterior. Así que lo más orgullosa que pudo hablo:

-Si lo entiendo- respondió.

Shaoran la miro con un brillo en los ojos que Sakura no supo identificar. Lo miro caminar hasta el lado donde ella estaba recostada y sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-Necesito saber que me has disculpado Sakura. ¿Lo has hecho?

-Ya basta Shaoran, no es necesario que digas todo esto- susurró bajando la cabeza- solo dame un día para sacar un pasaje y no volverás verme. No puedo soportar a diferencia de ti ver humillada a las personas. Todo esto no es necesario, no puedes disfrazar las palabras.

-¿De qué estas hablando Sakura? Que se supone que estoy disfrazando.

-No es obvio.

-¿Qué es lo obvio para ti?

-Te estas disculpando conmigo, para después decirme que la boda se ha cancelado- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría visto la mirada de incredulidad en los ojos de Shaoran – no era necesario ese discurso ensayado. La verdad es que me alivia saber que ya no tengo que casarme contigo.

-¿De que demonios hablas?- gritó él poniéndose de pie.

Sakura lo miro, y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de gritar. Shaoran estaba de pie con el cuerpo tensado, los puños de sus manos fuertemente apretados y la mirada colérica. La ira en sus ojos los hacia brillar de manera espeluznante.

-Yo…Yo...lo siento no quise decirlo…así- terminó tartamudeando.

El enojo en Shaoran aumento ante sus palabras. Y Sakura solo escucho como maldecía entre dientes.

-Lo siento.

-Cállate Sakura, te juro que si dices una maldita palabra mas soy capaz de azotarte ahora mismo.

Sakura vio la mirada amenazante de Shaoran y sabia que cumpliría su palabra si decía algo más. Pero no entendía porque su actitud. Posiblemente era solo su orgullo el que hablaba ahora por él, por haberse adelantado a sus planes. Shoaran había pensado terminar con ella. Solo que sin quererlo había invertido los papeles, y el orgullo machista de él había resultado herido al sentirse rechazado.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que no nos casaríamos?- le grito.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

-Yo…- comenzó pero nuevamente pero fue interrumpida.

-Ahora veo que no soy el único que ve esta boda como una total farsa. Descuida Sakura yo también estoy asqueado ante la idea de contraer matrimonio contigo. Pero te equivocaste Sakura, no solo habrá boda si no que también un heredero.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le preguntó temerosa de que el supiera su estado.

-Haremos un trato Sakura- propuso- ¿Cuanto valoras tu libertad?

-Bastante- contesto con rapidez.

Shaoran la miro con frialdad mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y comenzaba hablar.

-Mis abogados encontraron algo en el testamento.

-¿Es malo?- se aventuro a preguntar.

Shaoran la miro y sonrió sin alegría.

-Es un problema- declaró con seriedad- si nos llegamos a divorciar las acciones de la empresa seguirán siendo tuyas.

-No entiendo. Al casarme contigo las acciones pasan a ti, y yo pierdo mi derecho sobre ellas al ponerlas a tu nombre.

-Mi madre dejo una cláusula. Si tu y tu marido se llegaran a casar por bienes mancomunados y hubiera un divorció, las acciones no entrarían entre los bienes para evitar una intromisión de un desconocido en las empresas Li, a tu divorció esas acciones regresarían a tus manos, independientemente de si tus las manejas o no.

-Pero si las pongo a ti nombre…

-Es que no me has escuchado, no se puede. Lo único que puedo hacer como tu marido seria ocupar tu lugar dentro del comité de la empresa. Pero si nos divorciáramos como lo había planeado, las acciones volvería a ser tuyas- terminó explicándole como si fuera una niña.

Sakura entendió lo que quería decir Shaoran a la perfección. Pero no entendía como era posible que quisiera un matrimonio de por vida, si el testamento traía esa cláusula, si ambos se llagaban a divorciar Shaoran perdería el poder sobre las acciones. Lo que significaba que si él aun tenía pensado casarse con ella… ¡Oh Dios no iba a ver divorcio!

Sakura lo miro con dos cabezas en vez de una, no pudo haberse vuelto loco.

-Lo has entendido ¿verdad Sakura?- la burla en sus ojos no paso desapercibida para ella.

Sus palabras confirmaron su miedo.

-Pero hay una manera de que las acciones se queden dentro de la familia Li aun divorciándonos.

Sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando Shaoran dudaba que le agradara.

-¿Quieres saber la única solución?- le pregunto con frialdad.

Aun evitando su mirada asintió con la cabeza.

-Teniendo un hijo.

Sakura sintió como un balde de agua fría la atravesaba y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Si tienes un hijo mío Sakura, podrás poner las acciones a nombre de él y de esa manera a nuestro divorció seguirán quedando dentro de las empresas Li, y manejadas por un Li.

-Estas loco- le dijo, mareada ante la información que acaba de recibir y conteniendo las lagrimas. Evitando tocarse el vientre. Shoaran hablaba de su hijo como de un objeto, que equivocada estaba al pensar que Shaoran rechazaría al niño, si ahora mismo le decía que había quedado embarazada seguramente cantaría el himno de la alegría.

-Es la única solución. Un hijo a cambio de tu libertad.

Fue victima de una serie de sentimientos atravesados, desde el dolor hasta la ira.

-¿Ese era el trato?- quiso saber, aunque de antemano ya conocía la respuesta. Solo que esperaba que aquello fuera una pesadilla.

-Si- aceptó él.

-Un hijo a cambio de mi libertad- repitió ella, sopesando las palabras. Aun creí que todo era una pesadilla.

Hasta ahora se había dado cuanta que tan despreciable podía llegar a ser Shaoran. La ira poco a poco domino su cuerpo, el orgullo la invadió y el despecho la hizo hablar consiente de que después se arrepentiría, cuando empezara a jugar el mismo juego

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio observándola, esperando la respuesta de ella.

-De acuerdo- acepto ella – déjame terminar – pidió cuado Shaoran la iba a interrumpir- con una condición el niño se queda conmigo- termino, mirándolo a los ojos con todo el orgullo que pudo, tragándose las ganas de llorar y correr lejos de allí.

No se permitió intimidar ni tampoco temblar ante la mirada de asco que le dedico Shaoran. Él se lo había buscado. Ella también le iba demostrar que podía jugar. Lo único que le dolía era que su hijo seria utilizado en su mentira basándose en una falsa concepción.

Él maldijo, camino hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos con tal fuerza, que la dejó sin aliento.

-Ya que tanto quieres tu libertad- le dijo ejerciendo mas fuerza en sus brazos- te la daré ahora mismo, te juro Sakura que esta noche comenzaras a cargar con mi hijo - era evidente que sentía lo que decía, por la rudeza con la que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo

Sakura luchó con tuerza y lo pateó. Pero era como un gatito contra un tigre, él le rasgó el vestido y la dejó semidesnuda frente a él. Sus senos se erguían por encima del camisón roto y su vientre desnudo quedó ante sus ojos

-¡Serás mía esta noche!- le dijo -Y tengo la intención de poseerte.

-¡Nunca! ¡Primero prefiero verte en el infierno!

-¡Ya estuve allí!—sus manos a tocaban sin importarle que ella le rasguña el rostro.

-No permitiré de nuevo que me poseas así.

-No puedes impedírmelo.

Sus labios ardientes sobre los de ella acallaron sus gritos.

Sakura la invadió el miedo y supo que solo un milagro lo detendría pero, cosa curiosa, ella no quería que se detuviera.

Sus manos toscas buscaban los huecos de su cuerpo y despertaron en ella un deseo tan insensato como el de él. Ella trató de resistirse, pero el deseo se desbordó como una presa. Olas de pasión la invadieron cuando él acarició el centro de su feminidad y con un sollozo dejo de luchar

Qué hermoso era músculos firmes y su vello negro húmedo al tacto de sus dedos. ¿Cuándo se desnudo? No lo sabía, lo único que le importaba era que lo deseaba, que su boca ansiaba la de él, que sus senos palpitaban ansiosos de sus caricias y que su vientre estaba listo para recibirlo. El calor entre sus muslos sólo podía ser apagado por la intensa pasión de él

Murmurando, gimiendo cayeron a la cama juntos. La luna iluminó sus cuerpos cuando él la hizo suya Juntos llegaron al clímax demasiado pronto por la pasión y la rabia. Ambos cayeron en un cataclismo explosivo que los envolvió en un calor sin tiempo.

Un rato más tarde, Shaoran se retiraba de su lado...

-Yo... no sé qué decir —su voz apenas se oía—. Si pudiera volver atrás las manecillas del reloj... si pudiera... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ódiame si quieres, Sakura, pero nunca me odiarás más de lo que yo nos odio a ambos en este momento.

-No te odio, Shaoran, me das lástima.

Ella se levantó, adolorida, en busca de su camisón, pero nada podía cubrir su vergüenza Ni la rabia que sentía, porque él la había tomado por la fuerza… por segunda vez.

-Aún no has aprendido que el poseer a una mujer no la hace tuya- prosiguió Sakura con amargura— Ella tiene que entregarse a ti. Tiene que desearte —empezó a temblar—. Por... por favor... vete, Shaoran. No tenemos nada más que decirnos. Nada cambiará la situación. Nos casaremos, te daré un hijo y tu me darás el divorció.

El se vistió en silencio y con lentitud. Sus ojos no expresaban nada de lo que sentía. Se dirigió a la puerta y sólo cuando llegó a ella, se volvió y le dirigió la palabra

-Aceptaste el trato Sakura, desde que llegaste te he deseado tanto que yo... eres una mujer muy bella.

Si él hubiera usado la palabra amor ella habría corrido a su encuentro y no le habrían importado las consecuencias. Pero cuando él dijo que había perdido el control porque ella era una mujer muy bella y por el absurdo contrato, la convertía en objeto sexual.

-No me mires así -le suplicó-. ¿No puedes perdonarme?

-Haré algo más que eso, Shaoran- sonrió con amargura- te olvidaré.

**

* * *

**

Notas de autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_En esta ocasión no tengo palabras para pedir una __**ENORME DISCULPA**__ por el __**GRAN**__ retraso que hubo con la actualización. Pero de verdad, me surgieron muchos asuntos que exigían de toda mi atención. Se que es un capitulo corto a comparación de los demás y juro que quería compensarlos, pero en vista de que no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, me he decidido por subirlo y no hacerlos esperar. _

_Aun así por mi parte siento que no los decepciono con este capitulo, hay drama de sobra y mucha estupidez de parte de Shaoran y tengo que admitir que también un poco de Sakura, pero era hora de que Saku demostrara un poco mas de fortaleza aunque fuera escondiéndose detrás de una mascara de superficialidad. Referente a Yukito, descuiden que no me he olvidado de él, y en vista de que ustedes lo pidieron Shaoran cuídate porque tienes un nuevo rival._

_M__i querida __**fairy**__,__este capitulo va completamente dedicado a ti, por el apoyo que me has brindado. Y descuida que no actualiza pronto no significa que vaya abandonar la historia, te puedo asegurar que pienso terminarla así se venga el fin del mundo._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. A partir del próximo capitulo comenzare a responder a sus reviews. Así que cualquier duda o idea es bien aceptada. Y porque no uno que otro jitomatazo también._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Nos olviden dejarme sus reviews._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D. _

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuantas en un relato"_

"_Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre"_

_P.D.: Para todas aquellas fans de Crepúsculo que vivan en México y sepan algo de la premier de los Cinepolis, agradecería de los mil amores que me pasaran la información (se nota que ya no tengo vida social). Y para aquellas chicas que de igual forma no vivan en México y sean fans de este betseller me gustaría saber su crítica de libros tanto como de la película. Ya saben cual es mi dirección de correo. Ahora si nos vemos. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2009!

**Mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Y como este año lo empecé con el pie derecho les traigo tres sorpresas. **

**Creo se pueden dar una idea de cual es la primera. **

**Segunda, como no soy diseñadora de modas y tampoco estudia esa carrera, no describiré el vestido de novia de Sakura, mejor aun podrán verlo ustedes mismas con sus propios ojos. **

**Tercera, este regalo es que nada para las personitas que leen **_**Aprendiendo Amar**_**, el primer perfil ya esta subido en mi blog, pueden verlo desde ahora, junto con la imagen del vestido de novia. **

**La dirección de mi blog esta ya en mi perfil. Espero y les guste. **

**Y bueno no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerles a todas las personitas que me hayan dejado un reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Y recordarles que me dejen sus cometarios.**

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡¡¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER!!! **

**

* * *

**

Guerra por el Amor

**Capitulo 14**

Sakura se hallaba parada junto a la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras a unos kilómetros de allí una iglesia abarrotada de invitados vestidos con sus mejores galas aguardaban por una novia que deseaba retrasar su llegada.

El deseo de felicidad que siempre había inundado en una novia, ella nunca lo sentiría. Casarse a la fuerza no era el sueño de ninguna mujer. El tiempo había avanzado demasiado deprisa, hasta llegar al fatídico día.

Desde aquella noche, donde Shaoran le había propuesto su cruel trato y lo que se había desencadenado después, no había vuelto a verlo a solas; evitaba a cualquier costa toparse en la casa con él y solo se encontraban ocasionalmente en los desayunos pues Shoaran en cuanto la veía entrar se tomaba menos de cinco minutos para levantarse y dejarla sola. Y era algo que ella agradecía. No habían vuelto hablar tampoco desde aquella noche, y tampoco era algo que deseara.

Los planes de boda seguían en pie y nunca intervino en ninguno de los arreglos, cualquier duda o idea era mencionada a Victoria, y ella dejo de sentir celos hacia la organizadora, tampoco era algo que le gustaría desear hacer en aquellas circunstancias, planear su boda no era precisamente su mejor manera de mantener la mente ocupada. Su única intervención había sido en su vestido de novia que Tomoyo se había empeñado en confeccionar, y tenia que admitir que el vestido era hermoso, en el se sentía como una princesa caminando al altar para casarse con su príncipe, solo que el príncipe había sido cambiado… por un dragón.

Quería acurrucarse. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola. Shaoran tenía a toda su familia en Japón y todos lo apoyaban, claro que nadie sabía la verdadera razón de esa boda.

Con pesar Sakura tenía que reconocer que no dejaría plantado a Shaoran en el altar. Pero también sabía que ceder ante su chantaje no era lo mejor.

Le hubiera gustado tener a su lado en ese momento a Guido, a su amigo fiel, aquel que la acompaño en sus momentos mas difíciles, poder llorar en su hombre y susurrarle todos sus miedo.

Casarse con un hombre que cree que puede engañarlo con cualquier otro. Un hombre que solo quiere casarse con ella por unas malditas acciones que ella ni quería. Un hombre que solo estaba dispuesta a concederle el divorcio a cambio de darle un hijo.

La deseaba, sin duda. Él se lo había dicho. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando ese deseo desaparezca? Sin dudar se buscaría otra mujer. Y eso la mataría, pero el orgullo no le permitiría reconocerlo abiertamente. El orgullo la hacia mantenerse fuerte ante Shaoran.

Y con rencor hacia si misma reconocía que lo amaba. No lo odiaba. Pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

Tomoyo entró cuando Sakura se apartaba de la ventana. La mañana había pasado muy deprisa.

En media hora tenia que estar en la iglesia.

Tomoyo suspiró y camino hacia Sakura. Dejándola parada frente al espejo; dio un paso atrás para mirar en reflejo de Sakura en el espejo.

-Estas preciosa- comentó.

Sakura llevaba un collar de oro blanco y amarillo que descansaba sobre su pecho. Le había llegado en la mañana con una nota de Shaoran.

_Ve a la iglesia._

No era una nota que le brindara el deseo de unir su vida con él. Parecía una amenaza o una orden.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Estas muy pálida- observo Tomoyo- Mira la parte buena del asunto. Vas a casarte con el hombre de tus sueños.

-Era el hombre de mis sueños, cinco años atrás. Ahora es solo un espantoso tiburón con los dientes afilados y listos para atacar.

Tomoyo rió.

-En realidad lo adoras, aunque lo niegues. Así que hazme el favor de atormentarte tanto y de hablar con tanto cinismo. ¿No te parece todo irreal?

Sakura le dedico una mirada envenenada.

-Espero a mi hada madrina con la calabaza y los seis ratones blancos convertidos en caballos- bromeó.

Lo que en realidad temía era que se apareciera Wei, un chofer y una limosina negra.

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Vamos- indicó.

Sakura miro su reflejo una vez mas antes de cruzar el lumbral de aquella habitación que le brindaba seguridad.

Los paparazzi estaban afuera tratando de sacar foto. Wei y el chofer intentaban controlarlos mientras Sakura y Tomoyo entraban al coche.

La iglesia era una de las más antiguas capillas rodeada de edificios modernos.

Victoria los esperaba en la entrada agarrada del brazo de su prometido tan deslumbrante como siempre con aquel vestido negro realzando cada curva de su cuerpo. Sakura tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella perdió la noción de la realidad. Las lagrimas, el grupo de gente que estaba a su alrededor… el corazón le latía con fuerza y el pánico empezaba apoderarse de ella.

Era el momento de tomar decisiones. Podía salir corriendo en dirección opuesta sin tener que ver a Shaoran, sin tener que verse forzada a casarse con él. Podía tener a su hijo ella sola y…

-¿Todo esta bien?- le preguntó alguien.

Sakura levanto la vista y a Wei mirándola seriamente al mismo tiempo que Eriol se situaba a su lado bloqueándole la entrada.

Lo sabían… ellos lo sabían. Sabían lo que estaba pensando y quizá incluso lo que estaba sintiendo. Wei y Eriol posiblemente lo sabían todo.

Se humedeció los labios mientras le dirigía una mirada incrédula a Eriol.

-No puedo…- aseguró comenzando a retroceder. La entrada principal no era su única oportunidad para poder huir.

-Sí, sí puedes- afirmó Eriol tomándola del brazo. Inclinó la cabeza y le susurro en el oído- confía en mi Sakura.

Entonces notó que una mano agarraba la suya.

-Vamos, señorita Sakura- dijo Wei con impaciencia- Tiene que ir y casarse con el joven Li.

_Casarse con el joven Li_, repitió ella. Aquello sonaba a una orden, una horrible sensación gobernó en su pecho. ¿Es que Wei sabía lo que eso significaba?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, en cierto modo el matrimonio ya había sucedido desde el momento en que ella se había quedado embarazada por primera vez y volvía a suceder ahora. Shaoran y ella se encontraban casados por un lazo más fuerte que una simple boda. Ella era la madre del hijo que deseaba Shaoran.

Permitió que Eriol la guiara al otro lado del recibidor, aun sin entender porque repentinamente aceptaba y apoyaba la idea de Shoaran. Permitió que Tomoyo le arreglara el vestido. El corazón le latía aun más aprisa. El miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo estando ella tan nerviosa la hizo temblar.

Apretando con ambas manos el ramo de rosas, avanzó unos pasos. Vio que Shaoran estaba al final del pasillo.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que había muchos invitados. Todos conocidos de la familia Li, había algunas caras que aun lograba reconocer, pero eran pocas en comparación a la cantidad de gente que había totalmente desconocida para ella. Cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, algunos se volvían para mirarla con curiosidad, otros sonreían y otros como en el caso de Meiling la observaban con arrogancia. Aun le asombraba que no hiciera nada para impedir la boda.

Al otro lado de la iglesia estaban algunos empleados de _Li International_. Reconociendo inmediatamente a Chiharu situada en medio de una fila, tenia la mirada fija en el piso mientras retorcía en entre sus manos un guante blanco. Chiharu levanto la mirada justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de pasar, sus miradas hicieron contacto unos breves segundos, pues Chiharu bajo la vista poniéndose pálida repentinamente, como si hubiera visto a un muerto resurgir.

¿Shaoran había hecho eso? ¿Había llevado a toda esa gente para que presenciaran el matrimonio sin decírselo a ella?

¿Y lo había hecho sabiendo que había muchas posibilidades de que ella lo dejara plantado en el altar?

…O quizás lo había hecho para presionarla. A ver si se atrevía a dejarlo plantado delante de toda esa gente… por supuesto Shaoran nunca aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Shaoran se giro para mirarla y ella se quedó de piedra. Era como si el corazón se lo hubieran partido en dos.

Estaba igual o más pálido que Chiharu cuando la vio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión de su rostro era seria.

Sakura se quedo quieta. _Hazlo, da media vuelta y vete._ Prefería eso a ver su evidente deseo de salir de allí y evitar casarse con ella.

Shaoran estaba cautivo. El vestido de Sakura era precioso, se recordó mentalmente de felicitar a Tomoyo después. Levaba el cabello recogido y una corona de perlas sujetaba el velo en su sitio.

Parecía una mujer frágil. Apretando con tanta fuerza el ramo y la dama de honor la seguía detrás.

Pero estaba tan pálida y tenia los ojos tan oscuros que parecía que estuviera en un funeral.

Apretó inconsciente los puños. ¿Iba a dejarlo plantado en el altar? ¿Por eso tenia ese aspecto tan trágico?

La música sonaba y ella no se movía. Sintió al Nanaì moverse inquieta a su lado.

-Santo cielo. ¿Es de verdad Shaoran?

_No lo parece_, pensó él.

-Esta muy hermosa- susurro Nanaì.

Los invitados comenzaron a susurrar al ver que la novia no seguía avanzando hasta llegar a lado del novio.

¿Lo haría?

¿Lo dejaría en ridículo delante de toda esa gente?

_¡Por favor, ven a aquí y haz que esto termine de un modo u otro, pero no me mires como si estuviera muerto!_, Shaoran trató de trasmitirle su pensamiento.

Sakura se sentía insegura y juraría que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. No podía dejar de mirar a Shaoran… y tampoco podía dejar olvidar las ganas que tenia de salir huyendo de allí.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Nanaì avanzó hasta ella colocándose a su lado.

-Te pertenece. Vamos, ve junto a él- le susurró.

Sakura comenzó a caminar de nuevo. La música seguía sonando y la gente susurraba. De pronto, Eriol apareció de la nada y tomó a Nanaì de la mano alejándola del altar.

Entonces, se encontró a solas con el pastor y con Shaoran y… empezó la ceremonia.

Cada vez que Sakura tenía que hablar, Shaoran sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón, quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes y con cada respuesta que ella pronunciaba se hundía más y más. Y no encontraba una salida cerca.

Durante la ceremonia, el pastor preguntó si había algún motivo por el que el matrimonio no debería llevado ser a cabo y, en silencio, Shaoran notó que a Sakura le temblaban las manos mientras seguía la mirada de ella que se posaba… en Eriol. Los deseos de levantarse y dejarla allí, fueron demasiado poderosos que se sintió tentado hacerlo. Pero la sola idea de imaginar a Sakura una vez en brazos de Eriol lo hizo permanecer en su lugar. Una vez casada Sakura con él, ella no seria de nadie más a excepción de él.

Hicieron los trámites legales sin hablar el uno con el otro. Sakura por fin conoció a la mano derecha de Shaoran en los negocios: Yamazaki, que le dio un fuerte abrazo como si de una antigua amiga se tratara. Shaoran se sintió celoso porque ella había sonreído a Yamazaki pero ya había dejado de mirarlo a él.

Cuando caminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida de la iglesia, Shaoran sentía que ella se tensaba.

Los periodistas estaban fuera sacando fotos y ellos permanecieron unos instantes en los escalones de la iglesia como si fueran la pareja perfecta. Incrédula observó lo buen actor que era Shaoran, pues él no dejaba de sonreír.

Nanaì estaba detrás de ellos hablando con Tomoyo y Eriol. Todos parecían relajados menos Sakura.

Shaoran decidió que era mejor que salieran de ahí cuanto antes. Busco a Wei con la mirada y le hizo un gesto para que fuera por el chofer y la limosina. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que Sakura se separo de él y abrazar a Eriol, llamando la atención de quienes los rodeaban.

_Bastardo_, pensó Shaoran. Eriol no había podido resistirlo.

Pero a pesar de las ganas de golpearlo no iba a montar una escena. Espero a que Sakura se alejara de Eriol, rodeó a Sakura por la cintura y la guió al coche de forma apresurada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta el club de campo donde iba a ser la recepción y en donde iba a pasar todo el fin de semana con Shaoran.

Nada mas al entrar, Shaoran le dijo con seriedad:

-Sakura…

-Lo se. No necesitas decirme que me sepa comportar- respondió ella, y siguió las señales de indicaban el camino hasta los lavabos.

Eriol observo como Shaoran seguía a Sakura con una mirada que supo reconocer. Sonrió juguetón, esto iba a ser divertido.

-¿No me gusta esa sonrisa?

-No se de que hablas- respondió inocentemente.

-Lo sabes. Cuando sonríes así es porque estas tramando algo- explicó mirando hacia donde estaba mirando su prometido.

-Solo quiero divertirme.

-Shaoran te matara- contesto mirándolo serio.

-Oh vamos no necesitas preocuparte tanto por mi- y beso sus labios- no haré nada que pueda lastimar a Sakura.

-¿Lo prometes?- pidió ella.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien- asintió ella – Ahora. Me haría el honor de sacarme a bailar.

Tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y la conducía en medio de la pista del baile.

Escondió su cara entre los cabellos de ella. Odiaba cuando rompía una de sus promesas. Pero tendría que hacerlo si quería cumplir con la segunda voluntad de Ieran Li.

Sus ojos se chocaron en un Wei que lo miraba sentado mientras una alegre señora hablaba con él, ajena a que el querido anciano no le prestaba atención.

La primera voluntad, aun quería retrasarla el suficiente tiempo para que las aguas se calmaran entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Solo eso podía hacer por ellos. Brindarles calma… antes de la tormenta.

**º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º**

Los invitados habían empezado a llegar, cuando Sakura regresó a su lado y Shaoran la agarróde la mano.

Sakura consiguió superar la ceremonia de bienvenida sin derrumbarse, pero no podía dejar de sentirse falsa.

Había bailado con Shaoran para abrir la pista de baile oficialmente. Apenas y había podido probar bocado cuando comenzaron a servir la comida y lo poco que comió no fue por ella, si no por su bebé. Afortunadamente Shaoran aun no se había dado cuenta de su estado y tampoco ese día se habían sentido las horcadas y tampoco los mareaos. Poco después Shaoran se había reunido con un grupo de hombres y una vez que se sintió libre de su presencia, empezaba a disfrutar al menos de la buena música de la orquesta.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Bianca caminar hacia ella.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Lo mismo te digo. La maternidad te sienta bien.

-No puedo decir lo mismo por las madrugadas cuando Luciana se despierta a media noche.

Sakura río con pena, aun no podía olvidar la horrible forma en que Shaoran habían hablado de Guido.

-Creí que no vendrías- confesó.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Bueno después de lo que paso en la fiesta del compromiso…- susurró avergonzada.

-Tranquila _cara_. _Oggi non vi è spazio solo per la felicità,_ ¿de acuerdo?

-_Grazie._

Había estado hablando con Bianca hasta que vio a Tomoyo buscar a alguien. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hacia el grupo de gente con el que había estado Shaoran. Ya no estaba con ellos. Vio a Nanaì hablar con varias personas pero ninguna de ellas era su nieto. Meiling y Victoria conversaban, pero Shaoran tampoco estaba con ellas.

Se disculpo con Bianca y su esposo y salio corriendo hacia el jardín.

Tomoyo vio a Sakura disculpase con Bianca mientras unos pasos y salía corriendo hacia el jardín. Maldijo en voz baja y salió tras ella. Solo había una cosa que pudiera hacerla correr en esos momentos, y era no saber donde estaban Shaoran y Eriol.

Pero Eriol se lo había prometido… sacudió la cabeza molesta, mientras seguía a Sakura. No volvería a dejar a Eriol solo mientras Shaoran estuviera cerca.

Sakura bajo los escalones que la llevaban al césped, perdiendo los zapatos en el trayecto. Frente a ella veía a Shaoran y Eriol sin las chaquetas y jadeando.

Sakura notó que el velo se le caí pero no se detuvo a recogerlo.

Tomoyo vio los zapatos en la escalera. De pronto comprendía que era lo que la había hecho correr.

-Estas loca- murmuró – Sakura, para, por favor.

Pero Sakura no pararía por nada del mundo. Lo único que veía era que Shaoran iba a golpear a Eriol una vez más y eso ya no lo permitiría. Había soportado sus acusaciones y su falta de confianza, sus celos absurdos, había soportado que le obligará a casarse con él, e incluso había tenido que oír su asqueroso trato. Estaba llena de furia y necesitaba sacarla. No permitiría que volviera a lastimar a Eriol, ni a Bianca, y nadie más. Estaba harta.

Olvidándose de su embarazo y el peligro de este, cuando Shaoran se volvió un instante ella aprovecho para lanzarse a por él y tirarlo al suelo.

Escuchó una risa estruendosa detrás de ella. Tal vez Eriol pensaba que aquello era divertido, pero ella solo estaba llena de furia y quería desquitarla contra Shaoran. Tomoyo llegó y se agachó para detener a su amiga.

-Basta- ordenó Tomoyo cuando Sakura trato de pelear con ella- Cariño, es Eriol. Te haz lanzado sobre Eriol…

Sakura dejo de pelear y la miro asustada. Respiraba de forma acelerada y sus ojos verdes parecían salvajes. Shaoran quería besarla. Lo deseaba tanto que estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Para Sakura ya nada tenia sentido. La risa que había escuchado no había sido la de Eriol, había sido la de Shaoran. Levanto la vista para mirar a su esposo y se percató que la camisa de ambos hombres era blanca. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de que Eriol llevaba una camisa blanca de vestir, solo era consiente de que Shaoran la llevaba. Los había visto de espalda y dio por hecho que a quien derribaba era a Shaoran. La risa cada vez mas fuerte de Shaoran la puso más furiosa ¡todo era su culpa!, Tomoyo tampoco pudo contenerse mucho y dejo escapar una risilla.

-No eras Shaoran- susurró ella.

La risa de Shaoran se detuvo ¿Aquella mujer hablaba en serio? ¿A quien había querido estrellar contra el césped era a él?

-Espero que no- dijo Eriol - ¿Creías que era él?

Aquella comparación tampoco le hizo gracia a Shoaran ¿Tanto añoraba a Eriol que aun cuando deseaba agredirlo siempre iba a parar a brazos de él?

-Él… ustedes estaban…. Peleando- trato de explicar.

**-**He cambiado de opinión acerca de haber defendido tu buena vista —la interrumpió Shaoran - ¡Estás completamente ciega!

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No pasa nada- sonrió Eriol- me ha gustado que la esposa de mi amigo me haya tirado al suelo.

A Shaoran no le hizo gracia, ni que Eriol se refiriera a el como _amigo_ y mucho menos su comentario. Con un gesto dejo muy en claro que quería que desaparecieran.

-Acomoda tu ropa- criticó Tomoyo con burla.

-Ahora, pero primero buscaremos un lugar donde Sakura no me vea- le respondió.

Sakura río un instante.

Shaoran no se río. La gente se estaba agolpando en la terraza tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Crees que debo ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte un azote?- murmuró él- Así todos pensaran que ambos estamos locos.

-No comprendo yo creí…

-Si ya lo dijiste. Creíste que él era yo- dijo fríamente.

-Se parecía a ti.

Shaoran la miro con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-Más tarde lo ofenderé con ese comentario.

-Los vi sin las chaquetas y jadeando, creí que estaban…

-Lo dicho. ¡Estás completamente ciega!- afirmó

-¡No hay que ser tan desagradable porque haya cometido un error! ¡¿Y que se supone que estaban haciendo entonces?!- demandó saber.

Shaoran se quedo callado unos segundos antes de responder.

–Estábamos hablando- confesó.

-¿Hablando?- preguntó como si no conociera el significado de la palabra.

Shaoran asintió molesto con la cabeza.

-Yo… cometí un error- susurró.

-¡Tu error, preciosa, es creer que Eriol y yo nos podemos comportar como animales!

-Solo tú- dijo ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Sakura alzo la barbilla. Sus miradas se encontraron. Era la primera vez que sucedía desde que habían llegado de la iglesia. Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia ella.

-¡Demonios!- dijo tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó Sakura.

Él apretó más su brazo.

-Te he dicho…

-¡No vamos hacerlo aquí!

-¡Lo haremos aquí mismo!- insistió Sakura.

-¿El qué? ¿Pelear? ¿Gritarnos el uno al otro? ¿Hacer que todo el mundo hable de nosotros después de que ya no pueda más y te tire al suelo?

Sakura dio un paso atrás.

-Brujita de ojos verdes- murmuró él, la agarró por la cintura y la besó.

Lo necesitaba. La deseaba desde que la vio caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella le rodeara por el cuello y lo besara con el mismo deseo.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo él cuando se separaron.

-Bien- fue todo lo que ella contesto.

Dios si no conseguía recuperar el control acabaría por tirarla sobre el césped para poseerla allí mismo. La tomó de a mano y emprendió con ella el camino de regreso.

Sakura no quería ver a los invitados que estaban en la terraza. Cuando Shaoran se agachó para recoger el velo que estaba sobre la hierba, ella deseo que le cubriera el rostro con él. Después se detuvieron a recoger los zapatos en los escalones.

Los invitados los observaban con atención. Shaoran los ignoró a todos y continúo hasta el interior.

No se detuvieron hasta que no llegaron a la entrada del club de campo. Shoaran llamó al chofer y le dijo que se fuera. Ayudó a Sakura a entrar en el vehículo y dejo los zapatos a lado. Después se sentó en el volante y se alejó de allí.

¿Habrían visto los invitados que se marchaban de esa manera? Sakura no lo quiso saber. Y no volvió la mirada atrás para comprobarlo. La tensión sexual invadía el ambiente y se había apoderado de ella completamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó.

-A nuestra casa.

Sin decir nada más, Shaoran prendió la radio. Ella comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Quería bloquear el recuerdo de su hijo, porque aun no odia darle a su hijo lugar de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Shaoran detuvo el auto, y Sakura reprimió un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

-Te dije que íbamos a nuestra casa- respondió con simpleza.

Sakura se contuvo de gritar una vez más. ¿Viviría allí? Ella sabía que la seguridad era siempre necesaria en cualquier propiedad de un hombre rico, pero las verjas de hierro forjado sobre altísimos muros de cemento, las cámaras de seguridad…

¿Era un exagerado o todo aquel sistemas de seguridad de ultima tecnología era para que ella no escapara?

Shaoran detuvo el coche frente la imponente verja.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿El Rey Midas?

-No exactamente.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa.

-Muy bien- dijo Shaoran quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- Llegamos.

Shaoran salió del coche y cerró la puerta.

Con el sol aun puesto, aun era posible vislumbrar los magníficos setos con flores que bordeaban el camino de acceso a la casa, el césped frondoso estaba cuidadosamente cortado y los arbustos esculpidos.

Sakura se puso los zapatos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Shaoran abriendo la puerta de su lado del auto- compré la casa hace vario años- explicó –acaban de terminarla.

-Pero dijiste que la compraste hace varios años.

Shaoran la miró detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Ordené derrumbar su interior- le explicó – la reconstrucción se quedo a medias por problemas- dijo mirándola a los ojos- di paso a la reanudación hace poco.

Sakura miro la fachada de la casa, parecía un palacio francés napoleónico que no reflejaba sus orígenes japoneses.

En ese mismo instante Shaoran abrió las enormes puertas de madera labrada. Tomó una de las manos de Sakura y entraron en la casa.

Suelos de mármol travertino, caras alfombras orientales, pinturas al óleo originales, muebles lujosos, altos techos abovedados, una lámpara de araña de cristal asombrosa... Una anchísima escalera en curva conducía a la galería del piso superior. La balaustrada era una obra de arte en sí misma, con un diseño de filigrana en hierro forjado coronado por caoba oscura.

Repentinamente sintió como era elevada. Shaoran la había tomado en brazos.

-¿Qué…?

-Es la tradición- dijo Shaoran mientras ascendía por las escaleras.

-Esa tradición pasó hace años- dijo ella- Así que puedes bajarme.

-¿Ahora que comprendo por qué debo llevarte en brazos?- preguntó él – Así puedo llevarte exactamente hasta donde yo quiera.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la cama.

-No- protestó ella.

Él la dejo en el suelo y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó arrogante.

¿Se creí que podía engañarlo haciéndole creer que no quería lo que él deseaba?

Sakura aun sentía la fuerte atracción sexual que inundaba él ambiente. Sin embargo no podía caer esta vez ante sus deseos. Shaoran la deseaba, lo veía en su mirada. Tenia que pensar en algo antes de que ambos se volvieran a comportar como animales.

-Quisiera ver la casa- pidió.

Shaoran enarco una ceja, era mas bien una exigencia.

-De acuerdo- cedió.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella.

-No quiero pelear- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Shaoran le tendió una mano que no dudó en aceptar.

Cuando cruzaron el lumbar de la habitación. Shaoran le señaló una puerta a la.

-El salón informal- dijo- a la izquierda están las habitaciones privadas- continuó- a la derecha las suites para los invitados- dijo señalándolas.

Shaoran la llevó a una suite que tenia todas las comodidades que un hotel de lujo podía ofrecer: colores pasteles mezclados con exquisitez, los muebles de caoba, la moqueta verde salvia, una enorme cama, un escritorio, teléfono, televisión…

-Estoy segura que tus invitados estarán muy cómodos.

-Nuestros invitados, Sakura. Esta casa también es tuya.

Mientras sea tu esposa, pensó con amargura. En el momento en que piso esa casa sabia que solo sería su hogar si así lo podía llamar por un breve periodo de tiempo. Específicamente nueve meses.

-Vamos- la llamó Shaoran- te seguiré mostrando la casa.

Sakura lo siguió en silencioso.

Shaoran le mostraba cada parte de la casa; desde los baños de las habitaciones, el comedor, la estancia principal, el estudio, la cocina, las habitaciones de los sirvientes, el jardín, ciertamente la casa era hermosa. Pero había cosas en las que Shaoran exageraba… podía considerar normal tener un gimnasio y una piscina al aire libre, pero no entendía para que podía querer una piscina cubierta para practicar largos o el cuarto de entreteniendo que formaba parte de la casa, si todas las recamaras contaban con televisión por cable y DVDs, además también había una pequeña biblioteca.

-Impresionante- dijo ella.

Shaoran le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Aun no has visto lo mejor. Ven conmigo- y jaló de ella.

Salieron por una puerta que daba una terraza que no había visto, y lo que vio le dejo maravillada. Frente a ella tenia una magnifica vista al puerto, que tenia tanto tipos de barcos diferentes diseminados en las refulgentes aguas azules.

-¿Tenemos la playa cerca?- le preguntó ella.

-Demasiado cerca- contestó.

-La casa es maravillosa- admitió.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-¿Así? Y ¿Puedo saber como lo sabias?

-Conozco tus gustos, Sakura- respondió.

-Bueno…- comenzó- aunque hay cosas un poco extravagantes.

Shaoran la miro con aire divertido.

-¿Me acusas de ser extravagante acaso?

-Sólo con la piscina que esta cubierta- respondió mirándolo con burla.

-Ah con es eso- comprendió – bueno es un gusto mío.

-¿Solo un gusto?

-Sólo eso, nada más- aceptó mirando hacia el puerto.

Sakura lo miró y deseo estar siempre así con él. Comprendiéndose más allá de una cama y compartiendo un buen momento más allá del sexo. Disfrutar su compañía le era agradable cuando no estaban discutiendo.

Parecían una pareja de verdad, disfrutando de su primer día como marido y mujer. La casa estaba decorada a su gusto en la mayoría de las habitaciones, era como si Shaoran estuviera pensando en ella al decorar la casa. Pero eso era algo absurdo, en cuanto él se enterara de su embarazo y tomara entre sus manos a su hijo ya nada importaría además del bebé para él.

Aunque tampoco era algo que le importara. Sabía que la posibilidad de salir con vida después de dar a luz seria nula. Era su vida o la de su hijo y no dudaba de su decisión. Su pequeño estaría bien, confiaba en que Shaoran seria buen padre… tenia que ser un buen padre… y sobre todo había llegado el momento de que él supiera que seria padre.

Dirigió sus manos instintivamente a su vientre.

-Shaoran- lo llamó.

El volvió su cabeza a ella y fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

-Yo...yo- mas no pudo continuar, un repentino mareo se apodero de ella y después todo se volvió negro.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2009!_

_Primero que nada les deseo lo mejor para este año, que los momentos felices se adueñen de nosotros. _

_Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que se los había prometido desde el 25 de diciembre como mi regalo de navidad y aunque trato de terminarlo antes de irme de vacaciones lamentablemente aun me faltaban detalles que no me convencían. Por desgracia tuve que irme y aunque me lleve mi portátil y la banda de internet, de nada sirvió, perdí mi banda y mi portátil se infecto de un virus, y como se podrán imaginar todo fue un desastre total. Apenas he llegado y he comenzado a escribir como loca, espero y este capitulo no lo decepcione. Por fin tenemos la tan esperada boda y la casi confesión de Sakura respecto al bebé. _

_Antes de contestar a sus reviews. Me alegro que en el capitulo anterior, pese a ser corto haya sido del agrado del todos. Espero continuar así y no decepcionarlos._

_Ahora si vamos con las contestaciones._

_**aridarck**_**: Tienes razón SxS nos muestran ambas caras de la moneda mas que nada Shaoran, Sakura apenas y lo demuestra aunque en el capitulo pasado nos he dejado con la boca abierta al enfrentarse de esa manera; tienes razón respecto a tomarla a la fuerza personalmente es lago que yo jamás perdonaría, pero Saku tiene un corazón de oro del que yo carezco (creo que ya lo he demostrado en el fic) aun así, muchas cosas están por suceder. Descuida Meiling, Vicky y también Shaoran (con todo mi pesar) recibirán lo que merecen.**

_**hoshiharu**_**: Querida si arreglara las cosas tan pronto lo mas seguro seria que ya no hubiera mas fic. Desafortunadamente aun falta para que la tormenta se calme (¡Shaoran se empeña en estropear todo lo que arreglo! –Nótese mi frustración-) pero llegara el momento de eso no hay duda. Tienes toda la razón, muchas veces nos dejamos llegar por los demás que por nosotros mismos y cuando nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores es muy tarde. **

_**gabyhyatt**_**: Si la verdad es que yo también quiero ya ver su cara, os aseguro que será para fotografiar; muy a mi pesar tengo que decir que Victoria no es tan mala, mas adelante nos sorprenderá un poquito y valla que no se imaginan de que forma (vamos es bueno querer limpiarse de tantos pecados). En cuanto al bebe, bueno no puedo asegurar nada, lamentablemente tengo que salvar alguno de los dos (soy muy mala –fondo de terror-)**

_**.sakuraplatina**_**: Hola, por alguna extraña razón cuando leí tu nick se me vino a la mente el nombre de una de las canciones de la serie. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Y que puedo decir cuando alguien esta cansado de humillaciones nos defendemos, tal vez Sakura no lo hizo de una buena manera, pero simplemente ya era hora de que comenzara actuar.**

_**Dina**_**: Personalmente no se si es el mas idiota del mundo pero si que lo es dentro de mi historia; concuerdo contigo, falta para que lo veamos realmente arrepentido, pero por lo menos ya trato de disculparse con Sakura, eso es un avance… no le exijamos mucho por ahora, de acuerdo. **

_**ire yamichii**_**: Primero que nada agradezco mucho tu sugerencia, te puedo asegurar que la tomare muy en cuenta. Lo que si te puedo decir desde ahora es que Yukito le traerá muchos problemas a SxS.**

_**breva**_**: Me alegra saber que has dejado de ser anónima y te guste la trama de la historia, espero seguir contado con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por informarme de de la premier de Twilight.**

_**Nachie**_**: Querida no es que me guste torturarlos (bueno solo un poquito), pero esto le da mas vida y mas intriga a la historia. A mi también este capitulo me ha parecido uno de los mejores. Igual que a ti me gusto ver a un Shaoran débil aunque fuera por unos momentos (mejor algo que nada ¿No crees?), ya veremos mas adelante si el la sigue amando o si rencor hacia ella es mas grande.**

_**Piwy**_**: Vaya es muy agradable saber que aun no te has desligado de este fic, es bueno saberlo, espero que conforme siga actualizando esta loca historia te siga gustando. A mi también me ha pasado que ya casi no leo fics como antes; ahora solo tengo tiempo para escribirlos, una lastima porque hay varios que aun me tiene intrigada. Pasando a la historia, ya veremos hasta donde es capaz Sakura de hacerle la vida imposible a Shao, solo hay que recordar que nuestra querida Saku no tan mala (y de verdad nunca me la he podido imaginar de mala –mmm… bueno hasta hace poco-) por muy mal que actué Shaoran, Saku es capaz de perdonar hasta el mismo diablo. Respecto al embarazo, pues no Shaoran no sabe nada del embarazo, ya lo sabrá mas adelante y te puedo decir que eso le causara un shock. **

_**HaRuNo SaMy**_**: Si la verdad es que me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero no lo hice con intención solo estoy esperando terminar mi semestre y poder concéntrame en la historia. No te preocupes falta poco para que Shaoran tenga uno que otro dolor de cabeza a causa de Yukito. Tienes toda la razón los dos son un par de obstinados, pero hay que darle un poco de crédito a Sakura ha sido mucho mas paciente que Shao (yo ya le hubiera sacado los ojos en el primer insulto) ¿tu no?**

_**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li**_**: Hola, no te preocupes ya he dejado aclarado que Shaoran sufrirá lo que merece sufrir (fondo de terror y a Shaoran descuartizado en el piso con Sakura cuchillo en mano –ops creo que exagere un poquito jajaja-) bueno solo se que sufrirá. Otra fan de Twilight ¡¡arriba Crepúsculo!! Lo siento estoy un poco emocionada por la película, muchas gracias por pasarme los datos. **

_**Sarita Li**_**: Si yo también espero que entre Yukito en escena, se divertirán. Lo aseguro. **

_**Haruko Hinako**_**: Yo creo que si (si no solo veamos una novela de t.v. pasan del odio al amor y viceversa) cando te lastiman tanto nos tratamos de proteger que acabamos resentidos y eso puedo llevar a algo mas por desgracia, es muy doloroso y se ocasiona mas daño quien odia que a quienes odias, no es muy recomendable hacerlo pero somos humanos, ya vimos como Shaoran declaro odiarse a si mismo después de lo que le hizo a Saku, pero pronto entrara Yukito en acción y le pateara el trasero como quieres. **

_**meli17**_**: Vaya chica me has sonrojado después de mi maestro de español de secundaria no había vuelto a escuchar que mi manera de escribir les gusta, bueno será también que jamás permití que leyeran algo que escribía hasta hace poco. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. **

_**CaritoAC**_**: Me da gusto saber que guste mi fic y lo consideres entre uno tus favoritos; trato de poner escenas románticas, pero linda, ¡Shaoran se empeña en destruirlas con sus comentarios! solo que esta ocasión Saku tuvo un poco que ver también en arruinar el momento romántico que describí. Pero descuida les daré un poco de calma y de ves en cuando momentos románticos.**

_**Celina Sosa**_**: Concuerdo contigo por primera vez Sakura fue un poquito responsable de la discusión (pero no dicen que las mujeres somos propensas a suponer cosas) ciertamente si hubiera acabado de escuchar y Shao no se hubiera alterado, bueno… no hubiéramos tenido fic. Y en lo personal no quiero dejar de escribir. Así que ambos seguirán como lindos perros y gatos. **

_**Luna-Box**_**: Seguro que Sakura jamás escucho ese refrán. Esperemos que de ahora en adelante pueda tomarlo más en cuanta.**

_**darkmaho**_**: Jejejeje, por el menos en este capitulo te apoyo. Gracias por la información de Crepúsculo.**

_**Miicaa**_**: Si la verdad es que me tarde demasiado con esta capitulo, espero sacar mas tiempo ahora que estoy de vacaciones y actualizar mas rápido.**

_**fairy**_**: Querida que puedo decir, tus palabras me conmueven. También te mando un abrazo.**

_**Watery Li**_**: Vaya es una sorpresa que apoyes a Shao, hasta ahora cabe decir que casi todas lo odian. Pero querida si yo no lo hago sufrir –ok lo admito solo un poquito- al menos te prometo darles un poco de paz.**

_**kemmy**_**: Me da gusto que te guste la historia. Respecto a Yukito no tardara en aparecer, y tú odio lo comparten muchas personas.**

_**Lunatica88**_**: Mas adelante se vera que hará Meiling y que paso con esta pareja; por otro lado ExT si se van a casar y no Eriol ya no siente absolutamente nada por Meiling. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

_**klaudia-de-Malfoy**_**: No eres a la única que dejo con la intriga, prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda. Con Sakura bueno, veremos la evolución de su personaje, espero y te guste. **

_**Aiyume**_**: Descuida linda, toda clase de comentarios son bien recibidos, las criticas de ustedes realmente son el motor que nos impulsa a continuar. No prometo mucho en cuanto a lo largo del capitulo, pero a petición de que ya son muchas quienes lo han pedido… haré lo que puedo. Y linda todo hombre tiene su orgullo… dios creo que por eso nunca me casare. Gastare después mas en el divorcio jejeje.**

_**nena05000**_**: Pues la espera termino, porque aquí lo tienes, espero y te guste.**

_**cerezo- oscuro**_**: Cerca, muy cerca esta Shaoran de saber que va a ser papá te lo prometo. **

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Nos olviden dejarme sus reviews._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D. _

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuantas en un relato"_

"_Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡¡¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER!!! **

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Guerra por el Amor**

Recuperó la conciencia y se encontró tendida en el sofá del salón. Durante unos momentos de desorientación, se preguntó si se había quedado dormida y sufrido una pesadilla altamente improbable, pero parpadeó y ahí estaba, arrodillado en el suelo junto a ella. Cerró los ojos con rapidez y volvió a abrirlos, convencida de que el espectro pálido que había a su lado se desvanecería. No fue así. Habló.

-Te desmayaste. Si aguardas unos segundos, te traeré agua y le llamaré al medico.

Sakura estuvo a punto de negarse si no fuera porque no quería poner en riesgo a su bebé.

-No me moveré de aquí, descuida.- sonrió.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa tensa, antes de irse de su lado.

-Bebe.- ordenó Shaoran una vez regresó con un vaso de leche – El doctor no tardará en llegar- dijo sentando a los pies de ella en el brazo del sillón.

La miró mientras tomaba la leche, se veía frágil y débil así como estaba, y demasiado pálida. Solo ahora que la podía contemplar, podía ver las ojeras que surcaban bajo sus ojos que pasaban desapercibidas por el maquillaje. Al perecer ella tampoco pudo dormir la noche antes a la boda. Y no sabía si alegrase o culparse por ello.

Un sentimiento comenzó a extenderse por su pecho.

Pero él no tenía porque sentirse culpable de aquello. En tal caso la culpable era Ieran Li tenia que admitir. Sakura de ninguna manera había podido convencer a su madre de redactar de aquella manera tan extraña su testamento o ¿si? Aunque aun seguía sin entender que tenia que ver Eriol también.

El solo estaba actuando por el bien de la familia, solo trataba de mantener los intereses de su prima y abuela lejos de las manos avariciosas de algún desconocido. Y pese a la traición de Sakura se había casado con ella después de pedirle un hijo recordó. Un trato justo que ella acepto. De ninguna manera dejaría que entrara a la empresa ningún extraño.

Iba a estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades. Y cualquier mujer estaría deseosa de estar en su lugar. Y lo más importante llevaría su apellido dejando claro a quien pertenecía de ahora en adelante.

Sí, el no tenia porque sentirse culpable de nada.

-Shaoran- susurró ella.

El le dirigió una mirada que Sakura no supo comprender.

-Te voy a llevar a la cama.- dijo tomándola en brazos – Hablaremos ahí.

Sakura no protesto. Cuanto mas pensaba en la llegada del medico, mas angustiada se sentía.

Shaoran la consiguió dejar sobre la extravagante cama de la suite principal, la arropó como un marido cariñoso acercando una jarra con agua con un vaso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, solo fue un desmayo. - explicó sin aparente importancia.

-¿Sueles desmayarte a menudo? - preguntó el con interés.

Sakura se mordió el labio, estaba hablando de más.

-No.- mintió – Supongo que fue por la emociones de hoy - comentó mirando de reojo a Shaoran.

Shaoran asintió, tenia que halar con ella. Pero dudaba de hacerlo ahora dada la condición de Sakura, pero si no hablaban en ese instante no habría otra oportunidad, Sakura no tardaría en volver a construir las murallas con las que se protegía y que solo dejaba derrumbar cuando tenían sexo, algo imposible de lograr tomando en cuenta que el solo podía pensar en el cuerpo de ella y buscar placer para ambos.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Soltó ella bruscamente atrayendo la atención de Shaoran.

Era absurdo tratar de mantener en secreto su embarazo por más tiempo. Sobre todo si un medico iba en camino para la revisión. Posiblemente el estaría feliz de saber la noticia, de esa manera no se vería forzado a permanecer mas tiempo con ella. Y tampoco de tocarla, el sexo era fantástico pero cada vez que se entregaba terminada con el corazón mas roto. Tenia que proteger al bebé y para ello debía de protegerse a si misma; y eso implicaba mantenerse lo mas que pudiera lejos de ese hombre. Aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

-Después de que el doctor te revise, ahora tienes que descansar- terminó por ordenarle.

-No…- comenzó Sakura – es importante.

Él la miró molesto.

-Bien.- accedió.

-Yo… yo – repitió insegura de saber como continuar, mas no pudo porque el celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar.

Él dijo algo entre dientes molesto.

-Lo siento, creí que lo había apagado – dijo mirando el numero – Es Nanaì tengo que contestar.- informó antes de dejarla en la habitación.

A los pocos minutos tocaron a su puerta y el medico entró enseguida, Shaoran esta vez no los acompaño, supuso que seguía hablando por teléfono. Sakura le contó lo que había comido y bebido hasta ahora. Aunque el doctor mostró su desacuerdo cuando admitió que no había probado su desayuno.

-Sí, muy bien. Pero dígame una cosa, señora Li ¿Cuándo tuvo su ultimó período?

-Se que estoy embarazada.- respondió sin rodeos y con brusquedad. El medico la miro sorprendido y en cuanto pudo recobrarse habló:

-Entonces sabrá que en su estado es necesario que mantenga un rígido control sobre sus comidas. La falta de energías le hará mucho fallo conforme vaya evolucionando su embarazo. Se sentirá mas cansada y mas importante aun, privara de alimento a su hijo si deja de comer- dictó molestó

Sakura lo miro horrorizada, ¿acaso creía que lo hizo con intención?

-Hoy fue un día… movido.- dijo por no poder decir fatídico – Estaba tan nerviosa que se me fue el apetito- se excuso.

-Eso no es disculpa que no se alimente- rebatió mirándola por encima de sus lentes mientras tomaba su presión.

-No pasara de nuevo.- afirmó – se lo importante que es.

-¿Ya estado embarazada antes?

-Una… una vez.- respondió con la boca seca.

-Es necesario sacar una visita con un obstetra.- indicó con seriedad – No se preocupe son solo procedimientos.- se apresuro a explicar.

-No tiene porque mentir doctor.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el medico desvió la vista – Posiblemente ya se dio cuenta que es peligroso.

-Por lo que me ha contado de su historial medico no podía correr el riesgo de ser alterarla con un prescribo erróneo. Pero si ya se lo confirmaron…

-Ya lo hicieron.- interrumpió ella.

El medico asintió con la cabeza

-Tiene la presión un poco alta- le avisó – por el momento no es peligroso si trata de tranquilizarse, evite las emociones fuertes y permanezca en cama.

-Lo haré.

-Bien, no es necesario que recete ningún medicamento por ahora. Solo siga mis recomendaciones.- pidió mientras tomaba su maletín – Buenas noches señora Li.

-Gracias doctor.- respondió ella.

-Por cierto. Felicidades por su boda.- y se marchó.

Sakura se acomodó entre los almohadones mientras esperaba que volviera Shaoran. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después aun no había rastro de él, estaba nerviosa y tentada a buscarlo, sino fuera por reciente estado, no deseaba volver a desmayarse. No le quedaba más que esperar a que volviera, cerró los ojos sintiéndose sumamente cansada por nueva cuenta.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, vio a Shaoran a los pies de la cama. Se veía más pálido que la vez anterior, tenía el cabello alborotado, la corbata floja y se notaba su tensión. Sakura se dijo a si misma que Shaoran no la amaba y no necesitaba preocuparse por él. Se recordó que en cuanto se enterara de su embarazo, él la abandonaría en cuanto le diera a su hijo.

-El doctor se ha ido hace unas horas.- habló sin mirarla.

-¿Si?- Sakura supo sin más necesidad que Shaoran sabía que estaba embarazada. -¿Cuánto dormí?- preguntó tratando de alargar su condena.

Él la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas antes de responder.

-Un poco más de dos horas. Ya casi es hora de la cena.

-Shaoran…- no sabía como hablar con él, estaba allí frente a ella pero parecía tan lejano.

-No pensabas decírmelo.- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Iba a hacerlo.- se apresuro a contestar. Mala idea, porque Shaoran la miró furioso.

-¿Cuándo?- rugió molesto -¿Cuándo hubieras dado a luz a mi hijo?

_Mi hijo, _Shaoran lo había llamado su hijo, no nuestro y Sakura supo que cualquier esperanza de aun albergara sobre su matrimonio debía ser destruida cuanto antes. Desde ahora lo único que la mantenía atada a su marido, el único lazo que siempre los uniría seria ese niño que crecía día a día dentro de ella.

-Pensaba hacerlo… hoy.- confesó evitando mirarlo.

-¡Ah mi regalo de bodas!- dijo burlón –Lo que había estado esperando.

Para Sakura sus palabras fueron como un golpe directo. No tenía porque recordarle las condiciones de su matrimonio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negaría a dejarlas salir.

-Todo lo tenías planeado.- acusó él.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Sakura confundida, que era lo que ella había planeado.

-¡No mientas!- bramó furioso – Desde el mismo momento en que te hable de la herencia y como pensaba aun conservar tú parte por medio de un hijo. Por un momento lograste hacerme sentir como basura cuando te pedí casarte conmigo y vi tú cara surcada por el dolor y la furia. Pero ahora lo comprendo ¡Digna merecedora de un Óscar! Tu resistencia a la boda era solo una farsa. Me hiciste creer que la idea te era tan desagrádale como repulsiva, cuando tú retorcida mente lo estaba ideando todo.

-¡Basta, basta! Por favor ¡Cállate!- suplicó ella.

-Eso, no te gusta escuchar la verdad.- continuo él furioso – Detesta la idea de saberte descubierta. Querías quedarte con todo ¿No es así? Dices que la herencia no te importa, pero si te importa Sakura.

-No es verdad.- respondió en medio de un sollozo.

Shaoran no se compadeció de verla indefensa y temblando por el llanto, ella le había mentido a todos. Lo había hecho pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, se había recordado en muchas ocasiones tratar de dejar el pasado atrás y mirar solo para delante. Plantearse un futuro casado y con hijos. Aunque fuera con ella y con hijo que nacería por razones económicas. La idea de ser padre había comenzado agradarle, y no le importaba bajo que cuestiones se concibiera ese niño, el lo amaría y estaría ahí para él. No repetiría los errores que su padre había hecho para con él. Pero saber que Sakura lo había manipulado todo desde un inicio, le quemaba. Saberse manejado por segunda vez por la misma mujer era un golpe a su orgullo. Verla ahí, solo le daban deseos de acabar con ella.

-Crees que no se que tratas de tener ese maldito dinero para hacerte de un edificio que vale lo mismo que unos zapatos.- le apuntó con crueldad.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida aun entre lágrimas.

-Me mandaste investigar.- le miró incrédula.

Shaoran no demostró evidencias de vergüenza, parecía que el sentía orgullos de haberlo hecho.

-Tenía que saber si tus costumbres eran las mismas.

-Querrás decir si me había entrado el gusto por las apuestas o por los hombres- acusó con rabia.

-Me sorprendió encontrar tu repentino interés por en viejo edificio que anteriormente había sido hotel. En que piensas convertirlo ahora ¿Burdel acaso? No me sorprendería que fueras hacerlo, un solo toque y te derrites en los brazos de cualquiera.

Sakura sintió las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza. Solo había una persona podía lograr que ella se rindiera con tanta facilidad y estaba frente a ella.

-Apuesto que si ahora te tocó, estarás rogando en unos segundos que te haga mía.

-¡No!- Gritó Sakura.

-Descuida querida, esta noche ni ninguna otra pienso tocarte.- Dijo apretando lo puños -¡Maldita seas Sakura, me has quitado ese derecho!

Sakura lo miro sin comprender.

-Nunca fue tu intención darle una oportunidad a este matrimonio.- sentenció Shaoran – Pero espero que al menos puedas fingir que estas bien y eres feliz en lo que nace el bebé. Después podrás regresar a tú vida hedonista, no antes.- termino tajante.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella -¿Cuando regresaras a la clase de vida que te gusta? Espero seas equivalente y las cumplas con las mismas condiciones que me exiges a mí.

-¿Esperas que ignore lo que hiciste cinco años atrás?- le preguntó con sarcasmo –No te atrevas hablarme como si fueras iguales.

Sakura no sabia de donde pero repentinamente encontró el valor de encararlo como un igual. El llanto aun seguía ahí, la única diferencia era que esta vez ya no lloraba por amor. Esta vez lloraba de rabia y coraje. No se quedaría callada. El único secreto que desde ahora se mantendría seria el profundo amor que sentía por él, aun cuando en momentos como ahora donde la dominaba el rencor podía reconocer que su amor hacia ese implacable hombre era mas fuerte. Ahora se daba cuenta que más que protegiéndose de su crueldad, la alimentaba más y comenzaba a cansarse de seguir actuando como victima.

-¡Ah, lo siento! olvido que no lo somos iguales. Tú eres peor.- apuntó arrastrando las palabras Sakura – Deberías de estarme agradecido ¿sabes? Hace cinco años te rescate de cometer una tontería al querer casarte conmigo la primera vez, cuando era obvio que en realidad a la que querías era a Victoria. La dama perfecta, ella debió ser desde un inicio tú esposa. Desearías que ella ocupara mi lugar.- lo acusó Sakura esperando a que lo negará, pero Shaoran estaba mas que sorprendido que no pudo hablar y eso alimento mas la rabia de Sakura, él no se merecía su amor – Me has acusado de tener un libido muy grande al responderte en el sexo, de mi supuesta naturaleza sensualista, cuando la verdad es que cuando tu estabas conmigo era en Victoria en la que pensabas seguramente.

-No.- murmuró Shaoran impasible acercándose a ella.

-¡Quédate donde estás!- exigió furiosa – Ahora eres él que lo niega, que ilógico ¿no crees? minutos antes era yo. Las vueltas que da la vida, te encargaste de manchar mi nombre y mi persona ante todos los que me conocían. Me separaste de las únicas personas a las que podía considerar como mi familia, te encomendaste la misión de hacerme sentir y marcarme como una prostituta al tomarme a la fuerza.- Shaoran se tensó ante sus palabras. La ira de Sakura clamaba por ser liberada, apartando de un golpe las cobijas se puso de pie para enfrentarlo – ¿Y por qué? Por una manipulación de la verdad, no me sorprendería que te hayas inventado tu solito la historia de mi falso engaño.

-Tenías una aventura con Eriol.- la tacó de nuevo.

-¡No! Creí que tenía algo más fuerte contigo hasta que a ti te beneficio mi supuesta traición y dejaste que terminara.- Sakura se regocijaba el poder ver a Shaoran por primera vez a su merced – Porque aunque es verdad que pase la noche en la casa y en la cama de Eriol, no me acosté con él… Como tú si lo hiciste con ella muchas veces mientras se hacían cargo de preparar nuestra boda. Pero si hasta te escuche decírselo… Le dijiste que la amabas mientras la abrazabas y el golpe final con el que acabaste conmigo fue cuando vi como la besabas.- dijo con rabia.

Sakura se volvió para que no viera el dolor en sus ojos y el temblor en sus labios. No puso ver el momento en el que él se quedaba paralizado de asombro.

-¿Cuándo viste eso?- preguntó pálido.

-Un día antes en que se desatara mi propia masacre.- respondió – Había ido a buscarte a la oficina para que fuéramos a comer, últimamente a penas y te veía; tú siempre decías que estabas muy ocupado dejando todo listo para la luna de miel. Que tonta.- Sakura río histérica – Si estabas ocupado, acostándote con tu amante.

-¡Nunca, no…

-Es por eso que me fui donde Eriol- prosiguió ella interrumpiendo la que seguramente seria una excusa de parte de él –Después de escucharte decir que la amabas me sentía tan desdichada, tan triste, tan tonta. ¡Me rompiste el corazón! ¡Con dos palabras me dejaste sin nada! Llegué a su casa destrozada, empapada por la lluvia y el me acogió como un hermano, se hizo cargo de mi sin saber que me pasaba. Quiso llamarte pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, no le dijo lo que vi ni lo que escuche, solo lloré abrazada a él en su cama suplicando que no te hablara. Supongo que él también se quedo dormido mientras me consolaba y fue así como Meiling al día siguiente nos encontró.

Shaoran se iba volviendo más pálido por segundos.

-¡Estaba muy disgustado! ¡No puedes imaginar como me sentí entonces!

-¿Engañado, dolido, traicionado?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Si, si!- le dijo extendiendo los brazos al aire – Mucho de todo eso y más.

-¡Mírame Shaoran, aquí de pie ahora y cinco años atrás sintiendo todas esas cosas también!

-¡No, no puedo!- rogó –Todavía lo veo. Pienso en Eriol y me imaginó lo que estabas haciendo con él.

-Y yo sigo viendo al hombre amaba de pie tratándome peor que a una prostituta. Acusándome de traicionarlo, cuando el único que traiciono mi amor fuiste tú.- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran estaba estático en su lugar in decir nada.

Sakura se trago las ganas de querer golpearlo. Como respuesta, se volvió y se dirigió al vestidor. Su ropa ya estaba allí, tomó lo primero que encontró y regresó al dormitorio. Dejó caer la prenda en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Salir de una vez de tu vida- contestó ella.

Solo que esta vez lo haría con la frente en alto.

El cruzó la habitación y la agarró de un brazo forzándola a mirarlo.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir que lo hagas? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te marches con mi hijo dentro de ti?

Su hijo.

Todo se trataba de su hijo.

-Eso no debe de importarte- se soltó de su agarre como si quemara.

-Es mi hijo. ¿Cómo esperas que no me interese?

-De la misma forma que no te importo enterarte que estuve embarazada hace días.- y continúo con la tarea de cambiarse.

-¡Maldición, acabo de saber que estas embarazada hoy! ¡Y no por ti!- le recordó.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Shaoran se estremeció al verlos sin vida.

-No hablo de este bebé. Habló del bebé que perdí y al que preferiste negar.- le recordó con voz seca – Él que en ese momento solo hubiera sido un atasco para tu vida. Pero a ti te da igual, es este niño el que va a hacer un constante recuerdo de tu ambición. Deseo de verdad que lo llegues a mirar como persona y no como un acuerdo comercial.

Shaoran retrocedió ante las acusaciones de Sakura como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza.

-No permitiré que nos hagas esto- indicó él con decisión.

Sakura sabia que se refería a su hijo y a él, porque ella no entraba y nunca lo haría en la ecuación de Shaoran de lograr una familia. Ella en cambio adora a ese hombre. Le agradaba la idea de poder tener una familia con él, pero eso no era suficiente.

-Si he podido superar lo que paso hace cinco años y casarme contigo por el bien de todos, tú podrás superar lo demás.- dijo y al ver que ella no decía nada continuo - Mi hijo se merece que lo hagas por él ¡Tiene derecho a disfrutar de la vida que yo puedo ofrecerle!

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?- preguntó Sakura furiosa –Tú no tienes nada que superar porque yo no te engañe.

Shaoran ignoro su comentario y siguió hablando.

-He cambiado de decisión. No te daré el divorcio cuando nazca ese niño.- le informó – De hecho no te lo daré nunca.

Sakura sintió un calambre en el vientre e instintivamente se llevo las manos allí.

Ella había aceptado hasta hace unos días la posibilidad de quedar sin vida a dar a luz a su bebé. Pero después de sentir como poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de ella, se había aferrado a luchar por mantenerse vida. Quería formar parte de la vida de ese niño, poder cuidarlo y amarlo como no había logrado con su anterior embarazo. Después del abortó había nulas posibilidades de poder lograr dar vida, y ahora se había hecho el milagro. No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Shaoran no podía arrancarle ese derecho, no lo dejaría. Ella lucharía por su hijo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, tenemos un acuerdo!- le recordó.

-Nunca firme nada.- indicó con cinismo.

-Me diste tú palabra.- Sakura estaba a punto de llorar una vez más. Podía soportar estar con el por un tiempo, pero no toda la vida – ¡No puedes!

-Lo que no puedo es ser padre a tiempo parcial.- gruñó molesto –Quiero formar parte de la vida de ese niño ¡Voy hacerlo!

-Nunca dije que no formarías parte de su vida.- señaló Sakura temblando –Podemos arreglar visitas… puede pasar una temporada contigo.

-¿Vacaciones?

-Si.- susurró ella.

-No.- dijo tajante – Voy a estar con él cada minuto de si vida, cuando me necesite y cuando no también.

-Shaoran no podemos.- negó con la cabeza ella – Que ejemplo le daremos a nuestro hijo ¿Qué tipo de vida?

-La mejor.

Solo en lo material, pensó Sakura con tristeza.

-¿Y el amor? ¿Y la tranquilidad que se espera de una casa y la familia?

-El amor ya no puede existir entre nosotros. Al menos por mi parte yo…

-No. Tienes razón el amor ya no existe- lo interrumpió ella, antes de que él dijera algo más que pudiera terminar por destruir su corazón.

-Nuestro hijo será amado.- le aseguró él con los ojos sombríos.

-Nos odiamos Shaoran.- mintió ella, aunque de su parte no fuera verdad – De dónde vamos a darle amor y la tranquilidad de un hogar y una familia, si no pasa un día que no estemos discutiendo.

-Lo resolveremos con el tiempo.- se limitó a decir.

-¡No, no voy a permitirlo!- gritó ella – No vas a destruir la vida de este bebé como hiciste con el otro.- dijo mirando al piso, si hubiera levantado la mirada hubiera vista la mueca de dolor que formo en el elegante rostro de su esposo.

-¡Maldición, Sakura!- el grito de Shaoran era de dolor y rabia, dio un paso hacia ella pero inmediatamente retrocedió. Ella necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-¡Quiero que salgas de esta habitación!- dijo ella levantando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – No te quiero cerca de mi. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, ¿me oyes?

-Eso es…

-Así será a partir de ahora.- lo interrumpió ella – Porque no voy a seguir soportando tus insultos ni continuar pagando por algo que no hice. Dios sabe que si lastime a alguna vez a alguien ya lo pague muy caro contigo. Y no voy a seguir siendo victima de tu falta de confianza. ¿Querías un matrimonio de conveniencia para tener control de tu maldita empresa? Lo tendrás, pero con mis condiciones. Así que vete.- entró al baño y cerró dando un portazo.

Invadido por la rabia Shaoran se quedó en la habitación preguntándose que había pasado para desencadenar más rencor y odio.

Sakura se miró al espejo antes de mojarse la cara con agua helada. El calor de la pelea había provocado que sintiera su cara arder y cerró los ojos un momento. De repente vio a Shaoran con hijo caminando a su lado, ambos dándole la espalda y por más que gritaba ellos no voltearon nunca a verla. Sakura abrió los ojos asustada, por unos segundos pudo ver el futuro. Shaoran seria capaz de arrebatarle a su hijo y si ella no hacia lo que el quería. Se sentó en el frió mármol con un terrible dolor en el abdomen y sudor por toda la espalda. Trató de calmarse y borrar de su mente los pensamientos de un posible aborto. El dolor vino y gritó por la intensidad del dolor ya no podía evitarlo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shaoran desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Intentó hablar pero el dolor la hizo gritar una vez más.

-No puedo… no se que… oh…

Otra punzada de dolor la hizo doblarse en el suelo y fue entonces cuando sintió la humedad entre sus muslos. No hacia falta levantar la mirada. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mancha de sangre entre sus piernas.

Gritó una vez más pero esta vez por el dolor de la perdida y aferró su vientre con sus manos tratando de proteger a su bebé.

-Sakura, abre la puerta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué te has encerrado con llave?

Sakura intento arrastrarse, sabiendo que era importante que llegara a la puerta. Pero cuando disponía de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse la habitación empezó a darle vueltas y cayó en una inmensa oscuridad. No había dolor, no había estaba perdiendo a su hijo y Shaoran no estaba gritándole.

_**S & S**_

-No es un consuelo, pero es bastante común, sobre todo en las primeras semanas de gestación. Como es en el caso de Sakura.

Al oír al médico decir aquello le calo hondo. Aun intentaba calmarse después del miedo que había pasado cuando había tirado la puerta y la había visto tendida en el suelo. Ese momento había eclipsado todo lo que sintió cuando vio por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

-Ella ¿Esta bien? ¿No le pasas nada malo?

-La señorita Kinomoto ¿no ha hablado con usted?- preguntó amablemente Yukito.

Una oscura emoción atravesó a Shaoran al recordar la discusión que había provocado con ella.

-No.- reconoció con vergüenza. Nunca le había dado la oportunidad de hablar.

El médico le sonrió con tristeza.

-Es un suceso que Sakura quedara embarazada.- comenzó Yukito – Entre el golpe que desencadeno él abortó y que los médicos que la atendieron tuvieron complicaciones para retirar al feto, ella quedó gravemente lastimada.- finalizó Yukito dando tiempo a Shaoran.

Shaoran tardó en asimilar lo que el médico le decía y sintió que de pronto tenia diez años mas.

-El embarazo es muy riesgoso, atenta contra la vida del niño y sobre todo de ella.- Shaoran se puso rígido, Yukito continuo –En casos como estos es aconsejable un aborto en las primeras semanas. Por supuesto la decisión la toman ustedes como pareja, y en mucho se ha dado que es la madre quien decide la última palabra.

Pero él no había tenido oportunidad de decidir, Sakura ya lo había hecho por los dos.

-Ella sabía… ¿Lo sabia?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería atormentarse escuchándola.

-Si, estuvo enterada hace unos días. Le hice los análisis a la primera sospecha que tuve y el resultado fue positivo. Por supuesto hable de mis temores con ella.- Shaoran se percató que ese hombre hablaba de su mujer como si fuera alguien muy cercano a él y eso le molesto, pero quería seguir escuchando lo que había pasado ese día que por su maldito orgullo la había dejado sola en el hospital – Le aclaré lo riesgoso de su condición, sugerí el abortó pero como es de esperarse en las mayoría de los casos se negó. Mi deber como doctor es insistir en la salud de las personas, pero la vi tan sola, tan asustada ante la sola idea de abortar que no pude tratar de plantear la semilla de la duda. Sin tan solo hubiera estado alguien para apoyarla hubiera tratado mas de convencerla.

-¿Había esperanzas de que ellos hubiera estado bien?

-Se refiere a llevar ¿un embarazo normal?- le preguntó Yukito, cuando Shaoran asintió con la cabeza hablo –Los riesgos son muy altos ya lo he dicho. Pero con mucho reposo, buena alimentación puede ser que se llegué hasta el final. Sin embargo el parto es muy arriesgado. En la mayoría de estos casos los médicos dedican gran parte de su atención a la vida de uno de los dos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Shaoran deseo regresar el pasado y estar aquel fatídico día que estuvo en el hospital a su lado.

Recordó la discusión que había tenido y que él no dejaba de mencionar a su hijo, solo hasta ahora comprendía lo que Sakura debía de estar pasando en realidad. Cerró las manos con tanto fuerza.

No le sorprendía que Sakura no le comentara nada, seguramente ella creería que elegiría al hijo de ambos, por encima de su vida. Y la realidad lo golpeo, hasta ahora solo había se había referido a ese niño como suyo de su propiedad, no era de esperar que quisiera Sakura sacrificara su vida. Ella seguramente pensaría que la deseaba muerta. Tampoco que no eligiera el aborto como opción después de haber sufrido uno. Para Sakura aquel bebé representaba una esperanza, que había muerto enseguida al saber que había muchas por no querer pensar que todas de que no sobreviviera a la gestación, el temor de tener un aborto en cualquier momento era un peso muy grande que llevaba sobre ella. Y si lograba llegar hasta el final perder la vida por hijo. Que enorme sacrificio hacia ella. Y que maldito bastardo se había comportado él.

No podía cambiar lo que como había actuado, ni lo que había dicho. Pero si podía regresarle su vida.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué pasó esto?- Yukito se encogió de hombros –Hay muchas razones y son mucho mas común de lo que se pueden llegar a imaginar. Es un mito que tener relaciones sexuales pueda ocasionar un abortó o siquiera intentarlo, así que lo que no se castiguen por ello.- el doctor le sonrío haciendo que Shaoran se sintiera basura – Sé qué están recién casados… imagino que ha estado estar bajo mucho estrés para que haya sucedido esto… la ultima vez que la vi le advertí que era necesario estar tranquila o podría pasar esto. Supongo que no fui muy persuasivo con ella. Lo siento señor Li, no puedo evitar sentir cierta culpa.

Shaoran quiso decirle que la culpa no era para nada de él, pero sentía la garganta quemada que no pudo decir nada.

_**S & S**_

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente pero la luz le hizo volver a cerrarlos bruscamente. Oyó un movimiento junto a cama e intento abrirlos de nuevo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shaoran esta ahí y le hablaba, pero no como normalmente lo hacia, casi sonó como si estuviera preocupado y tratara de ser agradable con ella.

-¿Por qué de pronto estas tan simpático?- le preguntó con voz adormilada antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Cuando Sakura volvió a despertar mucho rato después, lo hizo mas despejada. Recordaba a Shaoran gritándole y después el dolor del abdomen. Protectoramente se llevó las manos a su vientre.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó cuando el se acercó a la cama y apoyo sus manos.

-¿No recuerdas que pasó anoche?- le preguntó con paciencia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo que discutíamos… y después recuerdo haberme encerrado en el baño y el dolor…- se detuvo al recordar la sangre. Dirigió su mirada a Shaoran –El bebé… -susurró.

-Está bien.- le tranquilizó posando sus manos sobre las de ella – Nuestro hijo esta a salvo.

Nuestro. Su rostro estaba carente de emoción. Que hubiera empleado esa palabra indicaba claramente que había aceptado que el bebé también era de ella. Pero aun así, Sakura no dejaba de sentir esa soledad y una tristeza profunda que no se sentía capaz de resistirlo.

-Sakura.- la llamó Shaoran.

Ella llevó sus ojos hasta el rostro de él, tenia un gesto adusto… pero también se le veía agotado, hundido. Sin embargo ella aun se sentía muy agotada para hacer un comentario.

-Sakura, quiero que abortes.

Sakura palideció y Shaoran se maldijo a si mismo; no sabia que le pasaba siempre que estaba con ella, pero siempre decía lo primero que se le venia la cabeza.

-No.- susurró ella.

Shaoran observo como su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor, el mismo dolor que el sentía por la próxima perdida.

-Tu vida corre peligro.- trató inútilmente de convencerla.

-Vete, Shaoran. Vete- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Sakura…

-Eres la última persona en el mundo que quiero ver o con la que quiero compartir ahora mismo, Shaoran vete.

El no se movió, pero Sakura deseaba desesperadamente que se fuera. Quería estar sola.

Respondiendo a sus deseos, finalmente Shaoran se marchó. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la otra pared y lloró desoladamente por el bebé.

Porque ahora sabía con seguridad la decisión que tomaría por su bebé.

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación de Sakura. Como sin con ello pudiera mitigar los sentimientos de culpa y dolor que se empeñaban en estallar en su interior. El modo en que ella lo había mirado lo había destrozado, desterrando cualquier posible duda que le hubiera quedado sobre su paternidad con el hijo que años atrás había creado. Sabia que no había llegado aceptar el hecho de que Sakura hubiera llevado en su vientre a otro hijo de él, porque de que hubiera visto posibilidades de que ese niño existiera habría amenazado todas las defensas emocionales que erguido para protegerse a lo largo de estos cinco años. Pero ya no podía negarlo más. Y ahora a la espera de otra perdida posible de su hijo, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarlo.

Sintió una emoción que lo sorprendió, era la misma sensación cargada de furia e impotencia que había tenido ya hace cinco años. Se trataba de verdadero dolor, de una profunda pena que arrasaba con todo a su paso. No había aceptado a su propio hijo, y tal parecía que el destino se encargaría de arrebatarle la oportunidad de poder enmendar su error.

Y lo que mas inquietante era que ahora sentía el fuerte y visceral impulso de de enmendar lo que había pasado y hacer las cosas bien.

Eso lo impresiono más que nada porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a desear algo que se había estado negando.

Las palabras del doctor lo perseguían: ha debido estar bajo mucho estrés para que haya sucedido esto.

Y todo era su maldita culpa.

Su mujer.

Su bebé.

Su culpa.

_

* * *

_

**Hola a todos, bien chicas después de mucho tiempo –un año y poco más- estoy de vuelta. Si lo se seguramente muchas de ustedes me querrán colgar y con justa razón. **

**_Sin embargo espero y no lo hagan porque ya no habrá quien continúe con la historia jajaja. Bien espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, en lo personal creo que me quedo bien, me encantó la actitud que tomó Sakura por fin se defendió –chicas por favor merece muchos aplausos- y Shaoran comienza a darse cuanta de lo idiota que esta haciendo, por fin se enteró del embarazo de Saku y la noticia de la posible perdida de tanto su hijo como de su mujer._**

**_Bien como dije espero y la espera haya valido la pena. Me despido de ustedes, ahora si con la promesa no desaparecer por mucho tiempo –tal vez solo unos tres meses, jajaja- no, no es cierto. Nos estaremos viendo por aquí pronto._**

**_¡Ah y por ultimo! Gracias, a las personitas que han estado al pendiente de la historia y aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo. Este capitulo va dedicado a todas y cada una de ustedes. En esta ocasión no tengo tiempo se responder sus reviews pero tengan por seguro que lo hare._**

**_Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _**

**_Ya saben dudas, comentarios, solo hacer clik en ese enorme botón verde. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos._**

**_Besos Celebriant O. D._**

**"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER! **

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Guerra por el Amor**

-Mañana por fin se va a casa señora Li-. Le dijo una enfermera. – Vamos a extrañar a su marido por aquí-. Terminó con una sonrisa.

El nudo en la garganta que Sakura sentía desde el peligro de aborto de hace una semana aun continuaba y le dificultaba hablar, aun así se las apañó para responder a la enfermera.

-Ya lo creo-. Le dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Shaoran se había dado a conocer en el hospital como el marido benévolo y preocupado por su salud, no se había apartado de su lado a no ser que fuera necesario y cuando le había preguntado por su trabajo para darle a entender de manera no tan grosera que no necesitaba. Él solo le había dado una respuesta que no la complació.

-Yamasaki puede hacerse cargo unos días-. Se limitó a responderle mirándola con intensidad.

Y Sakura no supo que decir. Lo que menos deseaba era que Shaoran estuviera a su lado, de hecho por primera vez deseaba que la ignorara como solía hacerlo antes de fuera ingresada al hospital. Odiaba saber que solo estaba con ella por lastima y por culpa. Porque si bien Shaoran no había vuelto hablar del riesgo del embarazo y tampoco a hablarle del aborto Sakura lo conocía lo suficiente para saber para que se culpaba de lo que había pasado, y aunque en un principio albergada por el resentimiento y la amargura se había alegrado de que la estuviera pasando mal también él, después de unos días reconoció que lo que menos quería era que se sintiera culpable si ello implicaba tenerlo a su lado a todas horas y al pendiente de cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. No deseaba su preocupación por ella infligida por esos sentimientos y tampoco lo quería a su lado. Sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como la enfermera saludaba a su esposo.

-Todo esta bien señor-. Le informó la enfermera a Shaoran con una sonrisa. – Si la señora Li sigue así, mañana podrá irse.

Sakura rodo los ojos cuando Shaoran sonrió aquella mujer dejándola atontada momentáneamente, incluso una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años, con esposo, hijos y nietos no era capaz de resistir ante él ya no le extrañaba la facilidad con la que ella caía en su brazos.

-Más tarde le traeré su comida-. Dijo la enfermera volviendo se hacia ella. – Permiso.

Shaoran espero a que cerrara la puerta para acercarse a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le preguntó él.

-Bien-. Respondió seca.

Shaoran suspiro.

-Hoy no había rosas. Así que te traje cerezos-. Dijo levantando el ramo de flores que traía en una mano para que lo viera.

Aquello no le importaba a Sakura, le daba igual si eran rosas como si fueran cerezo, no lo quería allí con ella. Apartó la mirada de las flores.

-Gracias, pero ya no hay jarrones.

-Bueno si mañanas ya estas en casa me las llevare y las pondré en nuestra habitación.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Quería gritarle que dejare de comportarse tan amable y caballeroso con ella, lo prefería cuando la mirada con frialdad y desprecio así al menos sabia a que atenerse. Pero desde que estaba actuando así Sakura había dejado de prevenir cuando tendría otra confrontación con él… pero sobre todo no quería acostumbrarse a su trato gentil, porque cuando Shaoran volviera a tratarla como antes su maltrecho corazón quedaría aun más destruido.

-¿Y también volverla un jardín como ya hiciste aquí?-. Preguntó de mala gana mirando el cuarto del hospital lleno de rosas rojas por todos lados.

-Hay que darle vida a esta habitación tanto blanco me pone enfermo-. Ignorando su cometario grosero.

-Nadie te obliga a estar aquí-. Señaló con crueldad, volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

El apretó la mandíbula, desde que Sakura había sido internada se había vuelto áspera y fría con él. Lo trataba la mayor parte del tiempo con fría cordialidad que lo ponía de nervios y lo hacia recurrir a todo su auto control para no tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla hasta que lo mirara.

-Ieran estuvo en tres meses hospitalizada una semana antes de que muriera. Nanaí y yo nos turnábamos para estar con ella, a veces Meiling pero la mayor parte del tiempo era yo. Cada vez que veía algo blanco me recordaba de mi madre. Ya vez, no espera visitar el hospital tan pronto.

-Nadie me dijo que tía Ieran estuvo hospitalizada-. Dijo pálida.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie quería hacerte sentir mal por no…-. Pero Shaoran se quedó callado y centro su mirada en las flores.

-¿Por qué no estuvo con ella?-. Le preguntó sarcástica. – Me preguntó a causa de quien será.

-No fue por mí si es lo que piensas-. Respondió con frialdad.

-Yo no dije eso-. Atacó Sakura con inocencia fingida. – Tú sacaste sus deducciones.

-Piensas que nadie te aviso por ordenes mías-. La acusó.

-Si, eso pienso-. Reconoció ella retándolo con la mirada a que dijera lo contrario. – Tú odio hacia mí es tan grande que no dudo que quisieras lastimarme con cualquier carta de la que dispusieras.

-No con mi madre-. Dijo furioso. – Por mucho que me molestara tu presencia jamás le hubiera hecho eso a mi madre y tampoco a ti porque conocía tu amor por ella.

-¿Y por qué no se me aviso?-. Exigió saber sin querer dar tregua.

Él se quedó callado evitando su mirada y Sakura supo que ella tenía razón. Si no porque no le respondía. La enfurecía el pensar que no pudo estar cerca de la segunda mujer que ella consideraba una madre por un malentendido que había despertado el odio de Shaoran hacia ella. La hacia hervir de resentimiento que Shaoran fuera tan cruel como para impedir que pudiera estar cerca de ella.

-Su doctor nos dijo que no era nada grave, solo estrés-. Habló él después de unos minutos. – Nunca imaginamos que ella hablara con los médicos y enfermeras para que no nos dijeran la verdad de su salud. Ella mintió cínicamente, y nadie cuestionamos nada. Creímos que estaba bien cuando salió del hospital y continuó como si nada-. Termino con voz seca e impasible.

Sakura supo reconocer de inmediato la culpabilidad en su impasible rostro.

-Siento lo que dije antes-. Se disculpó. – Pero… no te sientas así, no fue tu culpa.

-¿Culpa?-. Soltó una risa amarga. – No sabes como pesa… ¡Yo no sospeche nada porque estaba muy ocupado evitando el pánico en la empresa y jugando al abogado en los tribunales!-.

-Tía Ieran… era así. No le gustaba que la viéramos débil y frágil. Tu madre siempre fue una mujer fuerte y no le hubiera gustado perder su fuerza ante nadie… ni siquiera contigo.

Shaoran pensó lo que dijo Sakura y tal vez tuviera razón. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en su madre, no cuando su mujer estaba allí y había sufrido un intentó de aborto. Lo que menos Sakura necesitaba era preocuparse ¿De él? Lo dudaba, si ella aun albergaba un sentimiento hacia él seguro era desprecio y asco por todo lo que le había hecho. Y comenzaba a creer que se lo merecía.

-Es tarde creo que deberías irte-. Le pidió ella.

Shaoran hecho un vistazo a su rolex de oro y se volvió hacia ella arqueando una ceja.

-Aun es la hora de visita-. Le señaló.

-Has venido todos los días y te pasas todo el tiempo aquí. No has estado en la empresa y ya pasaste un caso a otro abogado ¿Cuándo has hecho eso? Si lo que te preocupa soy yo…-.

-¿Si lo que me preocupa?-. La interrumpió molestó. – Por supuesto que me preocupas Sakura, eres la madre de mi hijo y estuviste a punto de abortar… y tu vida-. Se detuvo como si terminar la oración le doliera. Luego continuó. – ¿Y tú te preguntas si estoy preocupado?-. Le cuestionó con evidente frustración.

Sakura se movió incomoda en la cama, no hacia falta que le recordara que solo estaba con ella por el niño.

-_Vete_ a comer algo Shaoran-. Y aunque sonó como un consejo, esperaba que respetara que no le estaba dando opción recalcándole la palabra.

La cara que puso Shaoran no tenia precio, la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero había algo más en su mirada que no quería ponerse a pensar que era.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?-. Le preguntó impasible atravesándola con su mirada.

Sakura quiso mentir, pero la verdad siempre era la mejor opción.

-Si.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar la mentira o un avistó de duda, se dio por vencido cuando lo único con lo que se topó fue con la más absoluta verdad. Por primera vez Sakura no fingía su rechazo, ahora era una realidad. Con el cuerpo tenso y el rostro imperturbable camino hacia la puerta. Si ella esperaba que le rogara estaba muy equivocada. Él no rogaba, él ordenaba y se hacia lo que quería.

Se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir y giro la cabeza hacia ella que estaba volteada hacia la ventana.

-Mañana vendré por ti-. Le informó.

-Preferiría que mandaras a alguien-. Pidió.

Si Sakura en un momento hubiera abierto los ojos lo mas seguro es que se hubiera asustado de la furiosa mirada de su marido.

-Eso no esta discusión-. Espetó furioso.

-Pero yo…-. Comenzó a objetar.

-Si has podido soportar mi desagradable presencia una semana, seguro podrás soportarme mañana por unas horas más-. Concluyó gravemente.

Y ella ya no pudo decir nada.

-Mañana vendré por ti-. Y salió por la puerta tan rápido dando el tema por zanjado.

_**S & S**_

Al día siguiente Shaoran apareció en la puerta de su habitación con las manos vacías y la mirada cargada de frialdad que le erizo todo el cuerpo por el frió repentino que sintió, al parecer la farsa de su cariño y preocupación por ella duro lo mismo que su estancia en el hospital y eso estaba bien para ella ¿No? Porque quería que él dejara de actuar. ¿Entonces porque sentía una opresión en su corazón?

El la recorrió con la mirada antes de hablar.

-Tomoyo vendrá ayudarte a cambiar-. Le informó con voz glacial. – Cuando estés lista vendré para llevarte al carro-. Y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y desapareció.

No le había preguntado como estaba, si estaba bien… nada. Ella volvía a ser indiferente nuevamente y él volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

"_Es lo mejor"_. Se dijo para ella misma. Ese es el verdadero Shaoran, una persona cruel y despiadada que era capaz de diseñar planes tan aborrecibles para no perder el control de la fortuna de su familia. Un hombre capaz de utilizar algo tan hermoso como un hijo para hacerse del control. Ese era el hombre que aun con todo lo malo quería. Pero era la encarnación del mismo Satanás, capaz de destruirla y nunca debía de olvidarlo.

-Sakura. Lo lamento tanto-. Se lamentó Tomoyo en cuanto entró por la habitación y camino hacia ella. – Debí de haber estado aquí, contigo. Pero tú posesivo marido solo te quiso para él. ¡Dios he llegado a odiarlo en unas horas!

Sakura no sabia que responder, porque no tenía idea de que estaba hablando Tomoyo. Se había hecho a la idea de que nadie ido a verla porque tenían varias cosas que hacer.

-Tomoyo…-. Susurró.

-Mira el muy granuja ¡Que se creía al no avisarnos que estabas en el hospital!

¿Shaoran no les había dicho que estaba internada? ¿Por qué?

-¡Que sola te debiste de sentir!-. Se lamentó de nuevo su prima.

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo estas?-. Le preguntó.

Su prima la miró como si estuviera viendo una fantasma.

-Te debiste de haber caído de bebé muchas veces Sakura, porque algo funciona mal siempre en tu cabeza-. Dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente. – ¿Tú me preguntas a mí como estoy? _Cara _soy yo quien debería de preguntarte.

-Estoy bien-. Respondió a una pregunta no formulada.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza sin creerle.

-¿Fue el bebé?-. Preguntó su prima sentándose en la silla que había cerca de la cama.

-No-. Dijo molesta. Desde que le había dicho a Tomoyo que estaba embarazada su prima veía a su hijo como la causa de sus problemas. – Fue una alerta de abortó.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio para no decirle que abortar era lo mejor que podía hacer. En cambio le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Me van a dar de alta-. Confirmó Sakura.

-Si-. Responder su prima. – Shaoran esta firmando los papeles ahora-. Manifestó. – ¿Quieres darte un baño antes de vestirte? O hasta casa-. Le propuso Tomoyo.

Sakura vio la maleta que seguramente contaba con todo lo indispensable para poder tomar una ducha y un cambio de ropa a un lado de la puerta y se preguntó quien la traería, se imagino que fue Shaoran cuando aun estaba dormida o algún sirviente.

-Tomare el baño en casa-. Aceptó. Prefería la intimidad de estar sola. – Quiero irme ya de aquí.

-De acuerdo. Entonces vamos a cambiarte-. Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la maleta.

Veinte minutos después, Sakura estaba vestida con ropa deportiva, el cabello lo llevaba flojo en una trenza y la cara sin una gota de maquillaje aunque Tomoyo había insistido en ponerle color en las mejillas para no verse tan pálida.

-Al menos labial Sakura-. Rogaba su prima. – Tienes los labios secos.

-Ya habrá tiempo para después-. Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso esperó-. Masculló Tomoyo y Sakura borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de su boca.

-¡Oh Dios!-. Sollozó Tomoyo. – Lo lamento tanto, no quise que sonara como sentencia de muerte. Pero Sakura lo que estas haciendo…-.

-Te entiendo Tomoyo-. La interrumpió antes de que terminara de decir lo que ya todos los medico le había dicho. – Se que solo esta preocupada por mi-. Le dijo abrazándola.

-¡No, no! No estoy preocupada-. Dijo removiéndose en su abrazo. – ¡Estoy aterrorizada!-. Confesó aun sollozando.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No podía pedirle que no lo sintiera, cuando ella también tenia miedo aunque no lo sentía pero no por la misma razón que su prima. Su mayor miedo era no poder estar junto a su hijo.

-No me daré por vencida-. Le dijo segura. – Nunca. Ni al final. Te prometo que luchare por permanecer viva quiero…-. Y se le cortó la voz. –Conocer a mi hijo, verlo crecer.

Tomoyo la abrazó aun más y así permanecieron hasta que Sakura vio en la puerta a Shaoran pálido y mirándolas con la misma mirada que le había dado Tomoyo minutos atrás. ¿Dolor? ¿Se sentiría mal? ¿De que sentiría dolor? Frunció el ceño aun abrazando a Tomoyo, luego lo entendió.

"_Culpa Sakura, solo es culpa. No es nada más. No es dolor por miedo a perderte como con Tomoyo"_. Beso a su prima en la sien antes de separarse.

-Estoy lista-. Dijo hacia Shaoran. – Podemos irnos.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Le pediré al chofer que venga por la maleta-. Dijo de pronto Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación.

El silencio los envolvió en cuanto Tomoyo desapareció. Sakura no sabia que decir y miraba hacia la puerta sintiendo la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella.

Estaba pálida, tenia ojeras en los ojos, su cabello no brillaba como siempre y había adelgazado. Se suponía que las mujeres embarazadas ganaban peso, no lo perdían. Pero aun así para él estaba maravillosa. Siempre estaría hermosa y presentable, el solo pensar que debajo de esa ropa se encontraba un cuerpo hermoso causaba estragos en su anatomía baja. Deseaba tomarla en brazos y besarla hasta que calmara su pasión. Pero luego recordó que Sakura no lo quería cerca y tuvo que contenerse de dar otro paso para estar cerca de ella. Debía darle espacio, que dejara de sentirse amenazada por él, ganar de nuevo confianza y tomar de nuevo el lugar que le correspondía a lado de su mujer.

"_Su mujer. Mía, siempre mía y de nadie más"_ El solo pensamiento lo hacia sentirse poderoso. Él era su dueño, ningún otro. Se encargaría de borrar todo recuerdo le Guido Bussoni y de Eriol. De ahora en adelante solo será él.

Lucharía. No rogaría, pero si lucharía. Y no le importaba con que armas pelearía. Después de todo Victoria siempre le decía que el la guerra y en el amor todo era valido.

Victoria, el solo pensar en ella le recordaba que ese era otro asunto que tenia que arreglar, pero lo primero era ahora su mujer.

-Nos vamos ¿verdad?

Shaoran leyó el miedo en sus verdes ojos y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-En cuanto la enfermera llegué con la silla de ruedas-. Le informó.

-¿Silla de ruedas? ¿Para qué?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

-Siéntate Sakura-. Pidió Shaoran. – Es lo mejor.

-¿Sentarme? O ¿La silla de ruedas?-. Preguntó molesta aun de pie.

Sakura retrocedió un paso cuando Shaoran camino hacia ella. La tomó de un brazo y la llevó hasta la cama empujándola de los hombros hasta que la obligó a sentarse. El se quedó de pie de frente a ella.

-Ambas-. Contestó él a su pregunta.

-Puedo caminar-. Replicó molesta.

-No por un tiempo-. Informó impasible.

-Tú no puedes…- Comenzó a alegar, cuando dos dedos de posaron en su labios delineándolos haciéndola callar. Sakura sintió la caricia de sus dedos y no pudo evitar gemir.

-No fui yo. Fui tu medicó-. Le dijo con una sonrisa, luego retrocedió tres pasos de ella.

Sakura se sonrojó por haber sido tan obvia y se reprendió el haber reaccionado ante una simple caricia de él.

-No debes de hacer esfuerzos-. Le dijo aun apartado de ella.

-Caminar no es un esfuerzo-. Dijo con sequedad.

-Dada tu condición así lo parece. Debes de estar el mínimo tiempo de pie… al menos hasta que podamos estar seguros que ya no habrá otro contratiempo.

Sakura supo que se refería a otro peligro de abortó. Su embarazo iba a estar lleno de ellos, de repente sintió el cuerpo muy pesado y aunque le molestara salir en una silla de ruedas era mejor que desequilibrarse y poder caerse lo que podría costarle la vida de su bebé. Pero…

-¿No hay otra forma que no involucre una silla?

Shaoran le sonrió y la miró fijamente. Ella soltó un bufido.

-Que tampoco te involucre a ti-. Le señaló.

-Soy yo o la silla.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un momento.

-Bien-. Le respondió. Pero Shaoran no se movió de su lugar y Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo mas vergonzoso? – No seas brusco-. Pidió mientras se ponía de pie.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido. Y luego sonrió con arrogancia.

-Nunca-. Declaró con seriedad mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en sus brazos, Sakura enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran.

-¿Estas segura que esto no es lo que querías desde el principió?-. Preguntó él comenzando a caminar.

-Tal vez-. Aceptó. – Pero eso no lo sabrás.

Conforme Shaoran caminaba Sakura se mecía entre sus brazos y el sueño la llamaba haciéndole imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Descansa amor. Dios sabe que lo necesitas-. Le dijo Shaoran dándole un beso en la frente.

Sakura no sabia si estaba soñando o no, pero no le importó Shaoran la había llamado amor y sentía calidez en su frente. Sonrió y se dejo llevar.

_**S & S**_

Meiling tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de agua. Todo aquello era una broma tenia que serlo. Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que un pasado había amado y que en el presente odiaba, enfrentándola como si fuera su peor enemiga.

-Creíste que no me daría cuenta nunca-. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No planeaba hacerte nada a ti-. Confesó y se sintió molesta por revelarle que aun era importante para ella de esa manera.

-Es verdad-. Reconoció Eriol con una sonrisa triste. – Pero si planeas hacérselo a Sakura.

Se sintió aun más furiosa ante la sola mención de su nombre y le lanzó lo primero que alcanzó. Eriol evadió el golpe y la miró sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto Meiling?-. Preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó con burla ella. - ¿No lo sabes? ¡Oh Eriol! Tomoyo te ha vuelto un idiota-. Dijo con burla. – Sakura merece el desprecio de todos por lo que nos hizo, humilló a mi primo, ¡A mí!, ensució todo lo que toco ¡Destruyó a mi familia!

-Eso no es verdad-. Le señaló con calma.

-Claro que lo es. A raíz de su sucio descubrimiento tía Ieran empezó a decaerse, no había día en el que no la viéramos triste por Sakura. Nanaí dejó de vernos a Shaoran y a mí como sus nietos, solo tenia oídos para saber de Sakura. Sakura, Sakura-. Canturreó enojada. – Todo giró entornó a Sakura aun cuando ella ya no estaba. Victoria tenía razón, Sakura quería la atención de todos solo para ella-. Dijo. – Todos le tenían lastima por que sus padres habían muerto y siempre estaban a su pendiente, tratándola como una princesa haciendo el papel de huerfanita para tener todo lo que quisiera.

-Tú nunca la envidiaste-. Le recordó Eriol.

-Porque no tenía nada que envidiarle-. Reconoció y se quedó callada. Luego habló. – A diferencia de Victoria que se sentía despojada por tía Ieran y ella decía que era por Sakura y luego cuando se dio cuenta de la amenaza que un futuro representaría Sakura en su relación con Shaoran, yo sabia que todo lo que decía Victoria de Sakura era producto de los celos. Pero yo jamás me sentí desplazada por mi tía y tampoco por Shaoran. Hasta que me di cuanta que te amaba.

-Nunca me amaste, Meiling.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti! ¡Yo te amaba!-. Le gritó. – Pero tú también solo tenías ojos para ella-. Recordó con sorna. – Cada vez que ibas a la casa yo me inventaba miles de excusas para estar contigo aunque sabia que no te importaba, pero yo me sentía bien con solo verte y con las veces que me hablabas o me sonreías. Y entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta y me pidió que me alejara de ti porque me ibas a lastimar, él también sabia lo mucho que te importaba Sakura pero jamás te vio como un rival su amistad fue más fuerte que eso. Y yo lo hice, procuraba salir cuando ibas de visita y no salía ya casi con ustedes. Me encerraba a llorar cada vez que Sakura llegaba y me contaba lo que habían hecho, de que habían hablado, así pase los últimos años de mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia. Hasta que Sakura un día me encontró llorando y yo le confesé que estaba enamorada de ti… Ese día ella me abrazo hasta que me quede dormida y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien-. Sonrió con tristeza. – ¡Yo le creí! de verdad creí que sentía pena por mí y que se apartaría de ti ¡Pero no! Comenzaste a ir con más frecuencia a la casa y me ignorabas siempre que estabas con ella. ¡Le gustaba presumirme que estaba contigo! Y yo comencé a envidiar el tiempo que pasabas con ella.

-Yo te ignoraba porque pensé que te molestaba mi presencia-. Le explicó. – Luego yo me di cuenta que extrañaba hablar contigo, pero cuando quería hablarte tú huías. Y para serte sincero tu comportamiento me fastidio.

-Nunca me lo dijiste.

-Era solo un niño y no sabía lo que sentía-. Declaró. – Estaba confuso, por eso iba con Sakura. Ella ya estaba enamorada de Shaoran y podía ayudarme. Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad la frecuente mas seguido-. Y cuando vio que Meiling iba a decir algo agregó. – Pero no porque me gustara, iba para verte a ti y de paso provocarte-. Le dijo avergonzado.

-¿Provocarme?-. Preguntó ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Sakura ya me había dicho que me querías y que te ponías celosa cuando estaba con ella… yo, yo esperaba que tú estuvieras cerca para mostrarme más afectuoso con ella y nos vieras. Me gustaba verte celosa.

Meiling gimió de dolor.

-Me lastimabas-. Le confesó ella llorando.

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta del daño que te hice-. Reconoció avergonzado. – Y lo lamento tanto Meiling-. Se disculpó y camino hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques!-. Chilló. – Mi cumpleaños-. Dijo recordando. – Cuando apareciste y me besaste-. Le dijo.

-Ese día nos comenzamos a salir.

-A partir de mi cumpleaños comencé a sentirme viva de nuevo. Feliz y viviendo un sueño… hasta que mi sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

-Meiling-. La llamó Eriol.

-Comencé a notarte diferente, evasivo y poco a poco mas distante de mi vida. Siempre había vivido con el temor de que te dieras cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero Sakura me decía que eran ideas de mi cabeza-. Comentó. – Pero incluso ella tenia su limite, comenzó a evadirme también, ya no me buscaba para hablar conmigo y cuando lo hacia no me podía ver a los ojos… a veces sentía como si quisiera decirme algo-. Meiling río con sequedad. – Claro que no podía hacerlo. ¡Como iba a decirme que se había convertido en una zorra que se había metido con mi novio!

-Sakura no es una zorra-. Dijo Eriol con sequedad. – No te expreses así de ella frente a mí-. Pidió.

Meiling lo miró con rabia, había podido reconocer la amenaza en el tono tranquilo de su voz.

-Pobre Tomoyo, no deseo estar en su lugar y vivir desdichada a tu lado-. Dejo con burla.

-Ni rezando por ello pasara-. Aseguró. – Tomoyo es la mujer que desde hace mucho he amado y la que siempre estuvo conmigo-. Le dijo con firmeza.

Meiling lo miró impresionada y luego le dio la espalda. Eriol supo que Meiling no había podido reconocer la verdad en su juego de palabras, al menos que él lo dijera claro y en voz alta. Se sentía triste de ver que la chica dulce y tranquila que un día había sido su novia se había convertido en una mujer amargada y sola por causa suya.

Ahora podía darse cuenta de que tanto daño le había ocasionado a Meiling con su indecisión. El haberle ocultado que estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia Tomoyo que iban más allá de la amistad que siempre había mantenido unido a los cuatro fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. _"Cobarde"_, eso era, Sakura en una ocasión lo había llamado tras darse cuenta que había estado con Tomoyo estando también con Meiling, al principio se había indignado por llamarlo de tal forma, después había comprendido que había tenido razón, pero solo hasta ahora comprendía el peso de la palabra. Y aun allí, ahora, frente a ella era incapaz de decirle claramente que Tomoyo era la mujer con la que siempre la había engañado. La que poco a poco y sin querer lo había enamorado. La mujer por la que la había olvidado.

-Si has terminado de abogar por Sakura, puedes irte-. Le dijo. – No tiene caso ahora que Shaoran esta con ella.

Eriol la miro fijamente.

-Shaoran no olvida y como todo abogado siempre busca justicia. Que más que ver a Sakura destrozada por el hombre que ama.

- Sakura no ama a Shaoran-. Mintió.

-Ni tu puedes ser tan ciego y no ver la verdad. Sakura pone la misma mirada de tonta de hace años cuando ve a mi primo. El asqueroso brillo en sus ojos se puede ver a kilómetros-. Describió con sorna.

-Sakura ha madurado. Todos lo hemos hecho lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti-. Le dijo caminado hacia la puerta del departamento. – Si no superas el pasado continuaras alejando a todos de ti y quedaras sola y amargada.

-No estoy sola-. Le grito Meiling herida.

Eriol giro a encararla. Y la frialdad en sus ojos dejó sin palabras a Meiling.

-No, es verdad. Siempre pagas por compañía-. Eriol se permitió una risa seca al ver la cara pálida de Meiling. – Deja de intentar de lastimar a las personas que amo señorita Li-. Ella lo miro con terror al llamarla por su apellido. – O me veré en la necesidad de jugar su mismo juego.

Y sin esperar respuesta Eriol abandono la casa. Meiling tenía deseos de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?-. La pregunta le hizo recuperar su compostura. Se había olvidado que no estaba sola.

Llevo la mirada hacia el hombre con el que hace unos minutos había compartido su cuerpo y que la mirada con preocupación en sus ojos. _"Mentira, solo finge"_ se dijo, acababa de conocerlo no tenia que desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella solo por que habían tenido sexo.

"_Quedaras sola y amargada" _las palabras hicieron eco en su mente y deseo perderse de nuevo para no seguir escuchándolas.

-Ven-. Lo llamó con la mano, mientras se acostaba en el sillón.

Pudo leer la vacilación en su cuerpo y Meiling le sonrió inspirándole confianza. Él se acerco hasta quedar de pie frente a ella. Jalándolo de la mano el cuerpo de aquel hombre calló sobre ella.

-Bésame-. Pidió ella. Y así lo hizo él.

Y su razón fue consumida por su deseo, pudo olvidarse de Sakura, de su conversación de hace unos minutos con Eriol, de sus deseos de venganza y todo lo que la rodeaba excepto de las manos que la acariciaban y aquellos besos que exigían su atención en ese momento. Después encontraría otra distracción.

_**S & S**_

Sakura despertó en su recamara, recordó como Shaoran la había llevado en brazos hasta el carro y quedarse dormida. Lo más probable es que la llevara en brazos hasta la cama. Se puso de pie apartando la frazada que la cubría, vio el cielo oscurecido a través del ventanal y recordó que no había comido nada desde que había salido del hospital, la idea de la comer no le agradaba su estomago se contraía de solo pensarlo pero tenia que comer por el bebé, un mareo la hizo perder el control por un momento logrando sostenerse de la cama para no caerse. Con una mano puesta sobre la cama y la otra mano sobre su frente fue como la encontró Shaoran.

-¿Qué haces?-. Bramó molesto, corriendo hasta ella ayudándola a sentarse en la cama.

Sakura sentía como si miles de taladros golpearan dentro de su cabeza y el grito de Shaoran hizo el dolor aun más fuerte.

-Cállate-. Le dijo en susurro.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tenia ganas de decirle que podía hacer con sus palabras pero se contuvo. A cambio sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo ofreció.

-No creo que pueda…-.

-Te ayudare. Bebe-. Le ordenó.

Se sintió tonta cuando Shaoran acercó el vaso hasta sus labios y lo iba inclinando conforme tomaba de él. Al menos no tenia que preocuparse del bebé, Shaoran sabría como sostener un biberón.

-Gracias.

-Recuéstate.

Sakura quiso protestar, pero se sintió mejor una vez que estuvo recostaba. Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías?-. Le preguntó tratando de controlar su molestia. – No puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie Sakura, creí que habías comprendido que eran recomendaciones del medico.

-Ya lo se-. Dijo fastidiada.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías de pie?

-Me dio hambre-. Mintió.

Shaoran la miró antes de levantar el teléfono, marco un numero y esperó.

-Señora Mai, suba la comida para mi esposa-. Pidió y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

-De ahora en adelante cada vez que quieras o necesites algo tomas el teléfono y lo pides-. Dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Hay dos extensiones por casi toda la casa-. Continúo sin hacer caso. – Una para los sirvientes y otra para mí que esta solo en el despacho-. Explicó.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Yo no voy hacer eso!-. No pensaba estar todo el día en la cama solo tomando el teléfono y pidiendo lo que necesitara. No es como si fuera una princesa, solo era una mujer normal casada con un multimillonario histérico.

-Vas hacerlo-. Dijo demandante Shaoran. – No vas exponer a nuestro bebé por ser tan testaruda ¿verdad?

"_Nuestro bebé" _había dicho él. Y le gustaba como sonaba eso. Pero no lo demostraría.

-Por supuesto que no-. Dijo molesta porque pensara eso.

-En ese caso, vas hacer lo que te dijo el medico y tener reposo absoluto. Y eso no significa no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios hasta nuevo orden.

-No puedo estar acostada todo el día, Shaoran-. Bufó molesta.

Shaoran iba a contestarle que si podía y de ser necesario él la obligaría, así significara no apartarse de ella en todo el día, pero el ruido de unos pasos en el pasillo lo hizo ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Sakura no supo que había pasado cuando Shaoran regreso sosteniendo una charola de comida.

-Come-. Y dejó la charola sobre sus piernas.

Frunció el seño inconforme. En menos de diez minutos no había hecho otra cosa además de darle órdenes. Sintió la mirada de su esposo sobre ella, pero la ignoro y miro la comida. Un plato con pollo bañado de crema que no sabia de que acompañado con verduras gratinadas y una porción de tallarines, un vaso de zumo, dos piezas de bollos y una pequeño recipiente con dulce de manzana con canela. Si hace unos minutos había creído que no podría comer nada ahora estaba equivocada, su apetito se había abierto. Tomo el cubierto con una porción y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Permiso-. Dijo una joven que Sakura nunca había visto, llevaba uniforme y una charola igual a la suya.

Shaoran no dijo nada solo la miraba con un rictus de molestia. La mujer camino hasta poner la charola en una mesa cerca y titubeo a la hora de retirarse.

-¿Para quién es la otra charola?-. Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Para el señor-. Respondió con voz baja y mirando al piso. Shaoran bufo molesto.

Sakura no dijo nada más y miró a Shaoran.

-Llévatelo-. Ordenó él.

La mujer se estremeció ante la sequedad de su trato y Sakura sintió pena por ella.

-La señora Mai me ha pedido que le diga que si no se lo come usted… ella… ella subirá a darle de comer en la boca-. Explico con rapidez, que Sakura tardo en asimilar lo que dijo. Cuando comprendió soltó una carcajada mientras el rostro de Shaoran pasaba de pálido a rojo. Si era de vergüenza o de furia Sakura no lo sabia, pero no podía contener su risa.

-Retírate-. Gritó Shaoran. La sirvienta salió casi corriendo.

-Eso fue muy grosero-. Dijo Sakura entre risas.

Él la miró molesto.

-Y dejarme en ridículo frente a los sirvientes ¿No lo es?-. Le preguntó con aspereza.

-Pero si no he sido yo-. Se defendió. – Fue esa señora Mai.

-Maldita mujer-. Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Quién es?-. Preguntó curiosidad una vez calmada.

-Fue mi niñera durante unos años-. Explicó. – Ya has visto. Cuando una mujer te ha visto desnudo y te ha dado una tunda por correr así por toda la casa, es imposible poder controlarla, aunque tú pagues su salario.

Sakura se quedo uno segundos en silencio y volvió a reír. Shaoran la miró, desde que Sakura había vuelto de Italia no había reído jamás de aquella manera. Ahora que se daba cuenta solo había sonreído en la fiesta de compromiso y en algunas ocasiones en la boda pero había sido mas por apariencia que por gusto. Sintió la punzada de culpa en su interior y se removió incomodo. No le gustaba aquella sensación.

-Me gustaría conocerla.

-Más tarde podrás conocer a todo el personal. Sigue comiendo.

-No crees que estoy ya bastante grandecita para que tengas que darme ordenes-. Tomo del zumo. – Pareces maestro regañándome y ordenando todo en tiempo. Me haces sentir… tonta.

-¿Eso hago?-. Preguntó el.

-Si.

-¿Y no te gusta?

-¿Te gustaría que fuera así?

Él lo pensó unos momentos y después contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca hacia caso a mis maestros.

- Porque no me sorprende.

-Perdóname.

Sakura lo miró dudosa.

-Perdóname-. Repitió. – No es mi intención comportarme así. Y desde luego no pretendo hacerte sentir tonta en ningún momento.

-Bien-. Dijo ella con duda. El silencio invadió la habitación, Sakura no sabia que más decir después de aquel pequeño despliegue de sinceridad y Shaoran no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Mejor come eso antes de que venga mamá Mai y te siente en sus piernas mientras te da de comer-. Dijo con una sonrisa, comenzando a comer de nuevo ella.

Shaoran la observo unos momentos más antes de acercarse a la mesa y comenzar a comer. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras comían. Sakura termino con su comida y apartó la charola, Shaoran al darse cuenta dejo de comer.

-¿Terminaste?

-Si.

Él continúo comiendo el silencio.

-¿Son muchos?-. Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Son muchos sirvientes?

-No-. Dijo terminando y apartando la charola. – Mai, dos chicas más y el chofer.

-¿Cuándo las contrataste?

-Dos días después que te internaran. Al principio era Mai, pero no podía dejarle toda la responsabilidad a ella sola-. Habló.

-¿Los contrató la señora Mai?

-De cierta forma-. Dijo y se quedo callado.

-No entiendo.

-Mai llamó a la agencia pidiendo varios currículos-. Comenzó. – Eligió los mejores y los llevó al hospital, los revise y elegí a los que eran los sobresalientes para poder ayudarte.

-¿A mí?-. Cuestiono con sorpresa.

-Necesitas muchos cuidados Sakura-. Dijo apenado. – Tal vez tu no los quieras ver, pero tu medico me los hizo ver a mi y mientras estés conmigo no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

-Esto era lo que yo quería que no pasara-. Dijo molesta.

-¿De que hablas?-. Preguntó confundido.

Sakura río con burla.

-De esto. De tú forma de comportarte conmigo, me tratas diferente, me tienes consideraciones, pena, lastima. ¡Llámalo como sea! ¡Pero no me estas tratando como persona!-. Le dijo furiosa.

-Perdona-. Dijo confundido. – ¿No te trato como persona?

-No, no lo haces-. Dijo entre dientes. – Me ves y solo ves a la mujer débil por su embarazo, incapaz de valerse por si misma-. Suspiró. – La culpa te esta matando ¿verdad?

Shaoran la miró inexpresivo.

-No se de que hablas-. Dijo inmutable.

-Si lo sabes. Te sientes culpable-. Se calló. – Te dijeron mi historial medico, lo complicado que es el embarazo y temes que mi muerte pese en tu conciencia por tu avaricia.

Shaoran se puso pálido.

-¿Tu muerte?-. Susurró con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Si, mi muerte! No me insultas, no me agredes-. Rió con frialdad. – Ni una sola vez me has echado en cara haberte engañado. ¡Incluso fingiste esta preocupado por mí quedándote todos estos días en el hospital conmigo! ¡Sola para tapar la culpa tan grande que sientes!-. Terminó alzando la voz.

-Eso no es verdad-. Dijo arrastrando la voz.

-Deja de mentirme Shaoran-. Pidió Sakura.

Shaoran aquella petición la escucho como un ruego y se sintió como un condenado a la muerte.

-¡Deja de fingir ser amable conmigo!-. Le grito. – No necesito que sigas fingiendo ser un marido atento y no necesito tu preocupación por mí. Puedes volver a ser el hombre cínico y despiadado que eres conmigo. ¡Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma! ¡No te necesito! ¡Yo no te necesito!-. Gritó con furia.

El silencio los envolvió después de su desahogo. Sakura respiraba con dificultad, sentía las mejillas arder a causa del coraje y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su cuello, pero no le importaba. Ya estaba harta del comportamiento agradable y atento de Shaoran. El hombre que la había acompañado todos los días en el hospital no era el hombre que conocía. Solo era un cuerpo con los mismos rasgos y la misma apariencia, pero no era él. Quería la frialdad y burla en sus ojos al mirarla, casi prefería mil veces el desprecio y asco con el que en ocasiones la miraba, a esa repentina amabilidad que la perturbaba y le daba terror. Porque a este Shaoran no lo reconocía.

Shaoran por su parte seguía de pie, inmóvil, pálido, tenso, con los puños y la mandíbula apretada. Sakura sintió un escalofrío y por un momento deseo retirar sus palabras. Solo por un momento, porque sus ganas de hacerlo sentir una mísera parte de lo mal que ella se sentía con cada reproche, reclamo y acusación eran mayores.

Pero los ojos feroces de Shaoran la traspasaban, podía sentir como trataba de leer cada parte de su mente y tuvo que apartar la mirada para que no descubriera su más íntimo secreto. Porque si Shaoran se llegaba enterar que ella aun lo amaba, utilizaría ese amor puro y cálido en un arma para destruirla.

-Quiero dormir, vete-. Le ordenó ella.

Shaoran apretó los puños, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Shaoran-. Le advirtió Sakura.

El la miró una vez y comenzó a caminar. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al ver que caminaba… pero hacia ella. Sintió miedo, tal vez se había excedido y Shaoran no iba hacer capaz de controlar su temperamento y la lastimaría.

Shaoran se detuvo cuando vio la mirada temerosa de Sakura y soltó una maldición.

-¡Deja de verme así maldita sea! ¡No voy hacerte daño!-. Le gruñó furioso. Y paso una mano por su cabello despeinándolo.

Sakura se relejó y se regañó mentalmente. Por supuesto que sabía que él no le haría daño al menos no físicamente. Porque él si era capaz de hacerle daño, mucho daño.

-Dije…-. Comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida.

-Te escuche-. La interrumpió.

Sakura lo miró retadoramente.

-No finjo Sakura-. Le dijo con sequedad y mirándola a los ojos. – Y no me importa si no me crees. De hecho creo que voy a dejar de esmerarme para que puedas confiar en mí-. Sakura se preguntó que si alguna vez le pudo haber importado lo que ella pensara de él. - Pero mientras mi hijo crezca en ti. Y mientras tu vida este en peligro no me va importar si no me necesitas. ¡Yo voy a estar allí!-. Le dijo con fiereza. - ¡Porque nadie mejor que yo entiende el dolor que sientes de poder perder al alguien que amas! ¡Y es mi hijo! ¡Y tú!-. Dijo señalándola. - ¡Tu eres mi mujer! ¡Mía!-. Remarcó con fiereza.

Ella lo observó asombrada, su boca se abría para decir algo, pero no salían palabras.

-¡Espera!-. Le llamó, cuando Shaoran ya estaba tomando caminando hacia la puerta.

Él no respondió y tampoco se giró, pero se detuvo.

-¿Por qué… no le dijiste a nadie que estaba… en… el hospital?-. Preguntó temblorosa. Necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Pero Shaoran no respondió, se quedó quieto y lo miro dudar. Cuando Sakura pensaba que no le respondería el se giro.

-Porque deseaba que confiaras y necesitaras de mí y de nadie más. Creí que seria suficiente conmigo… pero veo que me equivoque…-. Calló y Sakura lo vio dudar, de repente la mirada de Shaoran se clavo en la suya y Sakura soltó un grito de sorpresa. – Solo tú y yo. Como siempre tuvo que haber sido-. Y sin esperar salió de la habitación si más.

Y Sakura no supo que pensar. No supo que contestar y de igual manera Shaoran se había ido. La había dejado con una pequeña llama de esperanza que pronto se apresuro a apagar.

Culpa. Solo era eso. Sino porque en sus ojos había visto tristeza.

Culpa, Dolor, tristeza, desamor.

¿Es que nunca volvería a sentir felicidad?

Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar. Pero fue inútil porque las lágrimas ya caían por sus ojos.

_**S & S**_

Giró la llave y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos miraran sorprendidos a la mujer que estaba de pie en las escaleras y le sonreía.

-Hola Tomoyo.

-Meiling-. Susurró.

¿Qué hacia Meiling en la mansión de Eriol?

* * *

**Hola chicas, capitulo nuevo ¡por fin! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya había escrito este capitulo mas de tres veces y no me convencía, borraba y cambiaba diálogos y todo se distorsionaba hasta que por fin quedo tal cual y yo acabe convencida. De igual manera también tengo otras historias que actualizar y espero su comprensión. Espero y el capitulo les agrade y quiero creer que en este no odiara tanto a Shaoran. No tengo mucho tiempo de hacer un cometario extenso. Solo puedo decirles que el final se va acercando cada vez más. **

**Bueno yo las dejo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya saben que me harían muy feliz con ellos. Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos Celebriant O. D.**

"**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**


End file.
